This ironic tale of love
by kafuka
Summary: You never know when you’re really in love...ESTE ES EL FINAL.
1. Ella es muy extraña

**Titulo:** This ironic tale of love

**Summary:** You never know when you're really in love

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no es mió, mucho menos sus personajes.

**~ Primer Capitulo: Ella es muy extraña ~**

'Siempre es lo mismo, en el instituto, en la casa siempre todo sigue igual, no hay ningún cambio mucho menos algo que realmente valga la pena observar. Las mujeres son igualmente, son solo estereotipos impuesto por el mundo, demasiado perfectas que carecen de realismo…odio vivir en un mundo tan banal'

Estos pensamientos inundan la mentalidad de un joven, que a pesar de ser uno de los estudiantes más sobresalientes de todo el lugar, también uno de los más codiciados por las mujeres que lo rodeaban, aunque tenia una familia estable, él estaba insatisfecho con todo lo que poseía, algo le faltaba pero, ni él mismo sabia que era…puede ser que nunca lo sepa.

"Vamos, Ichigo. No seas aguafiestas…" un joven de cabello rojizo lo tomo por el cuello "…nosotros hemos puesto todo nuestro empeño y tu simplemente dices que no, eso no es nada justo"

"¿Justo?" Ichigo contestaba mientras apartaba al joven "…ustedes son los injustos, ni siquiera me habían mencionado nada de esto antes, ¿acaso no es mi derecho rechazarlos, Renji?"

"No" dijo otro joven, este llevaba puesto unas gafas "esto es algo que aunque no quieras hacerlo, tendrás que hacerlo…porque viene en el programa de clases así que no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo…"

"Ishida, ¿y por qué precisamente en el área de la biblioteca?, soy pésimo en eso" le reprocho Ichigo

"Bueno, porque dijiste que querías un lugar donde pudieras estar tranquilo…" dijo Renji "…y ese es el lugar perfecto para eso, además solo hay un alumno mas en esa área a parte de ti por lo que me dijeron es muy tranquilo…y no hace nada de ruido, perfecto para ti, ¿no?"

"Si, pero…" Ichigo mostró una cara algo preocupada "…no tengo mucho tiempo como para quedarme después de las clases…"

"Pues deja de hacer algunas cosas" le sugirió Chad que acababa de llegar "…creo que puedes hacerlo, ¿no?"

"¿Chad?" dijo sorprendido Ichigo "¿Tu también estuviste de acuerdo con todo esto?"

"Siempre estas quejándote por eso creo que esto servirá como una lección para ti…" le dijo

"¿Lección?" dijo Ichigo "Yo no necesito ninguna lección"

"Y ahí esta hablando el obstinado de Ichigo" dijo Ishida "siempre con su, "yo no tengo", "yo no necesito" o "yo soy perfecto", siempre cubriéndote con esa fachada de perfección, nosotros te conocemos lo suficiente como para decirte que eres todo menos perfecto, siempre estas quejándote de lo aburrida que es la vida y que no hay nadie que pueda complementarte, ahora estamos ofreciéndote el lugar mas tranquilo que pudieras conocer, ¿ahora lo estas rechazando?"

"No es eso…" dijo Ichigo "…aunque no importa lo que hagan, este vacío no se llenara con nada, eso ya lo se, pero les agradezco que estén preocupados por mi"

"Es que siempre estas algo perdido, aunque tienes todo lo que muchos desearían tu simplemente lo ves como algo que es normal y te sientes incompleto" dijo Renji "A veces no se que es lo que realmente quieres…eso me preocupa, tu no eras así"

"¿Lo que realmente quiero?" dijo Ichigo "Eso ni yo mismo lo se"

"Van a pasar muchas cosas a partir de ahora" soltó Chad "Ichigo, espero que te lleves bien con tu compañero en el área, je"

Chad después de decir eso se fue, era la primera vez que lo veían reír como si supiera algo que los demás no saben

"¿Qué le pasara?" pregunto Ichigo

"Ahora que lo dices…" dijo Ishida "Sado-kun fue el que encontró la biblioteca, es mas, es el único que conoce a tu compañero…"

"Bah" Ichigo no le dio ya importancia "¿Cuándo comenzare?"

"Mañana mismo" dijo Renji sonriendo "Me alegra que estés aceptándolo así tan rápido"

"Si no hago al menos el intento, ustedes no me dejaran en paz, ¿o no?"

"Eso es cierto" dijo Ishida y luego vio su reloj "Rayos, se me hizo tarde…tengo una cita importante con Nemu-san"

"¿Ya llevas un avance con ella?" le pregunto Ichigo

"Es demasiado seria, pero ella me gusta demasiado como para detenerme por su timidez" contesto Ishida "Además tengo suficiente con preocuparme por la actitud déspota de su padre que realmente no me importa que sea así de tímida, es mas creo que eso fue lo que me atrajo de ella en primer lugar…"

"A ver si la invitas a una de nuestras reuniones…" dijo Renji "…para conocerla mejor"

"Si…" dijo Ishida "Cuando Ichigo consiga una novia, yo llevare a Nemu-san"

"¿Una novia? ¿De Ichigo? Entonces nunca la llevaras" dijo enojado Renji

"Por eso mismo lo dije…cuando Ichigo consiga una novia ese será el día del juicio final" Ishida dijo y se fue riendo

"Yo también me voy, tengo entrenamiento con Tatsuki, si llego tarde me matara. ¿Quieres que la salude de tu parte?" preguntó Renji

"Si…" contesto Ichigo pensativo

"Me voy" Renji se fue, mientras que Ichigo estaba ahí parado

"¿Una novia, eh?" dijo Ichigo, para él no era nada difícil conseguirla, todas las chicas de la escuela estaban enamoradas de Ichigo, el problema es que ninguna satisfacía lo que esperaba de una chica, eran todas huecas y sin chiste alguno.

Vaya, Ishida ahora estaba con Nemu, una chica hermosa pero seria y eso era ella, la verdad parecía que Ishida realmente estaba interesado en ella, ya que para soportar a su padre era la prueba de que lo que sentía era amor. Mientras que Renji estaba últimamente muy cerca de la amiga de la infancia de Ichigo, de Arisawa Tatsuki, era bonita eso nadie lo negaba pero tenia un carácter muy feo, según palabras de Ichigo esa chica daba miedo, pero a Renji le gustaba, allá él.

¿Qué podía hacer Ichigo ahora solo en la escuela? No tenía ánimos de ir a casa, por eso mejor decidió ir a ver su futura área de trabajo, la aburrida pero silenciosa biblioteca.

"¿Ya no hay nadie?" dijo Ichigo entrando "supuse que al menos la encargada estaría…"

Ichigo entro y miro a su alrededor era un ligar silencioso y eso le gustaba, era un lugar como el que Ichigo tanto había deseado, un lugar en donde…

"Aaaaaa" ese extraño grito se escucho en la biblioteca, alguien había gritado y había caído, pero ¿quién seria?

Ichigo inmediatamente corrió y se topo con "ese" alguien, era una persona muy extraña, su cabello era negro, llevaba el mismo uniforme que él, estaba en el suelo, nunca había visto a esa persona, el color de sus ojos era un poco difícil de descifrar ya que llevaba lentes que ocultaban su mirada, en realidad esa persona era una mujer…

"¿Estas bien?" le dijo Ichigo parado a su lado

"Si...suelo ser un poco descuidada" contesto ella

"Ah…" Ichigo esperaba a la típica chica que se quejara de haberse caído y que le tuviera que ayudar a levantarse, pero esa chica se levanto por si sola "Yo soy…"

"Kurosaki Ichigo" dijo ella "Se quien eres, es algo muy normal cuando eres el chico idolatrado por todas las chicas de la escuela"

"Si sabes quien soy…" dijo él

"Si…" dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos "aunque no veo que tienes de diferente a los demás chicos, todos ustedes son completamente iguales"

"¿Eso crees?" Ichigo no entendía si eso era una burla o algo así, a ella no le importaba mucho que fuera él "¿Y tu eres?"

"No soy lo suficiente importante para que sepas mi nombre" contesto la chica

Eso era extraño, una chica que no se derretía ante Ichigo, que no le importaba que fuese el chico más guapo, ella era muy extraña

"¿Viniste aquí por algún libro?" le pregunto Rukia

"Realmente no" contesto "Solo vine a…"

Ella de repente se desmayo, pero esta vez Ichigo la sostuvo en sus brazos

"¿Estas bien?" le pregunto

"Si…me he vuelto a desmayar…" contesto ella "…debe ser por eso…la verdad es que no he comido nada…"

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, la biblioteca es muy grande…" dijo ella "…y tengo que acabar un trabajo lo mas rápido que pueda, no tengo tiempo para comer"

"Idiota" le dijo Ichigo "No deberías hacer eso. Comer es algo importante durante el día"

"Pero…ya es muy tarde" dijo ella

"Te invito a comer" le propuso Ichigo

"¿Qué?" ella no podía creerlo, este chico no era después de todo tan malo como ella había imaginado "Pero tengo que acabar con el trabajo"

"Mañana lo terminaras, ¿o es para mañana?" dijo Ichigo mirando hacia otro lado

"No, pero…"

"No acepto 'no' por respuesta" Ichigo se acerco a ella "Vamos…"

"Esta bien" ella parecía desganada

Esta chica era diferente a las demás, no veía a Ichigo como las demás chicas que le conocían, ella le trataba normal, por momento eso le gustaba a Ichigo, demasiado…

"Que rica comida" dijo ella "Gracias, Ichigo"

"¿Me has llamado por mi nombre?" le pregunto Ichigo

Era algo que no era normal, una persona que conoce a alguien no le llama por su nombre tan rápido

"Si, ¿hay algo malo?" le pregunto la chica "suena bien, Ichigo baka, Ichigo idiota…"

"¿Cómo me estas diciendo?" Ichigo refuto enojado "¿Quién es la idiota aquí?"

"No sabia que eras tu alguien así, esperaba que fueras alguien más antipático, pero creo que me he equivocado" dijo ella "Nunca juzgues un libro por su portada, eso es lo que dicen"

"¿Qué?"

"Eres mas amable de lo que llegue a pensar" ella le miro "Ichigo"

"Si tu sabes mi nombre" Ichigo le dijo "Creo que merezco al menos saber el tuyo"

"si, eso es verdad" comento "Me llamo Kuchiki Rukia, encantada de conocerte"

"¿Kuchiki? ¿Qué no estas tu en mi salón?"

"Supongo que si" dijo Rukia "Pero al parecer nunca lo notaste antes y no te culpo, a parte de que soy nueva, no suelo ser muy sociable…"

"…"

"Esta comida es deliciosa"

Rukia comía de un tazón mientras Ichigo no dejaba de observarla, ¿cómo antes no la vio?, era verdad que no era muy bonita en comparación con otras chicas, pero ella se distinguía entre todas demás.

"¿Tengo algo en la cara?" le pregunto "Es que no has dejado de verme"

"No, no es eso" dijo Ichigo "Solo que me extraña que nunca te haya visto, es decir, sabia que una Kuchiki estaba en mi salón pero, nunca llegue a verte a la cara…"

"Tengo permiso en la escuela de faltar cuando lo necesite porque aun no arreglo bien mi traslado, así que desde que entre solo he asistido un par de días"

"Ah…" Ichigo se dio cuenta de cómo por primera vez estaba entablando una platica con una chica que no era aburrida, era mas bien extraña "¿Por qué te cambiaste de escuela en medio del ciclo escolar?"

"Nunca tuve una vida escolar normal, siempre habían contratiempos que hacían que no pudiera llevar un vida normal en la escuela" dijo ella "Quiero mas que nada tener un día de excursión con mis compañeros, ir a museos, quiero ser una estudiante como todos…"

"¿Ese es tu sueño?" dijo Ichigo sin creerlo "Ahora es mas que obvio, eres una chica muy extraña"

"¿Extraña?" dijo Rukia sin entender

"Pero eso me gusta" sin darse cuenta él le dijo esas palabras "Bueno, tu entiendes…"

"Si…" dijo ella "…soy extraña después de todo…"

"…" de repente Ichigo desvió su mirada hacia el tazón donde Rukia estaba comiendo "¿Es helado? ¿Cuándo lo pediste?"

"Tu dijiste que podía comer cuanto quisiera" dijo ella "Ahora ¿te estas arrepintiendo?"

"No" le dijo "Es solo que…"

"Ya se" dijo ella "Supongo que quieres…"

"¿Qué?"

"Helado" Rukia empezó a querer darle con su cuchara "Di aaaa"

"¿Estas loca?" le grito

"No seas tan frío, Ichigo" ella le sonrió "Vamos abre la boca"

"No quiero"

Mientras ellos peleaban, unas chicas que estaban en el mismo lugar notaron esa pelea

"¿Qué no son Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia?" dijo una de ellas

"¿Kurosaki-kun?" la otra se sorprendió y comenzó a buscarlo hasta que lo vio, era él y estaba sentado con la nueva alumna Kuchiki Rukia, ella estaba dándole helado al parecer convenció al final a Ichigo para que comiera de su helado, la chica los miro sorprendida, jamás había visto que Kurosaki Ichigo se comportara de esa manera con alguna chica y ella, jamás había cruzado palabra con alguien mas del salón ¿y ahora estaban juntos?

"No sabia que esos dos estaban saliendo, vaya sorpresa" dijo la amiga

"Ellos no pueden estar saliendo" dijo la otra

"¿Inoue?" dijo su amiga "Pero si tu misma estas viéndolos"

"No puede ser, Chiharu" le dijo Inoue "Kurosaki-kun no puede salir con alguien como ella, esto no puede ser verdad"

"Pues por lo que se ve, si, si puede salir con alguien como ella"

"…"

En la mesa donde estaban Rukia e Ichigo, ella por fin había terminado de darle helado

"Si querías solo debiste pedirme" dijo Rukia

"Realmente no quería" contesto Ichigo

"¿Podríamos volver a salir así? Cuando tu puedas" ella dijo mirándolo

Ichigo pensó en negarse, esa había sido una ocasión especial, pero al verla así no podía negarse…después de todo eso podría ser bueno, ella había convertido su aburrido día en un día extraño pero interesante….

"Claro" contesto

"Que bien" dijo ella "La próxima vez seré yo la que te invite a comer…"

"¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?" le pregunto Ichigo

"No…" contesto ella inmediatamente "…mejor te acompaño yo a la tuya…creo que vives mas cerca que yo, así solo me acompañaras la mitad del camino y luego yo seguiré mi camino, ¿qué dices?"

"Eso suena bien" le dijo

"¿Nos vamos?"

"Si…"

Mientras ellos iban caminando, platicaron de varias cosas sobre ellos, gustos, sueños y otras más…

"¿Y tienes novio?" de repente Ichigo soltó esa pregunta

"¿novio?" dijo ella, no esperaba esa pregunta "No, no tengo"

"Ya veo"

"¿Y tu?"

"Tampoco"

"Vaya, eso si que es una sorpresa…" dijo Rukia "…eres el chico mas asediado por las mujeres y no tienes novia…eres un fraude"

"¿Fraude?" Ichigo no esperaba que ella lo llamara así "¿Me has llamado fraude?"

"Bueno, quiero decir siendo tan popular y no tienes novia" Rukia le apuntaba con su dedo "Muchos podrían pensar que ese gay"

"¿Gay? Yo no soy gay" dijo "Lo único es que aun no encuentro la chica con la cual yo pueda estar…"

"¿La chica con la que puedas estar?"

"Todas la chicas son iguales, no tienen personalidad propia" dijo Ichigo

"Ese es tu problema" dijo Rukia "Entonces espero que la encuentres muy pronto"

"Gracias" dijo Ichigo y se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado a su casa "¿En serio no quieres que te acompañe?"

"No" ella le sonrió "Tuve suficiente con la platica y la comida de hoy, pedirte que me lleves hasta mi casa es demasiado…"

"Bueno, hasta mañana" le dijo Rukia y se fue

"Ella es demasiado rara" dijo Ichigo y una vez entro a su casa, sus padres y sus hermanas estaban viéndolo de una manera muy extraña "¿Qué les pasa?"

"¿Quién era esa chica?" su padre le pregunto "No puedo creerlo, es la primera vez que mi hijo viene de su escuela con alguna chica. ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Dónde vive? ¿Qué vio en ti?"

"¿De que rayos hablas?" Ichigo le pego en la cara

"Es chica es muy rara" dijo Karin "Fijarse en alguien como tu ya es suficientemente raro"

"¿Qué intentas decirme?"

"¿Quién es ella, Ichigo?" Masaki, la madre de Ichigo le pregunto "Es una linda chica"

"¿Linda?" Ichigo pregunto, a pesar de ser una chica interesante, Kuchiki Rukia no era que digamos muy bonita, es decir, su uniforme era como cualquier otro, solo que ella lo llevaba un poco más holgado que las demás, su cabello era descuidado, su mirada estaba cubierta por unos lentes, ella era todo menos linda "Ella es una compañera de clase, nada mas…"

"¿Solo eso?" dijo Isshin decepcionado

"Nada más que eso, además ella no es mi tipo" contesto Ichigo y subió a su habitación

"Esa chica" dijo Masaki "Creo haberla visto antes…pero…"

"¿Qué, cariño?"

"No, creo que me estoy confundiendo" dijo sin darle ya importancia

Ichigo que estaba ya adentro de su habitación se recostó sobre su cama, su inoportuna familia le había quitado lo hermoso de ese día, a pesar que Rukia le pareció muy interesante no era su tipo así que estando con ella seguramente no pasaría nada, era mejor eso que nada.

"Lo siento" dijo "Pero seamos solo amigos…"

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, Ichigo estaba que se lo llevaba…todos sus amigos una vez lo vieron fueron a rodearlo únicamente para:

"Ayer te vieron con una chica" le replicaba Renji "Dijiste que todas las chicas eran huecas y sales con una sin decírnoslo"

"¿De que hablan?" Ichigo realmente no entendía hasta que recordó bien el día de ayer "Oh, hablan de esa chica…si, aun recuerdo su nombre"

"Esto es malo" dijo Ishida "Que Ichigo aun recuerde su nombre es un mal presagio, esto va mal"

"Creo que están malinterpretando las cosas" dijo el pelinaranja "Ella en realidad no…"

"Según escuche, te la pasaste muy bien" Chad le dijo mientras leía un libro "Ella debe ser una chica entretenida"

"Pues si lo preguntas, si, es muy entretenida" contesto Ichigo

"¿Entretenida? ¿Qué hiciste con ella?" le preguntaba Renji "Eres un pervertido"

"No es lo que piensan" dijo Ichigo

"¿No es lo que pensamos? Pero si con lo que dices uno piensa casa cosa, además me dijeron que ayer ella te estaba dando de comer en la boca ¿Es eso cierto?"

"Si, pero no es porque yo quisiera…"

"¿Quién es ella?" Ishida le grito "Investigare inmediatamente quien es…"

"¿Qué les preocupa?" le grito Ichigo "¿Por qué tanto alboroto por el simple hecho de salir a comer con una chica que no había comido y que se había desmayado?"

"¿Solo por eso saliste con ella?" Le pregunto Ishida

"Si, ¿hay algo de malo?"

"Es que…" dijo Renji "…ayer tu estabas tan raro que pensamos que ibas a meterte con cualquiera y nos preocupamos"

"No voy a meterme con cualquiera por algo tan así, además ella no es cualquiera, y si salí con ella fue por nada, ella no es mi tipo, y no lo será…" contesto Ichigo

"Tu no te comportas así ni con las chicas mas hermosas de la escuela, si ella no es tu tipo, ¿solo saliste por nada?"

"Ishida" dijo Ichigo "Esa chica es muy interesante…"

"¿Interesante? ¿Ella te gusta?" Ishida le pregunto

"No…no me gusta, solo me divertí conversando con ella, creo que no hay algo malo en que tenga una amiga mujer, ¿o si?"

"No, pero…" Renji peor aun no comprendía las palabras de Ichigo, se llevo bien con ella, pero no le gustaba, eso no era normal "¿Quién es ella?"

"Kuchiki Rukia" respondió Ichigo

"je" Chad soltó una risita que últimamente había llenado sus labios, él jamás se había comportado así

"¿Qué pasa contigo, Chad?"

"Nada, tengo que irme" dijo marchándose "Que no se te olvide ir a la biblioteca hoy, Ichigo…" dijo y desapareció

"Siento como si Chad supiera algo que nosotros no" dijo Ichigo

"Kuchiki Rukia, ¿eh?" Ishida su celular, mientras veía en el, Ichigo y Renji estaban atentos a él, hasta que dijo "Ella es la estudiante trasladada, creo que es toda la información que he podido encontrar de ella…"

"¿Solo eso?" dijo Renji "Es muy poco"

"Es raro, ella debe tener alguien que respalde toda su información, alguien sumamente poderoso" dijo Ishida

"Da lo mismo" dijo Ichigo "Ella no me importa realmente quien es, solo déjenla"

Ichigo camino hacia la biblioteca, Renji e Ishida le siguieron hasta llegar…Ichigo se detuvo al observar la pequeña figura que salía de la biblioteca, era Kuchiki Rukia.

"¿Ichigo?" dijo

"¿Otro trabajo?" le pregunto

"No, estoy esperando a mi compañero en esta área, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"¿Tu eres encargada de esta área?" Ichigo le pregunto

"Si"

"Entonces, me presento como tu compañero" dijo Ichigo "Somos, ambos, encargados de esta área"

"Vaya, esto no lo esperaba" Rukia lo miro desconcertada 'Esto va mal, esto va muy mal' pensó

"¿Parece que no te agrado la idea?"

"No esperaba que fueras tu precisamente…" Rukia le respondió

"¿Hay algún problema?" dijo Ichigo

"Supuse que mi compañero iba a ser mujer" Rukia no evito evitar la mirada de Rukia

"¿Mujer? ¿Es malo que sea hombre?" dijo Ichigo

"Kuchiki-san" una voz se escucho tras Rukia "¿Quién es este hombre?"

"Él es…" Rukia miro a quien le hablo un poco aturdida "…un compañero, esta en mi salón, vino por un libro, Ulquiorra-san"

"¿Este no será tu compañero de área? Arregle las cosas para que fuera mujer" Ulquiorra le dijo

"No, no es" dijo Rukia "Ella llegara pronto…"

"¿Segura, Kuchiki-san?" Ulquiorra le pregunto deliberadamente

"Bueno…si" dijo ella colocándose bien los lentes que estaban a punto de caérsele, pero volvieron a intentar caérsele

"Vendré a recogerla por la tarde…" le dijo mientras le colocaba bien los lentes

"No es necesario" Rukia le dijo "Además tu tienes cosas que hacer, prefiero que no las descuides por venir aquí todas la tardes…se cuidarme sola"

"Entiendo su posición pero, tentar contra él puede ser mas peligroso" Ulquiorra ignoro a los chicos "Preferiría ser yo quien…"

"Estaré bien, no soy tan inútil" Rukia le dirigió una sonrisa a Ulquiorra

"No quise decir que fuera inútil…solo…" dijo el pálido chico

"Se que lo único que haces es preocuparte por mi, y te lo digo, soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para dejarme dañar cuando se que alguien me espera en casa"

"Esta bien, entonces me voy, la esperare como de costumbre" una vez dicho eso Ulquiorra se fue

"Uff" Rukia soltó un suspiro "Por un momento pensé que no lo podría evitar…"

"Oye" Ichigo le dijo "¿Ese quien era?"

"Oh, nadie importante" Rukia le contesto

"…"

"Ichigo…" Ishida dijo acercándose "…ella es…"

"Si, ella es Kuchiki Rukia" Ichigo le contesto

"¿Ella?" Grito Renji "Es verdad, no es nada tu tipo"

"¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?" dijo Rukia ignorando el feo cometario de Renji "Se supone que serias mujer, Ichigo. Cambia de sexo"

"¿De que hablas?" Ichigo le grito "No puedo ser mujer solo porque tu quieras…"

"Es que si se da cuenta de que mi compañero es hombre hará cualquier cosa para que no pueda estar en esta área"

"Entonces cámbiate de área y asunto arreglado" le dijo Ichigo

"No quiero" Rukia le dijo seriamente

"¿Por qué? ¿Tanto te gustan los libros?" Ichigo le cuestiono

"Realmente no"

"Entonces, ¿por qué?"

"Porque estar aquí me hace…" Rukia dijo "…ver inteligente"

"¿Qué?" Ichigo la golpeo sin pensarlo "¿Crees que esa es una buena respuesta, idiota?"

"¿Por qué me pegaste?" Rukia comenzó a reclamarle "¿A quien llamaste idiota?"

"Primero ordena las cosas que de verdad valen la pena, si tanto quieres que ese tipo no sepa que te toco con un hombre, mejor cámbiate con las porristas…" Ichigo comenzó a gritarle

"No quiero, ellas son tan huecas" Rukia le contesto

"Mira" Ichigo le dijo "Te verías mejor usando pompones y creando nuevas rutinas…"

"Eso es estupido"

"¿Estupido? Bueno, no me importa. Solo te digo que no me cambiare de área, aquí me toco y aquí me quedare…"

"Ichigo eres un idiota…"

"¿Por qué te gusta tanto decirme idiota?" Ichigo le grito

"Porque eso eres…"

Mientras Ichigo y Rukia estaba peleándose, Renji e Ishida solo los miraban. Era realmente sorprendente, ver a una chica de lentes que de esperarse debería ser inteligente pelearse con un chico popular de esta manera, a pesar de eso era como si ellos realmente no estuvieran peleando, como si ellos con esos gritos se comunicaran de una manera que los demás no lograban entender. Era la primera vez que veían a Ichigo comportarse con una mujer como realmente era, no estaba siendo falso.

"¿Crees que ellos…?" dijo Renji

"No lo se, esto puede ser el comienzo de una irónica historia de amor" Ishida dijo mirando con la cara de Ichigo parecía por un segundo sonreír mientras discutía con esa chica

*******************************************

**Esta historia me esta dando dolor de cabeza desde hace días, para acabar este PRIMER capitulo me llevo muchas idas al psicólogo, es que tengo que hacerlo, ya no es de que quiera hacerlo, soy de las personas que si empieza algo debe continuarlo, es mas Yuki Desu? Y Dos hermanas ya tengo avance que luego subiré, pero ya saben las vacaciones tienen algo que te da flojera hacer las cosas xD **

**Esta historia me tiene intrigada hasta a mí, quiero hacer un IchiRuki, pero luego quiero hacer UlquiRuki y después quiero hacer un Ishinemu, tengo la cabeza hecha bolas, pero juro que terminare este fic, es que creo que ya lo amo.**

**¿A que ustedes no se imaginan quien es en realidad Rukia? :D Yo si**

**Ustedes como lectores pueden:**

**- Decirme que soy un asco como escritora**

**- Que la historia esta muy mal hecha**

**- Que me consiga otra cosa en que entretenerme [porque acepto que mi nivel de ocio tiene un nivel muy alto]**

**- Que los personajes nada que ver**

**- Y lo demás que se les ocurra…**

**A pesar de que esta historia me tiene mal, me gusta escribirla, y a veces me parece una estupidez hacerlo, pero ya la comencé a escribir y no me voy a detener por nada **

**Espero que si sea de su agrado**


	2. Ella es interesante

**Titulo:** This ironic tale of love

**Summary:** You never know when you're really in love

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no es mió, mucho menos sus personajes.

**~ Segundo capitulo: Ella…es interesante ~**

Y ahí estaba, peleando con una chica en plena escuela, él no era así, él jamás hablaría tan sinceramente con una chica, nunca se atrevería a mostrar su verdadero 'yo' ante nadie, pero…estaba ahí con esa chica como era en verdad, no habían mentiras ni caretas…Ichigo estaba realmente feliz, eso era algo muy reconfortable para alguien que hacia mucho tiempo no sentía algo parecido.

"Ya dejémoslo así" dijo Rukia "Tendré que decir mentiras gracias a ti…"

"Oh, gracias por darme crédito en eso" Ichigo refunfuño "Y siendo sincero creo que te verías mejor sin las gafas"

Ichigo intento quitárselas pero ella retrocedió, Ichigo no esperaba tal acto de la joven, parecía como si estuviera asustada de que le quitaran sus lentes

"No creo verme mejor sin gafas" le contesto "Te pido que nunca vuelvas a intentar…me gusta como me veo así…"

"Bien"

"Bueno" dijo Ishida interrumpiéndolos "Nosotros nos vamos, fue un placer conocerla, Kuchiki-san"

"Lo siento, fue un placer para mi también, ¿Ishida-kun? Y ¿Abarai-kun?" contesto Rukia haciendo reverencias "Fue incomodo que me hayan conocido de esta manera, seguramente pensaran lo peor de mi…"

"No, para nada Kuchiki-san…" dijo Ishida "…es para nosotros un alivio que sea usted quien estará con Kurosaki, quiero decir, nunca lo habíamos visto tan animado"

"¿Animado?" Rukia pregunto

"No es necesario que menciones eso, Ishida" Ichigo parecía un poco avergonzado al decir eso

"Nos vemos luego, Kurosaki" dijo Ishida riendo "Por cierto, espero que lleves a Kuchiki-san a una de nuestras salidas y yo llevare a Nemu"

"Si que eres rápido, Ichigo" Dijo Renji

"Adiós" una vez dicho eso, los amigos de Ichigo se marcharon

"Ichigo" dijo Rukia "¿Por qué nunca me has llamado por mi nombre? Es mas, ni siquiera has mencionado mi apellido"

"Es solo…" dijo Ichigo "…que nos conocemos desde ayer que me cuesta llamarte aun…"

"¿Es eso?" Rukia le sonrió "Por un momento creí que no era de tu agrado…si hubiera sido por eso entonces me pondría muy mal…"

¿Qué era esto? ¿Por qué su corazón latió tan rápido al ver la sonrisa de esa nada hermosa chica? ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? Nunca antes lo había sentido, ella era demasiado interesante…

"Mejor vayamos adentro" le propuso Rukia "Unohana-san debe estar esperándonos…"

"Ah, si" contestó el pelinaranja

Ambos iban caminando dentro de los pasillos de la biblioteca, al parecer Unohana-san realmente aun no había llegado, ahora solo les quedaba esperar…pero, era raro, ella no había hablado cuando era lo que mas le gustaba hacer estando con él, Ichigo empezó a sentirse incomodo…y eso tampoco era normal.

"¿Sabes?" dijo ella tomando un libro que tenia el titulo de 'Partituras para un piano' "Me gusta el sonido del piano, pero hace mucho tiempo que deje de escucharlo. Quisiera volver a escucharlo, al menos una vez mas"

"¿Eh?" Ichigo no logro comprender sus palabras "¿Estudiabas piano o algo parecido?"

"…" Rukia lo miro desconcertada y le sonrió "No, no estudiaba piano…"

"Ah"

"Pero es algo con lo que he vivido desde mi nacimiento"

Ese silencio, ese extraño silencio invadió la biblioteca, eran ellos los únicos que estaban ahí, pero parecía como si no hubiera nadie.

"Ese chico que estaba antes contigo" dijo Ichigo "¿era tu novio?"

"No, creo que ayer te dije que no tenia novio" respondió Rukia "Ulquiorra es solo Ulquiorra"

"¿Viven juntos?"

"Se puede decir que si…"

"¿Entonces son algo?"

"No, no somos 'algo' como lo estas pensado" Rukia le grito

"¿Es un familiar?"

"No"

"¿Qué son?" Ichigo no entendía porque tenia tanto interés en ella, no debería importarle, pero ella era interesante. Hacia que cada vez se interesara cada vez más en su vida, era muy diferente.

"Ulquiorra" Rukia comenzó a platicarle a Ichigo "fue el único que creyó en mi cuando yo necesitaba que alguien creyera en mi, él ha estado a mi desde que tengo memoria, me ha protegido de todo lo que ha intentado dañarme, le debo mucho. Yo lo necesito a mi lado tanto como él me necesita al suyo…"

"Siento haber preguntado todo esto, pero es que no teníamos ningún tema y creí que era bueno que habláramos de algo"

"No te preocupes, es mas, eres el primero que ha escuchado algo que yo tenia que decir." Rukia lo observo al decir esto "Eres diferente a muchos otros que he conocido"

"Ru…"

Ichigo no termino de decir eso cuando entro Unohana-san

"Kurosaki, Kuchiki" dijo ella "Que bueno que hayan sido puntuales, eso me gusta. Pero lamentablemente hoy no hay mucho trabajo aquí, así que pueden ir a donde les apetezca, mañana será otro día"

"Vaya" dijo Ichigo "¿Por qué no vamos a algún lado?"

"Si" Rukia le contesto

Iban a salir, otra vez iban a salir, pero ellos no lo tomaban de esa manera, era salir, pero no era salir como los demás pensaban.

"Dime Ichigo" Rukia decía mientras comía helado "Tu familia, ¿cómo es?"

"¿Mi familia?" Ichigo no esperaba tal pregunta "Bueno, tengo a mis dos padres, y dos hermanas menores."

"Es una gran familia" contesto melancólicamente Rukia "Deben ser muy felices…"

"Los somos…" dijo Ichigo "…mi padre, Kurosaki Isshin, él es un reconocido doctor, mis hermanas se llaman Yuzu y Karin, tienen 14 años de edad, y mi madre, Kurosaki Masaki, ella es…"

"¿La modelo mas cotizada de Japón?" le grito Rukia "¿Es ella tu madre? Creí que solo era una coincidencia sus apellidos, pero…eres su hijo"

"Si, ella es mi madre" Ichigo se sonrojo, su madre era muy conocida

"Ella es tan hermosa, siempre he querido verla en persona, nunca le he visto mas que en revistas, ¿algún día me llevaras a conocerla?" Rukia le preguntaba con una luz en sus ojos de felicidad

"Claro, si quiero hoy puedes ir a mi casa…"

"¿En serio? Eres el mejor, Ichigo?" Rukia no podía creer que conocería a Masaki-san, era su sueño hecho realidad, Rukia iba a abrazar a Ichigo cuando sonó su celular

"¿No vas a contestar?" le pregunto Ichigo

"Si" Rukia saco su celular, la ultima moda en celulares marca 'Chappy', ese estupido conejo de nuevo, eso era lo que creí Ichigo

"…"

"¿Si?" dijo ella mientras contestaba su celular "¿Ulquiorra? Estoy comiendo con una amiga, si, no te preocupes, llegare sana y salva, ¿hoy?, ¿estas seguro? Bueno no puedo cambiar la fecha…"

Ichigo entendía que no debía hablar ya que ese chico tenía como que miedo porque otro hombre se le acercara a Rukia, vaya persona…

"Pero, ¿es en la noche, verdad?" le preguntaba Rukia "Es que ahorita mismo tengo un contratiempo, te juro que llegare temprano, pero tengo que arreglar esto primero. Si, te contare cuando llegue, te lo prometo…mmm…la ropa, puede ser cualquier cosa, mientras tú la elijas estaré más que feliz. Esta bien, nos vemos, adiós"

"¿Era tu amigo?" le pregunto Ichigo

"Si…"

"¿Yo soy ese contratiempo?" dijo Ichigo riendo "¿tienes que mentir para que no se de cuenta de que estas cerca de algún chico?"

"Ulquiorra suele ser una persona muy protectora, pero lo hace por mi bienestar, lo conozco lo suficiente para saberlo. Solo que si se llega a enterar que estoy tratando a un chico, te puedo asegurar que conocerás su lado mas oscuro, es divertido verlo enojado, pero…" Rukia hizo una pausa y miro firmemente a Ichigo "…creo que no me gustaría que te lastimara por mi culpa"

"¿Es tan malo ese chico?"

"Depende" Rukia le contesto "Si le caes bien, te tratara bien y te será fiel como amigo, pero si eres su enemigo entonces tendrías que prepararte para una lenta y dolorosa muerte…"

"Da miedo" Ichigo le dijo

"Pero es agradable tener a alguien que se preocupe tanto por ti…"

"Es verdad"

"Desde ahora yo…voy a protegerte…" le dijo Rukia "Ya que fuiste la primera persona con la cual yo tuve contacto en la escuela, eso me hizo realmente muy feliz…"

"…"

"Porque, ¿somos amigos, verdad?" le pregunto Rukia

"Claro, somos amigos…"

Era la primera vez que Ichigo llamaba a una chica su amiga a penas de conocerla, era muy interesante tenerla cerca, no podía aburrirse con ella, esa era la verdad de Ichigo, por mucho que quisiera alejarse de ella no lo haría porque encontrar a alguien como Kuchiki Rukia no es fácil. Ichigo ya estaba inconcientemente enganchado con la chica de lentes…esa era la realidad.

"¿Vamos?" le dijo Rukia "Tengo muchas ganas de conocer a tu madre…"

"Vamos" Ichigo camino detrás de Rukia

Ninguno de ellos noto que alguien había estado observándolos desde hace tiempo, ella era Inoue Orihime, la chica de cabellos anaranjados…

"¿Conocer a su madre? ¿Es que ellos ya formalizaron su relación?" Orihime los miro irse

Mientras tanto en la casa de Nemu, Ishida y ella estaba sentado en la sala mientras veían un par de películas

"Ishida-san" dijo Nemu "¿puedo preguntarle algo?"

"¿Qué es?"

"Hay ciertos rumores acerca de Kurosaki-san" dijo Nemu

"¿Rumores?" Ishida no entendía que tipo de rumores podían rondar a Ichigo

"Se dice que él esta saliendo con Kuchiki-san" Nemu le dijo "¿eso es cierto?"

"No puedo asegurarte nada" dijo Ishida "Pero tampoco negarte, quiero decir, Kurosaki y Kuchiki-san están mas cerca de lo que imagine, pero no se le puede llamar 'relación' a lo que ellos tienen…"

"¿Cómo?"

"Ella no del tipo de él, físicamente hablando, pero parece que le resulta muy interesante a Kurosaki…"

"Ya veo…"

"¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Kurosaki-san no es del tipo de chicos que sale con una chica tan fácilmente…" Nemu respondió "…y me sorprendió que estuviera tan cerca de ella…"

"¿No estarás celosa? ¿Puede ser que te guste Kurosaki?" Ishida pregunto

"No" Nemu se sonrojo al decir esto "Por supuesto que no, no se porque piensas eso sabiendo lo que yo siento por ti…eso cruel"

"Se lo que sientes por mi" Ishida le quito un cabello que cubrió uno de sus ojos "Solo estaba bromeando"

"No bromee así…" Nemu se tranquilizo un poco mas "…es solo que escuche que Inoue Orihime se le declaro hace tiempo, pero Kurosaki-san le dijo que no"

"¿Inoue-san?" Ishida puso una cara melancólica, pero al ver a Nemu sonrió "Es que ella no es del tipo de Kurosaki. 'Una tonta porrista jamás me gustara', eso dijo alguna vez"

"Ah"

"Pero no he venido aquí a que hablemos de Kurosaki, tenemos que desfrutar este día, por suerte para mi tu padre no esta…" era una alivio según Ishida "Me odia…"

"¿Qué padre no odiaría a la persona que intenta arrebatar a la única hija que tiene de su lado?" Nemu le pregunto "Si lo piensas así, creo que es algo normal"

"Es verdad" Ishida tomo delicadamente el mentón de Nemu y la acerco a su cara para besarla lentamente "Te quiero"

"Lo mismo digo" Nemu estaba sonriendo para sorpresa de Ishida, la chica mas fría que el mismo hielo que conoció no tenia comparación con la que ahora estaba frente a él "Te quiero, Ishida-san"

"Me alegro de haberte conocido cuando te conocí, Nemu"

Ishida estaba feliz estando a su lado, nunca imagino que alguien como ella lo haría tan feliz, no después de conocer el amor con esa otra chica…

Lejos de ahí en un almacén de alimentos, Chad estaba en la entrada

"Sado-kun, ¿eres tu?" una voz le pregunto

"Si" contesto

"¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?"

"Si, gracias a usted pude hacer que Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia se conocieran de la manera en la que usted deseaba, Urahara-san" le respondió

"Me pregunto, ¿qué harán los Kurosaki y los Kuchiki cuando se enteren que sus hijos son amigos?"

"Kisuke" otra voz se escuchó "¿estas seguro de que lo que haces esta bien? Puede que metas en problemas a esas dos familias con tu supuesta 'ayuda'"

"Todo estará bien, Yoruichi-san" contesto Urahara Kisuke "Esas familias no esperan que sus hijos lleguen a ser amigos, pero…todo estará bien"

"¿Qué estas planeando?" le pregunto Yoruichi "Kisuke?"

"Solo quiero que el pasado pueda ser borrado…" Kisuke levanto su mirada al cielo "…ese pasado que no debió ocurrir…"

"Urahara-san…" Chad dijo "…yo me retiro…"

"Sado-kun, buen trabajo" le dijo y Chad se fue

"Kisuke" Yoruichi aun no lograba entender a su querido compañero

"Te juro que todo estará bien, confía en mi…" le dijo "…esos chicos…tienen un largo futuro por delante…"

"…"

"Y no te preocupes, no dañare a tu querido Byakuya" le dijo el hombre con tono de celos

"No estoy preocupada por el joven Byakuya" respondió sonrojada

"Lo menos que quiero es que esos chicos sufran"

Esos chicos, esos chicos habían llegado por fin a la residencia Kurosaki

"Ya estamos aquí" Ichigo le dijo abriendo la puerta "Entra"

"¿Esta es la casa de Masaki-san?" dijo Rukia "Es un sueño…"

"Vamos entra…" Ichigo la empujo adentro

"Te mas cuidado casi me tropiezo" dijo Rukia

"Esa era mi intención, idiota" le contesto Ichigo

"Eres malo" Rukia quiso empujarlo, pero solo topo con el pecho de Ichigo "Ichigo…yo…"

"Ese es mi hijo" la voz de Kurosaki Isshin se hizo presente "Jamás imagine que traería una chica aquí, al fin"

"Que bueno, onii-chan" dijo Yuzu que cargaba con una cámara, estaba grabando cada momento

"Esto es inesperado" Karin saco a relucir su falta de creencia y se dirigió a Rukia "¿Qué le has visto a Ichii?"

"¿Ichii?" dijo Rukia y soltó una carcajada "¿Te dicen Ichii? Que tierno"

"Deja de burlarte de mi" le grito Ichigo

"No trates así a tu novia, Ichigo" la voz mas hermosa se escucho, era la voz de Kurosaki Masaki

"Mama" dijo Ichigo

"Masaki-san" Rukia se acerco a ella "Es mas hermosa de lo que había escuchado…en persona es realmente bella…"

"No me digas tantos halagos" contesto Masaki "Soy yo la que debería darte las gracias por todo lo que haces por mi hijo…"

"Su hijo es quien merece las gracias, realmente estoy muy agradecida con Ichigo…"

"Que linda" dijo Yuzu mientras grababa a Rukia "Es una excelente toma…"

"Sigo preguntándome que le has visto"

"Karin" dijo Ichigo enojado

"Es realmente una persona muy buena conmigo" la voz de Rukia se escucho y todos se le quedaron viendo

"…"

"Si no fuera por Ichigo yo aun seguiría alejada del grupo, por eso estoy realmente agradecida…" Rukia les dedico una hermosa sonrisa

"Es una encantadora chica" dijo Isshin "¿Cómo se llama?"

"Es verdad" dijo ella "Me llamo Kuchiki Rukia"

"¿Kuchiki Rukia?" dijo Isshin un poco sorprendido pero luego puso una cara feliz "Es un hermoso nombre…"

"Si, muy bonito" dijo Yuzu

"Yo solo vine a…" dijo un poco avergonzada "…conocer a Masaki-san"

"Gracias, Rukia-chan" contesto Masaki

"Ahora todo lo que he escuchado de usted ha sido desechado" le dijo la Kuchiki "Si fuera como he escuchado, entonces Ichigo no seria como es, me siento feliz de siempre pensar que usted era una persona tan hermosa por dentro y por fuera…"

"Eso es lo mas hermoso que alguien me ha dicho" Masaki estaba realmente conmovida "Que buena chica has encontrado…"

"Mama…ella realmente no es…" dijo Ichigo que fue interrumpido

"Soy yo la afortunada de haber conocido a su hijo, Masaki-san" dijo Rukia "Bueno, tengo que irme, solo vine a conocerla. Me encantaría quedarme pero, tengo una cena muy importante y no puedo faltar, asuntos familiares…"

"Entonces, Ichigo acompáñala" le ordeno Isshin

"Si…" Ichigo parecía desganado

Cuando ellos se fueron, Karin y Yuzu fueron a ver como había quedado el video, Masaki miro a su esposo un poco preocupada

"Ella es…una Kuchiki" le dijo

"Si" Isshin hablo seriamente "Pero, Ichigo se ve diferente estando con esa chica…"

"¿Qué deberíamos hacer?" le pregunto su esposa

"Como padres debemos ver por la felicidad de nuestro hijo, pero estoy seguro que los Kuchiki no le verán muy bien…no quiero que le hagan daño a Ichigo" dijo Isshin

"Esa niña" dijo Masaki refiriéndose a Rukia "es demasiado buena…creo que deberíamos hacer que ella e Ichigo dejen de tratarse sino lo hacen van a terminar sufriendo"

"Ichigo se ve muy feliz, Masaki" Isshin hablo "Se que estas pensando por la seguridad de ambos, pero no podemos evitar algo que ya ha comenzado. Quiero ver a Ichigo feliz como hace mucho tiempo no lo vemos…"

"Es verdad" contesto Masaki

"Los Kuchiki y los Kurosaki, ¿podríamos limar las asperezas del pasado?"

"Es muy difícil conseguir eso" respondió Masaki "mas teniendo como líder a Kuchiki Byakuya…"

Kuchiki Byakuya, ese nombre…hace mucho tiempo que ni Masaki ni Isshin lo habían nombrado y ahora, a causa de la aparición de una Kuchiki en la vida de su hijo, tuvieron que nombrar…ese nombre

"No negaste que éramos novios" dijo la pequeña jovencita "Eso quiere decir que para tu familia somos novios…"

"Si, y ahora no me dejaran en paz" contesto Ichigo

"Pero no importa" ella le dijo mirándolo "Después de todo yo no soy tu tipo, y tu no eres el mío. Así que realmente no importa lo que los demás piensen"

"Pues si"

"…"

"¿Quién es de tu tipo?" le pregunto Ichigo

"Me gustan lo chicos fuerte de carácter, pero que en el interior sean muy amables, aquellos que si un amigo los necesita den todo por ayudarlo, me gustan ese tipo de chicos" contesto "¿Y a ti?"

"Me gustan…" dijo "…las chicas que son inteligentes, que su platica sea interesante, que sepan lo que quieren y que luchen por ello…"

La inocencia de las personas tiene varios niveles, pero ellos se pasan de inocentes…es porque ellos están describiendo al otro, pero realmente ellos no se aman, ellos no sienten nada…ellos solo son amigos…

"¿De verdad no quieres que te lleve hasta tu casa?" Ichigo le preguntaba a Rukia

"No, estaré bien" dijo "además si Ulquiorra te ve cerca de mi puedes correr peligro…"

"Entonces, nos vemos mañana, Rukia" dijo un poco sonrojado

"¿Me has llamado por mi nombre?" Rukia estaba entusiasmada ante tal acción de parte del chico

"Todo el día he intentado hacerlo, pero siempre me interrumpían…" Ichigo dijo volteando hacia otro lado

"Si" dijo la chica "Nos vemos mañana, Ichigo"

"Rukia" dijo y la chica se fue

"Esa si que fue una escena muy romántica" era Renji que pasaba por ahí junto a Tatsuki "Los dos hacen un excelente pareja"

"Renji" dijo Ichigo "Ya te dije que ella no es mi tipo"

"Lo se"

"Es raro que tu hayas hecho algo como acompañar a una chica…Ichigo" Tatsuki le decía

"No entiendo que tiene de malo…"

"No tiene nada de malo" otra voz se escucho "pero deberías saber que la demás gente va a pensar cosas que no son"

"Mizuiro" dijo Ichigo sin creer que hasta él lo había visto "Ella y yo únicamente somos amigos…"

"Amigos muy cercanos por lo que puedo ver" dijo Renji

"Miren ella fue a mi casa a conocer a mi madre, no podía dejar que viniera sola…" Ichigo les contesto sonrojado

"¿A conocer a tus padres?" pregunto Mizuiro sin creerlo "Esto va mas en serio de lo que imagine"

"Jamás lo espere de ti, Ichigo" parecía como si Tatsuki lo estuviera regañando

"No es lo que piensan" Ichigo les grito

Ichigo no iba a acabársela con ellos

Ya en la noche, Rukia había terminado con su pendiente

"Fue una gratificante cena" le dijo Ulquiorra tomando un poco de vino de su copa

"Una de las mas tranquilas y gratificantes. Hace mucho tiempo que no teníamos una así ¿verdad? Cerrar este tipo de negocios me hace sentir bien" contesto

"Kuchiki-san" Ulquiorra hablo mas serio de lo normal "Ese chico, su compañero de clase, ese chico se parece a…"

"Se cuanto se parecen" contesto Rukia

"¿Usted no…?"

"Yo no haría eso" Rukia le dijo "tengo mis limites…"

"Me preocupa que alguien con tal parecido este cerca de usted"

"Cometer el error de fijarme con él por su parecido no seria realmente algo como amor…" dijo Rukia "…de todos modos se que son diferentes"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Shiba Kaien no era nada parecido en su forma de ser" comentó Rukia "No es que haya tratado con Kurosaki Ichigo pero…"

"¿Kurosaki ha dicho?" Ulquiorra se preocupo "Que bueno que usted no tiene ningún tipo de relación con ese chico, si la tuviera tendría que hacer algo en su contra"

"¿Tiene algo de malo el apellido Kurosaki?"

"Byakuya-sama no tolera el apellido Kurosaki" comento "…pero, usted no tiene ningún tipo de relación con ese chico, ¿verdad?"

"No, pero…"

"Kuchiki-san" dijo Ulquiorra tocando el rostro de Rukia "¿Es que aun no valgo tanto para usted?"

"Ulquiorra" dijo ella haciendo lo mismo que él "Te quiero, te quiero mas de lo que tu imaginas pero, ten en cuenta que aun no estoy lista…"

"Le juro que jamás me alejare de usted" Ulquiorra dejo caer su cara en el hombro de Rukia "No desde que usted fue la primera mujer por la cual yo sentí cierto interés, quiero permanecer a su lado"

"Lo se…" Rukia le contesto y luego le sonrió "…mi pijama esta lista, ¿no?"

"Por supuesto" contesto

"Entonces me iré a dormir…" Rukia le dijo "…Ulquiorra duerme, duerme…ahora no hay nada por lo que tengas que temer…"

"Que tenga una buena noche, Kuchiki-san"

"Te deseo lo mismo"

Buenas noche, buenas noches se desearon ambos, estas dos personas tiene un futuro por delante que no pueden evitar vivir

Al día siguiente paso lo que nadie puede creer…

"Kurosaki" Ishida le grito una vez llego a la escuela

"¿Qué pasa? No me grites Ishida" replico Ichigo

"¿Qué significa esto?" Ishida le aventó la revista escolar

"¿Quién demonios hizo esto?" grito Ichigo al ver la portada

"¿Cómo fue que te dejaste tomar así, Kurosaki?"

"Maldición" refutó

"Ishida-san, Kurosaki-san" Nemu llego corriendo "en el salón…"

"¿Qué pasa, Nemu?" Ishida le pregunto

"Las porristas están peleando con Kuchiki-san" le dijo

"¿Qué?" Ichigo grito "Rukia…"

Ichigo se fue corriendo, con él iban Renji, Ishida y Nemu, cuando llegaron al salón las porristas estaban molestando a Rukia

"¿Crees que con esto estarás con Kurosaki-kun?" una de ellas le mostraba la revista, en donde la portada eran Ichigo y Rukia juntos "Kurosaki-kun no estaría con una chica como tu…"

"A Kurosaki-kun le gustan las chicas bonistas" Inoue Orihime se detuvo frente a ella "No las chicas feas y con lentes…"

"Tu…" soltó Rukia enojada

"¿Tienes algo que decirme?" Inoue tomo un vaso con agua y se lo tiro a Rukia "¿Kuchiki-san?"

"Tu…" siguió diciendo Rukia "…no lo conoces…"

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Ichigo…es diferente…" Rukia le susurró "…a Ichigo no le gustan las chicas estupidas y creídas como tu…"

"Tu…" Inoue estaba a punto de darle una cachetada a Rukia cuando Ichigo la detuvo

"¿Ichigo?" dijo Rukia sorprendida

"Ya basta, Inoue" le dijo fuertemente

"¿Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue no podía creer lo que estaba pasando "¿Por qué estas protegiéndola?"

"La cara bonita que tienes no va para nada con tu personalidad"

"¿Es que acaso ella te gusta, Kurosaki-kun?"

"…" Ichigo se quedo callado

"…" Inoue no dijo nada más y se fue, detrás de ella las demás porristas

"¿Estas bien?" le pregunto Ichigo indiferentemente

"Si, gracias" contesto ella

"Mira como estas" le dijo Ichigo cargándola "De por si tienes la cara fea…"

"Idiota" dijo Rukia y empezó a llorar "Tenia miedo…"

"Lo siento" dijo él "Debería haberlo sabido, fue por mi culpa…"

"¿Qué?"

"Ellas…siempre son así con las chicas a las cuales trato…"

"Pero esta es la primera vez que ayuda a alguna de esas chicas" Renji intervino "Ese es un punto a tu favor, Rukia"

"No es para tanto" dijo Ichigo

"Chicos" dijo Ichigo "Llevare a Rukia a la enfermería, díganselo al profesor"

"Esta bien" dijo Ishida e Ichigo se fue con Rukia

"De verdad" dijo Renji "Esa chica esta haciendo que Ichigo cambie demasiado…"

"Ella es…interesante" completo de decir Nemu

Mientras Ichigo llevaba a Rukia, ella iba viéndolo

"Ichigo…"

"Debería haberte dicho de ellas" Ichigo le comento "de verdad lo siento, Rukia"

"No…" contesto ella "…porque al final has venido a salvarme…"

"Aun así fue mi culpa"

"De todas formas…cuando te vi llegar me sentí muy feliz" le dijo "…gracias…"

"De nada"

"Aunque si no hubieras llegado quizás yo no me habría contenido" dijo Rukia "Y la hubiera golpeado"

"¿Qué?"

"Tengo que mantener mi imagen…así que bien hecho" Rukia le dijo tocándole la cabeza

"Me estas tratando como aun animal, no soy un perro" Ichigo dijo enojado

"No te enojes…"

Que relación tan más interesante tienen estos chicos, pero las cosas pueden cambiar…

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Aquí el segundo capitulo, me gusto mucho porque apareció Urahara, es mi ídolo, y los papas de Ichigo tienen mucho más que dar en la historia, y Byakuya que aunque no apareció físicamente esta pesando xD**

**Pues como verán o leerán, Rukia esta como que conteniendo una personalidad que no ha mostrado aun, pero la forma en la que es con Ichigo es totalmente real, es mas, según creo es con el único que se puede comportar así. Si tocare el tema de Shiba Kaien o////o y la relación de Ulquiorra con Rukia puede que tome fuerza…**

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**Ireth I. Nainieum****: **Gracias por la corrección, la verdad se me paso y eso que la leí como tres veces…y espero que sigas leyendo mi FIC que lo hago con todo el amor

**Euphrasie Elessar****: **Si, el ulquiruki me gusta mucho, espero hacer uno para ellos en el futuro. Y si puedes notar aquí estoy poniendo a Inoue como una p*ta, y soy fan de ishinemu

**Story Love: **Ouch, yo adore la imagen de Rukia con lentes…espero que leas este FIC hasta el final. Y lo de la modelo, no se…puede ser o tal vez no…

**Naoko Tendo: **Te puedo jurar que no he sacado la idea de una película, pero si de un manga que llevo leyendo desde hace rato, no es la misma historia, solo las características físicas de Rukia y el ambiente de algunas cosas, por lo demás es completamente opuesto y/o diferente…si quieres saber cual es se llama Yankee-kun to Megane-chan

**Por cierto, en español el titulo seria:**

**Esta irónica historia de amor…**


	3. Ella la pianista

**Titulo:** This ironic tale of love

**Summary:** You never know when you're really in love

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no es mió, mucho menos sus personajes.

**Aclaración: **- _blablabla –_ En esta ocasión la letra cursiva se usara para una narración de Rukia

**~ Tercer Capitulo: Ella…la pianista ~**

Era ya un miércoles, Ichigo y Rukia seguían yendo a la biblioteca, y de vez en cuando iban a comer juntos, pero ellos eran solo amigos, aunque desde que Ichigo defendió a Rukia ante los malos tratos de Inoue Orihime, todos en la escuela ya los consideraban novios y mas porque Ichigo no ha negado que esa chica de lentes le gustaba.

Este miércoles, este 29 de Octubre, como no había clases ese día Ichigo estaba dándole la vuelta a la casa en busca de algo hasta que lo encontró

"Aquí esta" dijo alegremente "Sabia que lo había dejado por aquí…"

"¿Qué buscabas, Ichigo?" su mama le pregunto

"Ya lo encontré" le dijo mostrándoselo

"¿Eso? Pero supuse que lo odiabas…" le dijo su madre

"Digamos que tengo un motivo para volver a empezar…"

"Ah…"

"Voy a salir" le dijo Ichigo

"Esta bien…"

Rukia estaba en su casa, caminaba hacia un pequeño templo en ella. Era un hermoso templo adornado de flores totalmente blancas…era bellísimo a la mirada de todos, pero Rukia iba un poco deprimida…

Rukia entro y se arrodillo ante un pequeño altar, miro hacia arriba y sonrió

"Felicidades, Kaien-dono" dijo "Ya son tres años desde aquella noche, ¿no?"

A quien le estaba hablando era a un retrato del joven Shiba Kaien, luego Rukia miro la otra fotografía

"Lo mismo digo para usted, Miyako-dono" Rukia soltó un par de lagrimas "Ya son tres años desde la muerte de ambos…"

"Kuchiki-san" Ulquiorra entro al tempo llamándola "Supuse que estaba aquí…"

"¿Qué necesitas, Ulquiorra?" Rukia se levanto y acomodo un par de flores bajo en retrato de Kaien

"¿No le apetece ir hoy al cementerio?" le pregunto "No ha ido ni una vez desde la muerte de Kaien-san"

"No es necesario" contesto Rukia "Además los hermanos de Kaien-dono me odian, si voy causare mas problemas…"

"Entiendo" contesto su compañero

"Pero quisiera ir a dar un paseo, sola" comento

"¿Sola? ¿No será peligroso?"

"Con esta apariencia lo dudo" Rukia le contesto "De verdad quiero hacerlo sola"

"Esta bien, como ordene"

"Gracias"

Era ese día el cual Rukia odiaba, el día en que Shiba Kaien murió…

"Mi vida…" dijo Rukia "…no fue la misma desde que desapareciste de ella…"

Ichigo iba haciendo su caminata del día cuando se topo con Tatsuki

"Ichigo" dijo ella

"¿Tatsuki?"

"Vaya, si que te gusta estar en forma" le dijo su amiga

"No es eso, no puedo quedarme en casa…" dijo Ichigo "…sin hacer nada…"

"Si" dijo ella

"¿Cómo vas con Renji?" le pregunto Ichigo "Me sorprendió de ti…"

"Bien, esta todo bien" contesto "¿Y tu con Kuchiki?"

"Ya lo he dicho un millón de veces…" dijo el chico "…ella y yo no somos nada…"

"Pero si es ya un hecho de que son pareja…"

"Hemos hablado de esto, y ambos estamos de acuerdo que no nos gustamos y que la gente puede decir lo que quiera…"

"Pues la gente dice que son novios" Tatsuki le dijo "Y tu familia cree que son novios. Además, tu no lo has negado, tampoco negaste que ella te gustaba"

"Rukia no es mi tipo…pero, no puede negarte que de cierta manera ella es muy interesante como amiga…"

"Eres un…" Tatsuki soltó un suspiro "…no gano nada con decírtelo…"

"Bueno…me voy" Ichigo se fue

"Idiota" dijo Tatsuki y también se fue

Rukia por su parte, llego al cementerio. No iba a ir, pero su cuerpo se movió por si solo y llego al cementerio donde estaban los restos de Shiba Kaien, en la tumba estaban su hermano menor, Ganju y su hermana mayor, Kukaku, ellos estaba viendo la tumba de su hermano y la estaban limpiando

"Ellos te amaban tanto" dijo Rukia "Jamás me perdonare haberte hecho que los dejaras, Kaien-dono"

Era cierto, aquella noche cuando Miyako murió y también Kaien, ella, Rukia, estuvo presente y fue la encargada de arrebatarle la vida a este último...

"Tu mismo me dijiste…" Rukia susurró "…nunca vayas desarmada o procura que ellos te cuiden…"

"¿Qué haces aquí?" le grito Ganju que la encontró "¿Kuchiki? Si crees que viniendo vestida de esa manera no te reconocería, estas equivocada, nunca olvidare el aroma ni la figura de la persona que le quito la vida a mi hermano"

"Yo…lo siento"

"Ya es demasiado tarde, ¿no lo crees?" le pregunto Kukaku

"De verdad lo siento" dijo Rukia "Yo…"

"Vete de aquí, nunca mas vengas a ver la tumba de Kaien" Ganju fue cada vez mas cortante, esas palabras lastimaban a Rukia mas que cualquier arma

"Yo…"

"Vete" le grito el joven Shiba

"Oye" una voz grito "¿Crees que esa es la manera de hablarle a una mujer?"

"¿Quién te crees?" dijo Ganju y al verlo no puedo evitar sorprenderse "¿Herma…no?"

"¿Ichigo?" dijo Rukia

"Les pido que no le hablen así a Rukia" Era Ichigo "Se que parece inteligente pero no lo es, por favor dejen de molestarla"

"¿Quién te crees para decirme que hacer?" le grito Ganju

"No importa quien sea, mientras yo conozca a esta chica me basta para decirte que no tienes ningún derecho a tratarla como estas haciéndolo"

"Tu no sabes quien es esta mujer" le dijo Ganju

"Se quien es Kuchiki Rukia, mi compañera de clase, la chica con la cual estudio, con la cual me quedo después de clases" dijo "No me importa que crees tu de ella…"

"Ganju, vamonos" Kukaku intervino

"Pero…"

"Vamonos" ella dijo y se fue, Ganju la siguió

"Uff" dijo Rukia

"Siempre metiéndote en problemas" le dijo el pelinaranja

"Y tu siempre rescatándome" le dijo Rukia

"Pero habrá veces que no pueda hacerlo…"

"Lo se…"

"Por lo menos ahora estas bien" Ichigo miro hacia donde los Shiba se fueron "¿Quiénes eran?"

"Ellos eran…pertenecientes a la familia Shiba" Rukia contesto tristemente

"¿Por qué te tratan así?"

"Quiero contártelo, ¿puedo hacerlo?" le pregunto la chica "Entenderé que después de saberlo no quieras volver a hablarme…"

"No creo que llegue a eso" le dijo Ichigo "Así que cuéntamelo"

"Bueno…todo paso hace tres años…"

:::::::: Flash Back 3 años antes :::::::

_Yo era una Kuchiki, como tal mi carácter era fría y calculadora, odiaba las cosas como la impuntualidad, los sentimientos, la realidad de ser una Kuchiki era esa…bueno, fue esa hasta que lo conocí…_

Rukia se veía aun mas joven de lo que era, estaba sentada al lado de un piano mirando hacia la ventana

"Rukia-sama" dijo la voz de una anciana "…aquí esta su profesor…"

"Oh" dijo ella "¿al fin llego? Supuse que seria mas puntual, Shiba Kaien-san"

"Lo siento mucho, Kuchiki-san" el profesor entro, era un joven muy atractivo de cabello oscuro y con apariencia holgazana "No volverá a pasar"

"Eso espero" contesto Rukia, Kaien no dejaba de verla lo que molesto a Rukia "¿Por qué me mira de esa manera?"

"Es mas bonita de lo que escuche…" contesto "Es solo eso…"

"…"

_No esperaba que fuera así, que Shiba Kaien fuera un hombre tan diferente a todos los que había conocido, nunca me trato una Kuchiki, en realidad yo era solo una chica…poco a poco mi carácter fue cambiando, ya no me comportaba como mi hermano me había educado…soy como soy ahora gracias a él…creo que realmente le quise como hombre y no como maestro…_

_Shiba Kaien, mi profesor de piano se convirtió en la persona más importante para mí. Con la única que podía ser yo en verdad, cada día lo comencé a admirarlo más y más…hasta llegar al punto de querer verlo a diario. Me sentía feliz de verlo, feliz de saber que cosas nuevas me contaría, si estaba mal me lo diría y si yo lo estaba me escucharía…eso éramos nosotros._

_Día a día el piano comenzó a gustarme mucho mas de lo que imaginaba, no se si fuera por la música o por la compañía de Kaien-dono, pero me gustaba tocar el piano._

"Muy bien" Kaien dijo "Cada día vas mejorando mas, Kuchiki"

"¿En serio, Kaien-dono?" Rukia sonrió

"Si sigues así podrías llegar a ser de las mejores…"

"Puede ser, pero nunca lo superare, usted de verdad que es…muy bueno" le dijo Rukia

"No digas eso Kuchiki" le susurro "Tu puedes ser mucho mejor que yo…"

"No diga eso…"

"Es verdad…"

_Amaba que me dijera cosas como esas, pero aun teniéndolo tan cerca yo sabia que nunca iba a ser mío como yo lo quería, porque Kaien-dono estaba casado…con la mujer mas hermosa, amable, sencilla que había conocido. Ella se llamaba Miyako-san_

"Rukia-chan" esa hermosa mujer entro en la habitación "Veo que estas mejorando cada día mas…"

"Miyako" sonrió Kaien al verla

"Vine a vigilar que le enseñes bien a Rukia-chan…"

"¿Estas intentando decir que soy un mal maestro?"

"No, solo vine a vigilar que lo hagas bien" contesto su esposa

_Por más que lo deseara, él jamás sonreiría tanto por mí como lo haría por ella, eso lo sabía muy bien, la amaba, era obvio, y ella también lo amaba. No podía luchar contra ella…era mejor que yo en todos los aspectos, era tonto pensar hacerlo, después de todo ellos estaban casados por algo y se veían enamorados, no tenia ningún motivo para entrometerse. Además los quería a los dos…_

_Pero, esa noche, esa noche en la presentación mas importante que yo tendría como pianista todo cambio…_

"Te ves hermosa, Rukia-chan" le decía Miyako

Rukia tenía puesto un vestido completamente blanco, era hermoso y llevaba un poco de joyería…

"Gracias" dijo Rukia

"Vaya, no te pareces nada a la Kuchiki que conozco" Era Kaien que iba vestido de traje "Te ves encantadora"

"Si…" Rukia agachó su mirada

"Tu también te ves muy bien, Kaien" le dijo Miyako "Tendrán una excelente presentación de dos pianos, mucha suerte"

"Gracias, Miyako-san" le dijo Rukia

_Fue la noche mas maravillosa, o eso creía…fui tan feliz al tocar al lado de Kaien-dono, esa noche fui tan feliz. Aunque también me di cuenta de cuanto odiaba llevar el apellido Kuchiki, no entendía porque un apellido traería tanto sufrimiento a la gente que quería, desde esa noche odie llamarme Kuchiki Rukia_

_Todo comenzó a oscurecerse, mi presentación se acabo bien, pero una vez fui a mi camerino a decirle a Miyako-san como me había ido no esperaba ver el hermoso cuerpo de esa mujer tirado en el suelo desangrado. Miyako-san estaba en el suelo y yo no podía hacer nada, fui con ella y a pesar de que mi vestido era blanco la abrace y ella me miro con su mirada calida, esa mirada que ninguna otra mujer tenia…_

"Me alegro que estés bien, Rukia-chan" dijo Miyako

"No hables, pronto vendrá la ambulancia" dijo Rukia "Todo estará bien…"

"Se que no lo soportare" dijo Miyako

"¿Qué paso?" le pregunto Rukia

"Por favor" dijo Miyako "Ve y busca a Ulquiorra-san, a Grimmjow-san, y diles que cuiden de ti, esos hombres…esos hombres vienen por ti…"

"¿Qué?" Rukia no entendía

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" Kaien entro y miro a su esposa frente a sus ojos a punto de morir "¿Miyako?"

"Esta bien, Kaien" dijo ella cuando Kaien tomo sus manos "Por favor envía a Rukia-chan con Ulquiorra-san y Grimmjow-san, solo ellos pueden protegerla de esos hombre…ella esta en peligro…"

"¿Qué dices?" Kaien no quería entenderla, estaba a punto de morir y se preocupaba más por Rukia, después de todo Miyako siempre fue así

"No me iré hasta que sepa que estarás bien…" le dijo Rukia

"Mi muerte esta decidida" dijo Miyako "No hagas que salvarte haya sido en vano"

"Pero…"

"Kuchiki, vete" Kaien le dijo seriamente

"¿Kaien-dono?"

"Kaien…" la voz de Miyako lo llamo y este la miro "…adiós mi amado Kaien…"

Miyako dejo caer su mano perdiendo la vida

"Kuchiki" dijo Kaien levantándose "ve y has lo que Miyako te dijo"

"Pero…Kaien-dono"

"Es una orden" le grito Kaien

"Si…" Rukia se fue corriendo

_Después de eso, busque y busque, pero ni Ulquiorra ni Grimmjow estaban cerca, estaba sola y no había nadie que me pudiera proteger, no supe que paso con Kaien-dono, no supe nada de él…tenía miedo. Había gente que iba a matarme y yo no sabia quienes eran, tenía miedo, no podía confiar en nadie, era un lugar enorme. No se como pero, llegue a una enorme habitación llena de katanas, Kaien-dono siempre dijo que me protegiera y eso era lo único ahí que podía protegerme, sin pensarlo tome una katana y la desenvainé. Iba a quedarme ahí sin hacer ruido hasta que todo pasara…pero, pasos comenzaron a sonar, se acercaban y no podía dejar de temblar, por fin la puerta se abrió._

"Se que estas aquí Kuchiki Rukia" esa voz la estremeció "Hemos buscado en todo el lugar y este es el único que falta, sal de ahí, no tienes a donde escapar"

"…" Rukia estaba temblando

"¿Quieres que te mate? Yo no vengo a matarte, solo vengo por ti…"

"…" Rukia salio y vio a ese hombre, mientras se protegía con la katana "¿Qué quieres de mi?"

"Eres mas hermosa de lo que imagine" dijo "Por eso él quiere tenerte…"

"Bastardo" Kaien dijo entrando "Fuiste tu quien mato a Miyako…"

"Oh ~" dijo el hombre que iba por Rukia "Eres…una persona inesperada…"

"Maldito" Kaien iba a golpearlo, pero ese hombre lo lanzó fuertemente hacia Rukia

"¿Kaien-dono?" Rukia estaba asustada

"No esperaba que esto pasara" ese hombre dijo y al escuchar las sirenas de la policía se fue

"¡¡¡Kaien-dono!!!" grito Rukia

"Esta bien…" dijo Kaien

_¿Qué era lo que pasaba? Era difícil de explicar, no supe como, no supe porque, pero Kaien-dono había sido atravesado por la espada que yo tenia en las manos, mi vestido blanco estaba manchado por la sangre de Miyako-san y también la de Kaien-dono…_

"¿Kaien-dono?" Rukia no podía evitar sentir tristeza y culpa

"Perdón" dijo Kaien "si yo no hubiera venido entonces no te estaría haciendo sufrir tanto, Kuchiki"

"¿Kaien-dono? ¿Kaien-dono?" Rukia mencionaba una y otra vez

"De verdad lo siento…" dijo "…pero, también me alegro de haber venido porque ese hombre no pudo hacerte nada…"

"Por favor no…"

"Fue un placer ser tu…maestro…y tu amigo Rukia" Kaien le dijo esto sonriendo

"Kaien-dono, no me deje…lo necesito" le pedía Rukia "Yo…te amo…"

"Eres demasiado joven para decir eso…" dijo Kaien "…se que lo que sientes por mi no es amor, pero me siento alagado…"

"Kaien-dono"

"Adiós, Kuchiki. Espero que algún día seas muy feliz…" Kaien murió en los brazos de Rukia

"¡¡¡¡¡KAIEN-DONO!!!!" grito Rukia, no quería perder a la persona más importante que tenia

_Después de eso, la policía entro, yo no tenia porque preocuparme por mas, sabia que mi hermano haría cualquier cosa porque mi historial no fuera manchado, eso era imperdonable para una Kuchiki, por eso se dijo que fue un crimen pasional, sus hermanos nunca lo creyeron y una vez me vieron bañada de sangre, ellos me odiaron por haberles arrebatado a su hermano…_

_Después de eso…decidí esperar, el día en que pudiera abandonar el apellido Kuchiki, quizás no seria mañana pero…sabía que algún día lo lograría…._

_Ese 29 de octubre fue el día que me dejo marcada…para siempre_

::::::: Fin Flash Back ::::::::

"Por eso ellos me odian…" dijo Rukia "¿soy una mala persona?"

"…" ichigo no dijo nada

"Sabia que una vez lo supieras te darías cuenta de que soy una mala persona…" dijo tristemente Rukia "…por eso te dije que si no querías hablarme después de esto lo entendería"

"…"

"Entonces, me voy" Rukia iba a irse pero la mano de Ichigo la detuvo "¿Ichigo?"

"Tu…" dijo Ichigo "…no tuviste la culpa de nada…"

"¿Eh?"

"No se porque te culpas tanto…nada de eso fue culpa tuya…"

"…"

"Y esa gente no tiene derecho a condenarte por algo que no ocasionaste tu…" Ichigo le dijo firmemente

"¿Ichigo?"

"Llorar no tiene nada de malo, no es justo que detengas esas lagrimas…"

"…" Rukia comenzó a llorar, era la primera vez que alguien le decía lago parecido

"Idiota" le dijo el pelinaranja que comenzó a abrazarla "No deberías tampoco condenarte por algo que también te dolió a ti, ese tal Kaien estaba feliz de conocerte, Miyako-san también…ellos te protegieron porque te querían, tu también debiste sufrir mucho…"

"Gracias" le dijo Rukia

"Ven" le dijo Ichigo "Vamos a mi casa, tengo que enseñarte algo…"

"Si…" Rukia fue con Ichigo

'Por primera vez alguien me ha dicho todo lo que necesitaba oír, todo lo que necesitaba. Este chico me ha animado de algo que el no vivió, cuando estoy con él ese pasado que tanto odio no importa…es como si fuera alguien mas…' pensaba Rukia

Una vez ichigo y Rukia llegaron a la casa de la familia Kurosaki, él la guió hacia una hermosa habitación…no entendía porque ella estaba ahí, pero mientras fuera con Ichigo, confiaría.

"¿No vas a preguntarme quién soy?" le pregunto Rukia

"No tengo porque hacerlo, conozco a la Rukia que conozco, no necesito saber nada mas…pero, si alguna vez quieres decírmelo ten por seguro que estaré aquí…" Ichigo le contesto

"Si…"

"Siéntate" Ichigo la invito a sentarse en un sofá y ella se sentó "¿Ahora que Ichigo?"

"Espera…" Ichigo fue hacia un objeto cubierto por un manta y se la quito, era nada más y nada menos que un piano, Ichigo se sentó en él y comenzó a tocar una hermosa melodía

"¿Sonata Claro de Luna?" dijo Rukia sorprendida "Es hermoso…"

"Se dice que Beethoven conoció a una joven mujer ciega…" comenzó a relatar Ichigo "…mientras caminaba con un amigo, ella estaba tocando en un viejo piano, Beethoven se sorprendió por la manera en la que tocaba esa mujer…cuando el hermano de la chica entro y critico la música de su hermana, Beethoven lo callo y se sentó junto a ella y le toco una hermosa melodía que había compuesto, ella supo de inmediato quien era Beethoven. Después le dijo 'improvisare una sonata a la luz de la luna' y comenzó a tocar el Claro de Luna"

"Ichigo" Rukia se sentó a su lado y toco junto con él

"Esta sonata es hermosamente sombría y extremadamente amorosa" dijo Ichigo "…y ahora se ha convertido en nuestra canción…"

"…"

"La luna te describe muy bien, ¿sabias por qué?" le dijo Ichigo

"No…"

"Porque tu luna baña mi jardín oscuro con su esplendor plateado…" le susurro al oído

"¿Por qué me dices todo esto? Tu no eres así…" dijo Rukia

"No quiero que mi luna se apegue" le dijo mientras seguía tocando "Así que sonríe por favor…"

"…"

Esas palabras de Ichigo rozaron fuertemente el corazón de Rukia, esta vez sentía latir fuertemente su corazón…fue tan fuerte como cuando la melodía llegaba hasta su punto mas alto…

"Si" Rukia sonrió con mas fuerza que nunca, pero era una sonrisa natural, que ella sabia que dedicaría únicamente a ese chico que le ha hecho feliz

"Idiota…" Ichigo se detuvo de tocar y le pego en la frente "…no te detengas de tocar…mucho menos cuando estamos haciendo un dueto, Rukia"

"Bravo" dijo Isshin felizmente junto a su familia

"Ichii-ni hace mucho que no tocaba el piano" dijo Karin

"Sigues siendo maravilloso" Yuzu soltó un par de lagrimas

"A pesar" dijo Masaki "de que no has tocado en años….sigues siendo muy bueno, hijo"

"No es para tanto" dijo Ichigo cerrando el piano

"Quizás fue porque tocaste con amor…" dijo Masaki mirando a Rukia

"Rukia-chan siempre saca lo mejor de ti" dijo Isshin

Ichigo e Isshin comenzaron a pelear, Rukia solo los miraba con una sonrisa

_Creo que puedo ser feliz, después de todo Kaien-dono. Este chico es tan parecido a ti físicamente pero, son tan diferentes…cuando te escuche tocar por primera vez claro de luna fue hermoso y bien hecho, pero este chico me ha transmitido amor con cada una de sus notas…será porque mis sentimientos por él son diferentes a los que sentí por ti alguna vez…eso puede ser lo diferente…_

_Ahora se que puede ser feliz…como se que estas tu al lado de Miyako-san._

******************************************************

**xD Me rió de mis tonterías, no se si este capitulo sea bueno pero ya lo escribí y no planeo borrar nada…**

**Incluí mi sonata favorita, 'Claro de Luna', si quieren entender o escucharla descárguenla, esta hermosa…**

**Aclaro, SI, a Rukia le esta empezando a gustar Ichigo pero Ichigo no creo, aun no…solo la quiere y aprecia y la ama inconcientemente, pero no…**

**Y si han de notar, la historia de Kaien-Rukia-Miyako es parecida a la original creada por KT, es que me gusto como la planteo, espero no haberla destrozado con mis cosas xD **


	4. Ella es poderosa

**Titulo:** This ironic tale of love

**Summary:** You never know when you're really in love

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no es mió, mucho menos sus personajes.

**Aclaración: **- _blablabla –_ En esta ocasión la letra cursiva se usara para una narración de Rukia

**~ Cuarto Capitulo: Ella…es poderosa ~**

31 de Octubre…ustedes, ¿saben que se celebra ese día? Es una de las celebraciones favoritas de muchas personas…una celebración de la cultura celda. Esa frase que tanto le gustan a los pequeños niños, '¿dulce o truco?', y los disfraces caminan por las calles como si nada…puedes ver un hombre lobo, un vampiro, entre otros…este día es:

"Halloween" Rukia estaba mas que entusiasmada con ese día, estaba en la casa de Ichigo junto a todos los Kurosaki "¿No estas emocionado?"

"Realmente no" Ichigo contesto cortante

"Eres muy frió" le dijo su supuesta 'novia' "Vamos, todos los del salón nos reunirnos en una fiesta de disfraces…no seas tan antipático"

"Soy antipático" Ichigo realmente no quería ir

"Idiota" dijo Rukia "vas a ir"

"¿Quién me va a obligar?" pregunto furioso

"¿Quién? ¿En serio quieres saberlo?" Rukia estaba provocándolo

"Si…"

"Que romántico" respondió Karin al verlos pelearse "Se dice que los que se pelean se desean…"

"Tener a Rukia-chan es maravilloso" dijo Yuzu "Espero que nunca termines con mi hermano…"

"Pues como va, quizás lo termine esta misma noche" dijo Rukia

"Si me importara" dijo Ichigo

"No le hables así a tu novia" le grito Isshin "Trátala con mas respeto"

"¿Papa?" Ichigo parecía estar enojado

"Yo…" Rukia comenzó a hacer su mejor repertorio, según Ichigo ella podría ser una gran actriz "…vine solo a invitarlo. Sabia que actuaría de esa manera, pero como es mi novio creí que seria mas amable conmigo, pero creo que no me quiere…acaso, ¿seré yo la culpable?"

"No es tu culpa" dijo Isshin intentado calmarla "Ichigo, dile algo…"

"¿Yo?" Ichigo no quería hacerlo, pero vio como su padre lo veía así que termino cediendo "Lamento no poder ir, Rukia. Te juro que te lo compensare, ¿sushi?"

"¿Sushi?" a Rukia se le iluminaron los ojos "Bueno, esta bien, pero solo si me das un motivo…"

"No quiero…" dijo Ichigo "¿vas a querer o no el sushi?"

"Si lo quiero, pero también quiero que vayas conmigo hoy a la fiesta de disfraces"

"No puedo…"

"¿Por qué?"

"No tengo porque decírtelo"

"Esta bien…no vayas, pero si te dejo por un vampiro que ande por ahí, será tu culpa"

"Si, como digas" dijo Ichigo

"Mejor me voy" Rukia se levanto "Nos vemos"

"¿A dónde vas?" dijo Ichigo, aparentemente interesado en lo que la chica podría hacer al irse

"Me quede de ver con alguien…en la escuela…" contesto ella "le dije que fuera porque estaba segura de que tu no irías…"

"¿Quién?"

"Es un secreto…" Rukia salio de ahí dejando a Ichigo interesado en lo que podría hacer Rukia

"Si sigues tratando de esa manera a Rukia-chan te dejara" le dijo su madre

"Si…" Ichigo dijo, se levanto y tomo una bufanda que estaba ahí

"¿A dónde vas?" le pregunto Isshin

"A dar un paseo" él se fue

"Esta celoso" dijo Karin

"Ese es mi chico" Isshin soltó un par de lagrimas "Crecen tan rápido…"

Rukia iba caminado cantando una canción mientras Ichigo iba siguiéndola, el celular de Rukia sonó

"Habla Rukia" dijo ella feliz "¿Ulquiorra? Si, iré a verlo…ya sabes solo será un momento, no debes estar celoso…"

'Esa enana' pensó Ichigo

"Ya sabes, eres el único…" Rukia iba diciéndole a su amigo "…si, se que duele, pero me estoy preparando mentalmente. Se que te preocupas por mi, pero todo saldrá bien…"

"…" Ichigo no entendía de qué estaba hablando Rukia

"Te quiero…" soltó Rukia y colgó

'¿Lo quiere?' pensó el pelinaranja

"Ulquiorra es un demonio del sexo ~" iba cantando Rukia y luego se rió "…Ulquiorra ¿demonio?"

"Esta loca" dijo Ichigo

Cuando por fin Rukia llego a la escuela, fue directamente a la enfermería, Ichigo se quedo afuera

"Bienvenida, Kuchiki-san" dijo quien estaba esperándola

'¿Ishida?' pensó el pelinaranja al escuchar esa voz

"¿Estas lista?"

"No dolerá, ¿verdad?" le pregunto la Kuchiki

"No te prometo nada…" le dijo

"Es que…"

"¿Tienes miedo?" le pregunto Ishida "Puedes echarte para atrás…aun"

"No, no es eso…"

"La verdad me sorprendió que me lo pidieras" Ishida comenzó a decirle "precisamente a mi…"

"Supe que eres bueno haciéndolo" Rukia le contesto

'¿haciéndolo? ¿Rukia se lo pidió?' pensaba Ichigo

"Pues no puedo negar que soy bueno, después de todo mi padre fue quien me lo heredo…"

"Oh ~ eso quiere decir que debí ir mejor con tu padre, ¿no?" le pregunto la pelinegra

"Realmente soy mejor que él…"

¿Qué estaban haciendo? Se preguntaba Ichigo, esas frases le daban a entender cosas que realmente no podía ni quería imaginarse con Rukia y menos con Ishida…después de todo, él estaba con Nemu, no lo haría y mucho menos con Rukia, ¿o si? No, no podía ser, ellos ni se conocen, esto debe ser una broma.

"Duele, me duele" gritaba Rukia

"Ni siquiera te la he metido, por favor no te muevas mucho" le pedía Ishida

"Duele" grito de nuevo

"Falta poco, piensa en algo bonito" ishida le recomendó

"¿Algo bonito?" pregunto enojada Rukia "¿Cómo pensar en algo bonito cuando estas metiéndome eso?"

"Falta poco Kuchiki-san" Ishida dijo sin pausa "Ya esta dentro…"

"Si…" por fin Rukia no se quejo

"Ya esta. No fue tan malo, ¿verdad?"

"Eso dices tu, a mi me dolió y mucho…"

"Hola" dijo Ichigo entrando

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Rukia se sintió incomoda al ver a Ichigo

"Vine porque…" ahora que iba a decir, Ichigo miro su mano "mama hizo esto para ti y pues…te fuiste de la casa sin que pudiera dártela"

Ichigo hizo uso de esa bufanda que se había llevado, usándola para salvarse de esta

"¿Era con Ishida con quien tenias que verte?" le pregunto

"Si…" contesto ella

"Bueno, Kuchiki-san" dijo Ishida al notar que el ambiente se tenso mucho "fue un placer venir y ayudarte, para mi, como hijo de un medico es bueno tener practicas como estas…"

"¿Cómo medico?" le pregunto Ichigo

"Si, Kuchiki-san es un poco tímida con su cuerpo y dijo que le pidieron muestras de sangre…me dijo que se entero de que yo era hijo de un medico y me pidió que le hiciera este favor…" Ishida le contó "…además, ella es tu chica, no me podía negar, es la chica de nuestro Ichigo"

"Entonces, gracias por ayudarla" dijo Ichigo

"De nada" Ishida contesto "me voy tengo que ver a Nemu…"

"Esta bien, y gracias" dijo Rukia

"Deberías ocultar mas tus celos…"· le susurro Ishida a Ichigo antes de salir

"¿Esto es para mi?" dijo Rukia tomando la bufanda

"Si…"

"gracias"

"De nada…" le dijo el pelinaranja

"¿En serio no iras hoy en la noche?" le pregunto Rukia

"No…"

"¿Por qué?"

"Realmente no tengo ganas de ir y quede con Renji para ir a algún lado…"

"¿Es por eso?" Rukia estaba enojada, que motivo tan mas tonto

"Si…" dijo Ichigo "…nos vemos el lunes…"

"Si"

Ichigo se fue y Rukia por primera vez se quito los lentes…y de repente estaba mirando por la ventana

"Si Ichigo no va…esto no será tan fácil para mi…"

Era hora, según Rukia era hora de ir a visitar ese lugar…no tenia elección, si quería que Ichigo fuera tenia que hacerlo aunque eso después le traería más problemas

"Soy yo…" dijo Rukia frente a una gran mansión "…vengo por un motivo urgente…"

Se abrió la puerta y ella entro, ¿qué había ahí dentro? Solo ella lo sabe, pero pronto se descubrirá

Mientras que Ichigo y Renji estaban en un parque, una hermosa chica se acerco a donde estaba Ichigo

"Kurosaki-kun" dijo ella "me llamo Mei"

"Hola" contesto Ichigo

"Quería saber si, ¿puedes salir conmigo?" le pregunto sonrojada

"Lo siento" dijo Ichigo "Yo no puedo salir contigo"

"¿Por qué?" dijo ella

"Porque tiene novia" le dijo Renji "has llegado tarde…"

"¿Novia?" dijo la chica "Pero si…Kurosaki-kun…"

"Lo siento…"

Ella se fue a donde habían muchos hombres que parecían ser realmente fuertes, además de que tenían la reputación de ser delincuentes, todos ellos se dirigieron hacia Ichigo

"Kurosaki Ichigo" dijo el líder

"¿Qué?"

"¿Te has negado a salir con mi hermana menor?" le pregunto

"Si, no es mi tipo…"

"No puedes negarte a salir con ella…"

"¿Quién me va a obligar?" le pregunto Ichigo

"No creo que sea bueno provocarlos, Ichigo" le dijo Renji

"¿No estas dispuesto a salir con ella?" el líder le dijo

"No…"

"…"

"Renji" le dijo Ichigo

"¿Qué?"

"Corre"

Ichigo corrió, Renji lo siguió, los otros lo persiguieron. Cuando por fin los encontraron, comenzaron a pelearse

"No tenemos tiempo para seguir jugando, chicos" el líder les dijo "¿Saldrás o no con mi hermana?"

"No" contesto Ichigo muy golpeado

"Entonces…"

Dos personas llegaron…uno era un hombre de tez morena clara, su cabello azul estaba bien acomodado, tenia un traje totalmente negro, su mirada era atemorizante y su sonrisa daba miedo. La otra era una mujer, su cabello largo era hermoso, tenia una figura envidiable, era hermosa, también iba de negro…

"Han hecho un buen trabajo" dijo el hombre de cabello azul "no es necesario que sigan, olviden esto"

"Si, fue un placer serle de ayuda" dijo el líder y se fue junto a todos sus amigos

"¿Eres Kurosaki Ichigo?" le pregunto la mujer

"¿Quiénes son ustedes…?" pregunto Renji

"Eres mas guapo de lo que pensé" dijo ella tomando el mentón de Ichigo

"Deja eso" le pidió su compañero "Si sigues haciéndolo se enojara…al parecer este hombre es alguien importante…"

"Es cierto, pedirnos hacer esto, debe ser importante" dijo ella

"¿Qué quieren de mi?" dijo Ichigo

"Eso a ti no te importa" el hombre le dijo golpeándolo en el estomago haciendo que Ichigo se desmayara, mientras que la mujer hizo lo mismo con Renji, luego el hombre miro hacia su derecha "¿Así esta bien?"

"Si…" una persona salio de las sombras, era Kuchiki Rukia

"¿Por qué a un Kurosaki?" le pregunto el hombre

"Esto no tiene nada importante…" le dijo Rukia "…y es una orden que no le digas nada a mi hermano, ¿entendido, Grimmjow?"

"Si, Kuchiki-san" le contesto

"Esto quiere decir, ¿Ulquiorra no esta enterado? Para que nos lo haya pedido a nosotros, él no sabe nada…" le pregunto la mujer

"No, Halibel" respondió Rukia "Tampoco están autorizados para comentárselo a Ulquiorra…"

"Halibel" dijo Grimmjow "Cuestionar a Kuchiki-san esta prohibido"

"Si" dijo Halibel

"Bueno, pueden irse" dijo Rukia "Por cierto, lo sentimientos entre guardaespaldas esta prohibido"

"Si, Kuchiki-san" dijo Halibel

"Bueno…" Rukia dijo "…me voy, quiero que hagan lo que les falta"

"Si"

"Adiós" Rukia se fue

Halibel hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras Grimmjow solo soltaba un aire de su boca

"Los sentimientos entre los guardaespaldas están prohibidos…" Halibel imito a Rukia "¿Y entre guardaespaldas y ama no?"

"Deja de quejarte" le dijo furioso Grimmjow

"Es que es incongruente que me impida estar con Ulquiorra…" dijo Halibel "…si no fuera por ella…"

"Halibel" dijo Grimmjow "tanto tu como Ulquiorra y como yo, fuimos salvados por Kuchiki-san, si no fuera por ella estaríamos en al calle o muertos…"

"¿Por qué ella tiene siempre la atención de Ulquiorra?" grito Halibel "Siempre con sus constantes huidas, siempre…"

"Sabes mejor que yo que ellos se necesitan mutuamente, aunque intentes dar lo mejor de ti, él siempre preferirá estar al lado de su dama…"

"¿Por qué?"

"Así…es eso que se llama amor…" le contesto Grimmjow

"¿Amor?" dijo Halibel

"Si" contesto el hombre "Un amor que aunque puedas dudarlo, él lo lleva siempre en su corazón…"

"A pesar de que ella no pueda recordarlo…"

"Halibel, no importa si ella no lo hace, mientras Ulquiorra lo haga basta para que la siga a donde sea…"

"…"

"Llevemos a estos inútiles a donde se nos ordeno"

"Si"

Halibel y Grimmjow se llevaron a Ichigo y a Renji…

¿Quién era realmente Rukia? ¿Qué poder tenia para llamar a ese par de personas? ¿Qué pasado tiene la chica de lentes? ¿Qué son estas personas en realidad de Rukia? ¿Algún día ella nos desvelara su verdadera identidad y nos mostrara su verdadero ser?

"Deseo que mi luna no se desvanezca nunca, y que su amor provoque cada una de mis partículas" Ulquiorra decía en la casa de Rukia mientras miraba hacia el cielo "Desearía que al menos recordara nuestro pasado…"

"Bienvenidos" Rukia dijo abriendo la puerta y miro hacia el suelo topándose con Ichigo y Renji que estaban desmayados "Al fin…"

Ichigo iba vestido de vampiro…mientras que Renji de momia…ambos se veían muy bien

"Justo como lo pedí" dijo Rukia y luego golpeo a Ichigo para despertarlo

"¿Qué hiciste…?" pregunto enojado "¿rukia?"

Rukia iba vestida de conejita, pero sin quitarse lo anteojos. A pesar de eso, se veía hermosa, más hermosa de lo que alguna vez Ichigo la imagino

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo Renji levantándose

"Nada, pero me alegro que hayan venido" dijo Rukia y lo invito adentro "Pensé que no ibas a venir, sin ti me hubiera sentido muy sola aquí"

Renji aparento no escuchar nada, arruinarles este momento no era para nada amable de su parte, hasta Ichigo necesitaba un momento como esos

"No es precisamente que me gustara estar aquí, pero…"

"No importa si te gusta o no" le dijo Rukia "Mientras estés aquí es mas que suficiente…"

"Pero aquí hay muchas personas que te podrían acompañar…"

"Es diferente" dijo "de todos los del salón, eres en quien mas confió"

"Esta bien" Ichigo le toco la cabeza "Te ves espantosa de conejita…"

"Y tu eres un pésimo vampiro…" ella le dijo

'Aquí van a empezar de nuevo' Renji se fue, no soportaba verlos pelear cuando había tanta química entre ellos

"Quizás debería chupar tu sangre" le susurro Ichigo

"Quizás debería dejarme" dijo Rukia

"Oh ~ ¿eso crees?"

"Si…"

"…" Ichigo se acerco al cuello de Rukia con intención de morderla cuando su celular sonó

"Si…Ulquiorra…" dijo Rukia contestando

'De nuevo ese chico' pensó Ichigo

"Estoy en la fiesta de disfraces…" Rukia le decía "…quieres verme…"

"…"

"¿Por qué?" le pregunto cuando él le contesto Rukia se sorprendió "Lo siento, de verdad pensé que no estabas de animo y por eso decidí venir. Lo siento, voy para allá en seguida…"

"¿Se ira?" dijo Ichigo

"¿Cómo no iba a recordar que día es hoy?" Rukia parecía enojada consigo misma "Nunca olvidaría lo que este día significa para mi"

"¿Rukia?"

"De verdad siento haberte forzado a venir aquí, y ahora irme sin decirte nada pero, esto es de suma importancia para mi…" le dijo Rukia

"No te preocupes…" contesto el pelinaranja

"Diviértete" Rukia se fue después de haberle dicho eso

"Por primera vez me sentí feliz de que esos tipos me hayan traído aquí, porque te sentías sola" dijo Ichigo "¿Y me dejas así por ese chico?"

"¿A dónde fue Kuchiki-san?" Ishida llego preguntándole eso

"Se fue" contesto Ichigo

"¿A dónde?"

"Con la persona a la que mas quiere, supongo" Ichigo dijo esto dándole la espalda a Ishida

"¿Kurosaki?"

"Me voy a casa…"

"No te vayas, a penas comienza la fiesta, te divertirás" le dijo Ishida

"Es cierto" continuo Nemu que había llegado junto a Ishida

"Realmente no quiero quedarme" el pelinaranja parecía 'algo' deprimido "Desde un principio no quería venir"

"…"

"Adiós" ichigo dijo esto y se fue

"Es la primera vez que miro que Kurosaki reacciona de esta manera…" dijo Ishida

"…"

Ichigo iba furioso caminando hacia su casa

"Esa Rukia es una desconsiderada…" decía cuando se topo con una chica en el camino

"Ichigo…"

"Tu…"

"Tanto tiempo sin vernos…"

"…"

Rukia por sin llego a su casa y recorrió cada una de las habitaciones en busca de Ulquiorra, pero lo encontró en el jardín en frente de un pequeño lago donde la luna se reflejaba hermosamente

"He llegado"

"No debió venir" dijo Ulquiorra "Después de haber hecho lo imposible por estar en esa fiesta, fue una imprudencia mía haberla llamado, aun esta a tiempo de volver"

"Es verdad que hice lo imposible por esta ahí" dijo recordando lo que había hecho porque Ichigo estuviera ahí, pero miro a Ulquiorra detenidamente "Pero, este día es el mas importante entre nosotros dos…"

"Kuchiki-san" dijo Ulquiorra

"¿Por qué aun tienes que evitar llamarme por mi nombre?" le preguntó Rukia

"Normas de Byakuya-sama" contesto el chico

"Mi hermano…" dijo ella "…él es lo único que me impide ser feliz…"

"¿Ser feliz…?"

"…"

"Usted" dijo Ulquiorra "Vuelva a esa fiesta, y diviértase"

"No voy a divertirme sabiendo que estas aquí solo este día…"

"Vaya"

"No quiero, quiero estar aquí contigo…" le grito Rukia "¿Por qué no entiendes que estando aquí seré feliz?"

"Porque aunque quiera que usted me ame, no puede ser, porque aunque se que me ama eso no debe existir. Porque se que mientras deseemos amarnos mas y mas, terminaremos sufriendo el doble…"

"Por eso" dijo ella "siempre me he negado a esas peticiones tuyas, después de Kaien, tu eres el único que hace que mi corazón vibre de esta forma tan fuerte…"

Rukia puso la mano de Ulquiorra sobre su corazón, y le sonrió

"Soy feliz estando aquí" dijo ella "de verdad que soy feliz"

"Kuchiki-san" Ulquiorra abrazo a Rukia delicadamente "Usted no recuerda nada…"

"Mi corazón late por ti, mi cuerpo reacciona por ti…" dijo ella "No se necesitan recuerdos…"

"…"

"Odio tener siempre que ocultar esto…" dijo Rukia enojada "…de mi hermano, de todos…"

"Kuchiki-san"

"¿Qué tiene de malo que una ama ame a su sirviente? ¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera estar a tu lado?"

"Las clases sociales…eso es todo"

"Por eso mismo deje la casa principal, pero aun así ellos me vigilan"

"…"

"Quiero sentirme tranquila…"

"De todas maneras, ¿usted se ha estado interesando en alguien mas o me equivoco?"

"¿De que hablas?" Rukia le pregunto sonrojada

"Se que hay alguien mas y no me enojo, es natural que encuentre alguien que le atraiga…"

"Eso no…"

"La conozco y se que ese chico se esta haciendo importante cada vez mas…"

"Pero al único que quiero es a ti" le dijo Rukia "Ese chico puede gustarme, pero…tu eres todo para mi…"

"Eso lo se" Ulquiorra la abrazo mas fuerte "Pero…"

"No me digas nada que no sea que me quieres…"

"La quiero" dijo Ulquiorra

"…" Rukia solo le sonrió

Afuera de esa casa, alguien estaba en un automóvil

"Quiere que entre y detenga eso" le dijo una voz femenina

"No" contesto ese hombre "Realmente no me importa que pase entre ellos porque el amor es algo que ellos no pueden alcanzar"

"Mi señor"

"Pero ver a Kuchiki Rukia con anteojos y despojada de su belleza es sorprendente…" dijo ese hombre "Aun quiero saber a que fue a la casa principal…"

"…."

"Vamos" le ordeno al chofer y este siguió

La realidad de la familia Kuchiki y sus miembros es un secreto, que solo ellos pueden decir

*************************************************************************************

**Pues este capitulo dio un giro enorme según yo, primero Rukia quería estar con Ichigo en esa dichosa fiesta de disfraces, luego los celos de Ichigo hacia Ishida, después resulta que Rukia es…y luego Grimmjow y halibel, después Rukia con su me voy con Ulquiorra, los sentimientos de Ichigo, la aparición de una nueva chica, otros personajes, pero lo mas importante…los sentimientos UlquiRuki**

**Me gusto el capitulo…**


	5. Ella es indiferente

**Titulo:** This ironic tale of love

**Summary:** You never know when you're really in love

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no es mió, mucho menos sus personajes, son propiedad de Tite Kubo [a que sonó a albur].

**~ Quinto Capitulo: Ella…es indiferente ~**

A pesar de que su corazón lata por Kurosaki Ichigo de ves en cuando, Kuchiki Rukia lo ha puesto en las manos de su fiel sirviente Ulquiorra desde hace mucho tiempo, sus sentimientos por Ichigo son aun indefinidos…le gusta, eso es obvio, pero eso es ¿amor? Es demasiado pronto para ello…no con lo que siempre ha sentido por Ulquiorra…

Dos días han pasado desde Halloween y ya estaban en clase…

"Hey" le dijo Ichigo dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza

"…" Rukia que estaba sentada en su pupitre solo lo miro

"¿Cómo te fue anoche con tu amigo?" Ichigo dudo al decir 'amigo'

"Creo que bien" contesto ella "Estoy muerta hoy después de todo…"

"…"

"¿Y tu te divertiste el viernes?"

"Me fui una vez tu te marchaste…" dijo Ichigo "Pero, me divertí"

"Oh ~ Kurosaki Ichigo esta ocultando algo…" dijo ella

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunto Ichigo, al parecer Rukia no estaba actuando normalmente "¿Rukia?"

"Nada…"

"…"

Ichigo notaba ahora hasta cuando ella estaba mal, eso no era una buena señal…pensar en esta chica de lentes no era una buena señal…

"Todo esto…" dijo la pequeña chica "…puede ser una equivocación…"

"¿De que…?"

Antes de que Ichigo terminara esta frase, la maestra entro

"Chicos, tenemos una nueva alumna en nuestro salón" dijo la maestra

"¿Quién será?" dijo Rukia mirando a Ichigo

"…"

"Hola" dijo la chica entrando "Me llamo Sakurako Senna, es un placer…"

"Bienvenida" le dijo la maestra "Siéntate…"

Senna fue corriendo hacia el asiento detrás de Ichigo

"De nuevo juntos en la misma clase, Ichigo" le dijo Senna

"Si…" Ichigo le contesto

Rukia se sorprendió ante tal acto de Ichigo, esa chica llamada Senna era capaz de llamarle de una manera que jamás imagino aceptable y él no se enojaba, esto puede ser un problema

'Dios' pensaba Ishida seriamente mientras veía esa escena 'Esto se pondrá feo para Kurosaki…'

Una vez terminadas las clases de la mañana, Rukia se levanto de su asiento suspirando y camino hacia la puerta

"Rukia, ¿te vas?" Ichigo la llamo extrañado, ellos siempre habían almorzado juntos desde que se conocieron, ella se detuvo y lo miro como la primera vez que se vieron, indiferentemente

"Tengo cosas que hacer" dijo y siguió su camino

"¿Qué le pasa?" se pregunto Ichigo

"¿Comemos juntos?" dijo Senna que se para al lado del pelinaranja

"Yo…" Ichigo no puedo evitar mirar por donde Rukia salio "…esta bien…"

"Que bien" Senna se llevo a Ichigo

"Senna regreso" dijo Renji

"Eso parece" contesto Ishida

"¿Qué pasara ahora con Rukia y con Ichigo?"

"No lo se, de todos modos no ha pasado mucho que digamos…"

"…"

Rukia estaba en el la azotea de la escuela sentada tomando un poco de jugo

"No tengo derecho a reclamarle nada" se dijo a si misma "Después de todo ese chico no es mi tipo…"

"¿Estas celosa?" alguien le pregunto

"No"

"Parece todo lo contrario"

"Renji" dijo ella "No estoy celosa de esa chica, es una lastima ¿no crees? Siendo yo su actual 'novia', pero no soy una chica celosa, me gusta compartir"

"Estas intentando solo ocultar tus sentimientos" le dijo Renji

"¿Ocultarlos? Para nada, Renji siendo sincera, Ichigo me gusta" Rukia oculto su mirada "Es una persona amable, no es nada feo, intuyo que le gusto, pero es simplemente atracción física, en eso los sentimientos no tiene cabida…"

"Rukia…"

"Esto que Ichigo y yo tenemos no es real" dijo ella "Es algo que si se acaba no pasara nada…"

"Si eso es así…" Renji se sonrojo un poco "…yo, ¿te parezco atractivo y amable?"

"Si, se puede decir que si" contesto Rukia

"Entonces, ¿saldrías conmigo?"

"¿Salir?" dijo Rukia "Lo dudo, y no es que no me gustes, es solo que con Ichigo era fácil ocultar que estaba con él, si esa persona se entera de que estoy con un hombre, puedes correr peligro…de todos modos no saldría contigo porque eres el amigo de Ichigo"

"Suponía que dirías algo así…" Renji sonrió "…pretextos y mas pretextos, Ichigo y tu son sumamente parecidos, es por eso que se atraen…"

"¿De que hablas?"

"Quería saber si eras lo suficientemente buena para Ichigo…" le respondió "…muchas han estado detrás de él, pero ninguna había sido como tu. No eres como aquellas chicas que yo invitaba mientras decían que les gustaba Ichigo y aun así ellas aceptaban…"

"¿Renji?"

"Estoy de tu lado" dijo "Te ayudare en lo que sea…"

"¿Eh...?"

"Haré lo que sea para ayudarte para que estés al lado de Ichigo…porque ustedes pueden tener algo serio, en verdad pueden tener algo serio"

"Gracias Renji" le contesto "Pero por ahora quisiera mantener nuestra relación como esta, porque no somos ni amigos, pero tampoco somos algo mas…"

"Pero Rukia" Renji se pego con la cabeza de Rukia al intentar decirle algo y quedo demasiado cerca de ella

Ichigo iba caminando afuera de la escuela junto a Senna, cuando esa chica miro a la azotea

"Mira Ichigo" ella apunto a donde estaban Renji y Rukia "Jamás pensé que Abarai-kun fuera en serio con alguna chica y menos con alguien como ella…"

"¿Renji?" dijo Ichigo y se molesto "¿Qué están haciendo esos dos?"

"Suenas celoso, Ichigo" le dijo Senna "Además, ¿no es esa la chica a la que le hablaste hace momento?"

"No estoy celoso" le dijo Ichigo serio "No lo estoy"

"Eso me alegra porque hoy vas a acompañarme a comer después de las clases, ¿no tienes algún inconveniente?" Senna le sonrió

"No, no hay ningún problema…" Ichigo no pudo negarse ante la petición de Senna

"Será maravilloso, y después iré a visitar a tu familia" dijo ella "Como en los viejos tiempos…"

"Si…" contesto Ichigo sin poder evitar mirar hacia donde Rukia estaba, Renji ya se había ido y ella seguía ahí sola, como antes, antes de que la conociera

El día paso sin pena ni gloria, ni Rukia ni Ichigo se dirigieron la palabra durante todo el día. Ella volvió a ser la chica de lentes seria que antes era, inadvertida, invisible. Ichigo se paso todo el día con Senna que ya habían rumores sobre el posible final del romance entre Rukia e Ichigo.

"Ahora continuemos con la siguiente lectura" dijo la maestra cuando el celular de Rukia sonó

"¿Puedo contestar?" le pregunto Rukia

"Si, pero rápido"

"Si"

Rukia salio, Ichigo la observo irse y por algo extraño sintió nuevamente ese dolor en su corazón

"Eres tu" dijo Rukia contestando afuera "No esperaba que me llamaras tan rápido…"

"_Las noticias vuelan rápido, Rukia" le decía esa persona "¿Por qué lo hiciste?"_

"Aburrición de la vida de siempre…" contestaba Rukia

"_La maravillosa Kuchiki Rukia, o mejor dicho la maravillosa Sumire se aburrió de su vida" dijo esa persona "Mas bien, quisiste escapar de tu realidad, para así crear una que le plazca"_

"Eso puede ser verdad" dijo Rukia "¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera ser feliz?"

"_¿Ser feliz? ¿Con Ulquiorra?" esa persona le cuestiono "Ulquiorra y tu siempre han querido huir, pero sabes mejor que nadie que nunca vas a poder escapar de lo que eres, una Kuchiki"_

"Ya basta" le grito Rukia, ese grito se escucho dentro de su salón por obvias razones, Ichigo lo escucho "He maldecido desde aquella ocasión ser una Kuchiki, no me llena de orgullo serlo, tu no sabes como me siento"

"_Si que lo se, mi querida Sumire" le dijo "No hay necesidad de gritos, estoy de tu lado, lo sabes. Pero no por buscar tu felicidad debes negar ese apellido"_

"No quiero…" dijo ella "…volver ahí"

"_Tu hermano no sabe nada de esta llamada" le contesto "así que no hay necesidad de que regreses, él de todos modos no esta aquí...solo quiero que regreses conmigo, te necesitamos."_

"¿Para que?"

"_Eres la mejor y lo sabes" le dijo "Por favor vuelve con nosotros. Todos te extrañamos, todos queremos tenerte de nuevo a nuestro lado"_

"Yo…"

"_Ulquiorra ira por ti a la escuela, te necesitamos, Sumire"_

"Aizen…" dijo Rukia "…negarme, ¿no me llevara a algo?"

"_Al parecer no" le respondió Aizen "Te esperamos, ¿verdad?"_

"Si…"

"_Eres la mejor, Sumire" Aizen colgó_

"No me queda más remedio que ir con ellos" dijo Rukia agotada por esa llamada y entro al salón

"¿Estas bien, Kuchiki?" le pregunto la maestra al verla algo pálida

"Estoy bien" dijo ella y se sentó en su lugar recordando aquella ultima palabra _**Sumire **_¿hace cuanto que no la escuchaba?, desde que entro en esa escuela, ella los abandono sin darles una razón. Ahora los vería otra vez, y volverá a su realidad.

Las clases se habían acabado, todos estaban desapareciendo, Senna que era la nueva tuvo que ir a dar algunos papeles al director, Renji e Ishida sabían que Rukia e Ichigo necesitaban tiempo para hablar a sola así que se fueron. Era así como ellos dos estaban solos, en ese frío salón.

"Rukia" dijo Ichigo "No puedo quedarme en la biblioteca, ¿me perdonas?"

"No hay problema" le dijo mirando por la ventana

"¿No estas enojada?"

"No" dijo sin mirarle a los ojos

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Ichigo parecía preocupado "Has estado muy indiferente este día…"

"Estoy bien" dijo ella

"¿Qué te sucede?"

"Nada"

"¿Cómo que nada? ¿Es que he hecho algo que te haga comportarte de esta manera?"

"No" dijo ella sin mirarle, sus ojos no se despegaban de la ventana

"Dime algo, solo dime" le pidió Rukia

"Esa chica, ¿te espera?" le pregunto, Ichigo no le respondió "No deberías estar aquí, Ichigo"

"¿Te puedo preguntar algo?" le dijo

"Si"

"Puedes reírte lo que quieras si es que me equivoco, Rukia, ¿tu estas celosa?"

"Ichigo" dijo Rukia "Ve con esa chica"

"Pero…"

"Tengo cosas que hacer" dijo Rukia

"¿Mas importantes que hablar conmigo?" Ichigo por primera vez le gritaba de esa manera

"Yo…"

"Kuchiki-san" la voz de Ulquiorra se escucho "...he venido por usted, ¿ocurre algo con el joven?"

"Nada" Rukia contesto, estaba feliz de la presencia de Ulquiorra, se sentía mas tranquila. Fue y le tomo el brazo "Podemos irnos, ¿si?"

"Esta bien" dijo Ulquiorra

"Rukia" le grito Ichigo "Estoy cansado de todo esto"

"Por favor" dijo Ulquiorra "No se tome la ligereza de llamarla por su nombre, ella es una Kuchiki, trátela con mas respeto"

"Rukia" volvió a gritar "Mírame a los ojos, y dime que sucede…"

"Vamos, Ulquiorra" dijo Rukia

"Esto no se quedara así" le dijo Ichigo

"Por favor, Kurosaki-san" dijo Rukia "Vaya con la chica que esta esperándolo…después hablamos"

Rukia y Ulquiorra fe fueron, Ichigo no podía creer que ella lo tratara de una manera tan indiferente

"¿Fue cruel, no es verdad?" alguien le pregunto

"…"

"Pero, eres alguien insignificante en la vida de Kuchiki-san" le dijo "Esa es la verdad"

"¿Quién eres?"

"Grimmjow" contesto "Uno de los mas fieles sirvientes de Kuchiki-san"

"¿Grimmjow?"

"Ella tiene una relación mas fuerte de la que imaginas con Ulquiorra, lo que tiene contigo es solo un interés carnal o tal vez menor a eso." Dijo Grimmjow "Como su sirviente, yo amo a Kuchiki-san mas de lo que puedes imaginar, pero solo Ulquiorra tiene la fortuna de poseer sentimientos mutuos con ella"

"¿De que hablas?"

"Ambos se corresponden" dijo Grimmjow "Tu no eres mas que un simple hombre que se cruzo en su vida, además te pareces tanto al fallecido Shiba Kaien, creo que esa es la única razón por la cual Kuchiki-san tiene interés en ti…"

"Eso no es verdad" dijo Ichigo

"Solo piensa lo que te dije" Grimmjow se fue

"Rukia" dijo Ichigo preocupado, ¿en verdad era lo único que veías en mi?"

"Ichigo" Senna entro riendo "Acabo de ver a un chico de cabello azul, ¿te pasa algo?"

"Nada" dijo el pelinaranja

"Vamos" Senna lo estiro sacándolo de ahí

Senna no podía ver el rostro decepcionado de Ichigo, por primera vez su corazón se sentía de una manera muy extraña, se sentía…destrozado

Mientras tanto, Rukia había llegado al fin a ese lugar

"Bienvenida, bienvenida" decía quien les había abierto la puerta

"Ichimaru Gin" dijo Ulquiorra

"No sean tímidos, estábamos esperándolos" Quien estaba atrás de Gin era Matsumoto Rangiku, una mujer realmente hermosa "Rukia, ¿eres tu?"

"Eso mismo iba a preguntar yo" dijo Gin "Te ves diferente"

"Las gafas hacen la diferencia" dijo quitándoselas

"Esa si es nuestra Rukia" dijo Rangiku "tan hermosa como siempre"

"Adentro" Gin los paso a los dos y los llevo a la sala "Hace mucho tiempo que no vienes, la casa te ha extrañado. Las plantas no ha crecido normalmente"

"Gracias, Gin" dijo Rukia

"¿Dónde esta Sousuke Aizen?" pregunto Ulquiorra

"Ulquiorra siempre serio" dijo Rangiku

"Ahora viene"

"Rangiku" un grito llamo a la hermosa mujer

"Te he dicho que no me llames así" se quejo Rangiku "Hitsugaya-kun"

"¿Quién es?" pregunto Rukia al mirar al pequeño niño de cabellos blancos

"Es el hermano de Gin"

"¿Hermano?"

"Mas bien dicho medio hermano" dijo Hitsugaya "Soy Hitsugaya Toushiro"

"Encantada de conocerte" le dijo Rukia

"Lo mismo digo, Kuchiki-san" Hitsugaya "Mi hermano me ha hablado mucho de ti, espero que no te haya causado muchos problemas antes…"

"No, para nada" Rukia miro después a Gin "Tu hermanito es mas maduro que tu…"

"Que cruel" dijo Gin

"Mira" Rangiku le mostró un hermoso vestido "Este es el atuendo que usaras hoy…"

"¿No van a pedirme explicaciones?" dijo Rukia "Los deje sin decirles nada y…"

"Todo esta bien" dijo Gin "Nosotros sabíamos de antemano que tenias tus propios problemas así que no te preocupes"

"Además"· dijo Rangiku "Lo importante es que estas aquí"

"Chicos" dijo Rukia conmovida

"Mi Rukia" Aizen había llegado "Te ves espectacular"

"Gracias Aizen"

"¿Faltan Halibel, Grimmjow y Neliel?" pregunto Aizen

"Ya estamos aquí" dijeron entrando

"Rukia-sama" Neliel fue y abrazo a Rukia "Pensé que no nos veríamos de nuevo, estoy tan feliz"

"Neliel, has crecido" dijo Rukia topando con los pechos de Nel

"Kuchiki-san" dijo Grimmjow "Es bueno verla de nuevo"

"Grimmjow"

"Es hora de comenzar" dijo Gin

"¿Esta segura que quiere hacerlo?" Ulquiorra le pregunto a Rukia

"Claro, estoy segura"

"Ya les avise a las televisoras que sacarías tu próxima sesión de fotos" dijo Aizen "Nos están dando muchas ofertas por ellas, ¿esta bien por ti?"

"No me importa" Rukia comenzó a quitarse la ropa

"Ve a tu habitación, Toushiro" le dijo Gin "Esto no es apto para niños…"

"Si" Hitsugaya se fue

"¿Es este el resurgimiento de Sumire?" se pregunto Rukia al momento de quedar en ropa interior

"Eso parece" Gin le dijo

"Aquí tiene" Ulquiorra le dio el vestido que usaría

Rukia se lo puso, era un vestido chino color blanco con bordado azul, se veía realmente hermosa…

"Esa es nuestra Rukia" Rangiku saco su cámara y apunto a Rukia

"Sigo diciendo que serías una mejor modelo que yo" Rukia le respondió

"Para nada…" dijo Rangiku "…además amo mi profesión de fotógrafa, y Gin después se encelaría de que otros chicos me vieran, tienes suerte, Ulquiorra no es nada celoso"

"¿Eso crees?" dijo Ulquiorra

"Vaya" Gin hablo "Has cambiado Ulquiorra, ahora eres celoso…"

"Dejen esto" dijo Grimmjow celosamente "Y comencemos"

A pesar de que Grimmjow era sirviente de Rukia, también era su fotógrafo personal, Rangiku, Gin y Aizen eran sus amigos de tiempo antes…Neliel que era la guardaespaldas de Aizen siempre la había considerado una buena amiga y Halibel, ella era Halibel, por mucho que se odiaran mutuamente ambas eran fieles a lo que habían prometido tiempo antes…

"Mi cuerpo, ¿no ha cambiado?" pregunto Rukia

"Si preguntas si has engordado, para nada" dijo Aizen

"Que bien" dijo "Últimamente he comido mas de lo que antes hacia"

Era cierto, de repente Rukia recordó a Ichigo y sus últimas comidas, cuando iba con él siempre comían todo tipo de comida, platicaban de tonterías…Rukia extraño eso, extraño estar a esas horas con Ichigo, pero él tenía cosas que hacer, cosas con esa tal Senna

"¿Qué es esa cara?" le dijo Gin "Estas triste, ¿Rukia?"

"No, no es eso…"

"Eres maravillosa" Aizen dijo sonriéndole "No deberías estar triste…"

"Aizen" Rukia lo miro amablemente, pero sin quitar su triste mirada

"Dile algo para que se anime" Rangiku le susurro a Ulquiorra este se sonrojo un poco, solo un poco

"Da…" empezó a decir Ulquiorra captando la atención de Rukia "…lo mejor de ti, Rukia"

"Ulquiorra" Rukia sonrió, esas palabras de ulquiorra, que la haya llamado por su nombre levanto ese animo y sonrió felizmente, ahora ya nada importaba mas que ellos "Si…"

Esas eran las únicas palabras que Rukia necesitaba, Rukia la famosa modelo apodada Sumire, que su cabello siempre fue oculto, nunca uso su verdadera identidad en alguna entrevista, era rival de madre de Ichigo, pero por alguna razón desapareció sin darle una respuesta al mundo.

"Ya les dije" Rukia iba caminando con todos hacia su casa después de haber terminado la sesión de fotos "No es necesario que me acompañen y mucho menos caminando, basta con Ulquiorra"

"No queremos que en el camino Ulquiorra se aproveche de ti" dijo Rangiku

"Yo nunca" Dijo Ulquiorra algo avergonzado, no era normal verlo así, al parecer sentía la confianza de comportarse así con ellos "le haría eso a Kuchiki-san"

"¿Ya volví a ser Kuchiki-san?" dijo Rukia haciendo un mal gesto

"Lo siento" dijo Ulquiorra

'Vamos a pasar por su casa' pensó Rukia al darse cuenta de que estaban acercándose a la casa de Ichigo

Por lo tanto, Ichigo iba saliendo junto a Senna [¿problemas?], ella estaba muy feliz, él seguía teniendo una cara preocupada

"Me alegro ver a tu familia…" le dijo Senna

"Si…"

"Y de verte a ti" Senna lentamente se acerco a Ichigo y lo beso, él se sorprendió

"Vaya que pareja tan mas linda" Gin que no sabia que pasaba les dijo

"Gracias" dijo Senna

"Yo…" Ichigo miro a Rukia "¿Rukia?"

"Buenas noches" dijo Rukia

"Rukia esto…" trato de explicarle

"Esto se acabo, ¿no?" le pregunto Rukia

"No, Rukia…"

"Por favor" Ulquiorra se puso delante de Rukia "No vuelvas a llamar a Kuchiki-san por su nombre…"

"¿Quién te crees?" le dijo Ichigo

"Sabes muy bien quien soy, Kurosaki Ichigo" le dijo Ulquiorra

"¿Kurosaki?" dijo Aizen "Rukia…tu"

"Él no es nadie, solo un compañero de clase" dijo Rukia "No significa absolutamente nada en mi vida…"

"¿Rukia?"

"Ulquiorra, no deberías darle tanta importancia" dijo Rukia mirando a Ichigo "es mejor dejar solos, molestar a una pareja es algo que no se debe hacer…"

"Esta bien" dijo Ulquiorra

Una vez Rukia camino hacia su casa todos la siguieron, parecían todos sus guardaespaldas. Pero Ichigo pudo notar en la voz de Rukia un cierto odio hacia él al decir 'pareja', debería aclarar las cosas con ella, debe pensar lo peor de esa situación.

Aunque, ¿por qué tenia ese sentimiento? Era como si se sintiera culpable, como si de verdad estuviera engañando a Rukia, era como si ellos de verdad tuvieran una relación, como si engañara a su novia y se sintiera la peor persona del mundo.

Pero, ¿por qué?

"Esa chica, ¿esta celosa?" dijo Senna

"No lo se"

"Parece que si"

"Por favor no vuelvas a besarme de esa manera" le pidió Ichigo "Y menos frente a ella"

"¿Por qué?" Senna no entendía como era que Ichigo hablaba así de una mujer "¿Qué significa ella para ti?"

"Porque ella es…" Ichigo se detuvo, lo que iba a decir quizás iba a cambiar todo un poco "…mi novia"

"¿Tu novia?" Pregunto Senna

No es bueno sentir algo que no será correspondido, no es bueno que dijera eso sin ser verdad aun, pero la vida es la que decide lo que tiene que pasar.

*******************************************************************************

**Aclaro: YO nunca dije que Rukia fuera pianista ella sabe tocar el piano por gusto después de conocer a Kaien, mas ese no era su trabajo, Rukia es modelo.**


	6. Ella miente

**Titulo:** This ironic tale of love

**Summary:** You never know when you're really in love

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no es mió, mucho menos sus personajes, son propiedad de Tite Kubo [a que sonó a albur].

**~ Sexto Capitulo: Ella…miente ~**

Ya era otro día, definitivamente este día hablaría con ella, esa chica de lentes lo escucharía, tendría que escucharlo…sino…

"¿Qué hacen?" preguntó Ichigo recién levantado al ver a toda su familia sentada viendo la televisión "Es muy temprano…"

"Ichii-ni" dijo Karin "ha vuelto"

"¿Qué?"

"Sumire" dijo Yuzu "Sumire-san regreso…"

"¿La modelo Sumire?" al escuchar eso, Ichigo se sentó

"Si, la famosa Sumire" Masaki estaba un poco seria al decir esto "a pesar de su corta estatura, es hasta ahora la modelo mas prolifera de estos tiempos, todos dicen que puede llegar a ser mi sucesora…"

"Mama…" dijo Ichigo "…ella no quiere ser tu sucesora, ella quiere ganarte y desplazarte ahora mismo…"

"Si, pero yo no tengo nada en contra de ella" dijo Masaki

"Ahora que la miro bien…es algo linda" dijo Ichigo "Creo haberla visto antes, pero no así…"

"Debes estar confundido" dijo Isshin "Ella desapareció misteriosamente, muchos decían que posiblemente jamás volvería, pero al parecer se equivocaron"

"Guarden silencio, ya va a hablar" dijo Yuzu

"_Sumire-san" dijo la entrevistadora "¿puede decirnos el motivo del porque no apareció en estos meses? Fue una sorpresa para todos que desapareciera de la nada…"_

"_Bueno" dijo Sumire [acá Rukia] "Pasaron muchas cosas, tuve algunos asuntos familiares que resolver, y otros motivos me impidieron volver antes"_

"_Oh ~" suspiro quien la entrevistaba "¿Hubo algún romance? ¿Podría ser que un chico logro robar su corazón en estos meses?"_

"_No tengo interés por ahora en ese tipo de cosas…" contesto "…prefiero esperar un poco mas…soy aun muy joven para meterme en ese tipo de situaciones"_

"_Hubo un rumor acerca de que usted y su manager eran algo mas que eso…" dijo "¿puede decir que relación tiene con él?"_

"_Mi manager es alguien sumamente importante en mi vida" contesto Sumire "pero, se me hace un poco precipitado que se me vincule amorosamente con él"_

"_Aunque usted diga eso, su vida privada es algo que a nosotros nos tiene muy interesados…" dijo la reportera "…al menos, ¿algún día hablara sobre su vida?"_

"_Preferiría abstenerme a contestar sobre eso, como persona soy muy celosa sobre todo lo referente a mi vida…"_

"_Muy bien" dijo ", continuemos, ¿qué piensa sobre la reciente alza en la s ventas de las revistas donde Masaki-san, su rival, ha conseguido superar el numero de fanáticos que usted tenia antes de irse?"_

"_Realmente" dijo Sumire mostrando una mirada calida "no considero a Masaki-san mi rival, ambas somos mujeres y estoy segura que podríamos entendernos mutuamente, además he sabido de buena fuente que su familia es una familia respetable, si es así creo que ella debe ser también una mujer respetable y admirable. Pero…este es mi trabajo, y haré lo posible para que las personas que vean mi trabajo se sientan satisfechos con ello, creo que eso es lo mas importante…"_

"_Su siguiente numero, ¿de que se tratara?" _

"_Será sobre la cultura china, estoy pensando cambiar un poco y mostrar ahora mi cabello real…"_

"_Eso quiere decir, ¿por fin sabremos el verdadero nombre de Sumire-san?"_

"_No, solo sabrán la verdadera apariencia de Sumire…" contesto "…y estoy planeando hacer un sesión con algún modelo…amigo mío"_

"_¿No hablara del famoso Hisagi?"_

"_Es lo mas probable…" contesto Sumire "…he estado en platicas con él sobre este proyecto y parece estar interesado en hacerlo, espero y salga como debe ser…"_

"_Por ultimo, quiere darle un mensaje a su publico"_

"_Nunca dejen de hacer las cosas que les gusta hacer, si les gusta leer, háganlo, si actuar les apasiona, sigan en ello. Recuerde que solo tenemos una vida para gozar, no esperen hasta que ya se este acabando para hacer las cosas que mas aman. Y más que nada, deseo que sean felices, y que sean capaces de gozar las cosas pequeñas de la vida porque esas cosas son maravillosas…"_

"_Gracias por estar aquí…" le decían_

"Es todo" dijo Isshin apagando la TV

"Esa chica" dijo Masaki "ha cambiado bastante desde la ultima entrevista que dio…"

"Quizás y si este saliendo con alguien" dijo Yuzu

"Tal vez" contesto Masaki

"Como eso no me importa" dijo Ichigo tomando su mochila "Me voy"

"Ve con cuidado"

"Si" Ichigo salio directo a la escuela

Rukia iba a escucharlo, tenía que escucharlo. Debía decirle la verdad, decirle que Senna en realidad no era nada en su vida, pero…también le diría lo que sentía por ella…quizás, solo quizás se lo diría

"Oye" dijo Renji recibiéndolo "has llegado temprano"

"¿Dónde esta ella?" dijo seriamente

"si hablas de Kuchiki-san" dijo Ishida "Ella esta ahora con el director, tuvo un contratiempo…"

"ya veo…"

"¿Qué paso?" le dijo Ishida "Entre ustedes, ¿paso algo ayer?"

"Ella me vio" dijo Ichigo "besándome con Senna…"

"¿Cómo pudiste?" le grito Renji "Si iban tan bien, lo has echado a perder Ichigo…"

"Oye, no fue mi culpa, ella me beso…"

"Pero aun así las chicas solo creen en lo que ven, por eso deberías hablar y solucionar esto" dijo Ishida algo enojado con Ichigo

"Lo se, ayer le mandé mensajes de disculpa a su celular…" dijo Ichigo "…espero que al menos lo haya escuchado…"

"¿Ella te gusta de verdad?" Renji le pregunto

"Para serte sincero no se muy bien que es lo que siento por ella, pero por alguna extraña razón me siento culpable, siento que fui yo quien la engaño…" dijo el pelinaranja

"_Este es un chico enamorado_" pensó Ishida, era bastante obvio que esa chica de lentes lo había conquistado a pesar de que su belleza no era tan alta como la de otras chicas, pero ella tenía algo especial

"Ichigo ~" una voz se acerco, era Keigo, un compañero del salón que le daba una revista

"¿Qué es esto, Keigo?" dijo Ichigo

"Es un regalo" Mizuiro se acerco junto a Chad "Las estaban proporcionando en centro comercial ayer, es una revista especial que habla sobre la modelo Sumire"

"Ella es tan hermosa…" dijo Keigo "…me gustaría conocerla en persona…"

"Se dice que su manager fue el motivo por el cual ella iba a dejar de modelar" Mizuiro les comento "eso hubiera sido un desperdicio, pero que suertudo es el manager, tener a una mujer como ella"

"Hablando de ella…" dijo Chad, que raro, habla mas seguido pensaron todos "…supe que tiene un romance con el modelo Hisagi, además de con su manager…por cierto, ¿dónde esta Kuchiki?"

"Ella…esta…" dijo Ichigo

"Buenos días…" Rukia llego muy agotada "…chicos"

"¿Estas bien, Kuchiki-san?" dijo Ishida

"Si, es solo que vine corriendo y…" Rukia miro a Ichigo y se comporto mas seria "…tuve asuntos que arreglar…"

"Rukia…" dijo Ichigo

"Eso…" Rukia miro la revista que llevaba Ichigo, era ella, bueno era Sumire "…eso es…"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Cómo puedes tener esa revista?" dijo Rukia quitándosela y leyendo algunas cosas "…todo esto debe ser una mentira…"

"¿De que hablas?"

"Yo…digo ella…Sumire…nunca ha dicho algo parecido, ¿o si?" dijo Rukia, había sido una tonta, iba a delatarse ella misma

"No lo se, pero tu y yo necesitamos hablar" le dijo Ichigo

"Bien" Rukia le contesto y salieron

"Uy, hoy se decidirá si la pareja continua o no" dijo Keigo

"_Veamos que pasa, al parecer todo esta saliendo acorde al plan…" _ pensó Chad

Flash Back

"_Hiciste eso, ¿Senna?" Chad le recrimino tranquilamente _

"_No pude evitarlo, fue solo un beso, es que se veía tan bien…" dijo Senna "Además no creo que Urahara-san se moleste tanto, esto no es tan malo"_

"_No, no lo es…" Urahara apareció "…creo que esto va por un buen camino…"_

"_¿Urahara-san?" dijo Chad_

"_No había planeado este beso, pero por algo pasan la cosas" dijo "Senna, ¿sabes por qué te llame?"_

"_Para proteger el futuro de esos dos…lo se" dijo ella_

"…"

"_No puedo evitar sentir celos, antes de que me llamara había pensado en venir a verlo, pero ahora parece que es mejor seguir con lo que nos esta encomendando" dijo Senna_

"_¿Y como ves esto?" le pregunto_

"_Ichigo esta enamorándose de ella…creo que puede que esto funcione…" comento Senna "…además ella parece estar sintiendo algo por Ichigo también…"_

"_Con Kuchiki-san" dijo Urahara "No es bueno confiarse, ella tiene varios chicos detrás de ella, muchos difíciles de quitar del camino, y también esta su hermano, Kuchiki Byakuya pronto se enterara de lo que su hermana esta viviendo y lo mas probable es que haga su primer movimiento, Hisana-san esta con él, cuando ellos hagan su movimiento nosotros haremos el nuestro…por el bien de esos chicos…"_

"_¿Estaremos haciendo lo correcto?" dijo Chad "Quizás ellos no son el uno para el otro y nosotros solo estamos forzándolos a estar juntos…"_

"_Entiendo tu punto de vista, pero como su compañero notaras que ellos realmente pueden ser algo mas que simples conocidos…" le dijo Urahara "…pero, estas en tu derecho de dejar esto, Sado-kun"_

"_No, estoy bien con esto"_

"_Y tu Senna"_

"_Ichigo parece estar realmente enamorado de esa chica, nunca lo vi tan seguro de llamar a alguien 'novia', creo que esto no es un error…"_

"_Todo va acorde al plan" dijo Urahara_

Fin Flash Back

"Ellos quizás de verdad deben estar juntos" susurro Chad

Mientras que Ichigo y Rukia estaban afuera

"Dime" le dijo Rukia

"Lo que viste ayer…" dijo "…eso fue una confusión"

"_Solo me saco para darme esta explicación, no era necesario que lo hiciera, de todos modos no somos nada en realidad…_" pensó la chica "No tienes que explicarme nada…"

"Si, si tengo" le grito "Ante todos hemos sido novios desde hace tiempo, ¿y para nosotros qué somos?"

"Ami…gos" le dijo

"Rukia, quiero decirte que tu eres mas importante de lo que imagine, desde que te conocí mi mundo cambio, no quiero perder eso…" dijo "…ayer, Senna me beso, y yo le dije que somos novios, no se porque lo dije, pero por una razón muy extraña sentí que hoy debería decirte, lo siento"

"No, esta bien" dijo Rukia mirándolo "No tienes porque disculparte…"

"¿Todo bien?" le pregunto

"Ichigo…" dijo sonriendo "…realmente no me importa que digas o que hagas con tu vida"

"_Esta enojada_" pensó Ichigo "_Esta muy enojada…_"

"Es tu vida después de todo"

"¿Por qué estas tan enojada?"

"No estoy enojada, mira mi sonrisa" Rukia le dijo

"Estas enojada, esa sonrisa no me engaña"

"Piensa lo que quieras" dijo Rukia "No estoy molesta…"

"Frente a mi no muestres tu sonrisa falsa, que no sirve para nada" dijo Ichigo

"Mi vida no gira entorno a ti, si estoy molesta no fue precisamente porque ayer estabas besándote con esa chica"

"Ella fue quien me beso…"

"No me importa" le dijo

"Me sorprende la manera en la que cambias de actitud, ayer ibas súper feliz con tu amigo, y ahora te desquitas conmigo por algo que según tu yo no tuve la culpa"

"No metas a Ulquiorra en esto"

"Vaya, saliste en su defensa, eso quiere decir que te debe gustar demasiado" Ichigo estaba actuando celosamente

"Ya, deja esto" le pidió "Ya se acabo, no lo hagas mas grande…"

"¿Grande?" le grito

"Si dejamos esto, puede que sea lo mejor"

"Se supone que somos amigos" le dijo Ichigo, su voz parecía quebrantada "Bueno, eso fue lo que yo creía, al parecer no significo ni eso en tu vida"

"¿Ichigo?" Rukia jamás lo había visto así

"No voy a dejar esto así porque yo de verdad he aprendido a apreciarte, tu amistad significa mucho…"

"Si…" dijo Rukia y se fue

"¿Eso es todo?" Ishida apareció de repente

"Por ahora no puedo hacer nada…" dijo ichigo "…empezó bien, pero cuando me mostró esa sonrisa…supe cuan enojada estaba…Rukia"

"Ichigo ocultar tus verdaderos sentimientos no te llevara a nada…" le comento su amigo

"¿Verdaderos sentimientos?" dijo Ichigo sin comprender "Es cierto, tendré que ser mas efusivo con eso de la amistad…"

"¿Amistad?" grito Ishida "_Kurosaki no puede ser mas estupido, esa mirada, esa mirada cada vez que la ve no es para nada sobre amistad, no puedo creer que este hablando de amistad cuando lo que siente por ella no es exactamente eso…"_

"Nunca había conocido a alguien como ella…" le declaro Ichigo "…es demasiado rara, eso me agrada de ella…"

"Kurosaki"

"Ella es diferente a las demás chicas que he conocido, pero…siento que entre ella y yo hay una barrera que no soy capaz de cruzar" Ichigo sonrió melancólicamente "Me siento extraño, nunca antes había hablado así de alguien…"

"_Él esta muy enamorado de esta chica" pensó Ishida suspirando "Pero es tan lento…"_

"Debe ser mi imaginación, es solo porque ella es mi amiga…" dijo Ichigo

"Lo que tu digas…" dijo Ishida

"Pero te aseguro que hablare con ella seriamente…de hoy no pasara…" le afirmo el pelinaranja

"Te deseo suerte" le dijo su amigo

Lejos de ahí, varios guardaespaldas comenzaron a reunirse, esperando a que algún día puedan olvidar ese pasado que todos habían tenido antes de vivir la vida que ahora tenían, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Halibel, Neliel son ellos…los guardaespaldas de la familia Kuchiki y la familia Aizen

"¿Para que nos reuniste?" Grimmjow gruño

"Recuerdan este día, ¿no?" les preguntó Ulquiorra

"¿Cómo olvidarlo?" dijo Halibel "Hace 5 años que estamos junto a Kuchiki-san"

"Es verdad" Neliel dijo

"Estamos aquí porque es necesario jamás olvidar lo que nuestra señorita ha hecho por nosotros, desde el día en que nos salvo…" Ulquiorra dijo con su habitual seriedad "…principalmente a ti, Halibel. Se te encomendó estar en cuidado Byakuya-sama, pero a quien le debes mayor respeto es a Kuchiki-san, por ese simple hecho no deberías ser tan grosera como lo eres con ella…"

"Yo no seria de esta manera si al menos tu y ella no estuvieran tan juntos…"

"Eso no tiene que ver…"

"Un guardaespaldas como tu no debería aspirar a esta mas cerca de lo que deberías con nuestra señorita…" Halibel le grito "…porque eso eres, un guardaespaldas…"

"Halibel" Neliel intento calmarla

"Se que soy un simple guardaespaldas" dijo Ulquiorra "no es necesario que me lo recuerdes, pero eso no va a impedir que cuide de Kuchiki-san de la manera en que lo hago, mucho menos va a hacer que mi corazón deje de sentir lo que siento por ella…"

"¿Ulquiorra?" dijo Halibel, Ulquiorra nunca había sido tan honesto con sus sentimientos

"Ustedes dos…" dijo Grimmjow "…no deberíamos pelear entre nosotros, si ese fuera el caso ya hubiera matado a Ulquiorra, todos amamos a Kuchiki-san"

"…"

"Hasta Halibel lo hace…" continuo el atractivo chico "…todos le debemos mucho a nuestra señorita, nosotros debemos estar unidos para poder protegerla…"

"Hasta que dices algo coherente" dijo Ulquiorra

"Nosotros estamos aquí gracias a ella, Kuchiki-san…merece todo de nuestra parte"

"Además…" Neliel comenzó a decir "…todos van a comenzar a moverse, cuando eso pase va a ser hora de que nosotros entremos en acción…"

"Ellos…" dijo Halibel "…incluido Kuchiki-sama, no van a dejar que esto pase…"

"Esta guerra, entre la familia Kuchiki y la Kurosaki es estupida" dijo Grimmjow "es algo tan infantil…"

"Nosotros" dijo Halibel "conocemos mejor que ustedes a Kuchiki-sama…Grimmjow"

"Aun así…" dijo Grimmjow "…aunque sea guardaespaldas de Kuchiki-sama, ese motivo se me hace tan infantil de su parte…"

"No es infantil…" dijo Ulquiorra "…eso se llama proteger el orgullo, personas como Kuchiki Byakuya lo hacen muy seguido…"

"Pero…" dijo Neliel "…ahora, ¿quién esta moviendo las piezas con tal de que un Kurosaki se acerque a una Kuchiki?"

"Solo una persona puede hacer esto…" dijo el pálido chico "…esa persona es Urahara Kisuke"

"…"

"Si al menos…kuchiki-san supiera la verdad" dijo Ulquiorra "de que su familia esta mas involucrada de lo que parece con los padres de ese chico…"

"Si eso pasara, ella jamás volvería a verlo" dijo Halibel "ese pasado es algo que ni Kuchiki-sama quisiera recordar…"

"Todo comenzó por ese roce entre esas personas, entre ese hombre y esa modelo…si él nunca hubiera aparecido nada de esto pasaría, si Kurosaki Isshin no hubiera aparecido…" Neliel se estaba alterando, cada vez que ese nombre aparecía en sus labios, el hombre que los separo, por culpa de ese hombre, todo esto estaba ocurriendo

"Cálmate Neliel" dijo Ulquiorra "Solo sabemos lo que paso por boca de Kuchiki-sama, cuando nos acepto él nos lo dijo, no estamos seguros de lo que realmente paso…"

"Aun así juramos lealtad a la familia Kuchiki y a la familia Aizen" dijo Neliel "Ese es el único motivo por el cual deberíamos destruir a su familia…"

"Por el momento solo nos queda esperar" dijo Ulquiorra, hacer algún movimiento en falso podría empeorar las cosas, eso lo sabia muy bien "Si hacemos algo corremos el riesgo de que Kuchiki-san se enoje, se ha apegado mucho a ese chico que lastimar a su familia puede ser causante de un enojo de parte de ella…"

"A estas alturas…" dijo Grimmjow "…kuchiki-sama debe estar enterado de algo…si vuelve nosotros vamos a tener que hacer lo que nos ordene…"

"Las cosas comienzan a ponerse muy feas…" dijo Halibel "…tarde o temprano vamos a ponernos entre la espada y la pared…"

"Eso no pasara si tienen en cuenta todo lo que hizo por nosotros Kuchiki Rukia" Ulquiorra recordó aquella imagen cuando ella, la mujer mas amable y hermosa que había conocido se puso ante él diciéndole '_te he estado observando, ven conmigo, deja esta sucio lugar…_'. Aquella hermosa chica, que tenía aires de superioridad estaba extendiéndole una mano, ofreciendo sacarlo de ese obsceno mundo en el cual había vivido desde que tenía recuerdos "Todos le debemos lo que ahora somos…"

"Lo sabemos" Halibel dijo

Todos ellos tenían una historia antes de que llegaran a la mansión Kuchiki, la verdad era que le debían mas que respeto y lealtad a Kuchiki Rukia, le debían su vida, su paz y su tranquilidad, ellos, la gente mas sucia del mundo pudo tocar a alguien como ella, era un milagro que alguien de ese estatus pudiera ver a través de los ojos de gente como ellos, de gente que no tenia un alma antes de conocerla, por ese motivo ellos darían su propia vida porque la de ella…

Mientras que en la casa de Rukia, estaba sola porque Ulquiorra había tenido que salir…no había salido por un simple motivo, Kurosaki Ichigo estaba afuera de su puerta, ese día en el que el cielo estaba comenzando a nublarse anticipando una futura lluvia, el compañero de Rukia estaba ahí, esperando que le abriera, pero ella no lo haría

"Vete" dijo a si misma viendo como es que empezaba a llover "Vete de aquí, no es necesario que estés aquí"

No entendía porque estaba ahí afuera, Ichigo resulto ser una persona muy obstinada, mucho mas de lo que ella esperaba, a pesar de la lluvia él no se había movido ni un centímetro de donde estaba, era un idiota. Rukia lo observo detenidamente hasta que un policía se detuvo ahí

"Disculpe pero esta prohibido que este aquí" le dijo el policía

"Pero…"

"Podría ser acusado por acoso…"

"Lo se, pero…"

"Espere…" Rukia salio "…deje que se quede…"

"Pero estaba en esta área sospechosamente…"

"Es un conocido mío"

"Esta bien, pero para la próxima vez no deje a algún 'conocido' afuera…" dijo el oficial y se fue

"¿Ru…kia?" dijo Ichigo

"Será la ultima vez que te salve, es tu culpa por venir y quedarte afuera como un acosador…" le grito Rukia

"Rukia" Ichigo "Lo siento…"

"¿Eh?"

"De verdad que siento todo esto, no pensé que te enojarías porque me besara con Senna aunque fuera por equivocación" le confeso "De verdad lo siento…"

"Ya no hay nada que perdonar" dijo Rukia "Creo que me altere por nada…"

"¿Todo esta bien entre nosotros?" le pregunto

"Si…"

"Eso me quita un peso de encima"

"Soy un poco impulsiva a pesar de mi apariencia…" dijo Rukia "…debería ser yo la que se disculpara"

"No…" le contesto Ichigo "…dejemos esto así, ya me has disculpado…"

"Es cierto"

"¿Dónde esta tu sombra?" le pregunto refiriéndose a Ulquiorra "Me sorprende que no me haya echado el por su cuenta…"

"Tuvo algo que hacer, no ha de tardar…"

"¿Vives sola con él?" le dijo

"Si…"

"¿Son muy cercanos?"

"Se puede decir que si…"

"Ya veo…"

"…" Rukia miro a Ichigo detenidamente y mostró una mirada enojada después le pego en el estomago

"¿Por qué me pegaste?" le grito Ichigo

"¿Cómo supiste donde vivía?" le pregunto enojada

"Bueno…eso…"

"En verdad eres un acosador…" Rukia le gritaba, a pesar de eso Ichigo entendía que no era un enojo como el de antes, era solo una manera que ella tenia de expresarse con él

Detrás de una de las ventanas de esa gran casa, estaba el pálido chico llamado Ulquiorra observando aquella escena, tenía una mirada melancólica

"Te ves feliz…" dijo "…pero, eso no puede ser eterno"


	7. Ella y Ellos

**Titulo:** This ironic tale of love

**Summary:** You never know when you're really in love

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no es mió, mucho menos sus personajes, son propiedad de Tite Kubo [a que sonó a albur].

**~ Séptimo Capitulo: Ella…y ellos ~**

El viento sopla por la ventana de la casa de Kuchiki Rukia, intentando que ella se levante ese sábado por la mañana, acariciaba lentamente la piel de la joven mujer que muy a su pesar comenzaba a levantarse, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente cuando…Ulquiorra entro y la miro, ella aun no despertaba bien, pero alzo su mano y acaricio la pálida cara del chico mirándolo con una sonrisa

"Te he elegido a ti…" le dijo Rukia "…Ulquiorra"

"Si, señorita" le contesto su fiel sirviente y la acostó "…no hay necesidad que despierte aun, vuelva a dormir un poco mas, la despertare cuando sea necesario…"

"Si" Rukia volvió a cerrar sus ojos

Ulquiorra la dejo dormir un poco mas, así que fue a donde estaban los demás, Ulquiorra los miro detenidamente

"¿Ella aun duerme?" le dijo Grimmjow

"Si, dejemos que descanse…"

"Nuestra señorita" dijo Neliel "verla tan frágil es…algo extraño"

"Si" Halibel comento "ya que la conocimos de una manera muy diferente…"

"¿Quién podría olvidarla como era ella antes?" Grimmjow dejo soltar una leve sonrisa

_*::*:::*::::* Flash Back [Halibel] *::*:::*::::*_

'_Esta miserable vida que llevo, ¿no seria mejor que acabara con ella?, nadie notaria mi muerte, nadie vendría a mi funeral, nadie estaría aquí el día en que muera dándome una mano para…pedirme que este a su lado…nadie así existe ahora mismo'_

_Halibel, una hermosa chica, vivía en un mundo lleno de suciedad, de la más baja escoria del mundo, ella no podía escapar de ese mundo, ella no debía hacerlo, ella tendría que vivir ahí hasta que muriera, ese era el mundo que la vida había elegido para ella…eso era la verdad…_

"_Halibel" un hombre le gritaba "esto no es lo acordado"_

"_Lo se, pero ahora mismo no hay muchos compradores…" le aseguraba la joven un poco nerviosa_

"_¿Qué aun no entiendes? A mi no me importa como consigas el dinero, solo tráemelo" le grito, la tomo del cabello y la aventó al suelo haciendo que se golpeara en la cabeza "Debes estar agradecida conmigo, yo te he estado protegiendo de este mundo, donde eres una 'chica indeseada'"_

"_Yo…prometo traer mas dinero…" le juro_

"_Así me gusta" le dijo "que seas obediente…"_

"_Si"_

_Era verdad, ella era la 'chica indeseada', todo, desde el día en que nació, hasta su familia la rechazo, ya que ella traía mala suerte, ya que ella no podía traer nada bueno a la gente que la conociera, por eso estar en ese mundo, ser tratada así era a lo único que podía aspirar en su vida, desde ser vendedora de droga hasta ser una asesina a sueldo, ese era su mundo…_

"_No valgo nada…" dijo mirando el cielo estrellado "…nadie espera por mi, nadie quiere ver mi llegada, soy indeseada…"_

_Ser indeseada era algo que nadie quisiera saber, era doloroso, era tan triste que la gente te tuviera miedo, que ni siquiera quisieran tocarte por temor a que los lastimes, eso duele mucho, estar sola duele…tanto_

"_Halibel" dijo ese hombre "te han contratado, es necesario que asesines a una joven noble de Japón…"_

"_¿Cómo se llama la presa?" pregunto_

"_Kuchiki Rukia" contesto "hermana menor del noble Kuchiki Byakuya, una presa difícil de matar, pero tu eres nuestra Halibel…"_

"_Puedo hacerlo" le aseguro_

"_Eso lo sabemos, espero que no falles…"_

"_No lo haré"_

_Matar, para ella, esa palabra no tenia el mismo significado que para los demás, era solo una manera de sobrevivir…nada mas, nada de miedo, nada de sentimientos…era matar_

_Al encomendarle esa misión, ella vigilo cada movimiento de su presa, desde el instituto a donde acudía, sus amistades, el horario de casa cosa que hacia, todo. Para poder matar a esa chica lo mas rápido que pudiera era necesario que ella estuviera sola…_

"_Lugar, campo de fútbol, hora 8:00 p.m." dijo Halibel observando como esa chica corría en el campo, había notado que siempre estaba sola a esa hora y en ese lugar, ese era el momento justo para matarla_

_Halibel miraba como la chica sonreía, era como si su vida fuera…feliz, por un momento envidio lo que Kuchiki Rukia tenia, un hermano que la quería, dinero, amor de la gente que la rodeaba, al vigilarla pudo ver como todos los que estaban con ella siempre estaban al pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos, en verdad envidiaba esa vida._

"_Pronto se acabara eso…" dijo, pero se sorprendió al ver como Rukia se detuvo y volteo al lugar donde ella estaba con una calida sonrisa "¿Me descubrió?"_

_Rukia estaba mirándola, su sonrisa era como un destellar de una de las estrellas mas brillantes del universo, esa sonrisa, ¿era dirigida a ella?, no era posible, si la había descubierto, ¿no era normal que huyera?, ¿por qué se quedaba ahí parada con una sonrisa?_

"_¿Esta jugando conmigo?" Halibel enojada le apunto y cuando estaba a punto de dispararle alguien la detuvo._

_Halibel miro a esa persona, era un hombre de cabello azul que le había quitado su arma, ese chico le sonrió_

"_Es una hermosa arma, pero no es algo que una hermosa dama debería usar" le dijo_

"_¿Quién eres?" dijo Halibel poniéndose en guardia _

"_Debería ser yo quien te cuestionara" dijo el hombre para luego ponerse mas serio "¿Qué haces intentando dañar a nuestra señorita?" _

"_¿Qué?" Halibel no entendía_

"_Yo…" dijo "…no permitiré que la lastimes, pero tampoco dejare que una dama se llene las manos de sangre"_

_Ese chico, rompió con sus manos el arma, Halibel comenzó a tener miedo, ese hombre era más fuerte de lo que parecía_

"_¿Quién eres?"_

"_¿Qué deberíamos hacer con ella, señorita?" dijo_

"…" _de las sombras Kuchiki Rukia apareció junto a un pálido chico_

"_Atreverse a intentar al menos lastimarla" ese chico iba a herir a Halibel_

"_Para, Grimmjow" la voz de Rukia lo detuvo "Ella ha de tener una buena razón, ¿verdad?"_

"_Yo…"_

"_No vamos a lastimarte" le dijo Rukia y miro a su otro compañero "…Ulquiorra"_

"_Mira esas ropas tan pobres que tienes" Ulquiorra le dijo quitándose su saco y poniéndoselo a Halibel "Debes estar muriendo de frío"_

"…" _de verdad que Halibel no entendía a esas personas, eran muy raras_

"_Vamos" le pidió Rukia extendiéndole su mano_

"_¿Qué?"_

_Una persona como Kuchiki Rukia estaba dándole su mano, una persona con tal pureza estaba para a su lado intentando ser amable con ella, nadie mas lo había hecho antes por ella, estaba feliz, Halibel estaba feliz_

"_Quiero escuchar porque querías matarme" Rukia le dijo una vez que estaban en su casa, mientras Ulquiorra les daba un café_

"…" _Halibel estaba sorprendida por la actitud de esa chica_

"_¿Es que el café tiene algo de malo?" le pregunto "¿Quieres mas azúcar, o lo quieres con leche?"_

"_No es el café" Halibel le dijo "¿Por qué?"_

"_¿Por qué que?"_

"_¿Por qué eres tan amable con alguien que intento lastimarte?"_

"_Se que todos tienen algún motivo para hacer este tipo de cosas, por eso quiero escuchar tu versión…"_

"_Yo…no…"_

"_Perdón…" dijo Rukia "…no debería presionarte, quédate aquí hasta que estés lista para decirlo..."_

"_¿Quedarme?"_

"_Si, eres buena en el arte del asesinato" dijo la Kuchiki "necesito a alguien con tu talento, además vivir con estos chicos es aburrido…"_

"_No, eso no puedo…"_

"_¿Hay alguien que se interponga?" Rukia dijo "Si hay alguien dime y lo mandare a un lugar donde jamás vuelva a buscarte"_

"_¿Por qué haces esto por mi?" dijo Halibel_

"_Ya te lo dije, te necesito"_

"_Nadie me necesita"_

"_No aceptare a nadie mas que a ti…" dijo Rukia "…eres la indicada…"_

"_Yo…"_

"_Se lo que es sentirse sola…" le contó Rukia "…veo en tu mirada, esa soledad que alguna vez me lleno a mi también, por eso no aceptare a nadie que no seas tu"_

"_Tu no entiendes…"_

"_Se que parezco que vivo como una princesita, pero confía en mi, no dejare que nadie te lastime después de que elijas quedarte aquí" Rukia le confirmo _

"_Es que…"_

"_No soy un ángel que ha venido a rescatarte, solo necesito de tus servicios…"_

"…"

"_Te he escogido a ti" le aseguro, cuando dijo eso Ulquiorra y Grimmjow dejaron escapara una sonrisa "no aceptare una respuesta negativa…"_

"_Si acepto" dijo Halibel "¿qué beneficios obtendré?"_

"_Ninguno en realidad, pero…" dijo "…solo puedo decirte, que si tu luchas por mi yo lo haré por ti"_

"…"

"_Quiero que seas una de mis guardaespaldas…" le pidió Rukia "…quiero advertirte que soy alguien persistente…" _

"_Yo…" Halibel dijo "…acepto"_

_Esas palabras, aceptar vivir con esa gente tan extraña no era algo que a Halibel realmente le importara, lo cierto esa que Kuchiki Rukia había cumplido su promesa, después de haber aceptado quedarse ahí aquella gente que la obligaba a matar nunca mas se le acerco, al parecer no solo Ulquiorra y Grimmjow eran hombre de temer, Kuchiki Rukia también tenia una manera de ser muy fría, cuando intentaron llevársela solo con una mirada de Rukia ellos desistieron asegurando que era digna de ser llamada Kuchiki, tiempo después Halibel supo de cómo era realmente esa familia, era de temerse._

"_¿Qué haces, idiota?" le grito Grimmjow_

_Halibel al intentar llevar a cabo una misión que, Kuchiki Byakuya, le había dado descuido la seguridad de Rukia, dejando que ella saliera herida, Grimmjow estaba a su lado…_

"_Sigo ordenes, se me encomendó ser ahora la guardaespaldas de Kuchiki-sama" le contesto_

"_Eres un idiota" le grito de nuevo_

"_Grimmjow…no seas duro con ella…" le pidió Rukia "…estoy bien…"_

"_Esta vez no, señorita" le dijo Grimmjow "Halibel, ¿quién fue la persona que te salvo?"_

"_¿Eh?"_

"_¿Quién fue la persona que te salvo de esa oscuridad?" _

"_Fue…"_

"_La señorita…te eligió a ti..." le grito "…tu, ¿sabes cuan hermoso es ser necesitado por alguien cuando nunca antes lo habías sido?"_

"…_yo…" Halibel recordó como Rukia había hecho lo imposible porque ella se sintiera lo mas cómoda posible, además era verdad que ella la había salvado de esa oscuridad_

"_Le debes mas que tu vida a nuestra señorita" Grimmjow le dijo "Solo estas con Kuchiki-sama porque fue nuestra señorita quien lo pidió…"_

"…"

"_No debes olvidarte que le merecemos mas respeto a Kuchiki Rukia" Grimmjow estaba enojándose cada vez mas "Empiezo a creer que la señorita se equivoco escogiendo a alguien que no sabe lo que es la lealtad…"_

"_Detente" Rukia le dijo "Es suficiente…"_

"_Esta bien" Grimmjow se detuvo_

"_Se que no lo has hecho porque quisieras, Halibel" Rukia le dijo sonriendo "Para la próxima vez ten mas cuidado cuando hagas este tipo de cosas, no queremos que nadie salga herido, ¿verdad?"_

"_¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?"_

"_Porque te he elegido, se que cuando sientas lo que se llama 'lazo' entre nosotros, comprenderás que es lo que debes hacer…"_

"_Señorita" Ulquiorra llego con una caja de primeros auxilios "Déjeme ver sus heridas…"_

"_Estaré bien" le dijo la chica_

"_Esto no se ve bien" Ulquiorra comenzó a curarla_

"_Duele" gimió Rukia "Se cuidadoso…"_

"_Siempre" el chico pálido miro a Halibel y le dedico una sonrisa "Terminando con la señorita te curare a ti también…"_

"_¿Eh?"_

"_Pronto entenderás cómo es que debes hacer el trabajo sucio de Kuchiki-sama sin dañar a nuestra señorita, es cuestión de tiempo" le aseguro Ulquiorra "Muy a mi pesar, tengo que admitir que lo que Grimmjow dijo es cierto, pero no tiene el tacto que debería para decirlo…"_

"_¿Por qué ustedes…" los ojos de Halibel estaban llenos de lagrimas al decir esto "…siempre están preocupándose por alguien como yo?"_

"_Si nosotros no nos preocupamos por ti, ¿eso seria llamado 'ser un mal amigo', no?" Ulquiorra dijo "Después de todo, nosotros también fuimos elegidos por Kuchiki-san"_

"_Lo siento" dijo Halibel llorando_

"_Estaremos juntos…" dijo Rukia "…y nos protegeremos mutuamente…"_

"_Si…" halibel por primera vez mostró una hermosa sonrisa_

_Sentimientos, eran hermosos, eso creía ahora Halibel, antes no podía llamar a ningún lado 'hogar', pero ahora tenia un lugar a donde volver y habría gente que la esperaría siempre…todo gracias a que esa chica, a que Kuchiki Rukia, apareció en su vida…Halibel ahora podía sonreír como toda la gente._

_*::*:::*::::* Fin Flash Back [Halibel] *::*:::*::::*_

"Gracias a ella" dijo Halibel "Somos ahora así…"

"Si" Neliel confirmó lo que Halibel dijo "Por eso debemos hacer cualquier cosa porque ella sea feliz…"

_*::*:::*::::* Flash Back [Grimmjow] *::*:::*::::*_

_La fuerza puede ser algo que te ayude o algo que te destruya, eso lo sabia muy bien Grimmjow, un hombre que por asares del destino tenia que hacer uso de su fuerza para poder salvarle la vida a esa mujer de la cual se había enamorado…_

"_Todo estará bien…" Grimmjow le decía a una mujer "…todo va a estar bien, Maiko"_

"_Pero…" dijo ella "…no quiero que vuelvas a ir a esos lugares, tu podrías morir…"_

"_Yo no puedo conseguir la medicina que necesitas si trabajo en algún lugar seguro, por eso no me importaría morir…" le aseguró ese chico de cabellos azules_

"_Confiare en ti…" le dijo Maiko_

"_Gracias…" dijo el chico "…regresare tarde…"_

"_Estaré esperando"_

_Ella, la mujer más hermosa y amable que Grimmjow había conocido estaba ahora a su lado, pero esa extraña enfermedad que le dio se la estaba llevando, él no tenia mas remedio que usar esa fuerza que tenia para casar en dinero necesario para que ella sobreviviera…no importaba que cada noche tuviera que luchar en una de esas peleas callejeras…mientras ella viviera todo estaría bien_

"_Estoy aquí" dijo Grimmjow_

"_Bienvenido" dijo un hombre sentado en su silla "Hoy tienes una pelea muy dura…"_

"…"

"_Será contra Zaraki Kenpachi, ¿te dice algo ese nombre?"_

"_Si…" Grimmjow parecía indiferente a pesar de que ese tal Zaraki era el hombre mas sanguinario en todas la paleas callejeras que había_

"_¿No tienes miedo?, eso es normal. Entonces, ¿no tienes problemas con ello?"_

"_No, mientras me pague lo que significa ganarle a Zaraki, no"_

"_Tu triunfo será pagado como debe ser…"_

"_Bien"_

_Grimmjow estaba acostumbrado a estar solo en ese mundo cubierto por la oscuridad, el único rayo de luz era su amada Maiko, estaba ahí solo por ella…porque la amaba._

_Durante la pelea callejera contra Zaraki, estaba entre el publico una pequeña niña de cabello rosado…todos la observaron porque para ser una niña no le temía a la sangre, estaba mirando como todos peleaban, pero no le quitaba la mirada a Zaraki_

"_¿Esa niña es tu hija?" Grimmjow le pregunto_

"_¿Hay necesidad de contestar?" dijo seriamente Zaraki_

"_No, creo que no" dijo Grimmjow_

"_Vamos a divertirnos" _

_Era como todos le habían dicho, un sádico en la pelea, a pesar de que Grimmjow poseía una fuerza sobrehumana su sadismo era mínimo en comparación con el de Zaraki_

"_¿Es todo lo que tienes?" le pregunto el sádico hombre "Que aburrido"_

"_Eso debería decir yo" Grimmjow sonrió tristemente "Hasta ahora no has hecho mas que pelear a lo loco, necesito que te pongas serio…"_

"_La seriedad es aburrida" dijo Zaraki "Es mejor disfrutar una buena pelear aun sin seriedad…"_

"_¿Qué no te da miedo que tu hija te vea?"_

"_Ella esta acostumbrada a la sangre…" dijo Zaraki "…no hay necesidad que la proteja de ella…"_

_Grimmjow se comenzó a enojar por esa razón peleo con mas fuerza contra Zaraki hasta que puso su pie sobre el cuello de este, para solo decirle_

"_Si amaras a tu hija nunca dejarías que viera este tipo de cosas…" dijo Grimmjow "…la sangre es algo que los niños no deberían conocer…si de verdad la amaras, la protegerías…"_

"…" _Zaraki no pudo hacer nada mas contra ese chico, había ganado_

_La pequeña niña fue con su padre y le toco la sangre para luego mirar fríamente a Grimmjow_

"_No me mires con esos ojos" le dijo_

"_Mi padre…" dijo la niña "…hace mucho tiempo que no quedaba tan dañado, parece que se ha divertido…"_

"_¿Eh?"_

"_Aceptamos la derrota…" dijo Zaraki viendo a su hija "…no es así, ¿Yachiru?"_

"_Si…" contesto la niña con una sonrisa_

_Si amas a alguien, lo proteges, si esa persona es tan importante para ti, das todo por ella. Esa es la realidad del amor…por eso Grimmjow lucharía y ganaría cada batalla con tal de que Maiko este con él para siempre, ese era el único motivo que movía los sentimientos de Grimmjow, un amor puro y sin miedo._

_Pero, sus jefes estaban dudando de su lealtad, era una mina de oro, pero esa chica les causaría problemas tarde o temprano, haría que Grimmjow se descuidara en alguna pelea, para ellos era mejor eliminarla…_

_Esa tarde cuando el ocaso estaba mas hermoso como nunca, Grimmjow entro en su casa para encontrarse a su hermosa mujer tirada en el suelo cubierta por esa sangre, aunque él había vivido entre la sangre, esa era diferente, tenia un color diferente, ¿o era que la cubría a ella?, su único amor estaba sin vida ante sus ojos, los únicos que harían eso era…sus jefes…esa manera de eliminar lo que les estorbaba era tan propia de ellos, pero esta vez Grimmjow se estaba asqueando de esa suciedad en la que se metió para protegerla, y ahora de daba cuenta de que no fue capaz de hacerlo, no fue capaz de salvar a Maiko de las manos de ese mundo oscuro donde el habitaba, no podía evitar sentirse…culpable_

"_¿Dónde estas, maldito?" grito Grimmjow al entrar en la oficina de sus jefes_

"_¿Has venido?" le pregunto mientras sonreía "¿Esta feliz porque elimine a esa bruja de tu lado?"_

"_¿Bruja?"_

"_Ella iba a meterse entre las peleas y tu, era mejor eliminarla"_

"_Maldito" Grimmjow intento atacarlo pero muchos hombres aparecieron ante él_

"_Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que me lastimes…" dijo ese hombre saliendo por una puerta escondida "…bye-bye"_

"_Espera…"_

"_Lo sentimos" dijo uno de los hombres "pero, dijo que calmáramos tu furia, después pensaras las cosas bien y entonces…volverás a luchar…"_

"_Eso no pasara…"_

_Grimmjow estaba enojado, le habían arrebatado a lo que mas amaba, ya no tenia porque pelear, porque vivir o algo que simplemente lo mantuviera unido a este mundo, no tenía motivos para vivir, lo único que quería era vengarse…_

_Cuando termino de luchar contra todos ellos y matarlos, Grimmjow estaba en el suelo bañado en sangre, sangre propia y de sus victimas, pero la puerta se abrió…y entro una mujer, junto a un chico de tez pálida, se acerco a donde esta él_

"_Si que has jugado mucho…" dijo ella "…ese olor, es tan…de sangre"_

"_¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mi?" dijo Grimmjow_

"_He estado observándote…" dijo la mujer "…veo que eres fuerte"_

"_Si lo soy, ¿a ti que?"_

"_Tengo algo que proponerte…"_

"_No me interesa que es lo que quieres decirme…" Grimmjow le dijo sonriendo irónicamente "…niña…"_

"_¿No deseas vengarte?" le dijo causando sorpresa en el chico_

"_Yo…"_

"_Esa chica era una buena mujer" le comento "Es una lastima que la hayan matado para tenerte totalmente interesado en la peleas…"_

"_¿Quién demonios eres?" Grimmjow iba a atacar a la chica cuando el chico pálido lo detuvo sin hacer mucho esfuerzo "Tu…"_

"_No lo lastimes, Ulquiorra" la mujer le pidió_

"_Como ordene, señorita"_

"_¿Qué quieres de mi?"_

"_Necesito tu fuerza…" dijo "…a cambio de ella yo te ayudare a que te vengues…"_

"_¿Vengarme?" dijo Grimmjow_

"_Es mas fácil de lo que crees…" dijo la chica "…aunque también te daré un regalo, pondré el cuerpo de la chica en una cripta donde puedas ir a verla cuando quieras, creo que ella se merecía eso y mucho mas…"_

"_¿Por qué yo?"_

"_Porque te he elegido, eso es todo…"_

"_¿Para que me has elegido teniéndolo a él?" le preguntó refiriéndose a Ulquiorra_

"_Tu eres diferente…" dijo la chica "…mientras que Ulquiorra es mas inteligente que fuerte, necesito a alguien con tu fuerza para complementarlo…"_

"_¿Quién eres?" volvió a preguntarle "¿Para necesitar a gente que posee tanta fuerza?"_

"_Soy Kuchiki Rukia, llevar ese nombre no es fácil, necesito alguien que me proteja…" Rukia dijo "…te he observado, Grimmjow. Y he decidido que serás uno de mis guardaespaldas, si haces eso te ayudare a vengarte, y siempre que necesites algo podrás pedirme ayuda…"_

"…"

"_¿Qué no quieres huir de esa oscuridad?" le dijo Ulquiorra _

"_¿Huir de la oscuridad?" pregunto el peliazul "Eso es imposible"_

"_No lo creas…" Rukia le mostró una hermosa sonrisa, para Grimmjow esa sonrisa fue un rayo de luz que solo le había dado su amada Maiko, al ver a Rukia este sintió un poco de calor dentro de su corazón "…en este mundo es capaz de huir de esa oscuridad…"_

"_Yo…"_

"_Prometo que no vas a arrepentirte si eliges seguirme" le confeso Rukia_

"_¿Estas segura de esto?" le pregunto_

"_Si no lo estuviera, desde un principio no te habría dicho nada…"_

"_Entonces yo…podría probar estar contigo" dijo Grimmjow_

"_Eso es un si, ¿supongo?"_

"_Eso es un si…" dijo el chico_

"_Entonces, bienvenido…" le dijo Rukia_

"_Gracias…"_

_Tiempo después Grimmjow fue a visitar la tumba de su amada Maiko…llevándole unas flores, se presento ante ella con una sonrisa, después de todo lo que había pasado él podía sonreír, gracias a ella…a kuchiki Rukia_

"_Después de todo, ella si cumplió con lo prometido, pude vengarme de esa persona, después de eso me di cuenta que aun con la venganza no era capaz de regresar a Maiko a la vida, pero gracias a todo lo que había pasado yo estaré al lado de estas personas…" dijo un poco sonrojado Grimmjow "…espero que no estés celosa desde donde quiera que estés por culpa de la señorita…lo que siento por ella es algo muy especia, pero nunca te olvidare…"_

"_Grimmjow" Rukia le grito en la entrada "ven rápido, se nos hará tarde…"_

"_Ya voy señorita" le dijo y miro foto de Maiko "Ella me hace realmente querer vivir, de nuevo. Por favor no te enceles, se feliz porque soy feliz…"_

"_Grimmjow" dijo Rukia "Si no vienes Ulquiorra hará un desastre…"_

"_Si…" dijo y se fue con su señorita_

_Las cosas suelen pasar por algo, ahora Grimmjow era capaz de esta al lado de persona que lo comprendían y que estarían con él, en las buenas y en las malas…después de todo los ha llegado a considerar…su familia…_

_Por eso, Grimmjow siempre estará detrás de Rukia, para protegerla, para hacerla feliz, para estar a pendiente de cada uno de sus deseos y quizás, solo quizás algún día le podrá pagar todo lo que ella hizo por su vida, solo algún día _

_*::*:::*::::* Fin Flash Back [Grimmjow] *::*:::*::::*_

"Nuestra amada señorita" dijo Grimmjow con una calida mirada

_*::*:::*::::* Flash Back [Neliel] *::*:::*::::*_

_Prostitucion, ese arte que ha existido desde la antigüedad, la venta de tu propio cuerpo por algo de dinero, eso es la prostitucion. Neliel, la hermosa y sensual Neliel, era una de esas pocas mujeres que estaban ahí no por dinero ni necesidad sino por algo conocido como secuestro. Ella era una señorita como cualquier otra, hasta que un día fue secuestrada por hombres de una extraña organización, cuando vieron que su familia no podía llegar a la cifra que pedían como rescate, pensaron conseguir el dinero de otra manera, explotando su belleza…esa era la única manera de recuperar el dinero necesario._

"_Eres una persona sucia, Neliel" aquel hombre que la compro al notar la belleza que tenia ella le gritaba "Nadie esta esperando por ti, y aun si hubiera alguien, ¿qué pensara de alguien que no tiene ni la cuenta de cuantos hombres han pasado por su…cuerpo? Tu alma esta sucia, eres un…demonio"_

"…" _Neliel evitaba ver la mirada de ese hombre, tenía los ojos a punto de llorar, pero ella sabia que no debía darle el gusto de verla hacerlo "…si…"_

"_Eres un demonio…" le volvió a decir "…pero, el único que estará a tu lado seré yo, así que mas te vale no meterte en problemas otra vez, quien nunca te vera como un demonio soy yo…"_

"…"

"_Los clientes te adoran, pero tu reputación podría venirse abajo si haces escenas como estas…" _

"_Ese hombre intento golpearme…" le dijo_

"_Eso a mi no me interesa" le grito "Si quiere golpearte, deja que lo haga, ¿entendido?"_

"_Si…" contesto Neliel algo enojada_

"_Te dejo para que te cambies…" dijo y se fue_

"_Idiota" Neliel aventó un vaso por donde ese hombre había salido_

"_¿Volvió a regañarte?" un chico le pregunto al entrar_

"_Maldigo el día en que llegue a este lugar…" gimió Neliel_

"_A mi me alegro, ya que gracias a que eso paso…" dijo el chico "…pude conocerte, Nel-chan"_

"_Lo se, Nnoitra" le susurro la joven _

"_¿Por qué no has usado eso que te enseñe?" le pregunto Nnoitra "Si lo usaras podrías irte de aquí…"_

"_No quiero…" dijo Neliel "…matar no va conmigo…"_

"_Nel-chan" dijo el joven alto y delgado "las armas han sido creadas para matar, te enseñe como usarlas para que puedas protegerte…en esta vida, debes saber que a veces las cosas no se solucionan hasta que eliminas el problema desde la raíz"_

"_Lo se…"_

"_Bueno, no importa, gracias a eso podremos estar juntos…"_

"_Tu eres lo único bueno aquí" Neliel le confeso "si no estuvieras aquí, yo simplemente no podría seguir…"_

"_Yo…"_

_Neliel lentamente beso al joven que estaba ahí…desde que llego a ese horrible mundo lo mas hermoso era…Nnoitra, nadie mas podía entenderla como él lo hacia…_

"_Espera" dijo el chico apartándose "alguien podría vernos y si eso pasa…"_

"…"

"…_ellos…"_

"_Odio que tengamos que ocultarnos" le grito Neliel "Como si lo que hacemos fuera algo malo…"_

"_No lo es…pero, estando aquí nunca podremos estar juntos como queremos…"_

"_Te amo" dijo la chica_

"_Yo también lo hago, pero tenemos que esperar un poco mas para así poder irnos de aquí juntos…"_

"_Ya no soporto, todas las noches estar con esos hombre me hace sentirme sucia, que soy un demonio"_

"_no lo eres, tu eres el único ángel en esta suciedad que eso no se te olvide…"_

"_Quiero irme…y ser feliz"_

"_Espera solo un poco mas…"_

"…"

_Esperar, esperar, estaba harta de hacerlo, amaba a Nnoitra y quería irse con él y ser feliz para siempre, como en los cuentos de hadas, pero ella sabia que ese no era un cuento de hadas mucho menos alguien iría y la salvaría de esas personas malvadas, eso era lo mas triste_

"_Hola" Neliel entro en una habitación donde un cliente la esperaba "Ya estoy aquí…"_

"_¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" le dijo_

"_Claro menos lo que sea personal…" contesto la chica_

"_Eres muy hermosa" una voz de mujer se escucho en esa habitación "es una lastima malgastarla aquí"_

"_¿Quién eres? Esto no es así" dijo mirando al chico_

"_Esta no es mi culpa" le dijo ese chico "nuestra señorita deseaba verte en persona, debes estar honrada por ello…"_

"_¿Nuestra?"_

"_Si, nuestra" dos personas mas aparecieron, un hombre y una mujer_

"_Es un placer conocerte, Neliel" dijo esa mujer_

"_¿Quién eres?"_

"_Me llamo Kuchiki Rukia, ellos son Grimmjow, Ulquiorra y Halibel" contesto la chica "Es un placer estar aquí…"_

"_¿Qué quieren de mi?" les pregunto_

"_Hacerte una propuesta" dijo Halibel_

"_¿Propuesta?"_

"_Si" Rukia le dijo "Quiero que vengas conmigo, y que te unas a mis guardaespaldas…"_

"_¿Por qué?" Neliel no entendía nada_

"_Eres hermosa, y sensual, necesito a alguien que pueda hacer el papel de seductora, además se que sabes usar las armas muy bien, ese chico te enseño lo suficiente para que seas capaz de protegerte a ti misma…"_

"_No…" contesto secamente Neliel "…no acepto tu propuesta"_

_Neliel se acerco a la puerta y los miro despectivamente_

"_Nunca vuelvan a buscarme" dijo "Clientes así no me gustan…"_

_Neliel enojada se salio, Halibel se sentó en la cama, mientras que los otros dos chicos miraban a Rukia detenidamente…_

"_Les dije que esto pasaría, ella no tiene una vida tan trágica como la de nosotros, además tiene a ese chico con ella, no se ira sin él…" dijo Halibel_

"_¿Qué dice, señorita?" dijo Ulquiorra_

"_Es justo como pensé" dijo Rukia felizmente "…quiero que ella sea la que se una a nosotros mas que nadie…"_

"_¿Por qué?" dijo Grimmjow "Ella ya nos rechazo…"_

"_Ella no es como aparenta, se que ella quiere huir de aquí, esperemos un poco mas hasta que podamos volver a persuadirla" les dijo Rukia "Vamonos" _

"_Ya escucharon" dijo Ulquiorra "…vamonos"_

"_Si"_

_Rukia se fue seguida de sus tres guardaespaldas, esperaría a cuando Neliel estuviera lista para unírsele_

_Por otro lado, Neliel estaba un poco preocupada, ya que al día siguiente la habían llamado, ¿y si esas personas la habían culpado de una actitud poco profesional? Esto se iba a poner feo_

"_Veo que estas aquí" ese hombre le dijo_

"_Si…"_

"_¿Sabes porque te llame?"_

"_No…"_

"_Neliel, eres hermosa" dijo "PERO ERES SOLAMENTE PROPIEDAD MIA"_

_El hombre le grito con tal intensidad que causo mucho miedo a Neliel_

"_¿Por qué dices esto?"_

"_No quiero que veas nuevamente a Nnoitra" le grito_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Ustedes sabían bien lo que esta prohibido" el hombre le dijo "No romances…"_

"_Yo no…"_

"_No te hagas la que no sabes…" dijo "…ayer los vi"_

"_Por favor, cualquier cosa menos que esa…"_

"_Ya me encargue de él…"_

"_¿Qué le has hecho?" Neliel le grito_

"…"

"_Nel-chan…"_

_Nnoitra cayó al suelo todo golpeado y ensangrentado, estaba tan malherido que Neliel fue directamente a abrazarlo_

"_¿Estas bien?"_

"_Usa el arma" Nnoitra le puso un arma en las mano "Yo..ya no puedo hacer nada mas por ti…"_

"_No, no, no" dijo Neliel_

"_Lo siento, no he podido protegerte…" dijo el chico usando sus últimos alientos "…pero, se que en este mundo hay gente que te considerara alguien especial, así que sobrevive y encuentra a esas personas…"_

"_No te vayas" dijo Neliel llorando "No me dejes"_

"_Lo siento" poco a poco los ojos de Nnoitra se fueron cerrando_

"_Eres un…" Neliel iba a matarlo usando el arma, pero aparecieron ante ella muchos hombres _

"_¿Creíste que podrías acabar conmigo?" dijo ese hombre_

"_Maldito"_

"_Acaben con ella, ya encontrare a alguien mejor que ella" dijo el hombre y se fue_

_Cuando se fue, todos iban a atacarla pero sobre ella apareció Rukia_

"_Si van a golpear a alguien, será a mi" dijo_

_Esos hombres al ser seres sin miedo, golpearon a Rukia repetidas veces, en eso Grimmjow y los demás entraron_

"_Señorita" Grimmjow iba a ayudarle pero al ver la mirada de Rukia supo que ella no quería que la fueran a ayudar_

"_¿Qué piensa?" dijo Halibel evitando ver eso_

"_No apartes tu mirada y ve lo que ella nos quiere mostrar" le dijo Ulquiorra que veía la escena con un poco de enojo_

"_Si" Halibel miro detenidamente lo que pasaba_

"_Deténganse" Neliel grito y todos se detuvieron "¿Cómo pueden lastimar a alguien que no les ha hecho nada?"_

"…"

_Hubo un largo silencio, Neliel miro a Rukia con una mirada culpable_

"_¿Por qué haces esto por mi?" dijo Neliel_

"_Quiero que veas que somos personas leales, si algo te pasa ellos y yo estaremos aquí para protegerte…" dijo Rukia sonriéndole "…te he estado observando, eres a quien he elegido así que aunque no aceptes unirte a mi no dejare que nadie mas te lastime…"_

"_Yo…"_

"_Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Halibel" grito Rukia "El resto del trabajo es suyo…"_

"_Si" dijeron _

_Por un momento Neliel se sorprendió, esos chicos eran demasiado poderosos, sabían como usar las armas, como pelear con manos desnudas, como idear una estrategia en cuestión de segundo, eran muy…buenos, y todo eso lo hacían por ella, además esa chica que tenia la apariencia de una señorita de mundo se había dejado golpear para protegerla_

"_Yo…" Neliel le dijo a Rukia mientras ambas veían como los otros golpeaban a esos hombres "…necesito pedirte disculpas, por como te trate antes…"_

"_No es necesario"_

"_Claro que es necesario, me fui y te dije cosas muy groseras, y ahora me has salvado, lo siento" dijo Neliel_

"_Ahora mismo creo que no es necesario, ya que lo hice porque quise hacerlo…" le dijo Rukia "…tu debes estar triste, lamento no haber hecho algo por ese chico"_

"_No fue tu culpa" Neliel le dijo "Si al menos hubiéramos sido mas concisos con nuestro amor, quizás esto no hubiera pasado, siempre estuvimos esperando a poder huir de aquí, pero nunca hacíamos algo para realmente lograrlo…"_

"_Lamento lo que sucedió" Rukia le sonrió_

"_Aun puedo unirme a ustedes, ¿verdad?" le dijo Neliel_

"_Por supuesto, aun si no lo hubieras hecho, no le daría tu lugar a nadie más…" contesto Rukia "…te elegí, cuando elijo a alguien no desisto nunca"_

"_Aunque" dijo Neliel "dudo poder alcanzar el nivel de ellos"_

"_Ellos tienen cosas en las que son buenas…pero, tu las tienes también, vamos a descubrirlas juntos"_

"_Si…"_

"_Neliel…" dijo Rukia "…te voy a ser sincera, eres a la ultima que elijo, ya nadie mas se unirá a ustedes, pero debes saber que puede que en mi vida hayan muchas personas que deseen matarme por eso quiero unir a gente en la cual confiar, ustedes han vivido en mundo de dolor y mentiras, pero cuando los vi cada uno me dio la esperanza, no de que sean mis guardaespaldas sino que se convertirán en mis amigos también, y los amigos se ayudan, te juro que nunca mas estarás sola…"_

"_Gracias…"_

"_Pero tu vas a tener que cuidarme desde la oscuridad"_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_El único que será mi guardaespaldas oficial, es Ulquiorra, tu iras con Aizen Sousuke"_

"_¿Quién es él?"_

"_Mi familia, la familia Kuchiki, tiene vínculos con otras familias, como la familia Aizen, pero quiero que vayas con él porque tengo mis sospechas sobre algunas cosas, lo considero un buen amigo, no obstante no puedo evitar sentirme en duda con alguna de sus acciones…" le confeso "…por eso he decidido que seas tu la que lo vigile, mientras que Grimmjow y Halibel se irán con mi hermano…"_

"_¿Por qué su hermano necesita dos guardaespaldas detrás suyo?"_

"_Mi hermano" dijo Rukia "Neliel, sobre mi hermano es necesario el doble de vigilancia porque…es una persona peligrosa, confió en que Grimmjow y Halibel sean capaces de seguirlo como es debido…"_

"_Entiendo…" dijo Neliel_

"_Eres la primera que lo sabe, después les diré esto a los demás…"_

"…"

"_Hemos terminado" dijo Grimmjow sonriendo "a simple vista parecían mas fuerte, me he decepcionado de su nivel"_

"_¿Esta bien, señorita?" Ulquiorra le pregunto_

"_Si…"_

"_Yo…" dijo Neliel "…gracias…"_

"_No es necesario" Grimmjow le dijo "…mientras aceptes a nuestra señorita…" _

"_Ella se unirá a ustedes" dijo Rukia_

"_Si" dijo Neliel_

"_Bienvenida" dijo Ulquiorra _

"_Gracias"_

_Puede que haya sido una prostituta, pero ahora había encontrado gente que seguramente la protegería, como Nnoitra le había dicho, pero ellos fueron los que la encontraron y la salvaron de ese mundo de la prostitucion, las cosas pasaron por algo después de todo, ahora ella debía pagarle con su vida y sus servicios a su ahora 'señorita'_

_*::*:::*::::* Fin Flash Back [Neliel] *::*:::*::::*_

"Después de todo…" dijo Neliel "…ella fue quien nos salvo a todos…"

_*::*:::*::::* Flash Back [Ulquiorra] *::*:::*::::*_

_Esta historia les presentara como comenzó todo, una historia imposible de clasificar en 'romance', pero tampoco en 'amistad', la historia de como ellos se conocieron…ya que él fue el que inicio todo…su nombre es Ulquiorra…_

_Esa noche, la hermosa y altiva Kuchiki Rukia fue invitada a una fiesta, ella a pesar de que no deseaba ir, fue casi obligada a ir por su hermano, el atractivo Kuchiki Byakuya por el simple motivo 'de quedar bien con la prensa, una Kuchiki debe asistir a donde se les es invitada', estaba aburrida en la fiesta, ya había felicitado a quien la invito cuando de repente él apareció, un chico de tez pálida se le acerco_

"_Buenas noches" dijo seriamente _

"_Buenas noches" contesto Rukia _

"_Supe que una Kuchiki iba a venir así que no pude resistirme a venir, es usted, ¿me equivoco?"_

"_No, pero me causa mucha sorpresa ser tan famosa…"_

"_Su belleza es aquella que llama la atención, al ser solo una niña…" le dijo "…sin ofenderla…"_

"_No, no me ofende" respondió Rukia "Se cual es mi edad"_

"_Pensé que seria mas soberbia, pero su compañía es grata" le dijo el chico "Y perdone mi falta de caballerosidad, no le he dicho mi nombre, soy Ulquiorra Schiffer" _

"_Es un placer, Ulquiorra-san"_

"_Déjelo solo en Ulquiorra" le pidió el chico_

"_Como desee…"_

"_¿Qué le parece ir afuera?"_

"_Por mi encantada"_

_Rukia se había dado cuenta de que con ese chico sentía una extraña conexión como si se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo, entonces salio con él sin decir que no, ni pensarlo demasiado…_

"_Es un hermosa" dijo Ulquiorra viendo la luna_

"_Si, lo es"_

"_No me refiero a la luna, sino a usted"_

"_Gracias…" Rukia se sonrojo_

"_Algún día…" dijo Ulquiorra "…deberíamos reunirnos para cenar…"_

"_Quizás…" dijo Rukia_

"_Me gustaría que esta noche fuera así, pero…" dijo el chico "…lamentablemente solo vine a conocerla y a arreglar otro asunto…"_

"_Ya veo…"_

"_Pero lo de la cena sigue en pie…" Ulquiorra le dio una tarjeta "…si quiere cenar, solo llámeme"_

"_Si…"_

_Ulquiorra se fue, toda la noche después de eso, Rukia se aburrió a mas no poder, la verdad las fiestas no le agradaban mucho, en eso las luces ¡se apagaron! Hubo disparos y gritos, pero ella no tuvo miedo, en vez de eso salio afuera siguiendo a uno de esos hombres que habían ido ahí para matar…_

"_Espera" le dijo "¿Tu…eres…?"_

"_Lamento que haya podido verme así" el chico volteo_

"_¿Ulquiorra?"_

"_Señorita"_

"_¿Por qué hiciste eso?" le pregunto "Has matado…"_

"_Hay personas en esta vida…" dijo ulquiorra "…que no merecen vivir…"_

"_Pero…"_

"_Lamento todo esto, desde mi corazón, aunque la cena sigue en pie…"_

"_¿Qué te parece el próximo viernes?" le pregunto Rukia_

"_Por mi esta bien" contesto "pasare por usted a las 8:00 p.m., nos vemos"_

_Ese chico desapareció después de contestarle eso a Rukia, pero ella estaba mas intrigada de porque un chico como él ha matado a sangre fría…_

_Días después no pudo evitar pensar en cuando vería a ese chico, si le parecería linda, nunca antes lo había pensado, mucho menos cuando a ella le gustaba…ese chico…Shiba Kaien, pero esta vez estaba tan emocionada de ver a otro chico…_

"_Hola" le dijo Ulquiorra al ir a recogerla "Te ves hermosa"_

"_Gracias…tu no te ves mal…"_

"_Lo tomare como un cumplido…"_

_Rukia llevaba un hermosa vestido rojo, su cabello negro hacia la perfecta combinación, llevaba pocos accesorios lo que la hacia ver mas elegante y sencilla, lo único que cambio un poco fueron sus labios, ya que los pinto de un rojo pasión sin llegar a verse vulgar. Mientras que Ulquiorra llevaba un traje totalmente oscuro, su apariencia era la de un hombre de negocios a pesar de lo que aquella noche había ocurrido_

"_La verdad, creí que no ibas a aceptar mi cena" le dijo Ulquiorra mientras iban en la limosina "por lo ocurrido la noche pasada…"_

"_Creo que no debí haber venido, pero tengo un poco de curiosidad por saber quien eres en realidad…"_

"_Así que es eso…" dijo ulquiorra "…jamás la imagine como alguien tan sencilla…pensé que seria como todas la ricas que solo les importaba el dinero, me ha sorprendido…"_

"_Lo mismo digo"_

"…"

"_Ulquiorra, ¿quién eres?" le pregunto seriamente_

"_Un asesino" contesto secamente el joven_

"_¿Un asesino?"_

"_Mi vida gira en torno a la muerte, yo soy quien decide la forma en que mis presas mueren, no lo hago por gusto, pero es algo que he llegado a aceptar"_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_En el mundo…hay tanta gente que sufre a causa de otros que creo que no es tan malo…matarlos…si así puedo ayudar a alguien que si merece mi ayuda"_

"…"

"_Temo que estoy asustándote"_

"_No, tienes algo que hace que comprenda al instante de porque dices eso…" le contesto Rukia_

"_Sin ofenderla, es muy rara"_

"_Quizás si…"_

"_Pero…me gusta"_

"…" _Rukia se sonrojo ante tal confesión por parte del chico_

"_La verdad…" dijo Ulquiorra "…no se como alguien como tu puede estar a mi lado sin temerme…aun después de haberme visto matar…"_

"_¿Alguien como yo?"_

"_Eres algo puro, quiero decir, vivo entre la suciedad de este mundo, me pagan por matar, pero tu estas aquí sin tener miedo como los demás…"_

"_No eres tan malo como crees…"_

"_Creo que puede que tengas razón…"_

_La cena que tuvieron fue magnifica, días después siguieron viéndose, Rukia siempre pensó que él era un chico serio, pero estando con ella se comportaba un poco mas ¿cariñoso?, él le empezó a mostrarle como era que trabajaba, a parte de ser un asesino Ulquiorra tenia un trabajo en una empresa de renombre, su trabajo consistía en que tenia que hacer que los clientes compraran los terrenos de la dichosa empresa, gracias a eso Rukia se valió para que su hermano dejara que ellos se vieran mas seguido, al parecer Ulquiorra tenia muy buenos contactos capaces de hacer que ni siquiera el gran Byakuya se enterara de la realidad._

_Pero, Ulquiorra sabia que eso no podía ser eterno, él era un asesino y ella era la mujer mas pura que había conocido, hasta ahora era felicidad pero, ellos algún día tenían que separarse porque Ulquiorra no quería que ella corriera peligro…por eso la cito en un parque_

"_Aquí estoy" dijo Rukia al llegar_

"_Bueno…yo…"_

"_¿Quieres dejarme?" le pregunto y luego sonrió "Supuse eso por el tono en el que me llamaste"_

"_Lo siento…"_

"_Ulquiorra no se que decirte para que desistas, pero solo quiero que sepas que nadie ha sido tan bueno conmigo como lo has sido tu…"_

"…"

"_Si tengo que decir algo, 'no te vayas', 'no me dejes', 'eres importante para mi', ¿eso es lo que debería decir?" le pregunto la chica_

"_Si sigue cerca de mi, entonces yo la manchare con mi suciedad y eso es lo que menos quiero"_

"_¿Qué pasaría si yo te dijera que quiero mancharme con esa suciedad?"_

"_Nada…"_

"…"

"_Quizás nos volveremos a ver…"_

"_Nada de eso" le grito, era la primera vez que lo hacia "No quiero un 'nos veremos', quiero que te quedes aquí"_

"_No puedo…"_

_De repente Ulquiorra aventó a Rukia y ella se callo de espaldad_

"_Eso duele" le grito "¿Por qué lo hiciste?"_

"_Alguien intenta…matarte"_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Ahí…" Ulquiorra apunto a ese lugar de donde un hombre salio _

"_Fuiste rápido…como imaginaba Ulquiorra-sama" le dijo_

"_¿Quién eres?" Ulquiorra le pregunto _

"_¿Eso importa?"_

"_¿Por qué vienes por ella?"_

"_Es la chica que esta el principio de la lista…es ella" dijo "matarla me puede traer suerte…"_

"_¿Ulquiorra? ¿De que esta hablando?" Rukia le preguntaba_

"_Tu nombre…" dijo ese hombre "…es peleado por muchos, si te matamos seremos una leyenda…"_

"_¿Por qué a mi?"_

"_Eres la hermana de Kuchiki Byakuya, ¿por qué mas crees que iríamos por ti?" dijo_

"_Mi hermano…"_

"_Llevar el apellido Kuchiki no puede ser bueno para ti…" le dijo "…para nosotros, los asesinos, eres la presa mas suculenta que puede existir, ¿no es eso verdad, Ulquiorra-sama?"_

"_¿Ulquiorra?" Rukia lo miro y él bajo la mirada_

"_En este mundo, ahora mismo todos van a intentar matarte, no tienes escapatoria, veo que Ulquiorra-sama entro por donde menos esperaba, se hizo tu amigo…"_

"…" _Ulquiorra no dijo nada_

"_Yo no soy un objeto y mucho menos un animal para ser cazada…"_

"_Estando Ulquiorra-sama aquí, el mejor asesino, creo que no tengo oportunidad, pero intentare al menos matarte…" el hombre alzo su pistola y le apunto "…adiós…"_

_Un disparo hizo que este no lastimara a Rukia_

"_Ella no es un objeto…" dijo Ulquiorra seriamente "…y no voy a permitirte que la lastimes…"_

"_Vaya, esto si que es una sorpresa" dijo el hombre "un asesino protegiendo a la presa…"_

"_Tampoco es una presa, ella es Kuchiki Rukia"_

"_Ulquiorra" Rukia lo miro tiernamente _

"_Veamos quien puede mas" dijo el hombre_

_Su pelea comenzó, Ulquiorra ganaba como era de esperarse hasta que por un descuido perdió su pistola, el hombre tomo ventaja y puso su pistola en la frente de Ulquiorra_

"_Matarte será un placer, Ulquiorra-sama" dijo "Luego la matare a ella y llevare ambos cadáveres, seré tan reconocido…"_

"_Maldito"_

"_Adiós, Ulquio-" El hombre cayo de espaldas con un disparo en la cabeza dado por la espalda_

"_Yo…" Rukia dijo mientras tenia en sus manos la pistola de Ulquiorra, era ella la que había matado a aquel hombre_

"_¿Esta bien?" le pregunto Ulquiorra mientras se acercaba a ella_

"_Yo…" Rukia empezó a llorar "…no"_

"…" _Ulquiorra no dijo nada_

"_Se supone que en momentos como este me darías tu hombro para llorar" le dijo Rukia_

"…" _Ulquiorra se acerco más a ella y acerco su hombre donde ella empezó a llorar más_

"…_no quería hacerlo…" decía_

"_A pesar de lo que crea…" le dijo Ulquiorra "…le agradezco que lo haya hecho…me ha salvado la vida, por eso me quedare a su lado"_

"_¿En serio?" dijo ella secándose las lágrimas_

"_Ya lo escucho…mas de ellos vendrán por usted…" dijo Ulquiorra "…deje que sea su guardaespaldas y nunca le fallare…"_

"…"

"_Estaré a su lado para protegerla, creo que es una buena excusa para quedarme, ¿no lo cree?"_

"_Si…es cierto"_

_Días después de lo sucedido, Ulquiorra ya se había convertido en el primer guardaespaldas de Rukia que ella no había corrido a los dos días de serlo, Byakuya no puso objeción ante la petición de su hermana por tener a ese chico como guardaespaldas_

"_Ulquiorra" dijo Rukia mientras veía la televisión "¿qué te parece si busco a mas personas que me cuiden?"_

"_¿No es suficiente conmigo, señorita?"_

"_No es eso, ayer vi a un chico de cabello azul que me llamo la atención, quiero que una a mi como tu lo has hecho"_

"_Si eso quiere esta bien"_

"_Pero no te pongas celoso…" Rukia se levanto y le extendió la mano diciéndole "…te he estado observado, ven conmigo, deja este sucio mundo…"_

"_¿Qué es eso?"_

"_Debí decírtelo antes…tu estabas en un sucio mundo, pero ahora no lo estas…" dijo ella "…esto te convierte al primero al que se lo diga…"_

"_Como guste…" dijo él "…pero, se le hace tarde para ir a clases de piano con Shiba-san"_

"_Es verdad" al notar la hora Rukia se fue corriendo_

"_¿sacarme del sucio mundo, eh?" dijo Ulquiorra "Eso solo usted pudo lograrlo…"_

_Una corta historia, llena del comienzo de todo…eso ha sido_

_*::*:::*::::* Fin Flash Back [Ulquiorra] *::*:::*::::*_

"Por eso" dijo Ulquiorra "Nosotros la protegeremos de todos aquellos que intenten lastimarla"

"Si"

"Chicos" Rukia dijo llegando aun un poco dormida

"Buenos días, señorita" dijeron todos

"Buenos días…" contesto ella "…tengo hambre

Ellos no son señorita y guardaespaldas, ellos son una familia, que se protegerá mutuamente de lo que sea


	8. Ella es entrevistada

**Titulo:** This ironic tale of love

**Summary:** You never know when you're really in love

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no es mió, mucho menos sus personajes, son propiedad de Tite Kubo [a que sonó a albur].

**~ Octavo Capitulo: Ella es entrevistada ~**

Era una noche oscura, cuando todo estaba sombrío, cuando el mundo de las personas yacía entre los sueños, él apareció, un hombre de tez blanca con cabellos negros apareció frente a la mansión donde Kuchiki Rukia vivía junto a una mujer, ese hombre aparentaba no tener interés en nada…

"Grimmjow, Halibel" el hombre llamo a estos personajes, ellos aparecieron ante él "¿Cómo se encuentra ella?"

"Bien" respondió Halibel "Kuchiki-sama"

"Mientras viajaba…me llegaron algunos rumores acerca de…que ella estaba viendo aun chico…" dijo el Kuchiki "…díganme, ¿quién es?"

"Él es…" dijo Grimmjow "…un compañero de su escuela…"

"¿Es necesario que me preocupe?" pregunto

"Por el momento no" contesto Halibel

"Entiendo…" el Byakuya miro a la mujer que iba a su lado "…Hisana, ¿crees que Rukia?"

"Lo dudo…" dijo la mujer con apariencia parecida a la de Rukia

"Quiero que vigilen a ese chico, y necesito el reporte de todo su historial familiar lo mas pronto posible" les ordeno

"Como diga" respondieron

"Pueden irse" dijo

"Si" ellos desaparecieron

"Byakuya-sama…" dijo Hisana "…le pido que recuerde que ella es también una Kuchiki…"

"…"

"Y es mi hermana menor…por favor, ella no sabe…"

"…"

"Ella no sabe que es lo que hace…por favor, a ella no le haga daño" Hisana le rogaba al Kuchiki, pero sin esperar alguna respuesta satisfactoria de su parte

"Ese chico…es parte de esa familia…" dijo el Kuchiki "…estoy consiente de que no le he dicho la verdad a Rukia, por eso, ella no estará implicada…"

"Gracias" por fin Hisana logro respirar traquila

'_Un hijo tuyo, Masaki'_ pensó el Kuchiki mirando el estrellado cielo _'¿quién hubiera imaginado que mi hermana menor, la hermana de mi ahora mujer, iba a conocer a tu hijo y enamorarse?'_

Después de eso, Hisana y Byakuya se fueron de ese lugar, pero Ulquiorra estaba en una ventana de la casa observando como ellos se iba, él sabia ese pasado de Kuchiki Byakuya ya que como guardaespaldas debía estar al tanto de lo sucedido en aquel entonces, mientras miraba como ellos se iban Rukia apareció detrás de él y se pego a su espalda

"¿Qué hace, señorita?" Ulquiorra pregunto un poco avergonzado "¿ha terminado su baño?"

"Si…" dijo ella "…Ulquiorra, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Claro"

"¿Por qué ahora que soy una mujer te es tan extraño verme con poca ropa cuando aquella noche en la que salimos por primera vez, cuando yo era una simple niña, tu y yo…?"

"Eso…" la interrumpió "…es diferente…"

"¿En que?"

"Yo no era su guardaespaldas, además fue un accidente…"

"Ya veo…" dijo Rukia acostándose en la cama de su guardaespaldas "…te comprendo, además si intentaras algo mi hermano te mataría en el acto"

"Eso y otras cosas…"

"¿Crees que lastime a Ichigo si se entera que es un Kurosaki?" Rukia le pregunto "No quiero que él resulte herido por mi culpa, porque si eso pasa entonces yo no me lo perdonare…"

"¿Quiere la verdad?"

"Si…"

"Lo mas probable es que ambos salgan lastimados, si es que acaso usted siente algo por ese chico, algo mas que un simple sentimiento de amistad…"

"¿Mas que amistad?" se rió Rukia "¿Ichigo y yo? Eso es una tontería…"

"¿Segura que es una tontería? Aquella vez que lo vio besándose con aquella chica usted parecía sentir celos por eso…quiero decir, una amiga no sentiría celos por algo así…eso puede que lo usted siente por ese chico es algo mas que una simple…"

"No quiero oír esto de ti" le grito Rukia, hacia tiempo que no le gritaba de esta manera, hasta Ulquiorra se sorprendió por tal grito "Sabiendo lo que yo siento por ti…no acepto que tu me digas eso…"

"¿Señorita?"

"¿Es que acaso intentas hacer que sienta algo por alguien mas?" le dijo enojada

"…"

"Ichigo me gusta, y lo sabes, pero nadie se compararía contigo…" le grito "…dime, ¿en verdad ya no te gusto, Ulquiorra?"

"Usted lo olvido, eso es algo que no puedo recuperar…"

"¿Olvidar? Siempre hablas de eso, no entiendo nada y tu no me explicas" le dijo la Kuchiki

"Olvido aquella vez en que yo…" le dijo Ulquiorra un poco alterado, no era normal que se alterara por nada

"Tu que…"

"En que yo…le dije…" Ulquiorra comenzó a titubear "…yo…"

"¿Qué?"

"Esa vez…usted estaba mal…" dijo Ulquiorra "Quise mostrarme ante usted como soy, pero termino como menos esperábamos…y usted no puede recordarlo"

"¿De que hablas?"

"Esos recuerdos, de esa noche no serán regresados" le dijo Ulquiorra mas calmado "Debemos desistir de algo imposible…"

"¿Y quieres que me fije en alguien como Ichigo?" le pregunto "¿Eso te hará feliz?"

"…"

"Te quiero, Ulquiorra, ¿es tan difícil entender eso?"

"Yo intente una vez que esto funcionara, pero eso que paso me hizo darme cuenta que lo nuestro no puede ser…"

"Te odio, no quieres dejarme estar a tu lado, ¿por qué ahora que si quiero aceptar mis sentimientos por ti, solo me ignoras?"

"…"

"Al menos dime algo…" le pidió la chica "…Ulquiorra"

"¿Qué quiere que le diga?" dijo el guardaespaldas

"¿Qué paso esa noche que te hace pensar que no hay futuro entre nosotros?"

"Usted desistió" le susurro

"…." Rukia lo miro sin decirle nada, le quería pero, ¿ella desistió? "Eso no…"

"Vaya a cambiarse o se resfriara…" le sugirió Ulquiorra

"Si…" Rukia iba a salir de la habitación cuando miro a Ulquiorra "Si desistí como dices, entonces estaba loca…"

"Mejor piense bien las cosas, ese chico es bueno sin importar que apellido lleve, si le gusta…acéptelo"

"Idiota" Rukia se fue enojada

"Hace mucho que no me llamaba idiota" dijo Ulquiorra

La cabeza le daba vueltas a Rukia, una y otra vez, sentía algo por Ulquiorra, es obvio, pero ¿e Ichigo?, ¿qué sentimientos tenia por él?, ¿amor?, ¿amistad?, ella no estaba segura de nada, solo de que Ulquiorra siempre había estado ahí, aun después de lo ocurrido con Kaien él jamás la abandono, ella le debía mucho, pero después de ese día él no fue el mismo, desearía tanto que al menos le dijera algo sobre lo sucedido, pero siempre se desviaba, ¿qué era eso de que desistió?, ella no lo sabia, ella no entendía.

"Vaya…" dijo Rukia al sentarse frente a un espejo de su habitación una vez se había levantado a la mañana siguiente "…como, ¿cómo es que esta cara pueda ser usada por una modelo?"

Al usar sus lentes y ese maquillaje que Neliel le preparaba hacia que su cara se viera normal y sin chiste, eso era una ventaja, no quería que la conocieran por Sumire, ella deseaba ser amada por ser Kuchiki Rukia, gracias a esa apariencia simplona ninguno de esos hombres que seguramente irían tras ella pensaba que realmente fuera una Kuchiki, pero si alguno intentaba hacerle daño, al instante era eliminado por Ulquiorra…esa era su vida

"Ya llegue" dijo Neliel entrando

"Eres bienvenida" Rukia le respondió con una sonrisa

"¿Sabe que bonita se ve sonriendo?" le dijo Neliel abrazándola como a un osito "Es tan linda…"

"¿Eso crees?"

"¿Le paso algo?" Neliel noto un poco de tristeza en su mirada "Señorita"

"…" Rukia solo la miro

"¿Fue Ulquiorra?" dijo la chica de cabellos verdes

"Es que…" dijo Rukia un poco sonrojada "…no entiendo, ¿por qué le cuesta tanto decirme lo que paso esa noche?"

"Hay cosas que no se deben saber, señorita" dijo la chica

"…"

"Pero, se que algún día Ulquiorra le dirá eso…solo déle tiempo…"

"…tiem…po…"

"Si…" Neliel saco un montón de pelucas de diversos colores "…dígame, ¿cuál va a usar?"

"¿Qué presentación tenemos hoy?" pregunto la Kuchiki

"Es una entrevista" dijo la guardaespaldas "Ira también, Masaki-san"

"¿Ella?" Rukia dijo sorprendida, iba a ver a la mama de Ichigo con la apariencia de Sumire, lo más probable es que la descubra si no se cuida bien

"Es la mama de ese chico, ¿verdad?"

"Si…"

"No se preocupe, ella no se dará cuenta que es usted si hago un buen trabajo con el maquillaje, y si usted no se descubre por si misma estando ante ella, tenga confianza"

"Es verdad, llevo mucho tiempo siendo Sumire, no habrá problema…"

"¿Puedo preguntarle algo?" dijo Neliel

"¿Qué es?"

"Usted, ¿siente algo por Kurosaki Ichigo?" al preguntarle eso, Rukia se enrojeció "…señorita…"

"¿Ichigo? ¿A mi?"

"Si…"

"No, no me gusta" dijo Rukia dudando al decirlo "Ichigo…es solo un amigo…"

"Me alegro, me alegro por Ulquiorra…" dijo Neliel "Seguramente él esta pensando que usted siente algo por ese chico, debe estar celoso…"

"Quizás…"

¿Por qué estaba dudado? Era Ichigo, ¿un amigo, no?, ¿por qué dudaba de decir algo tan simple como si ella en verdad quisiera ser algo más del pelinaranja? Que alguien te gustará físicamente, ¿te podría en verdad gustar? No, eso era un poco estupido, solo es atracción física

"Creo que le ira mejor la morada, esta vez" le dijo Neliel sacándola de sus pensamientos

"Si…"

"Puedo hacer que cancelen la entrevista"

"No, esta bien así…"

Era solo una entrevista, no podía ir nada mal si ella seguía siendo Sumire ante las pantallas, solo tenia que cuidarse de Masaki, solo de ella

"¿Por qué tengo que estar aquí?" Ichigo iba con su mama por los sets de televisión con su seño fruncido "No quiero, mama"

"Tienes que" le dijo Masaki "los productores dijeron que querían a algún familiar mío, ya que Sumire-san no puede traer al ninguno"

"Pero, ¿para que?"

"No lo se…"

"…" Ichigo estaba enojado, arruinar su hermoso sábado solo para ir a ver como hacían una entrevista, ¡que aburrido!

"Ahí esta" dijo Masaki corriendo hacia Sumire que había llegado junto a Neliel "Buenos días, Sumire-san"

"Buenos días, Masaki-san" dijo Sumire sonrientemente

"Es verdad…" dijo la hermosa mujer tomando a Ichigo de un brazo "…este chico es mi hijo mayor…Kurosaki Ichigo"

"Hola" dijo Ichigo sin entender

"Si, hola" Rukia que era Sumire estaba mas nerviosa ahora, ¿qué hacia ahí el idiota de Ichigo?

"¿Se encuentra bien?" le pregunto Ichigo "Se ha puesto muy pálida…"

"Estoy bien" contesto Sumire

"Vamos" Neliel se llevo a Sumire al notar que estaba mas nerviosa

"Que raro" dijo Masaki "Ella nunca actúa así antes de una entrevista, la has dejado impresionada hijo"

"No creo que sea eso" dijo Ichigo

"Si, además tu debes serle fiel a Rukia-chan"

"¿Fiel?"

Mientras Ichigo y su mama discutían ese tema, Rukia había llegado a su camerino junto a Neliel

"¿Esta mejor?" le pregunto ella

"No es posible, él si me va a descubrir" dijo Rukia alteradísima "Ichigo va a saber quien soy cuando me vea de nuevo, lo se"

"¿Tendría algo de malo?" dijo Neliel "Que se enterara de esto…"

"Si lo hace, me va a tachar de mentirosa, eso no quiero que pase…"

"…"

"Lo mejor fue que Ulquiorra no apareciera por aquí, Ichigo iba a sospechar mas"

"Tranquilícese, si la ve así de alterada si va a sospechar…"

"Es verdad" Rukia comenzó a respirar hondo "No va a pasar nada, la entrevista se acabara y no va a pasar nada…"

"Si, respire" le dijo Neliel

"…"

Rukia al ver a Ichigo sin su apariencia de chica de lentes la hacia sentirse vulnerable, sin protección, si él se entera de que ella en realidad es Sumire, ¿no la apreciara por ser ella?, ¿qué iba a pensar de ella?, ¿qué era una mentirosa?, ¿dejaría de hablarle?, tantas cosas se le habían juntado, lo de Ulquiorra, lo de Ichigo, y…

"Esto no puede salir peor…" Rukia dijo mientras estaba tomando aire afuera de su camerino "…estar aquí y…"

"¿Se siente mal de nuevo?"

"No" grito al escuchar la voz de Ichigo detrás de ella "Estoy bien…"

"La verdad no se ve muy bien"

"…"

"Lo siento, decirle eso a una modelo debe ser lo peor" se disculpo el pelinaranja

"…"

"Creo que es de pocas palabras…" dijo

"Gracias por preocuparte por mi" dijo con algo de cortesía Sumire

"Creo que mi presencia es la que la incomoda" le dijo Ichigo

"No, no es eso…"

"Me alegro" dijo Ichigo sonriéndole

Rukia nunca antes había visto esa sonrisa en la boca de Ichigo, era diferente, en verdad nunca había visto a Ichigo como ahora lo hacia, era diferente

"Antes creía que era una chica presumida y pretenciosa" le dijo Ichigo "pero me doy cuenta de que no es así, además de bonita es amable y sabe dar las gracias cuando alguien se lo merece"

"Ah…"

"Mi mama ha sido modelo desde que tengo memoria…" dijo Ichigo "…creo que para mi es normal estar aquí…en estos lugares"

"Eso parece…"

Hubo un largo silencio entre ambos, Rukia [Sumire] no sabia de que hablar con él estando de esa forma, si se le salía algo la iba a descubrir

"¿Qué crees sobre la belleza?" Ichigo le pregunto

"Creo…" Sumire comenzó a decirle "…que no se puede medir por los estándares que en la vida ponen, de todos modos la belleza física siempre se acaba, es mejor cultivar la belleza del alma"

"Concuerdo contigo" dijo Ichigo y le volvió a sonreír "Ahora eres bonita, amable, inteligente, ¿qué mas secretos tiene la misteriosa Sumire?"

"…si, secretos…"

"Conozco a alguien" dijo Ichigo "Esa tonta chica, no es muy bonita, pero la belleza de su alma es algo que puedo ver muy bien, tiene el alma mas hermosa que he visto…"

"Ah…" Rukia bajo la mirada al escuchar eso "…y ella, ¿te gusta?"

"Se puede decir que si" contesto el pelinaranja "…pero ella no siente lo mismo que yo…"

"Ya veo…"

"Aunque no me importa mucho…" dijo "…de todos modos nunca pensé en confesarme cuando me di cuenta de que siento algo por ella…"

'_Así que alguien te gusta' pensó Rukia_

"Pero si no lo intentas, nunca sabrás si ella a lo mejor y siente lo mismo que tu" Sumire le dijo

"No quiero ser rechazado" dijo Ichigo "Yo se que a ella le gusta alguien mas…"

"¿Cómo puedes saberlo?"

"Como hombre puedo darme cuenta de cuando otro chico es mas importante para una chica…" dijo Ichigo con una mirada triste

"Aunque…"

"Lo siento" dijo Ichigo "Debo estar quitándote tu tiempo"

"…."

"Nos vemos" Ichigo se fue

"Esa chica, ¿será Senna o tal vez…?" se preguntó Rukia

Los sentimientos de una mujer sueles ser tan confusos y profundos como el mismo mar, capaces de hacer que una mujer se ciegue ante la confesión de aquella persona que nos ama, por eso es el desconcierto de los sentimientos verdaderos…por eso no puedes ver la verdad

"Muy bien" dijo el conductor del programa "Hoy tenemos a la señorita Sumire y a la señora Masaki, aplausos"

"Hola" entro Sumire saludando con una hermosa sonrisa

"Es un placer estar aquí" dijo Masaki

Al sentarse, Ichigo entro en escena también, y se sentó al lado de Sumire

"Como pueden observar, aquí esta el hijo Masaki-san, ¿no creen que ya es todo un muchacho?" dijo el conductor "Este muchacho nos ayudara a hacer la entrevista…"

"¿Cómo?" Ichigo no entendía

"Tu harás la entrevista…" dijo "…a la señorita Sumire…"

"Ah"

"Esperen un momento" dijo Sumire

"¿Qué sucede Sumire-san?"

"No, no era nada, por mi esta bien"

"Bien…" dijo el conductor "…demos comienzo…pregunta no. 1…pregunta lo que quieras"

"  
¿Tú que deseas para tu futuro?" dijo Ichigo, cualquier pregunta era buena

"¿Mi futuro?" pregunto Rukia, realmente Ichigo sabia como sacarla de sus casillas aun sin saber que era ella, ¿qué quería ella para su futuro? "Creo…que solo quiero ser feliz…"

"¿Te gusta ser quien eres, ser Sumire, la famosa modelo?"

"Por supuesto" contesto ella

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque…" una pregunta difícil "…es la única manera de mostrar una faceta que no puedo mostrar habitualmente, me gusta mucho ser una modelo…"

"Mmm, ¿qué comida es la que mas te gusta?" pregunto Ichigo, tomar esto como una platica para conocerla mejor era mejor que ver todas las cámaras que los rodeaban

"Pues…" Sumire suspiro "…de todo, sushi, helado, pizza, ramen, mas sushi, mas helado…"

"Infantil" le dijo Ichigo

"¿Qué dijiste?" Sumire mostró una faceta de Rukia que Ichigo pudo reconocer, pero pudo salvarse "No me digas infantil, por favor…"

"¿Hay alguien que te guste?" Ichigo le pregunto sin saber que esta pregunta incomodaría a Sumire

"¿Por qué esa pregunta?" le dijo

"¿Hay algo de malo?"

"…"

"…"

La tensión se sintió a través de los monitores de TV, nunca nadie había puesto a Sumire de esa manera, ella siempre decía, 'es mi vida privada' o 'no hablare de ello', pero esta vez no ha dicho nada mas por esa pregunta

"¿Hay alguien que te guste?"

"¿Qué pasa si lo hay?" dijo Rukia

"Solo responde…" le susurro Neliel desde donde estaba "…Sumire"

"¿Puede que te importe tanto?" Sumire le pregunto a Ichigo

"Yo…"

"Perdón" dijo Sumire levantándose "No me siento bien"

"Espera…yo…" ichigo intento detenerlo tomándola del brazo

"Suéltame, Ichigo" le grito yéndose

'_Que demonios es esto…' pensó Ichigo '…vi a Rukia en ella…debo estar alucinando ya con ella…'_

"¿Qué paso? La famosa Sumire no soporto el hecho de una pregunta tan simple" dijo el conductor "¿Qué le habrá pasado?"

"Me disculpo por parte de ella" dijo Masaki "como modelo se que en ocasiones es imposible seguir"

Rukia iba corriendo, detrás de ella iba Neliel, pero alguien apareció frente a ellas

"Tu…" dijo Rukia "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Siempre estoy aquí" dijo

"Después de haberte tratado como lo hice…"

"No fue nada…" dijo "…señorita"

"Ulquiorra…"

Ulquiorra acerco su hombro a Rukia como aquella vez y puso la cabeza de Rukia sobre él

"Este hombro siempre estará aquí para cuando lo necesite…"

"Gracias…"

"Pero fallar en una pregunta tan sencilla, ¿hay alguien que de verdad le guste?"

"Realmente no lo se…"

Rukia no sabia que era lo que su corazón realmente sentía, pero…siendo Sumire pudo hablar con Ichigo sobre 'aquella' chica que le gustaba, quizás fue lo único bueno de esa entrevista…saber que en su corazón había una chica, y que ella podía ser esa chica

****************************************************************************************

**o.o Termine rápido, aun faltan unas cosillas que quisiera aclarar, pero pronto seguiré, y sobre una preguntita de su será IchiRuki o UlquiRuki, aun estoy en mis dudas…espero ver como desarrollo la historia**


	9. Ella ¿lo ama?

**Titulo:** This ironic tale of love

**Summary:** You never know when you're really in love

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no es mió, mucho menos sus personajes, son propiedad de Tite Kubo [a que sonó a albur].

**~ Noveno Capitulo: Ella, ¿lo ama? ~**

Rukia estaba en la entrada de su salón, pero antes de entrar se detuvo con una cara de espanto, el sábado había estado con Ichigo, en su faceta de Sumire, la verdad ella estaba segura de que con su comportamiento él iba a descubrirla, era un gran temor.

Si Ichigo llegara a enterarse de que ella era Sumire, seguramente le diría cosas como:_ mentirosa, falsa, creí en ti, fui amable contigo y así me pagas. _Eso era lo mínimo que Rukia esperaba, y ella no quería escuchar esas palabras de él, ya que era en el único que podría confiar en el salón, no quería perder su confianza, aunque, ¿realmente necesitaba tanto la confianza de Ichigo? Si, la necesitaba mucho, no era lo mismo estar con Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Neliel, Halibel, Rangiku, Gin y Aizen. Ellos eran sus amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, en su salón solo lo tenia a él, de verdad lo necesitaba a su lado.

"¿Qué te pasa?" alguien la saco de sus pensamientos fatalistas "¿Kuchiki-san?"

"Eres tu…Ishida" dijo Rukia "…me asustaste…"

"¿Por qué no entras?" le cuestiono

"Es que…yo…" dijo Rukia, en realidad no sabia como reaccionar ante esto

"Debes estar un poco preocupada…" le dijo Ishida "…después de que tu novio estuvo ante una modelo de ese nivel, ¿viste el programa?"

"Eso…si…eso es" le respondió la Kuchiki

"Pero, vamos, Ichigo esta perdidamente enamorado de ti" le dijo intentando subirle los ánimos

"¿De verdad lo esta?" dijo Rukia "Es decir, ¿de verdad esta enamorado de mi?"

"¿Por qué lo dudas?" dijo el chico

"No soy el tipo de chica que le gustaría, él ya lo había dicho…así que…"

"Deberías tener mas confianza en ti…" le dijo Ishida "…o si piensas de esa manera, Kurosaki de verdad no se interesara en ti…"

"…"

"Le gustas, te lo aseguro, Kurosaki es diferente cuando esta contigo, es mas alegre, y no se necesita tanta belleza como crees para enamorar a alguien con él…" le dijo "…es mas, a mi ver no eres tan fea como crees…"

"¿Ishi…da?" dijo Rukia sorprendida ante las palabras de Ishida "¿Por qué me das tantos ánimos?"

"Porque eres nuestra Rukia…" dijo sonrientemente, Ishida, el amigo serio de Ichigo que rara vez sonreía a las demás personas, la consideraba su Rukia y le dedicaba una sonrisa, como a nadie mas.

Ishida noto que Rukia lo miraba sorprendido, así que supuso que ella malinterpreto la palabra 'nuestra'

"…no me malinterpretes, lo que quiero decir, para mi y para Abarai-kun eres mas que una simple novia de un amigo, te consideramos como una amiga…" dijo el chico de lentes

"…"

"Por eso, si necesitas algo, sabes donde encontrarnos" dijo

"Gracias…"

"Entra cuando te sientas lista" le dijo, y él entro después de decirlo

Rukia se sentía feliz, ahora no era solo Ichigo, estaba haciendo amigos en su escuela, amigos que no eran sus guardaespaldas, amigos que la apreciaban como ella era, eran amigos diferentes a los que ella estaba familiarizada, eso era diferente, pero la hacia realmente feliz.

"Idiota" alguien le dijo y le pego en la cabeza, a pesar de ser un golpe, esa persona le golpeo con una delicadeza que en realidad no parecía un golpe, mas bien parecía un cariño "No me dejas pasar…"

"¿A quien le llamas idiota?" le pregunto Rukia

"A la idiota que le contesta"

"Esta bien, esta vez ganaste" le dijo Rukia

"¿Estas bien, Rukia?"

"Si, lo estoy, ¿qué es lo que te pasa a ti?, tu nunca te preocupas por mi, Ichigo"

"¿Cómo que no?" le dijo "De todos modos, entra ya"

"Como ordenes" Rukia le dijo en forma de broma y entro

Era normal, él se comportaba como siempre, eso la calmaba un poco los nervios de Rukia, ahora podía actuar como costumbre ante Ichigo, eso era un alivio

"¿Y como pasaste tu fin de semana?" le pregunto Ichigo

"Bien, por ahí vi a un estudiante de nuestro salón en la TV, hiciste sentir mal a una modelo" le contesto la chica

"¿Lo viste?" dijo Ichigo con cara de asombro "…esto va a traerme problemas…"

"¿Por qué?"

"¡¡¡Ichigo!!!" era Keigo que llegaba gritando a donde estaban ellos dos "¿Cómo pudiste hacer llorar a Sumire-san?"

"¿Lo ves? Keigo es un gran admirador de Sumire-san" dijo Ichigo

"¿Por qué le agregas el 'san'? ¿Es que acaso paso algo entre ustedes y por eso la hiciste llorar?" le preguntaba Keigo

"Oye, yo no la hice llorar…" Ichigo intentaba calmar a su amigo

"Pero ella estaba tan bien hasta que le preguntaste que si alguien le gustaba…" dijo Mizuiro llegando "…eso no se pregunta Ichigo"

"Yo no creo que se haya puesto así por algo tan pequeño…" contesto el pelinaranja "…aunque mi mama dijo que la había enamorado con mi carácter encantador…"

"¿Tu carácter encantador?" Rukia le dijo "…nunca imagine que tuvieras ese tipo de carácter…"

"Rukia…" Ichigo estaba enojado al escuchar eso

"Hola…" quien entro fue Senna "…chicos"

"Buenos días" le dijo Rukia y se fue

"¿De que hablan?" pregunto Senna ignorando la respuesta tan seca de parte de Rukia

"De cómo Ichigo hizo llorar a una modelo" contesto Keigo

"Oh, es verdad, fuiste un poco irrespetuoso…" le dijo Senna "…jamás imagine que fueras así, que bueno que lo nuestro no resulto"

"¿Lo nuestro? De todos modos, no la hice llorar por lo que dije…" dijo Ichigo "¿Verdad, Rukia?"

"…" Rukia que estaba sentada en su pupitre solo lo miro "…la verdad, dudo mucho que se haya puesto así por esa pregunta, puede que ella sinceramente no estuviera en el mejor momento para escuchar a alguien preguntarle eso, pero…creo que ese no fue el motivo…"

"¿Lo ven? Hasta Rukia lo ha entendido…"

"Eso no quiere decir nada…" dijo Mizuiro "…una novia siempre protegerá a su novio…"

"Ella y yo realmente no somos…" dijo Ichigo "…novios…"

"¿Cómo?" dijo Renji "Fue por lo de aquella noche…"

"¿Lo de aquella noche?" preguntaron todos los presentes

"Eso…bueno…" Ichigo intentaba no decir que había besado a Senna 'aquella' noche

"…lo de aquella noche…" dijo Rukia "…ya le dije que no importaba, fue asunto olvidado…"

"¿Ya ves? Ella no esta enojada como creías que estaría, ¡que linda pareja!" les grito Renji

"¿Pareja, eh?" susurro Rukia

Ellos no eran eso, a pesar de lo que los demás creían, ellos no eran pareja, ella quería preguntarle si de verdad le gustaba, pero si le decía que no iba a sentirse muy mal, si se daba cuenta de que la que le gustaba era otra, ¿iba a sentirse tan mas?, ¿es que de verdad Ichigo estaba en su corazón?, es que le gustaba, de verdad le gustaba pero, ¿amor?, eso es muy pronto.

"Oye Rukia…" Ichigo le dijo mientras estaban sentados almorzando "…yo quisiera preguntarte algo…"

"¿Qué es?"

"Aquel chico…" dijo un poco sonrojado

"¿Aquel chico?, oh, ¿hablas de Ulquiorra? ¿Qué sucede con él?" Rukia le dijo mientras tomaba un poco de su zumo*

Zumo*=Jugo

"¿De verdad no son nada?" le soltó rápidamente Ichigo

"…" Rukia escupió su zumo al escucharlo "¿Por qué me preguntas eso?"

"Ya se que me dijiste que no son novios, pero…" dijo el pelinaranja "…aquella noche, el día de brujas, te fuiste con solo una llamada suya a pesar de que estabas aferrada a que yo fuera…por eso yo…"

"Bueno…eso fue porque…" Rukia no sabia que decirle, si le decía la verdad, entones… "…Ulquiorra no es precisamente mi novio…"

"Pero ustedes, ¿cómo decirlo?" dijo el chico "De vez en cuando salen, se toman de la mano, se abrazan…se ¿besan?"

¿Ahora que le decía? Que ella y Ulquiorra no eran novios, pero en ocasiones ellos también…hacen eso, no, no podía correr ese riesgo. Por nada del mundo iba a perder la confianza de Ichigo, no, eso no…

"No" contesto mas tranquila

"Ya veo…"

"¿Por qué me lo preguntas?"

"Curiosidad…"

"¿Sabes que la curiosidad mato al gato?"

"Lo se…"

"Oh ~"

"Hola…" alguien los interrumpió

"¿Qué quieres?" dijo Ichigo con cara de disgusto

"¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas, Kuchiki-san?"

"¿Conmigo?" dijo Rukia extrañada

"Si…por favor"

"Esta bien" dijo Rukia

"¿Estas segura?" le pregunto Ichigo

"Si, estaré bien…" dijo ella

"No te preocupes, vengo en son de paz" le dijo esa persona

"Bien…" Ichigo se levanto y se fue

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" le pregunto Rukia

"Yo…" dijo "…lo siento mucho…"

"¿Eh?" Rukia no entendía "¿Por qué te disculpas conmigo, Inoue-san?"

"Por lo de aquella vez, de verdad lo siento mucho" dijo Inoue "Es que para mi es algo difícil ver a Kurosaki-kun con alguna otra chica, pero de verdad que lo siento…"

"¿Por eso?"

"Si, es que la verdad no sabia como disculparme, pero si no lo hacia iba a sentirme muy mal" le decía la chica porrista "En verdad lo siento, entenderé que no me perdones, pero…"

"Esta bien" le dijo Rukia "Realmente no te guardo ningún tipo de rencor, pero si vuelves a hacer planeo hacer que esa bonita cara deje de verse tan bonita"

"Si…"

"No es amenaza…es solo una advertencia…" le dijo Rukia

"Si, espero que podamos llegar a ser amigas…"

"Si, por supuesto"

"Gracias por perdonarme" le dijo Inoue

"Oh, aquí estas Kuchiki-san" era Ishida el que le hablaba

"Ishida, si soy yo…"

"¿Estas ocupada?" Ishida se detuvo al ver a Inoue, su mirada parecía melancólica "Entonces…yo…"

"Ishida-kun…" dijo salir Inoue un poco incomoda "…hace mucho tiempo…que no hablamos, ¿verdad?"

"Eso…si…creo" Ishida dijo sin verla a la cara "Si estas ocupada…yo…"

"No, yo ya me iba" dijo Inoue

"…"

"Entonces, ¿nos vemos luego, Kuchiki-san?" dijo ella y se fue

"Si…"

"…" al ver que se iba Ishida soltó un suspiro

"Ishida, ¿algo paso entre ustedes?" le pregunto Rukia

"¿Eh?"

"Lo siento, creo que no debí preguntar…"

"No, ¿podemos hablar sobre ese tema, Kuchiki-san?" Ishida parecía un poco apenado

"Claro"

Era tiempo de que él hablara con alguien sobre ese tema, algo que nunca olvidara

"Oh, ya veo, ¿eso fue lo que paso?" le preguntaba Rukia

"Si…" dijo Ishida "…cuando estábamos en la misma clase hace un año, yo me le declare y ella me rechazo…"

"¿Por Ichigo?" pregunto

"Dijo, '_si salgo con alguien, solo será con Kurosaki-kun_', me pareció bastante hueca al hablar de esa manera, por un momento, pero ella de verdad me gustaba, que yo no lo gustara y que ella quisiera a mi mejor amigo era un poco duro" dijo Ishida "Desde ese día cada vez que nos topamos, no nos hablamos mucho…"

"¿Es que aun sientes algo por ella?"

"…" Eso lo había tomado por sorpresa, ¿aun sentía algo por Inoue? "No…no creo que sea ese el caso. Pero aun sigo sintiendo ese dolor de cuando me rechazo, es algo muy duro sentirse así…"

"Eres un buen chico…" le dijo Rukia "…a pesar de verte tan estoico y hermético, eres muy sensible, ¿verdad?"

"…"

"Hoy tu me ofreciste tu apoyo, ahora soy yo la que te ofrezco mi apoyo…" le dijo la chica mientras lo veía detenidamente "…cuando necesites algo, estaré ahí y te ayudare…"

"¿Así que es por esto?" se pregunto Ishida

"¿Qué?"

"Es por esto que Kurosaki se ha enamorado de ti…"

"…eso no…" dijo ella sonrojada "…no es por eso…"

"De verdad…" dijo Ishida "…estoy empezando a envidiar a Kurosaki…"

"Tomare eso como un cumplido…"

"Lo es…"

"Ishida" dijo Rukia "¿crees que alguien puede confiar en otra persona después de que le ha ocultado toda la verdad de su vida?"

"¿Cómo?"

"No lo digo por mi…" dijo ella sonriendo "…es decir, alguien que ha mentido sobre todo, ¿puede alguien perdonar a esa persona?"

"Si yo fuera a quien le han mentido…" dijo Ishida "…jamás la perdonaría, después de depositar toda mi confianza en esa persona, jamás le perdonaría que me mintiera, ya que no habría motivo para mentir, yo esperaría que esa persona tuviera la misma confianza en mi de la que yo le tengo…"

"¿Eso crees?"

"Si, ¿por?"

"No, por nada importante…"

"Bien, me tengo que ir…" dijo Ishida y se fue

"¿Si le digo la verdad sobre mi, Ichigo confiara en mi después de eso?" se pregunto Rukia

De repente el celular de ella sonó, era Ulquiorra

"Hola" dijo ella sin temor a contestarle

"_Lamento molestarla_" dijo por el teléfono

"No, no es molestia. No tu…"

"_¿Podemos vernos ahora, señorita?" _

"Por supuesto…"

"_Estoy afuera de su escuela…no tarde por favor, esto es muy importante_" le dijo y colgó

"Es raro, pero su voz…" dijo Rukia sonriendo "…me recuerda a aquella vez que nos conocimos, cuando…"

"Oye, Rukia" Ichigo apareció

"Si…"

"Ya es hora de entrar…"

"Yo…" dijo ella nerviosa "…no me siento muy bien, creo que debo ir a casa…mi garganta no aguatara mucho"

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?"

"No…estaré bien, dile a profesor eso, ¿si?"

"Esta bien…"

"Adiós…" dijo ella y se fue

"¿De verdad estará bien?" dijo Ichigo

La preocupación de un hombre, la mentira de una mujer, y las palabras de un tercero…esto puede convertirse en un sortilegio de amor y odio…entre ellos

"Hola" dijo Rukia llegando a donde estaba Ulquiorra

"Gracias por venir…"

"¿Qué es eso tan importante…?"

"Es solo que ya no soporto esto…señorita" dijo Ulquiorra

"¿Soportar que?" Rukia no entendía

"El abstenerme de la verdad…"

"No te comprendo…Ulqui…orra" Ulquiorra la abrazo delicadamente mientras ella lo decía

"¿Es tan malo que sienta esto, señorita?"

"…"

"La amo…" dijo el guardaespaldas "…y no puedo abstenerme de hacerlo, aunque Kuchiki-sama me lo haya pedido, no puedo evitar sentirme así"

"Espera, estamos afuera de la escuela…"

"La amo…eso no me importa ahora…"

"Ulquiorra…" dijo Rukia silenciosamente "…siempre he querido preguntarte algo…"

"…"

"¿Aun te parezco bonita cuando me visto y maquillo así?" le pregunto "No me veo como Sumire y mucho menos como soy yo en verdad…pero, ¿aun me amas así?"

"A Sumire, a la chica de lentes…" dijo Ulquiorra "…pero sobre todo a Kuchiki Rukia, las amo a todas…porque todas siguen siendo Kuchiki Rukia en su interior…"

"¿Por qué eres tu el que siempre dice lo que quiero escuchar?" dijo Rukia correspondiendo ese abrazo "¿Por qué siempre que mi corazón esta en duda apareces y lo pones como debería estar?"

"Porque la amo…" le dijo "…no soy muy bueno diciendo este tipo de cosas, solo puedo decirlo como es, que la amo…"

"¿Ulquiorra?" dijo Rukia un poco confundida "¿de verdad me amas?"

"Claro…" dijo el chico "…nunca creí experimentar lo que se dice celos, pero…ahora mismo tengo miedo a perder aquello que me da motivos para vivir…"

"Yo…"

"No voy a presionarla, solo quería que lo supiera, que mi amor esta vigente por y para siempre…por usted"

"Yo…no se como responder a esto…me tomaste por sorpresa…"

"Creo que esto también la tomara por sorpresa"

Delicadamente Ulquiorra acerco sus labios a los de Rukia, ella estaba mas que sorprendida, realmente no esperaba que Ulquiorra hiciera algo parecido, no frente a la escuela. Ese beso fue el más tierno que le hubiera dado antes…

"Eso…fue sorpresivo…"

"Lo se…"

"Ulquiorra yo…"

"Aun no…" dijo él tapando la boca de Rukia con su dedo "…no es necesario que me diga nada ahora…"

"Si"

"Aun es necesario ver que pasa con Kuchiki-sama" dijo Ulquiorra

"Si te digo que planeo ir en su contra…" Rukia dijo "¿me creerías?"

"Nunca he dudado de usted…"

"¿Qué te parece ir a algún lado?" le pregunto Rukia "Solo tu y yo…"

"Bien…"

"Si Halibel nos viera, ya me estaría matando…" dijo Rukia mientras le sonreía a Ulquiorra

"Ella siempre es tan obstinada…"

"Si…"

Una mentira para ocultar la verdad, es algo que nadie perdonaría, ¿qué pasara si Ichigo descubriera esta mentira?

"Espero que Rukia se encuentre mejor…" dijo Ichigo mientras preparaba unos limones con miel*

*Limones con miel: es normal en Japón que a alguien enfermo se le haga este tipo de preparación para ayudarlo a que se sienta mejor si es un dolor de garganta

"¿No será excesivo que le lleves esto?" se dijo a si mismo "Pareceré un verdadero novio"

Alguien todo a la puerto, Ichigo fue a abrir, pero solo encontró un sobre

"¿Qué será? ¿Correspondencia a estas horas?" Ichigo abrió el sobre "¿Qué es esto?"

Ichigo dejo caer el tazón de limones con miel, y se quedo estático

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo Masaki "¿Qué esos limones no eran para Rukia-chan?"

"…si…eran…" dijo y se fue

"¿Pues que le pasa?" se pregunto Masaki

El corazón de alguien a quien le han mentido, es lo peor que puedes esperar…mas cuando esa persona solo se preocupa por ti

***********************************************************

**Las cosas a partir de aquí puede que se compliquen, y no solo entre Ichigo y Rukia, sino mas cosas van a pasar, cosas que pueden ser peores que lo que piensan, no es por asustarlos**

**Por cierto, pueden llamarme solo Miss, he notado que les molesta mucho decir Miss-my-self**

**o.o Espero que sigan esta historia hasta el final **


	10. Ella, ¿quien esta en su busca?

**Titulo:** This ironic tale of love

**Summary:** You never know when you're really in love

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no es mío, mucho menos sus personajes, son propiedad de Tite Kubo [a que sonó a albur].

**~ Décimo Capitulo: Ella, ¿quién esta en su busca? ~**

¿Sabes algo? Un hombre que se siente traicionado puede hacer muchas locuras, pero cuando un hombre es traicionado no solo puede hacer eso, sino que también puede…

"¿Qué quieres irte al apartamento?" Isshin le preguntaba extasiado, ¿desde cuando su hijo quería irse a vivir a aquel apartamento? Siempre se negaba "¿Por qué ahora?"

"Creo que es mejor para mí, necesito pensar algunas cosas" contesto Ichigo llevando una maleta en sus manos, y luego miro a su madre "¿Puede hacerlo? Después de todo es tu apartamento"

"Por mi no hay problema" dijo Masaki "Pero no comprendo tu decisión a estas alturas…"

"Quiero pensar en algunas cosas que no tengo claras, me gusta estar con ustedes, pero necesito estar solo en algunas ocasiones…"

"Deja que lo haga, creo que es hora de que nuestro pequeño hijo madure" dijo Isshin sonriendo "…yo pase por lo mismo…cuando tenia su edad"

"Esta bien" dijo la madre "Pero si llegas a necesitar algo aquí estaremos…"

"Gracias…" dijo y tomo sus cosas para irse

"Ichi-nii" Karin llego "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te vas?"

"Si, oni-chan" dijo Yuzu mientras lloraba

"No me iré para siempre, vendré a verlas y me pueden ir a ver…" les dijo Ichigo "…solo necesito arreglar un par de cosas en mi cabeza…"

"Pero…" dijo Yuzu

"No van a salvarse de que las vea…" Ichigo les sonrió

"Mas te vale" dijo Karin

"Si…"

¿Qué tenia en mente hacer Ichigo? ¿Qué tipo de relación tendrían ahora Rukia y él? ¿La perdonara? ¿Le dirá aquello que sabe?

"Bienvenida" el soberbio Kuchiki Byakuya decía "Pensé que jamás volverías a esta casa. Oh, pero si viniste mientras estaba de viaje, ¿qué es lo que quieres Rukia?"

"Yo…" dijo ella "…a pesar de que lo desee tanto, ¿nunca podré huir completamente del apellido Kuchiki, verdad?"

"¿A penas te has dado cuenta?" le dijo con una sonrisa de aquellas que lo caracterizaba a él "Este es tu mundo ahora, Rukia. ¿Piensas que con irte de la casa aquellas responsabilidades por llevar mi apellido se borraran? Si crees eso, estas muy equivocada"

"Hermano…"

"Pero, ¿no has venido por eso, o si?"

"…no…"

"Lo supuse…" dijo "…esto tiene que ver con ese chico que estas frecuentando actualmente, parece que se llama Kurosaki Ichigo, ¿me equivoque?"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Rukia no podía creerlo, intento cubrir tanto su relación con Ichigo que…

"Soy Kuchiki Byakuya, al menos deberías estar al tanto de que ese tipo de cosas son fáciles de saber…"

"¿Qué tiene que ver Ichigo en esto?"

"Por primera vez escucharas esto de mi, óyelo atentamente, es algo que como Kuchiki no debería importarme…pero…" dijo un poco triste "…odio todo lo que tiene que ver con su familia, detesto a sus hermanas, lo detesto a él, pero sobre todo ODIO a sus padre…"

"¿Hermano?"

"Para mi sentir odio por alguien como ellos es tan patético, pero no puedo evitar odiarlos…" dijo "…y no estoy planeando dejar que alguien con nuestro apellido tenga algo quiero ver con ellos…esto te incluye a ti…"

"¿Qué sucedió para que lo odies tanto?"

"No lo entenderías…" dijo el Kuchiki "…no vale la pena contarte algo que ya paso…"

"Aun así, no entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con que Ichigo y yo seamos amigos?"

"Rukia, mi apellido nunca va a estar relacionado con el de ellos, antes de que eso pase soy capaz de acabar con todos y cada uno de sus miembros…" dijo Byakuya "…Halibel, Grimmjow…"

"Si" ambos aparecieron ante ellos, ellos miraron a Rukia detenidamente

"Información…"

"Si…" dijo Halibel "…hora de salida de casa de Yuzu y Karin Kurosaki 7:15 a.m., tiempo en clases 5 horas, salida 1:00 p.m., tiempo en llegar a casa 00:30 minutos, salidas…varias…hora conveniente para acabar con su vida, 7:30 p.m."

"Grimmjow…"

"No es necesario que diga todo…" dijo el muy arrogante "…el momento justo para acabar con los esposo Kurosaki es en su hora de dormir…"

"Y no te preocupes…" dijo Byakuya "…encontrare a alguien para que pueda hacerse cargo de Kurosaki Ichigo, no creo que sea complicado…"

"No…" dijo Rukia "…no es necesario que hagas eso, ¿verdad?"

"Entiendo que ese chico se parezca a Shiba Kaien, pero ¿has desarrollado afecto por alguien como él?"

"¿Tendría algo de malo?"

Al momento en que Rukia dijo esto, Halibel y Grimmjow se sorprendieron ante la aceptación de algunos sentimientos por Kurosaki Ichigo, pero ¿eran reales esos sentimientos?

"Oh ~" dijo Byakuya "Puedo ver que ese chico estuvo trabajando en ganarse tu cariño y lo ha hecho bien…"

"No lastimes a nadie de su familia…"

"No vuelvas a verlo…"

"¿Qué?"

"Deja de ver a ese chico, es mas, puede seguir en esa escuela a la que estas a aferrada a ir, pero no le vuelvas a hablar, si lo haces…BANG…Rukia"

"¿Qué daño te hicieron?" dijo ella "¿Por qué odias tanto a esa familia?"

"No hay motivo…" dijo Byakuya

"¿Cómo que no hay motivo? Tiene que haber alguno" le dijo fuertemente

"¿Qué no entiendes que no es necesario que lo sepas?"

"¿Hermano?"

"Digamos que tengo mis motivos para odiarlos a cada uno de ellos, estoy seguro que los odiarías también si fueras yo, pero no quiero hacer que pase eso…" dijo Byakuya seriamente "…al menos solo deja de hablarle, no es necesario que lo odies también"

"…"

"Tengo una junta impórtate que atender, adiós" dijo esto y salio de ahí

"Esto…" dijo Rukia aturdida "…no puede estar pasando…"

"Señorita" Grimmjow intento calmarla "…cálmese…"

"Si, señorita…"

"Rukia…" la delicada voz de Hisana la llamo

"¿Hermana? ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo?"

"Si…"

"¿Puedes hacer algo para evitar que me haga esto?"

"Lo siento" dijo Hisana "El odio que siente por esa familia va mas haya de lo que yo pidiera hacer, de verdad lo siento…"

"¿Por qué los odia?"

"Es algo que no puedo decirte…" le dijo "…además…Rukia, ¿no es hora de que estés en clases?"

"Si, pero…"

"Grimmjow…llévala a su escuela, no es bueno para una estudiante perder clases"

"Si, como ordene" dijo Grimmjow y se llevo a Rukia

"Halibel" dijo Hisana "Quiero que hagas algo por mi…"

"¿Qué es señora?" le pregunto

"Byakuya-sama no entiende los sentimientos de las demás personas, quiero que me ayudes a hacer un poco mas llevaderas las cosas para mi hermana menor…"

"No la comprendo, señora…"

"Aun para ustedes…" dijo Hisana "…les es imposible esconder información, pero yo tengo alguien que puede ayudarnos a que Byakuya-sama no se entere de si ellos se ven o no…"

"¿De que habla?"

"Quiero que ella sea feliz, por eso estamos aquí…" dijo Hisana "…pero, por ese odio de parte de Byakuya-sama, ella nunca podrá estar con ese chico, al menos he visto un poco de cambio en su mirada desde la ultima vez que la vi, quizás sea por ello…"

"Hisana-sama, ¿un guardaespaldas puede enamorarse de su ama?" dijo Halibel, sabia que no venia al tema, pero era algo que quería preguntarle desde hace mucho tiempo

"¿Lo dices por Ulquiorra y por mi hermana? Todo depende de los sentimientos de cada uno de ellos, si me preguntas si puede, claro que se puede, el amor después de todo no se manda…"

"…"

"Pero, si me preguntas si se debe, creo que no, menos si de Rukia se trata, con mi esposo como hermano mayor, no creo…"

"Ya veo…"

"Aunque…" Hisana sonrió "…si ellos tienen ese gran amor que dicen tenerse, creo que hay cosas imposibles de evitar"

Ya en la puerta de la escuela de Rukia, Grimmjow había bajado del auto junto con ella, ambos se quedaron estáticos, sin decir nada, hasta que…

"¿Quiere a ese chico, señorita?" Grimmjow le pregunto

"¿Grimmjow?"

"¿De verdad le gusta Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"No lo se, no estoy segura de nada…"

"Puedo decir con certeza, que hasta este día del único que estoy celoso es de Ulquiorra…" le dijo "…usted tiene un afecto especial por él, desde que estoy a su lado lo se, no es lo mismo que siente por nosotros…pero, ¿dejara a Ulquiorra por Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Jamás dejare a Ulquiorra solo, nunca…" le respondió Rukia

"Señorita…"

"Mis sentimientos por Kurosaki Ichigo están muy lejos para compararse con los que tengo por Ulquiorra…"

"Eso quiere decir, ¿hará lo que Kuchiki-sama le dijo?"

"Aun deseo saber el porque de ese odio, no se que voy a hacer para descubrirlo…" Rukia se sintió intranquila "…no quiero dejar de hablarle solo porque si…"

"Me siento un poco mas tranquilo…"

"¿Te preocupaste por Ulquiorra, verdad?" Rukia le picaba su cara en forma de molestarlo

"No es eso, solo que…después de todo lo que él ha hecho por usted me parecía un poco egoísta de su parte dejarlo solo por alguien como ese chico…"

"No había pensado en la posibilidad de dejar a Ulquiorra, es mas, jamás a cruzado por mi mente eso, creo que no podría vivir sin él a mi lado…"

"…ah…"

"Grimmjow…" Rukia le sonrió "Gracias por llevarme antes con Neliel para ser nuevamente la chica de lentes, ¿te imaginas si mi hermano me viera así? Que pena, por eso gracias"

"No fue nada, que tenga un buen día…" Grimmjow le dijo y se fue

"¿Un buen día? ¿Después de lo que mi hermano dijo? Lo dudo"

"Rukia…" era Renji quien la llamaba

"¿Renji?"

"Oye, ¿paso algo entre Ichigo y tu?"

"No que yo recuerde. ¿Por qué?"

"Esta actuando como antes…quiero decir, esta muy raro…" dijo Renji

"¿Raro?"

"Si…"

Renji y Rukia llegaron al salón, Ichigo estaba hablando con unas chicas porristas…era raro verlo con esa actitud de presumido…Rukia solo no podía creérselo

"Kurosaki…" le grito Ishida "…ya llego Kuchiki-san, ¿aun vas a comportarte de esta manera ante ella?, ¿tu novia?"

"¿Mi novia?" Ichigo se burlo "Alguien como ella nunca podría ser mi novia, alguien que carece de estilo, que no es para nada bonita, alguien como ella nunca seria mi novia…"

"¿Qué estupideces dices, Ichigo?" le grito Rukia

"Digo la verdad…" soltó de una sola vez el pelinaranja "…tu nunca podrías ser mi novia, es mas las chicas como tu no me gustan nada…"

"¿Las chicas como yo?" le pregunto "Eres tan poco hombre…"

"No soy eso, solo te digo que no me gustas y la verdad no entiendo porque deje que los demás creyeran que eras mi novia cuando eso era mentira…"

"¿Qué te pasa?" le grito Rukia "Este no es el Ichigo que yo conozco…"

"Este es el verdadero Ichigo…"

"Pues que patético Ichigo eres, eras inclusive mejor antes…"

"Será mejor que te acostumbres…" le grito "…señorita falsedad…"

"¿Señorita falsedad?" Rukia se sorprendió al escuchar eso "¿Por qué me llamas así?"

"Piensa en lo que has hecho…"

"De verdad que creía en ti, pero eres como todas las personas…" Rukia le dijo algo dolida

"Abarai-kun" dijo Ishida "¿Esto es una pelea entre novios?"

"Eso parece" contesto el pelirrojo

"Definitivamente es una pelea entre novios…" Nemu dijo mirando a Ishida

"Si, una pelea entre novios…" ahora era Inoue quien lo decía

"¿Inoue?" Renji le dijo sorprendido

"¿No lo crees, Tatsuki-chan?" Inoue dijo

"Si, una fea pelea entre novios…" dijo Tatsuki

"De verdad que confié en ti…" dijo Rukia

"Tu nunca confiaste en mi, no mientas" le dijo Ichigo

"¿De que hablas?"

"Estaba realmente preocupado por ti, pero…"

"…"

"No vale la pena hablar contigo…" Ichigo le dijo "…nunca mas confiare en algo dicho por ti…"

"Ichi…go"

"Pensé que no eras como las demás, pero me equivoque…" dijo sin ninguna expresión en la cara "…pero como dicen, no juzgues a un libro por su portada, me equivoque contigo, pero no es el fin del mundo…"

"Tu…" Rukia estaba enojada

"Solo me resta decirte…me decepcionaste mucho, Rukia…"

"Kurosaki Ichigo…" Rukia realmente estaba enfadada "…eres tan estupido, yo…"

"…"

"Oigan chicos" interfirió Ishida "No es para que se pongan así, cálmense un poco…"

"Deja que diga lo que tiene que decir…" dijo Ichigo

"Pero…"

"Esta bien, te lo diré, me has quitado un peso de encima…" dijo ella sonrientemente, después de todo ella había crecido en el ambiente de los Kuchiki, dejarse gritar de esa manera no era algo permitido "…lo mismo te digo…ya no quiero volver a cruzar palabra contigo…"

"…"

"Uff, esto se siente bien, dejar a algo que solo te estorbaba…" dijo ella

"Mejor por mi…" Ichigo le contesto

"Chicos…" dijo Ishida "…de verdad, ¿han terminado?"

"Si…" los dos gritaron

¡Maldito Orgullo! Eso era lo único capaz de hacer que ambos contestaran de esa manera sin siquiera hablar calmadamente sobre el tema, Rukia iba con la intención de explicarle lo que su hermano le había dicho, pero con la actitud de Ichigo le fue imposible sostener una platica como debería ser, por parte del chico estaba tan enojado que no le importaba que le iba a decir ella, solo no quería volver a hablarle, aunque…el dolor no era por las mentiras o los gritos…era por algo mas profundo que eso.

"No tengo ganas de estar aquí" dijo Ichigo y se fue

"Ichigo…" Senna fue detrás de Ichigo

"¿Sucedió algo?" Ishida le pregunto a Rukia

"No se porque se comporto así conmigo, pero no le iba a permitir que me gritara de esa forma…" contesto Rukia "…pero, creo que fue mejor así…"

"¿Cómo que fue mejor?" Ishida le grito "Pensamos que si tu estabas con él, entonces Kurosaki…"

"Yo no soy nadie para cambiarlo, si eso es lo que ibas a decir…" dijo la Kuchiki "…a decir verdad, nunca he sabido como era antes de conocerlo…eso no se llama novia…"

"…"

"Creo que de verdad es mejor así, no se que fue lo que le hice para que se comportara así conmigo…" dijo ella "…pero, la verdad esto es mejor para ambos…"

"¿Cómo dices eso, Kuchiki-san?" Inoue hablo "Después de que me quitaste el amor de Kurosaki-kun ¿dejas que termine así?"

"Lo siento, Inoue…"

"Al menos hablen bien de esto, no peleas como esta…"

"De verdad que…" dijo Rukia "…no quiero solucionar esto, dejemos que quede en el pasado, de verdad que es mejor…"

"Pero…"

"Al menos termino rápido, y ninguno de los dos nos encariñamos tanto, pero hablemos de otras cosas…"

"Bien" dijo Inoue "Es verdad, pronto se hará un festival en la escuela…"

"Es cierto…" dijo Renji "…se acerca ese festival…"

"¿Qué te parece si tu y yo estamos en el mismo lugar…" dijo Inoue "…Kuchiki-san?"

"Me parece bien…"

"Nosotros vamos a hacer juegos que tengan que ver con los deportes…" Tatsuki dijo emocionada "…tu, ¿vas a ir, Renji?"

"Por supuesto" contesto "Seré el primero…"

"¿Y ustedes?" Inoue le pregunto a Ishida, este se puso un poco nervioso

"Nosotros en…" dijo Ishida

"Pondremos en venta algunas cosas que hemos hecho en el club de costura…" termino por decir Nemu, muy linda la chica, pero Ishida era suyo

"Si, eso…" Ishida se calmo un poco, era tonto ponerse aun así

"¿Y nosotras que haremos?" dijo Rukia

"Eso será una sorpresa, no te preocupes…" le aseguro Inoue "…no será difícil de hacer…"

"Si…"

Mientras tanto, Senna detuvo a Ichigo en un pasillo

"¿Qué te pasa?" le dijo enojada "¿Por qué le dijiste todo eso?"

"Eso no tiene importancia…Senna"

"Hasta hace unos días me aseguraste que eran novios, ¿y ahora?"

"Estaba equivocado con ella…no es tan diferente a las otras chicas"

"¿De que hablas?"

"No quiero hablar con ella…ni de ella"

"¿Por qué?"

"Ella me mintió, cuando yo estaba preocupado por ella me mintió, pensé que confiábamos mutuamente pero, creo que no fue así…es todo, no quiero saber nada de ella…"

"¿Estas seguro?"

"…"

"Ella puede tener una explicación…" dijo Senna

"Yo lo dudo…" contesto el pelinaranja "…ella no puede explicarme eso…"

"¿Por qué estas tan seguro?"

"Solo lo se…"

"Ay Ichigo, nadie te entiende"

"…lo se…"

"¿Qué piensas hacer cuando te topes con ella?"

"Nada…"

"Te digo algo como amiga…"

"Si…"

"Dudo que logres alejarte de ella tan fácilmente como crees…"

"¿Por qué lo crees?"

"Porque me dijiste que era tu novia con una determinación que me hace creer que de verdad te enamoraste de ella…y eso hará que la busques…aunque tu no quieras…"

"Eso no pasara…"

"Yo no quiero decirlo pero, ¡te lo advertí!"

Los sentimientos de dolor y decepción, ¿pueden ser más fuertes que los lazos entre dos personas?

"Oh ~" decía alguien hablaba lejos de la cuidad, en un lugar deshabitado "¿Tu eres uno de los conocidos de Kuchiki Rukia?"

"…"

"¿Uno de sus sirvientes?" ese hombre tenia una pistola en su mano y le apuntaba a la cabeza de aquel hombre "Es lo mas probable…"

"Yo no…"

"¿Dónde esta ella?"

"No lo se…"

"¿No me dirás…?" sonrió "…entonces, diré BANG!"

"No, de verdad que no se…"

"¿Tan fiel eres?"

"…"

"Ella será nuestra pronto…" dijo ese hombre

"¿Para que la quiere?"

"¿Sabes que puede hacer por ella Kuchiki Byakuya? ¿Sabes que divertido seria que estuviera entre la espada y la pared? Son cosas que no tienen precio" contesto

"Pero…la señorita…ella no tiene nada que ver…"

"El amor de un hermano para una hermana puede darnos el resultado que necesitamos…" dijo "…ya me cansé de la platica…"

"…"

"Bye-bye"

Un disparo…una vida tomada…él la busca a ella…pero, ¿podrá tenerla?

*********************************************************

**Oh my god! Como dirían las de Patito xDDDDD**

**Esta parte es como un capitulo de transición, sin nada importante, o eso quiere parecer, pero lo que esta pasando va a ser necesario para el desarrollo de los próximos capítulos.**

**Eso si, ya no se ni a cual irle, si al IchiRuki o al UlquiRuki, los dos se robaron mi corazón, ya tengo el final en mi mente pero al final cualquiera de los dos puede quedarse con la pequeña Rukia y creo que seria un final bueno sin importar con cual se quede, es que son dos muy buenas parejas, me sorprende la manera en que plantee ambas parejas**

**Por eso: **

**¿Quieren que haga dos finales, un UlquiRuki y un IchiRuki? **

**¡Dios! Desde hace mucho que me gusta el UlquiRuki y el IshiRuki (no me equivoque, es con Ishida), pero esta vez solo pondré UlquiRuki en esta historia para Ishida tengo otras cositas preparadas por ahí**

**¿Se dieron cuenta? Ulquiorra no apareció en este capitulo, lo extrañe, y ya he dejado olvidado a mi amor Aizen :3, que ¡caray! como lo amo **

**Ok ya, esto por ahora…besos y sigan leyendo la irónica historia de amor **


	11. Ella y él, los orgullosos

**Titulo:** This ironic tale of love

**Summary:** You never know when you're really in love

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no es mío, mucho menos sus personajes, son propiedad de Tite Kubo [a que sonó a albur].

**~ Onceavo Capitulo: Ella y él, los orgullosos ~**

_Al que te llame aun cuando le colgaste el teléfono.  
Al que se quede despierto sólo para verte dormir.  
Al que bese tu frente.  
Al que quiera enseñarte al mundo cuando estés desarreglada.  
Al que no le importe si engordaste o adelgazaste con el transcurrir de los años.  
Al que te diga "que quieres comer hoy, que yo cocino"  
Al que tome tu mano frente a sus amigos.  
Espera al que te diga constantemente cuanto le importas y lo suertudo que es por tenerte.  
Y que cuando te presente a sus amigos diga: "Es ella..."  
Ámalo pues él te ama y difícilmente dejaría de hacerlo._

"Buenos días…" esa persona despertó a Rukia colocando su mano en su mejilla "…señorita…"

"Hola, Ulquiorra…es, ¿buenos días o madrugada?" dijo ella "¿No es temprano aun para despertarme?"

"Si, lo es" contesto "Pero, quiero decirle algo…"

"¿Qué es?"

"Yo…" comenzó a decir el pálido chico "…hable con su hermano y me dijo que hiciera lo posible porque no vuelva a entablar alguna platica con Kurosaki Ichigo y yo…"

"¿Es eso? ¿Ya me preguntaba porque había tardado tanto?" dijo ella soltando una risita "La verdad no es necesario que te preocupes, nunca hablare con alguien como él"

"¿Sucedió algo?" le pregunto

"Solo se le ocurrió gritarme, hazme favor, ¿cuándo alguien me ha gritado por la nada?" dijo ella ofendida

"¿Quiere que haga algo al respecto?" pregunto indiferente

"No, no vale la pena…"

"Como diga, pero ¿de verdad esta bien con esta decisión de su hermano?"

"Cortar algo desde la raíz es lo mejor, ¿no?" Rukia dijo "De todos modos, nuestra amistad no iba a durar por siempre, era algo de esperarse…"

"Como usted diga…" Ulquiorra dejo salir un suspiro, parecía ¿aliviado?

"Bueno, ya que me has levantado temprano iré a darme una ducha…" dijo ella "…es bueno para levarse bien, ¿tu descansaste bien?"

"¿Lo pregunta por eso?"

"Lamento haberte dejado ir a hacerlo, pero era necesario…"

"No se preocupe, por usted haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para verla feliz…" afirmo Ulquiorra "además no fue algo difícil, manchar mis manos de sangre es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrado"

"Pero es algo que yo odio que hagas"

"Para protegerla yo…"

"No es necesario que vayas tan lejos por mi…" le dijo Rukia "Quiero al menos una vida tranquila para alguien tan tranquilo como tu"

"Siempre ha sido así, señorita"

"¿Así como?"

"Preocupándose por lo demás antes de usted misma, por eso estoy luchando en crear un lugar sereno para que usted viva" Ulquiorra decía estas palabras desde el fondo de su corazón, solo le importaba la felicidad de su señorita y nada mas

"Eres exactamente como yo…" dijo Rukia "…preocúpate mas por ti"

"Lo intentare si usted hace lo mismo…"

"Esta bien" Rukia coloco su mano en la cara de ese chico

"¿Cuándo van a terminar con este romántico momento?" la voz de Halibel los interrumpió

"¿Halibel? ¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo Rukia

"Vine a ayudarla con su maquillaje, Neliel tuvo un improvisto, al parecer Aizen esta algo ocupado últimamente"

"Él siempre cometiendo sus tonterías" dijo Rukia "Esperemos que esta vez no nos meta a nosotros también, pero si lo hace tienen ordenes mías de ayudarlo a lo que sea que no me perjudique, será decisión suya si creen que me favorece o afecta"

"Si" dijeron los dos

"¿Dónde esta Grimmjow?"

"Él fue a cumplir con un mandato de Kuchiki-sama" Halibel le contesto

"¿Ahora que esta haciendo mi hermano?"

"Esta vez esta empleándolo para cosas de la empresa, por muy estupido que se ve Grimmjow, ahora mismo es de gran ayuda en los negocios…" se burlo Halibel "¿Quién lo diría de alguien como él?"

"Me alegro que estén aprendiendo cosas, así el día en que nos separemos ustedes podrán llevar una vida normal"

"¿Separarnos?" dijo Halibel "¿En verdad cree que es necesario que eso pase?"

"Bueno, creo que algún día querrán vivir sus vidas y…" dijo Rukia

"Nosotros no somos dueños de nuestra vida…" dijo Halibel "…usted es nuestra vida"

"Halibel"

"No es bueno pensar en el futuro" argumento Ulquiorra "Dejemos que las cosas se den por si solas…"

"Es cierto" dijo Rukia

"…" Halibel no dijo nada

"Deja me baño y luego usas tu arte en mi…" le dijo Rukia

"Si"

"Ahora regreso…" Rukia se fue

"¿Al menos deberías ser mas reservado con tus sentimientos, no?" Halibel el dijo

"¿Reservado?"

"Es obvio cuanto deseas a nuestra señorita…"

"¿En verdad lo soy?" pregunto confundido

"Ulquiorra, ¿por qué no aceptas mis sentimientos?" le pregunto un poco, solo un poco alterada "Te amo"

"Me es imposible, Halibel"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque mi corazón ahora mismo tiene dueña"

"Lo que hay entre ustedes es algo que no puede ser…"

"¿Y por qué no?"

"Por la simple razón de que es hermana de Kuchiki Byakuya" dijo Halibel "Tu no sabes que puede hacer ese hombre para protegerla…"

"Lo se"

"¿Qué?"

"Haría lo mismo que yo por ustedes…poner mi vida en riesgo por aquellas personas que llamas familia" dijo Ulquiorra "Se que él no desea dañar a nuestra señorita aunque sus acciones dan a entender otra cosa, Kuchiki-sama no sabe como demostrar ese cariño de hermanos de la mejor forma, pero la quiere"

"Aun así, ustedes no pueden tener nada serio"

"Eso también lo se, pero quiero luchar por un sueño que no se si pueda cumplirse, no obstante daré lo mejor de mi porque se haga realidad"

"Si al menos me aceptaras, mi amor podría compensarlo todo" dijo Halibel

"Entiendo tus sentimientos, pero ahora mismo dudo poder corresponderlos, eres mas como una hermana para mi…"

"¿Una hermana?" pregunto enojada

"Si"

"Tu…"

"Deténganse" alguien detuvo esa posible pelea

"Rangiku-san" dijo Halibel "¿Qué hace aquí?"

"Rukia me llamo ayer, dijo que era urgente" contesto "Y ustedes, ¿iban a pelearse de nuevo?, ¿por lo mismo?"

"…"

"Halibel, no sigas persuadiendo a Ulquiorra de esa manera sabes muy bien lo que siente por Rukia"

"Si…" dijo ella

"¿Para que la necesita?"

"Por cuestiones de salud, al parecer Hisana no puede asistir a la escuela de Rukia, y el pedante de Byakuya tiene asuntos mas importantes que atender, ella me pidió que la acompañara"

"Oh"

"¿Y tu que haces aquí, Halibel?"

"Como Neliel esta ocupada, vengo a ayudarla a maquillar"

"¿En necesario que se vista y maquille de esa manera?" pregunto "Rukia es tan bonita"

"Ella lo prefiere así" dijo Ulquiorra "Nosotros no podemos oponernos a ella"

"Es cierto" Rangiku estaba ojeando unos libros de ahí "Pero, al menos debería dejar que la vean un poco mas arreglada…"

"No quiero" la voz de Rukia le dijo "Prefiero un millón de veces el verme así a que algún chico se enamore de mi y no me deje en paz"

"¿Cómo Kurosaki Ichigo?" le pregunto Rangiku

"Si, como él"

"Aunque pensándolo bien, él no se enamoro de la Rukia bonita sino de la chica de lentes…" dijo Rangiku "…esa chica de la que nadie podría enamorarse según tu…"

"La verdad dudo que ese chico se enamorara de mi como dices, es de esos chicos que les gusta jugar con las mujeres, es mejor alejarse de ellos"

"Tienes razón" Rangiku le aseguro con una sonrisa

"¿Por qué vienes tan feliz?"

"Porque pase la noche en casa de Gin, ¿te cuento?" le pregunto emocionada

"¿Tiene que ver con tus raras noches de pasión?" le dijo Rukia

"¿Raras? No creo que sean raras, pero…" Rangiku decía "…bueno, lo que paso es que me invito a tomar un poco de sake y tu sabes que no puedo evitar ir cuando me ofrecen sake, las cosas comenzaron a ponerse un poco ardientes, ¿si entiendes?"

"Si…"

"Y en eso que entra su hermano, ¿sabes que pena me dio que viera eso?" dijo ella "Luego Gin lo invito a que nos acompañara…"

"¿A un menor de edad?" Rukia la miro enojada

"Si, pero no quiso" contesto la hermosa mujer "Dijo '_olviden que estuve aquí, yo no vi nada, en verdad intentare borrar esto de mi mente, adiós' _y se fue. Fue algo tan vergonzoso…"

"…Ran…"

"¿Y sabes que me hizo después Gin con uno de sus dedos?"

"No quiero saber…" Rukia la detuvo mientras se tapaba los oídos "…si va a terminar como aquella vez"

"Pero Rukia…"

"Dije que no…siempre terminan igual" dijo Rukia "Es algo muy sucio"

"¿No me digas que nunca lo has hecho? Eso si que seria malgastar una joven vida, vivimos para interrelacionarnos con los del sexo opuesto…" le aseguraba Rangiku con sus ojos iluminados "…y es algo que aunque lo dudes te rejuvenece, ¿ya lo has hecho con alguien?"

"Yo…" Rukia se sonrojo y miro a Ulquiorra

"Rangiku-san creo que no es conveniente preguntarle algo así a Rukia…"

"Mira que lindo, la has llamado por su nombre" Rangiku empezó a acosar a Ulquiorra y dejo de cuestionar a Rukia, eso era un objetivo completado.

"Uff" Rukia soltó un suspiro

"Al menos oculte su alivio" le susurro Halibel mientras tomaba su rostro para maquillarla "Ese noche es algo del pasado, ¿no dijo eso usted?"

"Yo…"

"Señorita, si eso fue verdad entonces déjela ahí, en el pasado. Si de verdad quiere verlo a él feliz, deje que sea feliz, pero ¿será feliz con usted?"

"…"

"¿Lo sera?"

"…lo mas probable…es que—" dijo Rukia pensativamente "…si"

"¿Qué dijo?" le pregunto

"Es algo que no te incumbe" le dijo Rukia "Si lo seremos…no lo se pero, quiero a Ulquiorra"

"Mejor siéntese, si no la maquillo ahora se le hará mas tarde y no llegara a tiempo a su escuela…" le pidió Halibel, a pesar de todo ella seguía siendo su señorita y no podía ir en su contra aunque quisiera hacerlo.

El rostro de Rukia se transformaba diariamente en el rostro de una chica de lentes carente de aparente belleza, ella lo decidió así, no quería que nadie se enamorara de ella, eso arruinaría todo. Ella no deseaba ser amada por su belleza, ella solo quería disfrutar de la vida de cualquier estudiante.

"¿Nos vamos?" le dijo Rangiku

"Si…"

"Que le vaya bien" le dijo Ulquiorra

"Si"

¿Un estudiante? Ella deseaba tener esa vida normal que todos tienen, pero muy dentro de su corazón sabía que ella jamás podría tener esa vida, ella no era como todos, ella era diferente.

"Hola chicos" Rukia dijo entrando en su salón

"Ha llegado tarde" el profesor le dijo

"Tuve unos asuntos que arreglar con el director…" contesto

"¿Fue eso?"

"Si, es mas, ella vino a ver al director" dijo mientras Rangiku entraba

"Oh, ¿usted es la madre de Kuchiki-san?" pregunto el maestro

"Para nada, pero su hermana no pudo venir aquí y me pidió a mi que viniera" contesto la mujer "No soy tan vieja como para ser madre…"

"Bueno, entra" le dijo a Rukia

"Nos vemos" Rangiku le susurro a Rukia y se fue

Mientras Rukia iba a su asiento se topo con la mirada de Ichigo, una mirada fría, ella lo miro directamente a los ojos y lo confronto, nadie iba a verla así por nada.

"¿Tienes algún problema?" Rukia le pregunto

"¿Lo tienes tu?" dijo Ichigo

"Para nada, pero odio que me miren así sin ningún motivo"

"Quizás si pensaras en lo que has hecho verías que si hay muchos motivos por los que debería estar enojado…"

"Dime uno"

"No pienso decirte algo que deberías saber y si no lo admites, eres demasiado cínica, Rukia"

"¿Admitir que?" dijo ella "No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estas hablado…"

"…"

"Esta bien" dijo ella enojada "Quería al menos intentar que lo nuestro no se perdiera por algo tan estupido…pero, contigo no se puede, eres un caso perdido"

"No eres la indicada para decirme eso…" le grito Ichigo

"…"

"Kurosaki, Kuchiki" grito el profesor

"¿Qué?" los dos gritaron

"Estamos en el salón por si no se han dado cuenta" le dijo "Y tu Kuchiki acabas de llegar y actúas de esta manera tan ridícula"

"Esto es culpa de él" dijo Rukia mientras le apuntaba con el dedo "No tenia porque mirarme de una manera tan acusadora cuando no le he hecho nada"

"¿Yo? Ella fue la que empezó" dijo el pelinaranja

"No me interesa quien inicio esto…no puedo creer que tenga que castigarlos como antiguamente lo hacíamos"

"¿Cómo?"

"Van a quedarse en el pasillo cargado dos baldes de agua cada uno…" les ordeno

"Pero…" dijo Rukia

"Nada de peros, vayan"

"Si" los dos se salieron del salón

"¿Cuándo aprenderán estos niños de ahora?" se cuestiono el educador

"_Y supuestamente no iban a hablarse_" pensó Ishida

"_Te lo dije…" _reflexionó Senna

Mientras ellos estaban en el pasillo, Grimmjow estaba dando por terminada una junta de la corporación Kuchiki

"Bueno señores es todo por ahora, nosotros como la corporación Kuchiki les agradecemos su asistencia y esperamos su pronta respuesta con el proyecto que les hemos presentado" decía el peliazul, iba vestido de traje y con un cabello más arreglado de lo normal

Todos los demás salían, pero un hombre un tanto apuesto se quedo en la oficina de reuniones junto a Grimmjow

"Fue una gran reunión, Grimmjow-san" dijo ese hombre que era muy poco usual, era atractivo, pero su aspecto encajaba mas con alguien de espíritu libre a alguien que estaba en reuniones y ese tipo de cosas "Me sorprende la manera en que vas mejorando en cada una de estas"

"Se lo agradezco, Stark-san" le dijo Grimmjow con una sonrisa

"Me sorprende que Byakuya te deje este tipo de oportunidades…" dijo el hombre llamado Stark "…quizás este pensando dejar que te cases con su hermana menor…"

"Eso…" Grimmjow se sonrojo "…no podría ser verdad"

"No me digas, ¿ella no es tu tipo?" le cuestiono

"No es eso, solo que…"

"Grimmjow, ya llegue" dijo Halibel

"Vaya, vaya" dijo Stark un poco risueño "La hermosa Halibel ha hecho su aparición"

"Gracias por el cumplido, Stark" dijo ella complacida

"Como no elogiarte, eres un mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra"

"¿Viniste solo a decirle eso?" pregunto Grimmjow tocándose la cabeza "Demonios, eres todo un conquistador"

"Solo soy sincero" contesto Stark "Halibel es muy hermosa, no se como es que ustedes están con alguien como Byakuya, aunque debo admitir que los escogió bien, a ustedes dos, a Ulquiorra y también a Neliel, a pesar de que ella ahora trabaja para la familia Aizen"

"Si…él nos eligió" Grimmjow sonrió, después de todo la que los había escogido era Rukia no Byakuya

"Me tengo que retirar, esperaba que Byakuya viniera, pero por lo visto no va a venir" dijo Stark un poco cansado "De todos modos fue agradable hablar con ustedes, me saludan a Rukia y a Hisana"

"Por supuesto" contesto Halibel

"Adiós" Stark se fue

"Al menos uno de todos estos empresarios tiene un poco de humanismo" dijo Grimmjow

"Si" afirmo Halibel "En este mundo frívolo hay alguien con un carácter menos falso…Stark suele ser un desobligado, ¿a que ha venido realmente?"

"A ver a nuestra señorita" contesto Grimmjow "Aun espera que ella vuelva a aparecer como antes lo hacia aquí en la empresa"

"Eran buenos amigos, al parecer a Kuchiki-san ya no le interesa verlo de nuevo" atestiguo Halibel "Es toda una lastima, Stark es atractivo, de carácter amable y muy considerado, a parte de que es rico y Kuchiki-sama no tendría un motivo por lo cual no aceptar que ellos tuvieran alguna relación, pero a nuestra señorita no le atrajo mucho…"

"Ella no puede ver a nadie mas ahora mismo" dijo Grimmjow un poco serio

"¿Qué es esto?" Halibel le pico la mejilla con su dedo "Suena a celos, ¿por Ulquiorra?"

"Por supuesto que no" contesto el chico "¿Qué intentas decir, Halibel?"

"Me sentiría mas bien si tu estuvieras detrás de ella también" dijo Halibel un poco triste "Hasta ahora nadie ha podido llamar su atención, confiaba que ese chico Kurosaki fuera el indicado pero lo arruino todo"

"Ya Halibel" le dijo Grimmjow "Sabias mejor que nadie que él no estaba interesado en ti, no se porque alguien como tu se aferra a alguien como Ulquiorra"

"¿Alguien como yo?"

"Justamente lo dijo Stark-san" dijo "Eres muy hermosa, podrías tener a cualquier hombre a tus pies…"

"Pero no al que quiero" contesto ella

"Si sigues así vas a salir mas lastimada"

"Ya lo se"

Era cierto, ella sabía que los sentimientos de Ulquiorra por Rukia no eran de juego, no eran solo palabras, no eran algo que estuviera inventado, eran reales, eran algo con lo que ella no podía luchar.

El amor es algo que no se manda.

"Disculpen" alguien llamo los dos chicos que estaban cargando baldes fuera de un salón "¿En este salo asiste una chica llamada Senna?"

"Si, pero…" dijo Rukia "¿Quién es usted?"

"Me llamo Urahara Kisuke" respondió

Si, Urahara Kisuke apareció ante ellos, vestido con su ropa de siempre, parecía un vagabundo, uno muy atractivo. A Ichigo le pareció extraño que este tipo de persona buscara a Senna

"¿Quién es usted de ella?"

"Soy su…tutor"

"¿Tutor?"

"Si, ustedes deben ser…" dijo sonriendo "…Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia, ¿me equivoco?"

"No"

"Ambos se parecen tanto a…" dijo pero se detuvo antes de terminar "…sus padres"

"¿Cómo lo sabe?" dijo Rukia "Al menos yo no conozco a mis padres…vivo con mi hermana mayor"

"Eso puede ser verdad" dijo "Pero tu, Kurosaki-kun, si que te pareces a tus padres…"

"Los ha de conocer porque mi mama es una modelo y mi padre un reconocido doctor" le dijo el pelinaranja

"Al menos ahora ustedes se conocen…y eso facilitara todo…" dijo soltando un suspiro "Es cuestión de tiempo"

"¿De que habla?"

"De nada, hablaba para mi mismo" dijo mientras se dirigía al salón y entro en él

"Es un hombre extraño" dijo Ichigo

"Tienes razón"

Ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que hacia, hablaban sin discutir y se sonrojaron

"Al menos dime…" dijo Rukia "…yo, ¿de verdad te hice algo?"

"No se si al menos a ti te importe, pero lo que hiciste de verdad me pareció un poco egoísta…"

"¿Qué fue?"

"Me mentiste" dijo Ichigo "Eso es algo que no perdono tan fácilmente"

"¿Cuándo te mentí?" pregunto sin entender o ¿la habrá descubierto?, ¿sabrá que ella es Sumire?

"Cuando me dijiste que estabas enferma, ¿lo recuerdas?"

"Ese día yo…"

"Quedaste de verte con él, ¿no?"

"Ichigo…yo…"

"Esta vez se que es verdad"

"¿Eh?"

Ichigo le dio un par de fotografías a Rukia cuando ella las vio pudo notar que en efecto, eran ella y Ulquiorra besándose, aquel día alguien había tomado esas fotos y se las día al Kurosaki

"¿No puedes justificarte, o si?" Ichigo le pregunto

"No, realmente no" dijo la pequeña joven

"Lo supuse"

"Pero, de verdad que yo no quería mentirte es solo que…"

"Pensé que era lo suficiente confiable para que me dijeras la verdad" le dijo el pelinaranja "Esto si demuestra que nunca es bueno confiar en alguien que a penas conoces"

"…"

"Al menos ya sabes que lo se"

"¿Sigues aun molesto conmigo?"

"¿Yo?" Ichigo le sonrió amablemente

"¿Ya no lo estas?" Rukia estaba emocionada

"Por supuesto que lo estoy" Ichigo le grito y tomo su balde de agua dejándolo caer sobre Rukia "Odio a las personas mentirosas, y tú eres la peor de todas"

"Esto no se va a quedar así" le amenazo la pelinegra "Esperaba un poco de comprensión de tu parte, pero te juro que esto es la guerra Ichigo, no vas a poder escaparte de mi"

"Guerra aceptada"

"Veremos quien puede sopórtalo" la chica le dijo sonriendo

"Vas a caer, Rukia" Ichigo le dijo

Una guerra, una mujer, y un hombre, nada bueno puede resultar de esto ¿o si?

************************************************************************

**¡Dios mío! Un capitulo 'x', pero aun así espero que les guste :P y los próximos les juro que serán mejores, ahora si van a empezar las cosas. **

**Nota: No es algo seguro, pero quizás de una a dos semanas no haya capitulo, estoy en esas épocas donde la escuela no me deja hacer mucho, pronto me voy a graduar de la preparatoria, este capitulo lo acabe en mis ratitos libres y el próximo espero que este en una semana a mas tardar. Pero por eso digo que no es seguro, quizás sea antes, solo pido paciencia :3**


	12. Ella entre la guerra y un ¡¿te amo!

**Titulo:** This ironic tale of love

**Summary:** You never know when you're really in love

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no es mío, mucho menos sus personajes, son propiedad de Tite Kubo [a que sonó a albur].

**~ Doceavo Capitulo: Ella entre la guerra y un ¡¿te amo?! ~**

Una guerra, ¿será que pueden en verdad llevar a cabo esta guerra sin que sus 'lazos' salgan a flote? Era cierto que ahora mismo Ichigo sentía algo de 'desprecio' por Rukia pero, ¿era por esa mentira o quizás sea algo mas profundo?

"Ichigo" Renji le decía mientras le pasaba una cerveza "¿De verdad te has peleado con Rukia?"

"Si, ya les he dicho esto un millón de veces, esa chica es una mentirosa y odio a las personas como ella" contesto y luego le tomo a la bebida alcohólica*

"¿Estas seguro que no te importa?" Ishida le cuestiono "supuse que con ella estabas feliz, era como verte hace unos años"

"No puedo negar que estando con ella era como volver al pasado, pero en algunas ocasiones me daba cuenta que únicamente estaba tratando de que ella volviera a mi en Rukia" dijo Ichigo "Eso no era bueno para ella ni para mi"

"Realmente confiaba en que Kuchiki-san pudiera hacer que dejaras de culparte por algo que realmente no fue tu culpa, algo que no podías evitar" dijo Ishida

"Ella tiene cosas que también la han lastimado" contesto el pelinaranja "Cosas que yo no puedo sanar, además de que tiene alguien especial en su vida y no soy precisamente yo"

"Kurosaki" Ishida le miro detenidamente "Olvida ya el pasado, acepta tus sentimientos por Kuchiki-san"

"¿De que hablas?" pregunto

"Estoy harto de verte mirarla de esa manera y que tu solo digas que es amistad" le dijo un poco alterado "Tu no la ves como una amiga, ella te gusta. Ese es un sentimiento mas profundo del que puedas imaginar"

"Aun si ella me gustara como dices, ella me mintió y eso no lo perdono" objeto Ichigo

"Bah, pero ¿ahora que harás con tu dichosa guerra?" pregunto Renji un poco tomado "¿Qué le harás?"

"Nada, si ella no hace nada yo no le haré nada, pero si la vi muy enojada por haberla mojado"

"Cuando una mujer esta enojada puedes esperarte lo que sea" dijo Ishida

"¿Qué puede hacerme que sea tan malo?" Ichigo dijo

"Quien sabe" Renji ya estaba mas borracho que los otros dos "Pero esperemos que vivas para contarlo, es verdad que una mujer enojada no es para deseárselo a nadie"

"Aquí estas" Tatsuki llego enfurecida "¿Qué haces aquí, Renji?"

"¿Tatsuki?" Renji se escondió atrás de Ishida "¿Quién te dijo donde estaba?"

"Ichigo me dio su nueva dirección y supuse que estabas aquí holgazaneando como siempre" le grito "¿Sabes cuanto faltan para los exámenes?"

"Si, pero es que estaba aburrido" contesto

"Nada de aburrido" lo jalo y miro a los otros dos "Ustedes también deberían ponerse a estudiar, y recuerde que pronto es el festival, nunca entienden"

"Si" los dos respondieron

"Nosotros nos vamos" ella se llevo arrastrando a Renji

"Pobre de él" dijeron

"De todos modos, yo no tengo problemas en las materias" dijo Ishida "Y tu tampoco, el único que los tiene es Abarai-kun"

"Pero creo que Tatsuki exagera demasiado" asumió Ichigo "Bueno, es culpa de él también, ¿para qué se va a vivir con ella si sabe como es?"

"Es verdad, ya tienen un año viviendo juntos, ¿no?" dijo Ishida "El tiempo pasa tan rápido. Kurosaki, espero que pienses igual que yo"

"¿El tiempo?" dijo sin entender "Hay cosas que no pueden ser borradas por el tiempo…creo yo"

"Kurosaki, de verdad pensé que si Kuchiki-san estaba a tu lado entonces tu podrías volver a ser feliz nuevamente…"

"Para serte sincero, también pensé lo mismo" dijo Ichigo "Rukia hizo sentirme un poco como antes, pero lo que siento por ella no es amor…"

"¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no?"

"¿La has visto?" pregunto Ichigo "¿La has visto sonreír?, sonríe de la misma manera en que lo hacía Hagu, su misma sonrisa, eso me hace sentir culpable"

"…"

"No puedo sentir algo parecido al amor por Rukia, pero es que es tan adictivo estar con ella hasta pensé _'quizás esta vez sea diferente'_, pero no…siempre pasa algo que me hace saber que no estoy destinado a ser feliz"

"¿Fue tan grave su mentira?"

"Solo me dejo saber que ella tiene a esa persona especial a quien todos buscamos, ella lo encontró no debo interferir aunque no este seguro de mis sentimientos por ella" dijo Ichigo "Estoy molesto, muy molesto por sus mentiras, pero…"

"…"

"Pero por una extraña razón solo deseo verla feliz…y se que conmigo no lo será, creo que es mejor que ella y yo no hablemos, es por eso que me he comportado así con ella, es por eso que le deje caer ese balde con agua, si podía hacer eso entonces también podía dejarla ir"

"¿Kurosaki?, ¿tu estas…?" el celular de Ishida sonó y este contesto "Si, soy yo"

"…" Ichigo miro hacia otro lado

"No, no estoy ocupado" dijo Ishida "Si, ahora voy, pero tardare un poco en llegar, luego te explico…"

"¿Era Nemu-san?" pregunto Ichigo

"Si…"

"…ya veo…"

"Kurosaki, sobre esto, debemos hablar seriamente" dijo

"No, ve con ella"

"Ahora mismo quien mas me importa eres tu" asumió el chico de lente "Para eso estamos los amigos…"

"Gracias"

"Ahora dime…"

"…"

"¿Por qué estas tan obstinado con esto de la guerra?" pregunto Ishida "Ella no es capaz de saber que es lo piensas, entonces si se tomara esto en serio, ¿quién crees que va a salir mas lastimado?"

"¿Qué querías que le dijera?, _¿estoy sintiendo algo por ti porque te pareces mucho a mi antigua novia?_" Ichigo le grito

"Eso no, pero…"

"Solo quiero que ella ya no este cerca de mi, no quiero compararla con Hagu, no quiero ver de nuevo ese pasado" contesto Ichigo "Fui feliz ese tiempo, creo que no necesito mas"

"Aun así, ¿quieres estar cerca de Kuchiki-san? ¿No puedes evitar querer verla?"

"Si puedo decir la verdad…si, quiero estar cerca de ella"

"Entonces, dile eso…"

"No, ella ya tiene a alguien que la ama mas que yo y ella también lo ama, ¿no puedo simplemente olvidar que la conocí?" pregunto un poco triste "Quizás sea mejor que me odie, quizás sea mejor que piense que la odio, quizás sea mejor que esto se acabe antes de que comience"

"¿Estas consciente de que lo que harás puede que la lastime a ella también?"

"No, porque no somos tan unidos como muchos creen" dijo él "Ella puede olvidarse de mi si se lo propone, además no creo que seamos tan buenos amigos"

"Al menos dile porque la tratas así…sino se lo dices, si ella comienza la guerra, ¿tu que harás?"

"La continuare hasta que me odie como cree que yo lo hago"

"Kurosaki esto no esta bien, al menos habla seriamente con ella sobre esto, quizás ella no esta interesada en esa persona como tu crees que lo esta"

"No soy ciego, Ishida" dijo "Se muy bien cuando una mujer mira a un hombre con ojos de amor"

"¿Sabes al menos que es lo que sientes por ella?" dijo Ishida "¿Crees que es solo porque te recuerde a Hagu? ¿Es en verdad por eso?"

"…"

"Contéstame"

"¡No lo se!, solo me pregunto, ¿por qué si los demás dicen que no es tan bonita yo la veo tan hermosa? Y si ella en verdad ama a ese chico, ¿por qué creo que solo será feliz con alguien como yo? Se que puede parecer egoísta de mi parte pero, ¿por qué estando solo a su lado me siento tan feliz?, ¿por qué deseo que ella lo deje y no lo vea nunca mas?"

"Kuro...saki" dijo el chico sorprendido

Ishida no esperaba que lo sentimientos de Ichigo fueran tan fuertes, estaba realmente enamorado de esa chica, por primera vez desde Hagu él hablaba de una manera tan estupida acerca de una chica, era típico de él aparentar que no siente nada cuando su corazón esta destrozado. Definitivamente las cervezas ya le habían hecho efecto, por eso era capaz de aceptar de esta manera sus sentimientos, de alguna manera verlo así hacia que Ishida se sintiera un poco aliviado, al menos Ichigo había abierto su corazón a alguien mas.

Kuchiki Rukia sin duda era una chica extraña.

"¡¿Por qué anhelo que ella me vea de una manera diferente?! Dímelo" grito Ichigo dejadote caer sobre el hombro de Ishida quien fue el que lo detuvo "¿Por qué mi corazón dolió tanto cuando supe que ella estaba con él? ¡Explícamelo!"

"Eso es porque…la amas…" le susurró Ishida mientras Ichigo cerraba sus ojos

"Es obvio, ¿no? Creí que era solo mi imaginación, creí que era por Hagu, creí que todo era algo que no tenia futuro, y posiblemente no lo tenga, pero eso no puede cambiar que…la amo…" y después de decir eso Ichigo cayo dormido mientras sostenía a su amigo "Amo a Rukia ~"

Ichigo no soltó a Ishida, aunque seguía hablando entre sueños

"La amo ~"

"Si, la amas" le decía Ishida

"La amo tanto ~"

"Lo haces…" Ishida deja salir un suspiro mientras sonreía

"La amo ~"

"Si…" Ishida saco su celular "Disculpa, no puedo ir a verte. Esto es algo que no puedo dejar, si, nos vemos mañana, te amo. Adiós"

¡Idiota! Eso era Ichigo, un idiota. Tenía ante él su felicidad y no hacia nada por ella, ¿era tan difícil aceptar sus sentimientos? Si, lo era. Aunque ahora que había aceptado su amor, al menos ebrio, era un paso mas para poder decirle a Rukia sus verdaderos deseos, era solo cuestión de esperar.

"Eh ~"

Ichigo se comenzó a levantar a la mañana siguiente, miro a su alrededor vio como todo estaba hecho un desastre, solo pudo levantarse y caminar hacia la cocina, ¿qué hora será?, ¿se le habrá hecho tarde para la escuela?, no lo sabia hasta que…

"Buenos días" era Ishida quien lo saludaba, estaba bebiendo un café mientas hacia el desayuno

"¿Qué haces aquí?" le pregunto Ichigo sorprendido

"No podía irme y dejarte solo, por eso me quedé aquí…" contesto "…no te preocupes aun es temprano y el desayuno estará en un momento, tu ropa esta planchada sobre el sofá"

"Gracias" dijo el pelinaranja

"Debes estar con una resaca" dijo y le dio un café "Es para que se te pase, aunque te recomiendo que te bañes con agua fría antes de cambiarte"

"Si, lo haré"

"…" Ishida le sonrió

"Ishida, ¿por qué no fuiste con Nemu-san?"

"Ayer te lo dije, ¿para qué estamos los amigos sino para ayudarnos entre nosotros?" contestó

"Lo siento, te he causado muchos problemas" dijo Ichigo "Aunque no recuerdo muy bien que paso al final…"

"Kurosaki, debes hablar con Kuchiki-san seriamente, ¿entendido?"

"Lo intentare…" contesto

"Muy bien" Ishida le sirvió el desayuno

"Gracias…"

Hacia mucho tiempo que Ishida no le hacia el desayuno, seguramente la noche anterior había dicho puras estupicedes y él se había preocupado de mas, pero al menos Ichigo sabia que ahí estaba Ishida para cuando lo necesitara, después de todo eran amigos.

"Si tanto la amas…" dijo Ishida "…deberías expresárselo"

"¿Me escuchaste decirlo?" pregunto sonrojado Ichigo

"Pasaste toda la noche diciéndolo" le dijo él

"Es algo difícil cuando estas seguro que te van a rechazar" contesto Ichigo

"Inténtalo, si eres rechazado ya veremos que hacemos" le dijo su amigo

"Pero…"

"Hazlo"

"Lo intentare, lo juro"

"Bien"

Mientras eso pasaba en el ahora departamento de Ichigo, Rukia estaba despierta mirando por la ventana un poco somnolienta

"¿Qué sucede?" Ulquiorra le preguntaba "Se ha levantado muy temprano, no es normal en usted"

"Solo estaba pensando en algo" dijo Rukia

"¿Me va a decir porque llego mojada la otra vez?"

"Si te digo, ¿qué vas a hacer?"

"Iré a matar a quien se lo hizo"

"Por ese motivo no te lo he dicho, así que déjalo" le dijo la chica

"¿Fue Kurosaki Ichigo? ¿Por eso no quiere decírmelo?"

"Ulquiorra se cuidarme sola, si esto tiene que ver con la escuela entonces no te metas…"

"Últimamente esta muy irascible" dijo

"Lo siento" contesto Rukia "Con quien menos debería estar así es contigo"

"Aquella vez…" dijo el pálido chico "…cuando fue a ver a su hermano, ¿usted le dijo…?"

"No pude, pero esperemos un poco mas, ¿si?"

"Si"

"Voy a bañarme, Neliel ha de estar por llegar" Rukia se fue

"¿Esperar? ¿Esperar a que se enamore de Kurosaki Ichigo?" dijo para si mismo "No quiero que eso pase…"

"¿Quién soy?" le pregunto alguien cubriéndole los ojos

"Eres Neliel"

"Que malo, al menos equivócate una vez" le dijo Neliel poniendo una cara de enojo

"Además de que sabia que ibas a venir, soy capaz de reconocer tu voz, el olor de tu perfume y la sensación del toque de tus manos…" le afirmo Ulquiorra

"Ulquiorra" Neliel se puso un poco sonrojada "¡Detente! Que me avergüenzas"

"¿Por qué?"

"Eres el único que me dice ese tipo de cosas" dijo ella inocentemente "Aizen-sama también, pero es diferente, me gusta mas que tu las digas"

"Es eso…"

"¿Hoy podemos salir?" dijo ella

"¿Hoy? No se"

"Pueden hacerlo" dijo Rukia mientras pasaba, Ulquiorra se asusto al verla

"¿Qué no estaba en el baño?" pregunto

"Si, pero olvide algo" contesto Rukia "Y puedes ir con Neliel, yo tengo que arreglar lo del festival de la escuela y quizás llegue tarde…"

"Esta bien"

"Lo cuidas, Neliel"

"Por supuesto, señorita"

"Ahora vengo" dijo Rukia y volvió a irse

"¿Ya ves? Tienes el permiso" le dijo Neliel a Ulquiorra

"¿A dónde quieres ir?"

"Vamos a Tokio, tengo ganas de comprar unas cosas allá"

"Como quieras"

"¿Supiste lo de Grimmjow?"

"¿Ahora que hizo ese idiota?"

"Nada en particular" contesto Neliel "¿Quieres que te cuente?"

"Si"

"Halibel me contó que Grimmjow…" empezó a contarle mientras Ulquiorra la veía

A pesar de su carácter totalmente opuesto, Neliel y Ulquiorra se llevan muy bien, desde que ella fue la última en ingresar a los guardaespaldas de Rukia fue tomado por todos como la hermana menor, eso quería decir que el hermano mayor, en este caso Ulquiorra, debía protegerla. Así que él fue el que le enseño todo para poder ser mejor con su manejo en armas y explosivos, por esa razón Neliel le tiene cierta confianza en comparación con los otros dos.

"¿Cómo te fue en la misión de Aizen?" dijo Ulquiorra

"Muy bien" contesto ella "Objetivo cumplido, pero esta vez aumento el numero de muertes, quede agotada por esa razón"

"¿Aumento?"

"Si, Aizen-sama dijo que este hombre no era fácil de eliminar, pero al parecer tiene cierto interés en al familia Kuchiki. Se dice que tienes que eliminar primero a la familia Aizen para poder alcanzar a la Kuchiki, ¿no? Por eso lo creo…"

"Ya veo"

"Por cierto, ¿no te imaginas quien estaba buscando a nuestra señorita cuando Grimmjow dio la junta?"

"¿Quién?"

"Stark-san" contesto

"¿Están hablando de Stark?" Rukia pregunto al entrar ya bañada "Hace mucho que no escucho su nombre, ¿y como esta?"

"Bien por lo que dijo Grimmjow"

"Que recuerdos escuchar ese nombre" dijo Rukia "¿Aun se acordará de mi?"

"Fue a buscarla ahí, creo que si se acuerda de usted" le dijo Neliel

"Un día de estos iré a verlo" dijo ella "Amo su manera de cocinar…aunque pense que no se acordaria de mi, que gesto de su parte hacerlo"

"…"

Rukia solía ser muy despistada, a pesar de que todo indicaba que Stark estaba enamorado de ella, nunca se dio cuenta por esa razón, según palabras de Ulquiorra '_nuestra señorita necesita escuchar un te amo para saber cuando alguien siente algo por ella_'

"Lista para que la maquille" dijo Neliel

"Esta vez quiero que me hagas Sumire" dijo Rukia

"¿Por qué?"

"Quiero que Sumire le haga una visita a alguien antes de que vea a Rukia"

"Esta bien, ¿iré con usted a la escuela para maquillarla otra vez?"

"Si"

"Como diga"

Rukia estaba planeando algo, pero ¿qué era?

"Kuchiki Rukia" el profesor la llamo una vez empezadas las clases "¿No vino?"

"Disculpe" alguien entro por la puerta causando revuelo "¿Esta aquí Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Si"

"¡Es Sumire-san!" grito Keigo "¿Qué hace aquí?"

"Vine a ver a mi amigo Ichigo" dijo ella "¿Tu eres su amigo?"

"Si…"

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo Ichigo llegando con ella

"¿Podemos salir afuera?"

"¿Puedo?" Ichigo le pregunto a su profesor

"Si"

"Vamos" dijo Sumire

"Maldito Ichigo" dijo salir Keigo

"¿Qué sucede?" le dijo Ichigo ya afuera del salón

"Vine a disculparme, salí corriendo aquella vez" al fin Rukia estaba usando sus dotes de actriz que bien guardados los tenia mostrando un par de lagrimas falsas "Kurosaki-san"

"No, eso no importa tanto"

"Eres tan buena persona" dijo ella "¿Cómo puedo agradecértelo? Oh, es verdad, escuche en los pasillos que tienes una novia, ¿puedo hacerles una reservación para una cena en cualquier restauran?"

"No es necesario, además ella no es mi novia"

"No puedo creerlo, ¿no hay alguien que te guste?"

"Si, si lo hay" dijo "Pero yo no le gusto a ella…"

"¿Cómo es? Quizás pueda ayudarte como mi forma de agradecimiento"

"Es una chica pequeña en estatura, tiene un temperamento un poco elevado, tiene la sonrisa mas bonita que he visto en mi vida, y sus ojazos son lo mejor" dijo Ichigo

"¿Ella?" se pregunto a si misma Sumire

"¿Eh?"

"Nada, bueno tengo que irme" dijo y se fue

"Que extraño" dijo Ichigo y entro a su salón

Rukia iba corriendo por los pasillos

"¡Maldito! Esperaba que no describieras a Senna, porque al menos eso querría decir que yo…te gustaba…así no me odiabas y no habría necesidad de esta guerra" decía Rukia

"Señorita" Ulquiorra iba detrás de ella, había estado oculto mientras platicaba con Ichigo por si algo pasaba

¿Describir a Senna? Ella era más desorientada de lo que pensaba, realmente Ichigo la estaba describiendo a ella, era una clara descripción de lo que era Rukia a los ojos de Ichigo y también a los de Ulquiorra, pero como siempre pasa con ella se iba por otro lado. Bueno, Ulquiorra ya la conocía y no podía esperar más que eso si en sentimientos se refiere.

Ella era un caso perdido.

"_Pero si ella se enamora da Kurosaki, ¿qué haré yo?" pensó Ulquiorra_

Ulquiorra estaba ¿preocupado?, aunque los sentimientos entre Rukia y Ulquiorra parecían fuertes, por fin un verdadero intruso llego pretendiendo tumbarlos, eso le daba un poco de desconfianza al pálido chico.

"Señorita"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Usted siente algo por él?"

"¿Algo?" dijo ella "Desprecio quizás, es un idiota después de todo, ¿no?"

"…"

"Ahora tengo que pensar como iniciare la guerra" dijo Rukia "Aunque esto que he pensado no tiene nada de malo si lo hago…"

"¿Qué es?"

"Es un secreto"

Llego la hora del descanso, Ichigo iba caminando junto a sus dos amigos mientras todos lo miraban feo y susurraban a sus espaldas

"¿Qué hiciste?" pregunto Renji

"No lo se"

"Es él" dijo una chica que lo veía horriblemente

"Jamás pensé que haría eso" dijo otro chico "Tenerla y luego dejarla, eso es inhumano"

"Ella se veía tan enamorada y él le paga así" susurraron otras

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" dijo Ishida

"Hola" Nemu llego un poco apenada

"¿Qué pasa?" su novio le pregunto

"Es que…todos comentan que Kurosaki-kun…"

"¿Qué?" Ichigo le pregunto

"Esto…" le dio una hoja

"¿Quién demonios hizo esto?" Ichigo estaba enojado y leyó todo "¡Rukia, esta si me la pagas!"

Ichigo corrió hacia donde estaba alguien dando estos folletos y si, era Rukia, la chica de lentes

"¿Qué demonios estas haciendo, pequeña?" pregunto enojado

"Es él…" le apunto Ichigo y se dejo caer al suelo "El hombre que me hizo esta atrocidad"

"¿Yo?"

"Mal hombre, ¿cómo haces esto?" le dijo una mujer ahí

"Yo no hice nada…"

"¿Nada?" dijo Rukia "¿Ya olvidaste como me embriagaste esa noche y luego me hiciste 'eso'? Ahora responde por nuestro futuro hijo"

"¿Qué futuro hijo? Estas loca" Ichigo fue y la cargo sobre su hombro "Esto es una mentira, típicas de ti"

"Esto es la guerra, ¿no?" le susurro y miro a las personas que ahí estaban "Sálvenme, este hombre quiere hacer cosas sucias conmigo, ayuda"

"Maldita" Ichigo se la llevo a un pasillo deshabitado de la escuela "¿Qué es esto del hijo? Estas yendo muy lejos"

"Pensé lo mismo, pero te lo mereces, ¿sabes que pude resfriarme?"

"Eres una idiota" le grito "Ahora todos pensaran que tu y yo…hicimos 'eso'"

"Ese es el punto" dijo ella sacando una libreta donde tenia dibujado su plan, supuestamente ella bien dibujado

"¿Qué son esos estupidos animales?" dijo Ichigo "¿Y son animales o monstruos?"

"…" Rukia le pego "Idiota"

"¿No crees que te pasaste con esto?"

"Es la guerra, Ichigo" le dijo Rukia

"Olvidemos lo de la guerra, ¿no?" le pidió Ichigo

"¿Por qué? Fuiste tu el que inicio todo"

"Es que hoy tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo sobre el festival, ¿no vas a venir con nosotros? Inoue vendrá también" le dijo

"Es cierto, lo olvide" dijo ella

"Que tonta"

"Oh, es cierto lo que dices Ichigo" dijo Rukia actuando "¿responderás por nuestro hijo? Que feliz soy"

"¿De que hablas?"

"Pensé que eras un desobligado, pero no es así…"

"Eso es hermoso" todos estaban viéndolos mientras se 'reconciliaban' "Kurosaki eres un verdadero hombre, hacerte cargo de un hijo…felicidades"

"Lo tenias planeado, ¿verdad?" dijo Ichigo

"¿No te mostré los dibujos de mi plan?" Rukia volvió a sacarlos y si, eso estaba planeado

"¿Cómo quieres que al menos entienda esos espantosos dibujos?" le grito "Y esta bien, la guerra seguirá"

Todo el día ellos pelearon con indirectas, hasta el punto en que toda la escuela pensaba que Rukia había andado en los 'table dance' y que Ichigo era un pedofilo, al menos alguien se atrevió a ponerlos en paz.

"Chicos" Ishida les grito

"…"

"Ahora estamos a punto de hablar sobre el festival, así que olviden esa estupida guerra y pongan atención"

"Si" dijeron, cuando Ishida se enojaba no era bueno jugar

"Muy bien" dijo "Nosotros como chicos vamos a hacer una exposición de motocicletas…"

"¿En serio?" pregunto emocionado Ichigo "Hace mucho que no manejo una, será apasionante"

"Pero, ¿ustedes chicas?"

"Es un secreto" dijo Rukia "Pero es algo divertido, ya lo verán"

"Nosotras…" dijo Tatsuki refiriéndose a ella y a Nemu "…vamos a vender las entradas, es algo sencillo"

"Entonces, ¿es hora de beber y cantar?" dijo Renji

"¿Beber?" dijeron Ichigo y Rukia

"Veamos si puedes ganarme" le sugirió Ichigo

"Soy buena bebedora"

"No mejor que yo…"

"No vayan a beber mucho…" les dijo Ishida y luego pensó "_parece que ha olvidado de lo que hablamos"_

"Aquí va la primera" dijo Ichigo

Pasaron las copas y ellos seguían tomando, Renji apoyaba a Ichigo mientras que la ya tomada Inoue apoyaba a Rukia, Nemu tuvo que irse por normas de su familia así que solo estaban ellos además de Ishida y Tatsuki que eran los mas normales a estas alturas.

"Y tu…" Ichigo casi se caía "…al menos ¿puedes seguir?"

"Claro…idiota"

"Aquí va la que sigue, es la…"el pelinaranja ya ni sabia en que numero iba "…no se, pero es la que sigue"

"Si, por la que sigue…"

"¿No creen que ya han sido demasiadas?" dijo Ishida

"Si, es mejor que se detengan" les sugirió Tatsuki

"No, tu puedes Kuchiki-san" Inoue dijo

"No, Ichigo puede mas" Renji estaba mas borracho que todos "Demuéstrales lo que te he enseñado"

Ichigo y Rukia cayeron al suelo, ya no podían mas, era todo lo que aguantaban. Se levantaron y se vieron a los ojos

"No sabia que las chicas de lentes tomarán tanto" dijo Ichigo

"Y no pensaba que buen bebedor eras, alcohólico" dijo ella

"…"

"Eres un estupido" dijo Rukia "No quería llevar tan lejos esta guerra, pero tu eres tan estupido"

"Si, lo soy" dijo Ichigo "¿Y saber por qué?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque me enamore de ti y soy tan estupido que no puedo siquiera decírtelo…"

"¿Eh?" Rukia se soltó riendo "¿Estas enamorado de mí? Si soy horrible vestida así…estas ciego"

"Me gustas, tu sonrisa es la mas hermosa, tu cabello negro es impactante, tu mirada me hipnotiza" decía borracho Ichigo

"Ya va a empezar…" Ishida dijo

"Me gustas, Rukia" dijo Ichigo

"¿Te gusto?" Rukia pudo estar más atenta

"No, no solo me gustas…" dijo él acercándose a Rukia "Yo, ¡TE AMO!"

"Ichigo…"

"Kurosaki" Ishida no pudo creer que se lo haya dicho

"Si, te amo, te amo como a nadie he amado, quiero casarme contigo y tener muchos hijos y envejecer a tu lado"

"…"

"Eres lo mas hermoso que haya visto, lo mas hermoso que use lentes…" Ichigo le sonrió

"Yo…"

"¡Te amo!" Ichigo la beso

Rukia estaba igual de borracha que Ichigo, pero por una extraña razón ambos pudieron sentir ese beso tan calido y delicado como ningún otro

"¡Te amo!" dijo nuevamente Ichigo "Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que ¡amo a Kuchiki Rukia!"

Ahora ella estaba entre una guerra y un ¡¿beso?!

*********************************************************************************

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Horrible? ¿Deplorable? ¿Lo mando a la basura de reciclaje? **

**¡Dios! Doce capítulos para que Ichigo admitiera literalmente que AMABA a Rukia, ¡Gosh! mi Ulquiorra, no quiero que sufra, aunque aun no elijo la VERDADERA pareja final .**

**Aquí Ishida me encanto, tengo un amigo idéntico a él, me base en este chico para hacer el comportamiento de Ishida, ¿no es lindo? **

**¡Ame este capitulo!**

**Por cierto, pude hacer este capitulo porque la tarea del lunes/mañana/hoy/no se, la acabe antes :3 **

**Y deséenme suerte en mi próximo examen para la universidad, es el 5 de Junio, ya merito, ahora si a estudiar**


	13. Ella no puede evitar huir

**Titulo:** This ironic tale of love

**Summary:** You never know when you're really in love

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no es mío, mucho menos sus personajes, son propiedad de Tite Kubo [a que sonó a albur].

**~ Treceavo Capitulo: Ella no puede evitar huir ~**

"Dios, como me duele la cabeza" la Kuchiki dijo mientras se levantaba, tenia una cruda horrible

¡¿Te amo?! ¡¿Te amo?! ¡¿Te amo?! ¡¿Te amo?! ¡¿Te amo?! ¡¿Te amo?! ¡¿Te amo?! ¡¿Te amo?! ¡¿Te amo?!

"¿Qué es esto?" dijo Rukia mientras se levantaba "Esa voz resuena en mi cabeza una y otra vez, pero ¿de quién es?"

"¿Al fin se levanto?" pregunto Ulquiorra parado en la puerta

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Llego completamente borracha ayer" dijo Ulquiorra "¿Sabe cuanto me preocupe?"

"Lo siento, pero fue solo tomar…" contesto ella

"Ni siquiera se divirtió" dijo el chico

"¿Qué?"

"Llego con una cara triste diciendo: _No fue nada divertido_" le comento su guarura "¿Qué le paso?"

"No recuerdo muy bien, no debió sido importante…" contesto Rukia "…no importa, dejémoslo así"

"Pero…"

"De verdad, no importa"

"Esta bien"

"Eso me gusta de ti…" Rukia se abrazo de Ulquiorra

"Señorita…" Ulquiorra se acerco e intento besarla, pero ella se aparto tapando sus labios "¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada…creo" ella se toco delicadamente su boca

"La dejo sola…" dijo y se fue

"¿Qué me esta pasando?" se pregunto a si misma

De cierta manera se sintió amenazada cuando noto los labios de Ulquiorra tan cerca de ella, pero ¿no siempre se besaban?, ¿por qué actuaba ahora tan pudiente?, ¿qué era ese sentimiento de desconfianza hacia alguien a quien ella supuestamente amaba?

"¿Qué demonios es esto?" se preguntaba mientras tocaba su pecho el cual latía rápidamente "Me siento tan nerviosa pero, no es por Ulquiorra"

¡¿Te amo?! Es frase no podía sacarla de su cabeza, no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, pero ahora solo pensaba en ese ¡Te amo!

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?"

Era normal que cuando tomas todo se vaya de tu mente al día siguiente, pero poco a poco tu cuerpo empieza a recordar, a sentirse inseguro si algo inesperado sucedió mientras te debatías entre la realidad y la fantasía…era algo natural.

"Despierta ya" Renji jalaba a Ichigo de su cama "Vamos a llegar tarde…"

"Cinco minutos mas…" le pedía Ichigo

"¿Cinco minutos?" Renji estaba enojado "Deberías estar ya levantado…"

"Déjalo, debe tener una cansancio horrible" Ishida entro "Mejor ve tu primero, llegaremos tarde"

"Pero…dejarlo así" Renji estaba preocupado

"Yo me haré cargo de él" contesto "Eres tu el que tiene mas problemas en las materias, nosotros podemos llegar una hora tarde"

"Esta bien, nos vemos" Renji se levanto y se fue

"¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo, Kurosaki?" le dijo Ishida "Al menos te le has declarado…"

"¿Declarármele? ¿A quien?" Ichigo pudo al fin ponerse de pie

"A nadie…" contesto Ishida "…tuve que cuidar de ti…otra vez"

"Si, lo siento" contesto el pelinaranja

"No, ya estoy acostumbrado…" contesto "…y, ¿recuerdas lo que paso ayer?"

"No muy bien" contesto

"¿En serio?" Ishida comenzó a burlarse "Pues recuerdo que tú y Kuchiki-san estaban muy cariñosos ayer"

"¿De verdad?" Ichigo se sonrojo "¿Qué le hice? ¿Ella que pensó de mí? Dime"

"Pues para serte sincero…la besaste, le dijiste que la amas, y eso paso" contesto

"¿En verdad hice eso?"

"Si…"

"Por dios, ¿ahora que pensara de mi?" Ichigo entro en un estado de desesperación masiva "No puedo verla, ¿qué haré si la veo?"

"Estas comportándote muy paranoico, ¿sabias?"

"¿De verdad le dije todo eso?"

"Ya te lo dije, si, se lo dijiste y luego la besaste…" contesto "…no puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado"

"Estoy muerto…" dijo él

"¿Por qué dices eso? Fue un gran paso para poder estar con ella…"

"Es que…un beso…es un beso…" dijo un poco tímido "…y hace mucho que no besaba a alguien de esa manera…"

"Con que si lo recuerdas…"

"No realmente, solo que aun siento el rozar de sus labios con los míos…era tan dulce…su sabor a fresa invadió cada parte de mi boca…" dijo avergonzado

"Eres tan…sucio" dijo Ishida

"¿Cómo que sucio?" Ichigo le pregunto

"Lo dices de una manera como que desearías algo mas con ella…"

"Pues…algo como 'eso' no estaría mal, pero ella no va a querer, ¿o si?"

"Quien sabe…"

"Voy a bañarme…" dijo "…ella…espero que no recuerde"

Ichigo se fue…la verdad deseaba que ella no lo recordaba, era mejor que no recordara ese incidente, era mejor. Pero, si lo hacia…él, ¿cómo debería reaccionar? ¿Nervioso? ¿Feliz? ¿Enamorado? Eso no lo sabía.

"Hola, Kuchiki-san" dijo Inoue recibiéndola en la puerta de la escuela "No te ves muy animada…"

"Es que no dormí bien…"

"¿Cómo ibas a hacerlo? Te pusiste bien borracha, aunque pensándolo bien yo estaba mas borracha que tu…" dijo la porrista "Pero…necesitamos hablar sobre lo del festival, ¿estas segura que tus amigas van a poder venir?"

"Claro, Halibel y Neliel ya me dijeron que si…"

"Solo tengo algo mas que decirte…"

"¿Qué es?"

"Hay algunas cosas que tenemos que hacer nosotras…tu, ¿estas de acuerdo?"

"Si, no creo que sea nada del otro mundo…"

"Que bien…"

"Hola" Renji era quien los saludaba, él venia con Nemu

"Hola" dijeron las dos

"Hola, Kuchiki-san" dijo Nemu y se fue

"Si…" dijo Rukia y luego miro a la porrista "…Inoue, ¿no le caes muy bien, verdad?"

"Creo que no"

"¿Dónde están los demás?" pregunto la Kuchiki un poco interesada

"Llegaran tarde…" contesto mientras miraba detenidamente a Rukia "Te ves diferente, creo que es solo porque luces mas bonita…"

"¿Eso crees?"

"Si, solo diferente…y linda…"

"Ya veo…"

Que raro. Neliel la había maquillado como siempre, ¿qué era lo diferente ahora?, ¿qué la hacia ver mas bella aun estando así?

"Dicen que una mujer que recibe alguna declaración se ve mas hermosa ante los ojos de los demás…" dijo Inoue

"¿Declaración?" Rukia pregunto exaltada

"No le hagas caso…" Renji se la llevo

"¿Es que acaso lo olvido?" se pregunto Inoue

Rukia aun no podía recordar lo que la noche pasada había sucedido entre ella e Ichigo, pero en su cuerpo, en su corazón, algo comenzaba a florecer, tan solo un brote surgió en su delicada alma.

"Renji, ¿qué fue lo que paso anoche?" Rukia le insistía después de vario tiempo de haber entrado a clases

"Ya te lo dije, nada paso…"

"¿Cómo que nada?" le decía "Anda, dime…"

"Ya ye dije que no"

Rukia comenzó a pegarle a Renji en el pecho, al parecer se llevaba mejor con cada uno de sus compañeros, era mas natural su relación con ellos. Ella intento seguir pegándole hasta que una mano la detuvo, ella se sintió más nerviosa de lo común, al voltear se topo con una cara conocida.

"¡¿Ichigo?!" dijo y en ese momento se sonrojo

"Deja de estar molestando a los demás, enana" dijo el chico sonriéndole "¿Hoy seguiremos con nuestra guerra?"

"…" ella no dijo nada, su cara se ponía cada vez mas ruborizada con cada centímetro que el pelinaranja se le acercaba, era extraño sentirse así estando con él.

"¿No vas a contestarme?" le pregunto poniendo su cara a unos escasos centímetros de la de Rukia "¿Eh?"

"¡¡¡Aléjate de mi!!!" grito al momento de aventarlo "…yo…"

"¿Qué demonios…?" dijo Ichigo, pero al ver la cara de desesperación de Rukia se contuvo

"…yo…" dijo Rukia "…no…"

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué ese nerviosismo? ¿Por qué el estar tan cerca de Ichigo le causaba tanto miedo? No, no era miedo, era algo diferente, era más bien un sentimiento perturbable.

"¿Rukia?" pregunto

"Yo…" dijo y se fue corriendo

"Esto…" dijo Ishida un poco sarcástico "…no era nada esperado, ¿verdad?"

"Cállate" dijo Ichigo "Ella, ¿lo recuerda?"

"No, no lo hace" le dijo Renji "Pero…creo que inconscientemente si lo hace…"

"A lo mejor esa será la forma en que ella te trate a partir de hoy…" dijo Ishida

"Mmm" Ichigo se fue a sentar a su lugar seriamente

Rukia, que aun estaba muy sofocada, iba caminando por la escuela sin detenerse, estaba muy asustada, era algo que jamás había sentido en su vida y menos por algún chico, pero…

"¿Qué fue eso?" se dijo "Me sentí tan extraña, sentí que mi pecho iba a estallar…ese estupido…"

"¿A quien llamas estupido?" Ichigo repentinamente apareció ante ella "¿Rukia?"

"…yo…" Rukia intento huir, pero el pelinaranja la atrapo entre sus brazos, ahora ella estaba entre la pared e Ichigo, no había a donde escapar "Déjame ir…"

"¿Por qué huyes de mi?"

"No lo se…" contesto sinceramente

"Rukia…yo…" Ichigo se acerco lentamente a Rukia, pero ella rechazaba más y más ese acercamiento "¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?"

"Es que…" dijo ella "…yo no se lo que pasa…"

"¿Cómo?"

"Desde que amanecí estoy así, no se que me pasa…"

"Tu, ¿recuerdas algo de lo que paso ayer?"

"No"

"Ya veo"

"¿Ya veo? ¿Ya veo?" dijo Rukia enojada "Parece que todos lo recuerdan y no me dicen nada…"

"¿En verdad deseas recordarlo?"

"Si"

"Entonces…" Ichigo se aproximo a ella lentamente

"¡NO!" grito y volvió a evadirlo yéndose lejos de ahí

"…"

"¿Volvió a escapar?" Ishida y Renji aparecieron

"Si"

"Si no lo recuerda…no entiendo porque huye"

"Es normal, lo hace involuntariamente porque su cuerpo recuerda lo que paso y se creo ese estado de protección automática" dijo Ishida "Deja que pase tiempo, a lo mejor y recuerda"

"Desearía que no lo recordara"

"¿Por qué no? Eso seria bueno para ti…" dijo Renji

"Lo dudo, si ella se acuerda entonces lo que ha pasado entre nosotros no habrá significado nada y se alejara de mi, eso es a lo que mas le temo"

"Eres tan tierno cuando te enamoras" el pelirrojo comenzó a molestarlo "…se extrañaba verte así…"

"Cállate, Renji" farfulló Ichigo

Los días pasaron, se acercaba el día del festival. Rukia aun seguía huyendo de Ichigo cada vez que lo veía, era un poco extraño para ambos, ella no podía ni siquiera recordar que era lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero esos extraños sentimientos seguían rodeándola, siempre.

"Señorita"

Ulquiorra entro en la habitación de Rukia, estaba totalmente en las sombras, ella se encontraba sentada sobre su cama con un semblante de aflicción. Desde que comenzó a actuar de esa manera ante el pelinaranja todo se volvió mas complicado para ella en la escuela, no podía mirar a ningún lado sin tener que verlo y sonrojarse cada vez que lo hacia…estaba perdida.

"¿Qué…sucede, Ulquiorra?" pregunto seriamente

"No ha salido mucho estos días, ha cancelado las entrevistas de Sumire, no ha comido absolutamente nada, y…" dijo "…ya no es capaz de decirme lo para que yo pueda ayudarla…"

"Es solo que…" dijo ella

"¿Ya no tiene la misma confianza que antes hacia mi por ese chico?" le pregunto

"¿Ese…chico?" Rukia recordó a Ichigo y se ruborizo "Él no tiene nada que ver, en serio"

"¡¡No puedo creer en eso!!" dijo Ulquiorra subiendo un poco el volumen de su voz, algo que nunca hacia con Rukia, esto era algo que ni él podía manejar "…desde aquella noche que usted llego tomada, no se ha comportado como siempre, me preocupa mucho, y tengo la sensación de que ya se acabo todo lo que había entre nosotros"

"¿Ulquiorra?" Rukia estaba sorprendida, esos días no había pensado ni un solo momento en él

"Quiero creer que esto puede seguir, que nosotros aun deseamos seguir juntos, pero…cada vez mas usted me hace ver que esto se acabo"

"Eso…no…"

"Al menos se sincera en esto, ¿le gusta Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Ya sabes que me atrae, pero…"

"¿Ha creado sentimientos mas fuertes por él, no es verdad?" pregunto

"Yo…"

"La amo…" dijo Ulquiorra "…y mi corazón se siente intimidado mas y mas…por Kurosaki. Tengo celos de él, tengo muchos celos hacia él…"

"…"

"Yo daría mi vida por usted, y al menos pensé que lo nuestro era algo predestinado, no obstante me he dado cuenta de que ya no siente lo mismo por mi"

"Lo siento" dijo Rukia y luego lentamente lo abrazo "No sabia que te sentías así, perdóname"

"Será mejor que la deje descansar un poco mas…" Ulquiorra se quito los brazos de Rukia, y salio de la habitación

"¡¡¡Vuelve!!!" grito Rukia "Es una orden, Ulquiorra"

Rukia inició a llorar dejándose caer al suelo, no esperaba esa actitud de parte de su fiel guardaespaldas, aunque ella sabía que tenía uno y mil motivos para que actuara de esa manera.

Por su parte Ulquiorra se detuvo ante la puerta de esa habitación, solamente podía escuchar el llanto de 'su señorita', pero no iba a entrar a consolarla, ella necesitaba poner el claro lo que en verdad deseaba para así poder elegir entre su pasado o su presente.

"Lo siento…" el pálido chico dejo escapar una pequeña lagrima por su mejilla "…Rukia"

"De verdad…" susurro Rukia desde su habitación "…no te vayas…"

"Lo siento" volvió a decir y ahora camino alejándose de ella

Era esto necesario, Ulquiorra lo sabia, Rukia necesitaba poner en claro que era lo que sentía por él y por Ichigo, no podía interferir en esto y aceptaría la decisión que fuera. Pero, no podía alejar ese sentimiento de desconfianza, él había estado con ella desde siempre y la conocía mejor que nadie, ahora mismo él sabia que ella estaba enamorada. Aunque no estaba todo perdido, no hasta que ella se diera cuenta de esos sentimientos.

"Hola"

A la mañana siguiente Rukia bajo a desayunar, Ulquiorra le sonrió levemente

"¿Por fin va a comer?"

"Si" ella hizo un gesto de semienfado "Eres muy cruel"

"¿Eso cree?"

"Si, pero me ayudaste a pensar bien las cosas…"

"¿Y que cosas fueron?"

"Que prefiero todo a que tu me dejes" dijo Rukia "Ayer me sentí tan mal cuando me dejaste ahí que pensé '_¿se ira?, ¿cuándo vaya a buscarlo no estará?, si no esta, ¿qué haré sin él?'_ Me di cuenta de que eres muy importante, perdóname por ignorarte"

"Si me enojara con usted, ¿cree que seria posible amarla como lo hago?"

"Supongo que no"

"Entonces…esta bien"

"Ulquiorra…" dijo seriamente la kuchiki "Yo…si he creado sentimientos mas fuertes de lo que imagine hacia Ichigo, pero aun no se comparan a los que tengo hacia ti"

"…"

"¿Aun deseas tenerme?" le pregunto

"No" contesto Ulquiorra "No, primero desee cuenta de lo que siente por mi y por él, no quiero estar con alguien que no esta segura de lo que siente."

"Pero…"

"La amo, de eso no hay duda, es su turno de elegir…va a tener el tiempo suficiente para optar por alguno…"

"¿Qué dices?"

"No tuve tiempo de decirle esto antes, pero su hermano me ha pedido a mi y a los demás hacer un trabajo que durara un mes, no estaré a su lado este tiempo, así que por favor piense las cosas bien"

"¿Qué tipo de trabajo?"

"Lo habitual"

"Muy bien…" Rukia se levanto enojada y se fue

"No esperaba la llamada de Kuchiki-sama, ahora tengo mucho que perder" dijo Ulquiorra

Un mes es un mes. Tiempo es tiempo. Y Rukia con mucho tiempo y un mes a solas con Ichigo preocupaban mucho a Ulquiorra, no quería irse, pero esta vez no era su elección, no podía permitir que Neliel o los demás se fueran solos a este tipo de trabajo, no podía permitir que salieran lastimados. Solo podía esperar que no pasara nada que no pudiera solucionar al regresar.

El día del festival estaba próximo, ese día todo iba a cambiar. Todo podía pasar. Todo.

"Un festival" esa voz decía en una gran mansión "Aun no planeo traerla a mi. Dejemos que se divierta un poco más. Rukia aun tiene muchas cosas que vivir. Pero pronto, será mía"

*************************************************************************

**Se que no fue un gran capitulo, lo se. Pero es necesario que Ulquiorra actué así, también que Rukia no lo recuerde aun, y que Ichigo ya sea conciente de que es lo que quiere, pronto lo verán mas acosador que nadie xD, y sobre el 'trabajo' que van a hacer mis hermosos guardaespaldas les puedo adelantar que aquí van a salir herido y/o muertos. Pronto notarán la historia de los Kurosaki y los Kuchiki, además de porque Urahara esta involucrado, esperen un poco, todavía falta para que esta historia tome el rumbo que deseo darle. **

**Pero sean sinceros, ¿les gusta como va? Ya se que soy la escritora, pero me gusta tomar en cuenta sus comentarios porque para eso hago mis FF, y también para quitarme la tensión.**

**Este capitulo fue 'x', así escribo en mis días sin inspiración, pero fue de gran ayuda para lo que planeo hacer. Ahora si IchiRukis, los voy a recompensar por tanto UlquiRuki que puse.**

**Bye**


	14. Ella esta atrapada

**Titulo:** This ironic tale of love

**Summary:** You never know when you're really in love

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no es mío, mucho menos sus personajes, son propiedad de Tite Kubo [a que sonó a albur].

**~ Catorceavo Capitulo: Ella esta atrapada ~**

Él iba a irse, por un mes completo…iba a alejarse…iba a desaparecer de su lado. Eso era lo que ella más temía. Perderlo. Estar sin…la presencia de aquello que mas amaba. Rukia estaba triste.

"¿Esta segura que no le pasara nada?" Ulquiorra le preguntaba

"No…se donde esta todo lo que necesito" contesto ella un poco apenada

"Será solo un mes…" dijo Ulquiorra tocándola la cabeza de Rukia con su mano "…espéreme…"

"Lo haré" respondió aun con una cara de agonía

"La quiero…" dijo el chico acercando su boca a la frente de la chica para besarla delicadamente "…se que ahora no quiere besar a alguien, así que esta es mi forma de despedirme"

"Ulquiorra…"

"Nos vemos, señorita" dijo

"¿Ya acabaron?" era Grimmjow que desde el automóvil los observaba "Es hora"

"Lo se, lo se" dijo Ulquiorra

"Sentimos no poder ayudarla el día del festival, pero mandaremos a dos chicas mas…" dijo Neliel que ya estaba arriba

"Si…"

"Pásesela…bien" dijo Halibel seriamente

"¿Le pasa algo?" pregunto Rukia

"Ha estado así estos días" contesto Grimmjow preocupadamente "Pero…va a estar bien, no se preocupe"

"Cuídense mucho" les pidió Rukia "No quiero que ninguno salga herido"

"Confié en nuestras habilidades…"

"Pronto…" Rukia les dijo "…le diré a mi hermano que los quiero a ustedes cuatro solo para mi, así no volverán a hacer cosas tan arriesgadas"

"Esperemos que no sea mas complicado cuidarla a usted" Ulquiorra dijo y entro en el vehiculo

"Hasta dentro de un mes…" dijo Rukia

"Si"

El auto se fue, Rukia los despidió desde lo lejos sin quitar su tristeza.

"Es solo un mes, ¿qué puede pasar en un mes?" se dijo a si misma

Era hora de preparar todo para el festival. El día ha llegado, el festival por fin dará comienzo.

"¿No estas emocionada?" Inoue le preguntaba

"Si, este es el primer festival en el que participo" dijo Rukia "Es muy emocionante"

"Ya te dije que vas a encargarte de los premios de los chicos, ¿verdad?"

"Si"

"Que bien"

"Hola" Renji llego saludándolas, iba vestido con una chaqueta de piel negra, y traía un casco en de motocicletas "Que bien se ven chicas"

"¿Y tu? ¿Va en serio lo de las motos?" Rukia le pregunto

"Claro que va en serio, es mas, mira allá"

Él apunto a su derecha, venia un chico con su casco puesto estaba incluso mejor vestido que Renji si es que eso puede ser cierto, iba manejando su motocicleta, era bueno.

"Hola…" le dijo

"¿Quién eres?" dijo Rukia

"Soy yo…Ichigo" se quito el casco

"No puede ser, no me di cuenta" dijo Rukia "No te ves como…tu"

"Lo se, me veo mas sexy" dijo riéndose

"Si eso dice tu" Rukia intento mantener las distancias, aun se sentía extraña cuando estaba con Ichigo, era mejor estar alejados

"Vamos, Rukia" dijo Ichigo "Ya han pasado días y sigues comportándote de esta forma"

"Es tu culpa, si al menos me dijeran que paso aquel día, entonces yo no me comportaría así" le dijo la pelinegra

"Eso ya olvídalo, ¿no?"

"No puedo, mientras este sentimiento me invade cuando estoy a tu lado, no puedo olvidarlo"

"Da lo mismo" Ichigo comento poniéndose de nuevo el casco "Las invitamos a nuestra presentación…seremos los primeros en hacer algo en este festival"

"Ahí estaremos" dijo Inoue

"Si" reafirmo Rukia

"Aunque, ¿estas seguro?" Renji le preguntaba a su amigo "Tienes mucho tiempo de no conducir una moto, ¿crees poder hacer sin problema ahora?"

"Lo que bien se aprende nunca se olvida" contestaba Ichigo mientras se iba junto a Renji

"Inoue, ¿tu sabes que fue lo que paso entre Ichigo y yo aquella noche?" Rukia le pregunto mientras veía a Ichigo irse

"Si…"

"¿Por qué no me lo dices?"

"Porque es algo que solo les concierne a ustedes dos, no puedo meterme en esto, es demasiado personal"

"Ya veo"

"Tu has estado muy triste hoy, ¿por qué?" le dijo Inoue

"Alguien a quien quiero mucho tuvo que irse y no lo veré en mucho tiempo…"

"Mmm…"

"Pero dejemos eso a un lado, es hora de ponernos a trabajar" le dijo Rukia fingiendo una sonrisa

"Esta bien"

Ahora mismo solo podía pensar en Ulquiorra, pero cuando lo veía, cuando veía a Ichigo, su mundo se movía, era como un terremoto en su corazón. Un terremoto, sin importancia.

"Hola" Ishida llego un poco tarde, pero fue inmediatamente a ver a su novia "Te ves bien así"

"Gracias" Nemu se sonrojo con lo dicho por él "Llegas tarde"

"Lo se, tuve un contratiempo" dijo

"Ten cuidado" susurro levemente Nemu

"¿eh?"

"Vas a manejar un motocicleta hoy, te cuidado"

"Lo tendré" Ishida le sonrió "No te preocupes tanto"

"Bien"

"Me voy, los demás deben estar muy enojados" Ishida se fue

"Oh, era Ishida-kun" la voz de Inoue llego a los oídos de Nemu

"…"

"¿Llego tarde, no?" dijo Inoue al notar la mirada de Nemu sobre ella

"¿Acaso no te basto con lo que le hiciste?" Nemu pregunto

"Yo…" dijo Inoue "...no le hice nada de lo que deba arrepentirme"

"Entonces, déjalo" le pidió "Deja de intentar estar cerca de él"

"No estoy intentando estar con él…solo soy amiga de una amiga suya, por eso no puedo evitar estar cerca de Ishida-kun"

"Lo confundes, y eso me preocupa"

"No puedo ayudarte en eso" Inoue le sonrió "Pero te juro que no estoy intentando para nada quitártelo, creo que seria mejor que confiaras mas en ti"

"…"

"Tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos" Inoue se fue

"…Aléjate…"

¿Qué puede generar algo del pasado en el presente? Temor, dolor, amor, tristeza, alegría, felicidad, tantas cosas, tantos sentimientos, pero también puede generar el odio.

"Ya estamos aquí" Rukia e Inoue llegaron juntas

"Vaya, no sabia que iba a venir a vernos" Ishida les dijo

"Ichigo nos invito" Rukia contesto "No te ves nada mal en ese tipo de ropa, Ishida"

"Gracias, hago lo que se puede para verme bien"

"Uy, el metrosexual esta hablando" Renji comenzó a burlarse, era habitual en él hacerlo, y mas si de sus amigos se trataba

"¿Quién es metrosexual, Abarai-kun?" Ishida le gritaba

"Tu…"

"¿Esto será seguro?" Rukia le pregunto a Ichigo

"No te preocupes, no es nada del otro mundo" contesto "Desde que éramos niños aprendimos a manejar una moto, y ya he dejado de hacerlo hace algunos años, pero creo acordarme de los básico, ¿estas preocupada por mi?"

"Por todos" dijo Rukia

"No pasara nada"

"Si…"

"Chicos, es hora" un profesor los llamo

"Si" dijeron todos

"Deséenos suerte"

"Espero que no se lastimen" dijo Rukia

"Si" dijo Ichigo

"Cuídate mucho, Ichigo" susurro Rukia

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Nada"

"Ten cuidado, Ishida-kun" dijo Inoue

"Lo tendré, y gracias" contesto

"Por cierto, ¿dónde esta Chad?" pregunto Ichigo

"Dijo que tuvo otras cosas que hacer, pero que nos apoyaba desde donde estaba" contesto Renji

"Lo dices como si estuviera muerto"

"Eso dijo"

"Vamos, vamos" Ishida los apresuro

"¿Te preocupa?" Inoue le dijo a Rukia "¿Estas preocupada por Kurosaki-kun?"

"Si…se puede decir que si"

"¿Esa 'guerra' que tuvieron fue un poco en broma, no?"

"Realmente no lo fue, pero algo paso entre nosotros, y aunque tu no quieras decírmelo, eso fue algo que hizo que Ichigo abandonara nuestra guerra" dijo Rukia "Al menos si lo supiera, yo…"

"Te pondría peor de lo que estas…" Inoue soltó "…es cuestión de verte, con solo que él se te acerque entras en pánico, imagínate que te diga lo que paso esa noche, vas a colapsar"

"Pues, ¿qué paso?"

"Mira, ya van a salir los chicos" Inoue cambio de tema

Rukia dirigió su mirada a los chicos, tanto Renji como ishida eran buenos manejando las motocicletas, pero sus ojos se dirigieron exclusivamente a ver a un chico, solo ver a Ichigo, cada movimiento que hacia, no perdió ni un solo momento su vista de él.

Pasaron los minutos, el anunciador que estaba narrando lo que hacían los chicos dijo _'esta es la hora de que vean algo emocionante, el joven Kurosaki Ichigo hará algo que muy pocos se han atrevido a hacer, esperemos que no salga herido' _

"_¿Qué estas planeando, idiota?_" pensó Rukia

Ichigo se preparo para hacer la maniobra, no pudo evitar ver a Rukia…

"Que miedo" Inoue abrazo de Rukia "Espero que no le pase nada"

"Si" dijo Rukia

Por mucho que ella quisiera no pudo ver a Ichigo, era mas su preocupación que evito ver como hacia algo tan estupido, solo deseaba que no le pasara nada.

Pero…que ella lo evitara puso a Ichigo un poco nervioso, ¿estaba enojada?, sabía que no era hora de pensar en esas cosas, pero ¿por qué evitaba verlo? Por estar pensando en otras cosas, soltó el freno de la moto y cuando debía detenerse no lo hizo, eso causo que saliera volando de la moto.

"¡¡Ichigo!!" gritaron Ishida y Renji

"¿Ichi…go?" Rukia dejo salir un sonido de preocupación

"¿Kuchiki-san?" la única que logro vio la cara de Rukia fue Inoue, la única.

"Ichigo, reacciona" Renji le decía

"Llamare a mi padre, debe estar cerca…" dijo Ishida y saco su celular

"Idiota" Rukia llego a donde ellos estaban "Sabia que esto no iba a ser algo bueno…"

"Tranquilízate" Renji le pidió

"No debieron dejarlo hacer, no cuando no tenia practica…" les grito

"…"

"Ichigo" Rukia coloco la cabeza de Ichigo sobre su regazo "¿Al menos ya llamaron a un medico?"

"Si, mi papa viene para acá" contesto Ishida asustado, Rukia estaba muy enojada

"Ya déjalos" Ichigo comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento "Fue idea mía, pensé que iba a poder, pero me equivoque. Ellos no tuvieron nada que ver…"

"¿Te equivocaste?" Rukia escondió su mirada

"Si, ¿no vas a decirme que soy un estupido?" Ichigo le sonrió

"Claro que lo eres…" dijo ella dejando ver un par de lagrimas correr por sus mejillas "¿Al menos sabes cuanto me preocupe al verte caer?"

"Rukia…"

"Estaba muy angustiada" dijo ella "No vuelvas a hacer cosas que me preocupen o nunca te voy a perdonar"

"Esta bien, pero ya deja de llorar…" le dijo Ichigo

"No estoy llorando" Rukia empezó a limpiarse las lagrimas

"Pero si estas llorando…"

"Ya te dije ¡¡no estoy llorando!!" Rukia se levanto y dejo caer la cabeza de Ichigo

"Si, lo estas"

"Por lo visto ya estas bien" Rukia dejo de llorar "Nos vemos después…"

Ella se fue, Ichigo no lograba entenderla, antes estaba llorando y de repente todo ese llanto se fue. Aunque ahora era diferente a cuando la conoció.

"Al parecer esta aliviada" dijo Inoue "Debiste ver su cara cuando pensó que algo malo en verdad te había pasado, me alegro de haberme dado cuenta de que no puedes ser para mi"

"¿Inoue?"

"No puedo luchar contra un amor verdadero…y mutuo…como el de ustedes…" dijo la pelinaranja y se fue detrás de su amiga

"¿Puedes levantarte?" Renji le pregunto

"No, mi pierna me duele…" contesto Ichigo

"Esperemos a que mi padre venga, ya sabrá que hacer" ambos amigos ayudaron a Ichigo para que se sentara

"Te dijimos que no lo hicieras" Renji le reprocho

"Ya lo hice, nada va a cambiar con que me regañen…" dijo algo alegre

"Estas muy feliz para alguien que ha tenido una caída como esa"

"Ella se preocupo por mi…" dijo ichigo "…había pensado que solo se preocupaba por él, pero se ha preocupado por mi"

"Oh ~" Renji le pico la mejilla "Eres todo un pillo, esto te ha servido para ver si a ella le importabas, y ahora que sabes que si le importas, ¿qué vas a hacer?"

"¿Tendrá algo de malo querer al menos intentarlo?" dijo Ichigo

"Ese es nuestro Ichigo" Renji decía "Has crecido tan rápido"

"Estas hablando como si tu e Ishida fueran mis padres…"

"Lo somos, Ishida es la mamá y yo soy el papá, puedes decirme papi…" Renji dijo

"¡¡Que papi ni que demonios!!" Ichigo le grito

"Mejor no te muevas…" le dijo Ishida

"¿Lo ves? Es toda una madre" Renji seguía molestándolos

"Abarai-kun" Ishida se sonrojo

"Gracias…" dijo Ichigo

"¿Por qué?"

"Por dejarme hacerlo, se que ustedes no querían, pero gracias…" dijo Ichigo "…no salio tan mal…"

"¿Estas bien con eso?"

"Si, al fin pude volver a hacerlo" dijo Ichigo "Ahora estoy decidido…quiero intentar tener algo con Rukia…algo serio…"

"¿No te estarás obsesionando?" Renji le pregunto, estaba mas de acuerdo con esa relación, pero escuchar decir eso de parte de Ichigo era raro

"No lo escuches, lo que mas le gusta a las mujeres es la seguridad del hombre" Ishida le dijo

"Aunque…" dijo Renji "…no me gustaría que la usaras por causa de Hagu"

"No es por Hagu, nunca lastimaría a Rukia de esa forma" dijo Ichigo

Rukia e Inoue llegaron a donde iba a hacer su trabajo, Rukia se sentó y sonrió, Inoue por su parte se acerco a ella 'disimuladamente' con una cara de interrogación.

"¿Estas feliz?" le pregunto

"Si…"

"¿Por qué Kurosaki-kun esta a salvo?"

"Si…"

"¿Sientes algo por él?"

"Somos amigos, supongo que si"

"Kuchiki-san, ¿al menos estas segura de si es verdad eso?, ¿qué son solo amigos?"

"Inoue, tengo a alguien mas en mi corazón, es imposible que yo sienta algo que signifique al menos algo hacia Ichigo, le quiero, pero hasta ahí"

"Ya veo…esa es la persona que se fue por un tiempo, ¿no?"

"Si"

"Pueden pasar muchas cosas mientras él no esta…"

"¿Qué cosas?"

"Espera y quizás te des cuenta por ti misma"

Lejos de ahí, en la hermosa ciudad de Paris, Neliel, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow y Halibel estaban en un hotel muy prestigiado

"¿No ha dicho nada Kuchiki-sama?" Neliel pregunto

"No" dijo Ulquiorra

"Estoy aburrida"

"Pues busca algo para entretenerte"

"¿Vamos a conocer la ciudad?"

"¿Eso quieres?"

"Si…"

"Entonces, vamos" le dijo Ulquiorra "¿No quieren venir?"

"No estoy de ánimos…" respondió Halibel

"¿Y tu?" dijo refiriéndose a Grimmjow

"No, me quedo"

"Bien"

"Vamos" Neliel se fue con Ulquiorra

"¿Por qué le dijiste algo así?" pregunto el peliazul "Antes hubieras dado todo por ir con él"

"Me he dado cuenta de que no vale la pena seguir esperando por alguien que no me quiere…"

"¿Estas abandonándolo?" le grito Grimmjow "Esa no eres tu…"

"Antes me decías que lo dejara, ¿por qué actúas así ahora?"

"Porque tu…"

"¿yo que?"

"Ya basta, Halibel" Grimmjow se levanto de donde estaba y tomo a Halibel poniéndola entre la pared y él

"Me estas lastimando" dijo ella

"Tu…"

"¿Qué? ¿Vas a violarme?" pregunto sarcásticamente

"¿Importaría si lo hiciera?"

Que tensión, era una fuerte tensión sexual que los invadía, Halibel sabia que Grimmjow era mas fuerte que ella y que si lo intentaba era capaz de violarla, pero ¿en verdad le importaría?

"No me importa" dijo Halibel, su cara se puso un poco melancólica

"¡Maldición!" gruñó Grimmjow "No me pongas esa cara…"

"¿Eh?"

"Haces que me sienta mal, así no podría ni siquiera besarte…"

"En verdad, se que hago lo correcto al intentar dejar a un lado a Ulquiorra, no es el chico indicado, ¿no antes me recalcabas eso?"

"Si, pero…"

"Quiero dejar esto aun lado…" Halibel dijo "…es mejor que no menciones nada…"

"Si"

"¿En serio ibas a violarme?"

"No, eres como una hermana para mi" Grimmjow contesto

"Entonces, ¿te importaría acompañarme a algún lado, como hermanos?" dijo ella

"No, vamos"

"Solo deja me baño…"

"Si…"

"…"Halibel se fue corriendo

"¿Cómo una hermana, eh?" se dijo a si mismo el peliazul "¿Quién me creería algo como eso?"

Sentimientos, era inevitable que se crearan entre ellos, siempre juntos, era algo irrevocable. Pero hasta Grimmjow sabia que no había futuro, no solo porque ella aun quería a Ulquiorra sino que simplemente era algo inapropiado, él amaba a Rukia, pero ese SI era un amor de hermano a hermana, no podía negar que Rukia era hermosa y preciosa, pero aun así era un amor fraternal.

Halibel siempre había estado con él, y no era negable que ella era muy hermosa, pero por su condición enamorada, Grimmjow nunca vio en ella algo para que comenzara una relación amorosa, por así decirlo. Aunque ahí existía la atracción sexual todos los días. Halibel lo sabía, Grimmjow lo sabia también, pero ignorarlo era lo mejor.

"Demonios, ¿qué voy a hacer con esto?" Grimmjow sonrió al decirlo

Al regresar al festival, Rukia e Inoue estaban en el lugar que les toco, cuando un convaleciente chico llego, iba sentado en una silla de ruedas.

"¿Con que aquí estaban?"

"Uy, que mal luces, Ichigo" dijo Rukia sarcásticamente "Parece como si te hubieras caído de una moto"

"Que graciosa" contesto él

"¿Por qué estas en esa silla?"

"El papa de Ishida dijo que iba a tener que estas así por un tiempo, creo que de una semana a un mes…"

"Eso te mereces, hacer algo tan estupido tiene consecuencias como esta"

"Te gusta burlarte de las desgracias ajenas, ¿no lo crees?"

"No, la verdad es que eres el único con el cual me gusta burlarme…"

"Chicos…" dijo Inoue, temía un poco su reacción "…no creo que sea el momento de discutir por eso…"

"Es cierto, pero díganme, ¿qué es lo que hacen?" Ichigo les pregunto

"Bueno, Kuchiki-san y yo tenemos un tipo de venta de cupones…"

"¿Cómo?"

"Por ejemplo, a mi me tocaron los cupones de las mujeres, cuando una mujer venga y elija su cupón puede ganarse desde una manicura hasta un cambio de look, para eso tenemos a nuestras dos expertas, y a Rukia le tocaron los de los hombres, a ellos se les hace cortes de pelo, la comida que prefieran…y hay unos cupones sorpresa…" Inoue le explico

"Ya veo…" dijo él "…entonces, dame dos, ¿cuánto cuestan?"

"500 yenes" dijo Rukia

"Que caras…"

"Tu solo paga…"

"Inoue, ¿puedo elegir a quien quiero que me cumpla lo que me toque?" Ichigo pregunto al darle el dinero

"Por supuesto"

"Bien…"

Ichigo saco dos boletos, y se los dio a Inoue…

"Esto es…" dijo ella "…inesperado…"

"¿Qué le toco?" pregunto Rukia

"Un mes como su…" dijo Inoue "…su esclava…"

"Eso no suena nada mal…" dijo Ichigo

"Y…" Inoue se sonrojo al ver lo que decía el otro cupón "…un beso…en la boca…"

"¿Qué demonios?" Rukia dijo "Mas te vale que estés bromeando, es algo de mal gusto"

"No es broma" Inoue contesto "Creí que nunca saldrían los cupones, lo siento…"

"¿Así que tengo una esclava y un beso?" Ichigo miro a Rukia fijamente "¿A quien elegiré?"

"_Es algo obvio_" pensó Inoue

"Rukia ~" dijo él con una voz sensual

"¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Quieres pagarme el primer cupón?" dijo

"¿Es un be…so?" Rukia se puso nerviosa

"Eso creo" dijo Ichigo

"¿En serio tengo que hacerlo?" Rukia miro a Inoue

"El cupón ya fue pagado…" le dijo la pelinaranja

"¿Qué dices?"

"Solo lo hago para demostrarte que no soy de las que no cumplen con algo que dicen…" dijo ella acercándose a Ichigo

Rukia se acerco e iba a besarlo, aunque su corazón estuviera de explotar…iba a besarlo, pero cuando ella estaba más cerca él fue quien se alejo…

"¿Ichigo?"

"¿Serás un mes mi esclava, no?" dijo Ichigo "Esperare a que seas tu quien desee besarme, sin necesidad de que haya un cupón de por medio"

"¿Qué?"

"Ichigo…" Renji le grito "…vamos a comer algo, ¿vienes?"

"Si…"

"…"

"Después nos pondremos de acuerdo…esclava" Ichigo le susurro

Él se fue en su silla de ruedas…Rukia quedo impactada con ese 'esclava' que dijo

"¿Ahora que hago?" dijo

Un mes sin Ulquiorra, un mes mas cerca de Ichigo de lo que estaba, un mes en el cual pueden pasar tantas cosas…un mes que puede…ser el final…

"Se supone…" dijo levemente Rukia "…que tendría que dejar de verte, por ordenes de mi hermano mayor, ¿por qué el destino se aferra a acercarme a ti mas y mas, Ichigo?"


	15. Ella y su confusión

**Titulo:** This ironic tale of love

**Summary:** You never know when you're really in love

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, mucho menos sus personajes, son propiedad de Tite Kubo [a que sonó a albur].

**~ Quinceavo Capitulo: Ella y su confusión ~**

Una esclava, Rukia iba a ser su esclava por todo un mes, quizás haya sido el destino o algo parecido, pero ¿por qué precisamente el mes en que Ulquiorra estaba lejos tenia que pasarle esto? Era un mal momento.

"¿Ahora que voy ha hacer?" dijo Rukia sentada en su pupitre

"¿Lo dices por lo del cupón?" pregunto Inoue

"Estoy perdida"

"No será tan malo, esta lastimado dudo que haga algo fuera de lo normal"

"Puede que tengas razón"

"Kuchiki-san, ¿dónde esta Ichigo?" Asano llego preguntado

"No va a venir por algún tiempo" contesto Rukia "El doctor se lo recomendó"

"Esperemos que se recupere pronto" Mizuiro hizo su aparición

"¿Qué dicen?" Renji dijo "Ichigo es demasiado resistente como para dejarse caer por algo como eso, en unos días y regresara"

"Es cierto" Ishida confirmo "No creo que dure mas de dos semanas, por lo que mi padre dijo"

"Que bien" Rukia dijo un poco aliviada, aunque pensándolo bien eso le iba a traer mas problemas

El celular de ella sonó y al contestar escucho una voz familiar…

"Eres tu" dijo

"_¿Qué es esa forma de llamarle a tu amo? Quiero que vengas a mi apartamento, ahora mismo" _le ordeno

"Estoy en clases, así que no puedo ir" dijo Rukia

"_Ya hable con los profesores y les dije que como no tengo a alguien que me cuide pues tu harás el grandísimo favor de hacerlo, así que saldrás de algunas clases, por eso ni te preocupes" _

"Maldición" susurro Rukia

"_Te espero" _colgó

"Maldito Ichigo" dijo Rukia

"¿Te llamo Kurosaki?" pregunto Ishida

"Si, dijo que quería verme, entonces me voy" dijo tomando sus cosas y yéndose

"¿Va a irse a la casa de Ichigo?" pregunto Asano impresionado "¿Ellos ya viven juntos?"

"Creímos que habían terminado" Mizuiro dijo

"Ellos no…" dijo Senna

"Senna" dijeron todos sorprendido "Hace mucho que no habías venido"

"Es que tuve un pequeño problema familiar, algo sin importancia" dijo riendo "¿Saben donde esta Sado-kun?"

"En la terraza" le dijo Renji

"Si saben algo de Ichigo, por favor díganmelo" dijo Senna y se fue

"Senna siempre se ha interesado en Kurosaki, es toda una lastima que él no sienta lo mismo" dijo Ishida "Pobre chica"

"Si…" dijo Inoue

Lejos de ahí, en el almacén del Urahara, este recibió un visita inesperada

"Es un placer…verla…" dijo Urahara con su habitual sonrisa "…Kuchiki Hisana-san"

"Déjate de juegos, Urahara" le dijo Hisana "Se muy bien que eres tu quien intenta hacer que mi pobre hermana menor este al lado de un Kurosaki, ¿por qué lo haces?"

"Porque seria mas divertido así"

"¿Estas bromeando?"

"Claro que bromeo" dijo poniéndose serio "Fue culpa mía que los Kurosaki y los Kuchiki terminaran de la manera en que lo hicieron después de todo, ¿no lo crees?"

"¿Por eso ves que lo único que puedes hacer es unirlos con una boda?"

"Esos chicos se conocieron por algo" dijo Urahara "Yo no esperaba que ella ingresara a la misma escuela que Kurosaki Ichigo, fue una suerte y una sorpresa hasta para mi"

"¿Qué piensas hacer?" pregunto la mujer

"¿Estas interesada?"

"Por mucho que sepa que fuiste TU quien los unió, ahora mismo Rukia y ese chico están teniendo sentimientos mutuos, solo quiero que ella sea feliz"

"Eres una buena…" Urahara se rió "…hermana"

"¿Qué estas planeando hacer?"

"Todo lo que este a mi alcance para que ellos se den cuenta de que lo que tienen no es una simple amistad…"

"¿Aun no te han buscado? ¿Ellos?"

"Recibí un mensaje de ellos hace poco, ellos quieren lo mismo que tu" dijo Urahara "Que ambos chicos sean felices, al fin y al cabo eso es lo que los padres siempre desean por sus hijos, la felicidad"

"¿Cómo se encuentran?" pregunto Hisana "¿Isshin-san y Masaki-san?"

"Bien"

"Me alegro"

"¿Estas conciente de que esto será como ir en contra de Byakuya?"

"Si, lo estoy"

"Entiendo, entonces bienvenida" dijo Urahara

"Se que hago lo correcto" asumió Hisana

"Así se habla, Hisana" era Yoruichi quien la abrazaba "Has crecido mucho…"

"¿Yoruichi-san?"

"Han pasado muchos años desde que no nos vemos, ¿no lo crees?" pregunto la morena "¿Cómo esta Rukia-chan?"

"Ha crecido bastante"

"Debe parecerse mucho a sus padres, ¿no es verdad?"

"Si, lo hace"

"¿Cómo esta el gruñón de Byakuya?" Yoruichi le pregunto

"Bien, de vez en cuando llega a mencionarte" dijo

"No deben ser palabras muy bonitas"

"En realidad, creo que sigue apreciándote mucho" confeso Hisana "Fuiste algo importante en su vida"

"Ya veo"

"¿No has venido solo a decirme esto, Hisana-san?" comento Urahara

"No, también he venido a pedirte que hagas todo lo que puedas por que mi marido no se entere que Rukia y Kurosaki-kun se ven, quiero que algo entre ellos avance, pero si Byakuya-sama se entera que están viéndose, lo mas probable es que no termine muy bien…"

"No te preocupes, no se enterara, déjalo en mis manos"

"Gracias"

"De verdad que ustedes se parecen mucho físicamente" dijo Urahara "Si tu carácter no fuera tan sublime, podría confundirte con tu…hermana"

"Todos nos dicen lo mismo"

"Es la verdad"

"Me tengo que ir, si no llego a la hora acordada, Byakuya-sama enviara a alguien por mi" dijo y se fue

"¿Estas seguro de todo esto?" Yoruichi le pregunto

"Ya no estoy seguro a donde va esto, pero esos chicos entraron en algo de donde no van a poder salir ya" dijo "Es su decisión si quieren o no seguir juntos, yo solo voy a ayudarles un poco…"

"No quiero…" dijo Yoruichi "…que termine de la misma forma que lo hizo en el pasado…"

"No acabara así, lo se"

"Esperemos que hagan lo correcto"

**

"Ya estoy aquí" era Rukia quien tocaba en el departamento de Ichigo "Ábreme, Ichigo"

"Bienvenida" Ichigo le abrió

"Parece que te encuentras mejor" Rukia le dijo

"Por supuesto, no soy tan débil" le afirmo Ichigo "Pero, has tardado"

"Tuve un pequeño percance" dijo Rukia

"Ah ~" soltó Ichigo "Me entere de algo muy interesante, que en tu casa solo vives tu ahora, ¿dónde quedo tu guardaespaldas?"

"Lo había olvidado" dijo comenzando a llorar "Se fue…tuvo que ir a arreglar sus asuntos personales…"

"No es para que te pongas así" le dijo Ichigo

"No me gusta estar sola, la casa es muy grande sin Ulquiorra" dijo ella

"Entonces, ven a vivir aquí" le propuso

"¿Qué demonios quieres hacerme?" le pregunto Rukia ofendida

"Estas viviendo sola, no te gusta, eres mi esclava, como un buen amo te ofrezco mi residencia, que no es muy grande pero si acogedora, ¿qué dices?"

"Si prometes no hacer algo sucio, vendré a vivir aquí"

"Lo prometo, no haré nada sucio contigo a menos que tu quieras…"

"Esta bien" dijo Rukia

"Ahora" dijo Ichigo "Voy a darte las ordenes que quiero que cumplas"

"¿Cómo?"

"Quiero que te comportes como una verdadera novia…" le dijo "…pronto va a haber una conferencia donde mi mama quiere que te presente a la sociedad como mi novia…"

"¿Qué?" dijo sorprendida "¿Oficialmente como tu novia?"

"Si" dijo "¿algún problema?"

"Eso es imposible, pídeme cualquier otra cosa, menos eso" le dijo Rukia "Si mi hermano llega verme contigo, va a matarme, por favor"

"¿Tu hermano?" pregunto

"Si, por favor"

"No es necesario usar tu nombre, con solo tu presencia bastara…"

"Pero…"

"Mi mama esta muy ilusionada, no es precisamente porque quiera yo llevarte, pero dijo 'un novio debe estar orgulloso de su novia'" dijo el pelinaranja "Es muy problemático"

"Yo…"

"¿Qué dices…?"

"Bien, mientras no digan mi nombre"

"Entonces, ya que esta decidido, vamos a ir de compras…"

"¿De compras?"

"Quiero que al menos mi 'novia' vaya bien vestida…"

"¿Bien vestida, eh?" dijo Rukia un poco nostálgica

"¿Es por eso que has estado triste? ¿Por Ulquiorra?" Ichigo le pregunto

"Por eso y por otras cosas" Rukia se detuvo antes de seguir "¿Por qué no me dices lo que paso aquella noche, Ichigo?"

"Porque es algo sin importancia…" contesto "…es todo"

"¿Algo sin importancia?" dijo ella

"Si"

"Entonces, ¿es mejor que lo olvide?"

"Si, es mejor"

"Esta bien, pero si algún día quieres decirlo, puedes hacerlo"

"Si, si"

¿Por qué era tan complicado estar cerca de él y a la vez tan confortable? Hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que siempre que estaba al lado de Ichigo ella era ella, siempre, siempre podía comportarse como ella era, si a veces estaba nostálgica sabia que él lo entendería, si estaba enojada también comprendería su situación, Ichigo se había convertido en alguien realmente importante en su vida, en el poco tiempo en que ha estado juntos él ha podido comprenderla, mas rápido de lo que creyó hizo un vinculo muy fuerte con él.

**

"Neliel, ¿estas segura de poder hacerlo?" Ulquiorra le preguntaba

"Si"

"Déjala, ella sabe que hacer" Grimmjow le decía

"Será mejor que no le hables de esa manera" Halibel dijo "Estamos en una misión donde Ulquiorra es el líder…"

"Eso ya lo se" contesto el peliazul

"Gracias, Halibel" dijo ulquiorra

"solo sigo ordenes" contesto

"Ya veo" Ulquiorra ya podía notar ese distanciamiento que Halibel intentaba crear entre ambos, era algo irritante pero, si ella lo deseaba así estaba bien

"Ulquiorra, esta bien" dijo Neliel sonriendo "Estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo. Voy a averiguar algo con los posibles enemigos, abriré las piernas con el primero que lo desee, le sacare la información y ya"

"¿Abrirás las piernas?" dijo un poco serio Ulquiorra "Eso es lo que odio que haga mi pequeña hermana…"

"Así me conocieron, esa fue la única forma en que me encontraran, si para proteger a nuestra señorita tengo que hacerlo, entonces yo…lo haré las veces que sean necesarias…"

Cuando ella se lo proponía podía convertirse en un cuerpo sin alma, capaz de poder entregarse a cualquier hombre cuando la situación lo ameritaba, mas si era por Rukia, de todos modos hasta ese día su cuerpo jamás había sentido el verdadero gozo de sentirse amada mientras hace el amor con algún chico, era mas que mero trabajo.

"Esta bien" Ulquiorra soltó un suspiro "Solo promete que vas a cuidarte"

"Lo prometo" dijo con su sonrisa inocente y se fue

"¿Quién pensaría que ella fuera algo como eso?" dijo Grimmjow "Es tan inocente"

"Lo es" afirmo Ulquiorra

"Kuchiki-sama dijo…" comento Halibel "…hagan lo que este en sus manos para hacer que esos tipos no lleguen a donde mi hermana esta…"

"Todo esto es por Kuchiki Rukia" dijo Grimmjow "¿Quién la desea tanto para cometer tantas muertes?"

"Solo alguien incapaz de tenerla…"

"¿Estas algo enojado, no?"

"Para nada" dijo Ulquiorra "Grimmjow, ¿puedes ir a vigilar que no lastimen a Neliel?"

"¿Por qué…?" iba a reclamar, pero vio que Ulquiorra no estaba jugando y se fue

"Halibel"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Tienes algo que decirme?" pregunto

"No…" contesto

"Entiendo…" dijo Ulquiorra "…pero, yo si tengo algo que decirte. Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte, jamás quise que pensaras que entre nosotros podría surgir algo, te quiero, pero como una hermana y nada mas"

"Lo se" dijo Halibel

"Y por estar aferrada a mi, no has visto que hay muchos chicos capaces de hacerte mas feliz de lo que yo podría, por favor abre los ojos…"

"Es muy fácil decirlo" dijo ella "Pero hacerlo es tan difícil"

"Perdón"

"¿En verdad amas a nuestra señorita?"

"Si…"

"¿No temes que Kurosaki te la gane mientras estas aquí?"

"Claro que tengo algo de miedo…" confeso "…pero, ahora mismo solo puedo confiar en ella…"

"…"

"Confiar en nuestro amor…"

***

"¿Qué te parece este?" Rukia salio de los vestidotes con un hermoso traje de dos piezas color negro que la hacia ver como toda una mujer de negocios

"Muy formal…" dijo Ichigo

"Nadie puede complacerte" dijo Rukia entrando de nuevo

"¿Usted va a pagar lo que su novia se lleve?" una señorita le pregunto a Ichigo

"Si…"

"Si me permite decirlo, hacen una hermosa pareja" comento la señorita "Ambos parecen quererse mucho…"

"¿Eso cree?" dijo Ichigo avergonzado

"Si, y por eso me tomo el atrevimiento de recomendarle la nueva sección de la tienda, que son vestidos de novia…" dijo ella

"Esta bien…" contesto Ichigo "¡¡¡Oye, Rukia!!!"

"¿Qué?" Rukia salio nuevamente con un vestido, era uno de hermosa confección color blanco, no era ni formal ni elegante, aunque tampoco llegaba a ser común ni ordinario, se veía tan hermosa, pero él no lo admitiría libremente "¿Te gusta este?"

"Si, esta bien ese" contesto mirando hacia otro lado

"Ni quiera lo has mirado" le dijo Rukia

"Te ves bien con cualquier vestido, por eso lo digo"

"Si tu lo dices…"

"Aquí la señorita me esta recomendando que pruebes los vestidos de novia, ¿qué te parece?" le pregunto Ichigo

"¿Vestidos de novia?" respondió Rukia sofocada

"Si"

"Esta bien" contesto ella

Vestidos de novia, ahora llegaba a un punto donde Rukia creía que Ichigo estaba jugando con ella solo por diversión, aunque ella misma se los estaba buscando, primero aceptaba ir a vivir con él sin objeción, después le decía que si a ser su novia 'oficial', aunque siendo su esclava decirle que si a todo era lo mejor…no obstante, ella comenzaba a disfrutar estar con él…

"¿Qué tal este?" dijo Rukia

"Creo que esta…" comenzó a decir Ichigo cuando la encargada lo interrumpió

"Te ves increíble" dijo "Me dijeron que este diseño fue creado para las mujeres de una excelente figura, hasta ahora solo la modelo Sumire ha podido lucirlo en su máximo esplendor, creo que a usted se le ve muy bien"

"_Había olvidado come se siente traer este vestido" _pensaba Rukia "_es como si me convirtiera la novia que tanto había soñado de niña, esa fue una de las razones por las cuales acepte modelar con él"_

"_Parece que le gusta, es tan fácil complacer a las mujeres" _pensó Ichigo

"…"

"Nos llevamos el vestido blanco y el de novia" dijo el pelinaranja sacando la tarjeta

"Si" dijo la encargada

"¿Por qué vas a comprarlos?" pregunto Rukia

"Te gustaron, ¿no?" pregunto "Digamos que es un presente, para que no digas que tu amo es alguien sin corazón…"

"¿No es demasiado un vestido de novia?"

"No tienes porque usarlo conmigo precisamente" dijo Ichigo

"Gracias…"

"Festejemos que es el primer día como mi esclava, vamos a embriagarnos…" le aseguro Ichigo "…hasta ya no poder mas…"

"Como digas…"

"Aquí tienen" dijo la encargada "Por cierto, como obsequio vienen estos anillos…"

"¿Qué significan?"

"Amor eterno" dijo "Es para aquellos que planean casarse, y quieren que su amor sea perdurable"

"Aquí tienes" Ichigo le coloco el anillo

"¿Y el otro?" pregunto Rukia

"Es tuyo también" dijo poniéndolo en la mano de Rukia "Dáselo a quien mas quieras…"

"Si…" dijo y miro felizmente el anillo para luego pensar "…_cuando regrese Ulquiorra, se lo daré"_

"¿Nos vamos?" pregunto

"Si"

Aunque estaba con Ichigo no podía evitar pensar en el amor de su vida, que era Ulquiorra, él estaba lejos físicamente pero, en sus pensamientos siempre estaba presente.

Aunque…

¡Dios!

El alcohol hace que las personas cometan cosas que en la vida nunca harían mientras estuvieran en un estado mental normal…

"En verdad…" decía Ichigo en su cama mientras Rukia seguía bebiendo "…eres una buena compañera de parranda…"

"Tu no eres tan malo…" decía Rukia

"¿Rukia?" dijo Ichigo un poco sonrojado, ya no sabia porque era, si por beber tanto o por estar con Rukia, ya no importaba mucho "¿Por qué estas tan interesada en Ulquiorra? ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho para que lo quieras tanto?"

"¿Por qué quieres saberlo?" Rukia se soltó riendo

"Para hacerlo mejor" contesto Ichigo

"Dudo que puedas…"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque en toda mi vida…" dijo ella "…solo he estado una noche con alguien, haciéndolo una y otra y otra vez…no puedes igualar eso…"

"¿Quieres ver que si puedo?"

"Inténtalo"

Ichigo acerco su boca al cuerpo de Rukia, ella no se escandalizo, era solo un beso en su cuerpo, era solo pasar la noche con alguien, algo sin importancia…

"Ru…kia"

"…" Rukia cerro lo ojos y dijo "Ulquiorra…"

"Tsh" Ichigo se levanto, tomo unas almohadas y miro detenidamente a Rukia "Es muy noche, has bebido demasiado, no quiero que mi supuesta novia se vea fea ante las presentación…aunque no sea muy bonita…y mucho menos mi novia"

"¿Ichigo?"

"Voy a dormir al sofá" al decir eso, Ichigo se fue

"Demonios…" dijo Rukia "…lo llame Ulquiorra…"

Rukia sabía que cometió un error, pero estaba mas ebria de lo que esperaba como para ponerse a pensar en eso, era mejor descansar y luego pensar.

"¿Lo hiciste con él?" dijo Ichigo sentado en el sofá "Odio esto…odio saberlo…odio que no sea capaz de odiarte por eso, porque yo…te amo…Rukia"

El amor, que cosa tan problemática, Ichigo era ya consciente de sus sentimientos, esto puede traer tantos problemas para todos…aunque aun queda muchos días en el mes, que todo puede cambiar.

*****************************************************

**¡Dios! Tarde años, ¿no? Lo siento, la escuela, la escuela. Por cierto, si pueden leer habrá MUCHO IchiRuki, inclusive mas profundo de lo que esta planteado, las cosas aquí serán un poco mas maduras con los personajes secundarios.**

**Espero y les haya gustado y si no, díganmelo, es bueno saber que es lo que ustedes piensan **

**ByeBye**


	16. Ella descubriendo SU pasado

**Titulo:** This ironic tale of love

**Summary:** You never know when you're really in love

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, mucho menos sus personajes, son propiedad de Tite Kubo [a que sonó a albur].

**~ Dieciseisavo Capitulo: Ella descubriendo ****SU**** pasado ~**

Iba a presentarse como la novia formal de Ichigo, por causas de fuerza mayor tuvo que posponerse a otro día, no obstante hasta ahora Rukia no se había detenido a pensar en lo serio que eso seria, si Ulquiorra se enteraba iba a ser imposible que negase que ella e Ichigo tenían algo mas que una simple amistad, pero ¿era amor?, no, era algo diferente a eso…era…

"Rukia…" Ichigo la llamo

"¿Qué?" respondió ella un poco desconcertada

"Tengo asuntos pendientes que resolver, te quedas hoy sola en la casa, quiero que limpies todo y no quede ninguna mancha…" le ordeno

"Pero…" antes de que ella pudiera continuar noto que Ichigo estaba recién bañado, solo llevaba puesto una toalla sobre su cuerpo, ella se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado "…creo que eres muy cruel, ordenándome de esta manera…"

Ichigo no noto el sonrojo de Rukia, aunque era muy evidente, él no la miro con tanta atención…

"¿Puedo saber a donde vas?" pregunto ella "Es sábado…"

"Solo confórmate con saber que es un lugar importante para mi…" le dijo Ichigo sin mirarla

"Esta bien…"

Ichigo se comenzó a comportar distante desde que lo llamo Ulquiorra…pero, ella se sentía culpable, a pesar de haberle querido decir que no estaba pensando en Ulquiorra en ese momento, él solo le sonreía con una falsa expresión y se iba diciendo que no pasaba nada, era irritante.

"Lleva esto…" Rukia le dio un bento

"No debiste molestarte…" dijo Ichigo

"Soy tu esclava, debe ver que mi amo se alimente bien…" contesto Rukia

"En serio, estaré bien…"

"Si no te lo llevas, no te lo perdonare…" dijo ella

"Si tanto insistes…"

"…"

"Por cierto…" comento el pelinaranja "…en el baño te he comprado algunas cosas, como aquí solo vivía yo había puras cosas de hombre, espero que te sirvan"

Al decir eso, Ichigo se fue. Era el único detalle que había tenido con ella desde hace mucho tiempo, ella se sintió como una idiota al verse feliz…

No obstante, alguien yacía en sus pensamientos…

"Mi vida se ha complicado sin ti…" dijo Rukia "…creo que me volví dependiente de mi amado guardaespaldas…"

El amor es algo que no puede evitarse, y mucho menos olvidarse, Rukia deseaba ver entrar a Ulquiorra por alguna de esas puertas y ser salvada por él, deseba tanto verlo, como si hubiera pasado una eternidad.

**

"¿Cómo van tus investigaciones?" era Ulquiorra quien preguntaba

"Bien, creo que estoy a punto de llegar al lugar del líder…" dijo la mujer de cabellos verdes

"Eso es bueno, tal vez terminemos esto antes de lo pensado…" dijo el pálido chico

"¿La extrañas, verdad?" pregunto Neliel

"¿Qué?"

"¿Extrañas a Kuchiki-san, no es verdad?" pregunto mas directa que nada

"Si…" dijo Ulquiorra "…pero, es mi deber…"

"He logrado ver que ella esta sintiendo algo por ese Kurosaki, no tengo nada en contra de él, pero…lo suyo es algo imposible…" comento Neliel "…no veo a Kuchiki-sama aceptando que una kuchiki se una al hijo del Kurosaki que…le arruino la vida"

"Neliel" dijo Ulquiorra acariciando la cara de su 'hermana' "amo a Rukia…se que estado aquí puedo perder mucho, pero aun así quiero confiar en ella, y si llegando ya no me ama, estará bien, porque lo único que deseo es la felicidad de mi señorita"

"¿En verdad estas enamorado de ella?" pregunto "¿Eso es amor?"

"…"

"Yo…"

"Si, la amo" dijo firmemente Ulquiorra

"Entiendo" Neliel le sonrió

"Voy a pelear por el amor de Rukia, si es que Kurosaki Ichigo intenta al menos alejarla de mi…" dijo "…y no permitiré que la toque, porque el único que puede tocarla…SOY YO"

"Ella y tu, ¿ya lo hicieron?" Neliel pregunto interesada

"Si"

"¿Cuándo?"

"Hace algunos años…" dijo "…fue mi primera vez y también la de ella…"

"¿En serio?" dijo ella sorprendida "…pero, supuse que tu ya habías tenido a alguien antes…"

"Neliel" dijo él "…cuando amas a alguien de verdad cada vez que haces el amor con esa persona, es como si fuera la primera vez, eso es algo relacionado con aquella palabra llamada amor, algo difícil de explicar"

"¿Puedes hacerlo conmigo?" pregunto sonrojada Neliel "Al menos esta vez…"

"¿Eh?"

"Hazme tuya…" dijo ella

El acercar de dos cuerpos. Un hombre y una mujer, solos en una habitación, las luces apagadas, el deseo encendido, eso era algo que aunque fueses el hombre mas estoico, no serias capaz de evitar…corromperte por aquel sentimiento que no serás capaz de saciar con nada mas que con…la unión de dos cuerpos.

"¿Por qué?" dijo Ulquiorra

"¿No sientes el mismo deseo que yo?" dijo Neliel, cada vez mas ella provocaba que Ulquiorra se estremeciera por algo llamado deseo "Después de todo sigues siendo un hombre y yo una mujer, esa conexión es necesaria"

"¿Qué pasara después de que lo hagamos?" pregunto

"Nada, todo seguirá igual…" dijo ella "…es solo sexo…"

"¿Solo sexo?" dijo él "¿Acaso nunca nadie te ha hecho el amor?"

"No, nunca" contesto ella

"Lo siento" dijo él levantándose "No puedo hacerlo, es algo que iría en contra de mis principios…"

"¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué la amas? ¿Por qué quieres serle fiel? ¿Por qué no te gustaría hacerlo con alguien que solo ha tenido s-e-x-o en su vida? ¿Qué nunca ha hecho el a-m-o-r? ¿Por qué?" dijo ella

Era la primera vez que Neliel decía cosas como esas, era la primera vez que Ulquiorra la veía como una mujer, con deseos, con pasión, pero si lo hacia con ella jamás volvería a ser lo mismo entre ellos, era mejor abandonar.

"No es por nada de eso…" contesto yéndose

"¿Por qué no puedes amarme como lo haces con ella?" le grito sabiendo que él se había detenido detrás de la puerta "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la llamas Rukia ahora? ¿Por qué ha dejado de ser tu señorita para convertirse en solo TU Rukia? ¿Por qué?"

"Lo siento" dijo caminando a la terraza

"La has hecho llorar" Grimmjow le recalco "¿Por qué huiste?"

"¿No hubieras hecho lo mismo?"

"Si, pero…"

"Ella es mi pequeña Neliel, si lo hubiéramos hecho, se hubiera convertido en Neliel, mi compañera, y eso no lo quiero…"

"Estuviste a punto de ceder, ¿no es verdad?"

"Si…lo estuve" dijo "Fue demasiada la tentación que tuve que evitar…"

"Aun puedes regresar…al menos a consolarla…"

"Si vuelvo ahora y entro a esa habitación, lo mas seguro es que caiga y no evitare querer poseerla"

"El hombre es débil, eso es lo que dicen" dijo Grimmjow "Dímelo a mi…"

"¿Cómo se encuentra Halibel?"

"Bien, ya no esta tan deprimida…"

"Me alegro…"

"¿Crees poder evitar que nuestra señorita se convierta en eso?" Grimmjow le dijo "Ella aun esta un poco alejada de la verdad sobre quien la sigue…"

"Debemos preocuparnos por mantenerla alejada de todo mal, ese es nuestro deber…" finalizo Ulquiorra

"Ulquiorra" Neliel llego a la terraza

"Los dejo" Grimmjow se fue

"¿Qué es lo que necesitas?"

"Lo siento mucho" Neliel se agacho completamente "No se que fue lo que sucedió conmigo, no, mas bien si lo se"

"¿Qué fue?"

"Estaba celosa…"

"¿Por qué?"

"Siempre hablando de hacer el amor, yo no se que es eso, quiero saberlo" comento ella

"Algún día lo sabrás, porque ese será el día que encuentres al amor de tu vida"

"¿El amor de mi vida?" dijo ella "¿Será capaz de amar a alguien como yo?"

"Pero si eres un encanto, si nadie se enamora de ti, entonces nadie sabe que es lo mejor…"

"¿Me perdonas?"

"Si"

"Gracias"

Amistad. Era lo único que podía existir entre estas dos personas ciegas.

**

"¿Qué será esto?" dijo Rukia mientras limpiaba un librero, eran videos "dice, 'recuerdos'"

Ella sonrió, que Ichigo tuviera videos sobre 'recuerdos' era una sorpresa…quería verlos, pero ¿estaría bien? No lo importo, iba a estar sola, y quería verlos, ¿qué podía pasar?´

Lo inserto en el DVD de Ichigo, y se sentó…era hora de comenzar a descubrir el pasado de Ichigo…

_*Flash Back DVD*_

"_¿Qué? ¿Ya esta grabando?" era un joven Ichigo, demasiado joven que hablaba para la cámara "¿Y que tengo que decir?_

"_Di lo que quieras, siempre con tus cosas, Ichigo" la voz de una chica se oía, era quien estaba grabándolo "Vamos, este día haremos nuestras memorias…"_

"_Si…" Ichigo le sonrió, Rukia quien miraba pudo notar que esa era una sonrisa que jamás había visto en Ichigo, nunca "…pues, hola. Soy Kurosaki Ichigo, y estoy aquí frente a la señorita Hagu porque dijo que era un trabajo escolar, llevar una grabación de aquello que mas amas…creo que me siento alagado por eso"_

"_¿Alagado?" Hagu dijo riendo "Kurosaki Ichigo diciendo eso, esta grabación será mi tesoro mas preciado"_

"_¿Vas a seguir interrumpiéndome?" cuestiono el pelinaranja "¿Hagu?"_

"_¿Eh?, no" dijo ella, tenia la voz muy delicada_

"_La verdad, no se que decir…" siguió Ichigo "…desde que conocí a Hagu mi vida se ha hecho creo que demasiado feliz…"_

"_Ichigo…" Hagu dijo "…dejemos esto para otro día…"_

"_Pero…"_

"_Vamos a grabar, pero quiero que sean nuestras memorias de la felicidad que tenemos, y así cuando nos casemos y tengamos tataranietos les contaremos sobre cuanto nos amábamos…"_

"_Como quieras…"_

_Luego la grabación pareció detenerse…como si hubiera sido aparada, luego volvió a encenderse. Ichigo estaba tocando el piano, cuando la cámara se acerco a él._

"_Este es Ichigo, el amor de mi vida" era Hagu quien narraba mientras llevaba la cámara "¿No es guapo?"_

"_Aleja esa cámara…"_

"_Y también es muy gruñón" por fin, ella mostró su rostro al grabarse a si misma_

_Hagu, era una chica muy bonita, su cabello era castaño, muy largo, sus facciones eran finas, pero era baja de estatura, podrías confundirla con una muñequita de porcelana si no mirabas bien. Su sonrisa era como un centellar de estrellas, era realmente bella._

"_Toca algo para mi" Hagu le pidió_

"_¿Qué quieres que toque?" _

"_Claro de Luna" dijo ella "Nuestra canción, con la que nos conocimos"_

"_Si"_

_Ichigo comenzó a tocar esa melodía, Hagu tarareaba lentamente el mismo sonido, su voz era armoniosa con el piano, Rukia comenzó a sentirse celosa._

"_¿Estaremos para siempre juntos?" Hagu dejo salir de sus labios esa pregunta_

"_Lo estaremos…"_

"_¿Qué pasaría si llegáramos a separarnos?"_

"_Nada, seguiría amándote" contesto Ichigo "Por siempre…"_

"_¿Es una promesa?"_

"_Claro…"_

"_Entonces" Hagu dijo "yo también te amare, siempre, siempre. Porque Ichigo es la persona mas importante para mi…"_

"_Tanto como Hagu lo es para mi" termino diciendo Ichigo _

"_Te amo" Hagu se lanzo hacia Ichigo, la cámara cayo pero, aun seguía grabándolos "Te amo, te amo, te amo"_

"_Te amo, Hagu" dijo Ichigo "A nadie mas le diré eso, te amo" _

"_Te amo, es lo único que puedo decir para demostrar que es esto que siento por tu" _

_* Fin Flash Back *_

Era Rukia quien había apagado el DVD, de repente algunas lágrimas salieron de sus secos ojos, era la primera vez que sentía ese dolor en el pecho, era muy feo. Ichigo amo a alguien con tanta intensidad, y ella…era una tontería, antes había soñado que Ichigo le decía te amo, no era mas que eso, un sueño. Jamás le diría te amo, mucho menos después de ver eso. Era hora de guardar ese DVD y no volver a verlo nunca más.

"Que idiotez, por alguna extraña razón, estoy llorando sin saber porque…" dijo ella secando sus lagrimas

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" dijo Ichigo entrando

"Nada…" susurro Rukia

"¿Estabas llorando?"

"No, es que…"

"¿Qué paso?"

"¿Ichigo? ¿Quién era Hagu?" pregunto sin darse cuenta

"¿Quién te hablo de ella?" Ichigo pregunto "Debió ser Ishida"

"No, olvida eso" le dijo Rukia "…no debí preguntar…"

"Ruk…ia"

El celular de Rukia sonó, ella sintió como si el cielo la hubiera salvado, no quería ver a Ichigo, porque iba a explotar en llanto después, mejor contesto el teléfono.

"Hola…soy Kuchiki Rukia" dijo ella

"_¿Me ha extrañado?_" era una voz conocida

"¿Ulquiorra?" dijo ella sonriendo "¿Cómo estas? Claro que te he extrañado, ¿has comido bien?"

"¿Ulquiorra…?" Ichigo mostró un rostro de enojo

"No sabes cuanto te he necesitado…" dijo ella "…quiero verte, ¿aun no terminas?"

"_No, pero estamos en eso_" dijo él "_¿no me ha sido infiel?"_

"¿Cómo que infiel?" dijo ella exaltada "Claro que no, tengo muchas cosas que contarte…"

"_Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para escucharla_" dijo Ulquiorra

"¿En serio?" Rukia miro a Ichigo y le hizo una seña de que iba a salir de esa habitación, así que se fue con una sonrisa en sus labios

"¿Eso es lo único que necesitas para ser feliz, no?" dijo Ichigo "Una llamada de él"

Verla sonreír, después de haberla visto llorar, le causaba tanta rabia que solo Ulquiorra pudiera hacerla sonreír, era como si él no importara en la vida de Rukia.

Pero ahora, ¿cómo se habría enterado de la existencia de Hagu? Eso era un problema para ellos, este mes.

Solo queda ver que pasara…

**************************************

**Feo Capitulo, y corto, pero lo planee corto, no feo pero corto si. Por cierto el próximo no será un capitulo, mas bien será un extra, en el cual contare la historia de Hagu e Ichigo. Haré varios extras, primero para Hagu, luego para el pasado de los Kurosaki y los Kuchiki…**

**¡¡¡¡Hasta la próxima!!!!**


	17. Extra I: Te protegeré, te amare

**Titulo:** This ironic tale of love

**Summary:** You never know when you're really in love

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, mucho menos sus personajes, son propiedad de Tite Kubo [a que sonó a albur].

**~ Extra I: Te protegeré, te amare ~**

Quiero que ella sepa todo de mi, si le puedo decir la verdad, entonces seré capaz de declararle libremente…mis sentimientos…seré fuerte.

"Oye" Ichigo le dijo a Rukia mientras ella estaba viendo la TV "¿Dijiste que querías saber quien era Hagu, no?"

"Eso…olvídalo, no debí preguntar" le dijo Rukia

"Quiero que lo sepas…" Ichigo dijo

"¿Eh?"

"Si no…" se detuvo "…no podríamos avanzar…"

"¿Avanzar?" Rukia dijo sin entender "¿De que hablas?"

"Te lo diré cuando te diga quien era Hagu…"

"Esta bien…"

* Flash Back *

_Un día como cualquier otro, Kurosaki Ichigo estaba en la parada de tren, esperando el suyo. No obstante, por la lluvia que había comenzado a caer, se informo que los trenes habían sido parados._

"_Demonios, este día no puede ser mejor" Ichigo decía "Tendré que caminar bajo esta lluvia, lo bueno que traigo mi paraguas"_

_Era un día como cualquier otro, pero Ichigo odiaba la lluvia, era lo peor para él. Mientras se dirigía a su casa, caminaba a las orillas de un río, pudo ver la delgada silueta de una mujer, que estaba parada ahí, sola. La miro fijamente y noto que estaba llorando._

"_Hey" dijo sin decoro alguno "¿Te caíste?" _

"_No, no es nada." dijo ella _

"_Pero, estas llorando…"_

"_Ya te dije que no es nada, vete"_

"_Bien, no te enojes…" Ichigo le puso el paraguas en la mano y le sonrió "…al menos acepta esto"_

_De repente una canción de piano sonó en una casa…era hermosa y melodiosa…_

"_Claro de Luna" dijeron los dos_

"_Si" Ichigo sonrió soltando la mano de la chica y dejándole el paraguas _

"_Pero, ¿y tu?"_

"_Estaré bien…" dijo Ichigo y se fue _

"_Que extraño" ella dijo_

_Al día siguiente, Ichigo llego a su escuela, un poco engripado_

"_¿Qué sucedió?" dijo su amigo Renji "¿Te tomo por sorpresa la lluvia ayer?"_

"_Si" contesto Ichigo_

"_Por eso te dije que trajeras un paraguas" le dijo Ishida entrando_

"_Si, lo se"_

"_Eres un testarudo, Kurosaki-kun" Inoue llego abrazando a Ishida "¿No le haces caso a Ishida-kun?"_

_[Nota: Esta es una de las grandes razones por las cuales Ichigo siempre rechazo a Inoue, entre amigos no se comparte]_

"_Inoue-san, has llegado temprano" Ishida le dijo "Que sorpresa"_

"_Si, porque ibas a enseñarme algunas cosas, ¿no?" dijo ella "No soy muy buena en química, pero gracias a ti soy mejor"_

"_Gracias…" Ishida se sonrojo mientras se iba con Inoue_

"_Esa Inoue…" dijo Renji "…solo le esta dando alas a alguien que no va a volar…"_

"_Déjalos, puede incluso pasar algo…"dijo Ichigo_

"_Hola" la voz de una mujer lo saco de sus pensamientos_

"_¿Eh?"_

"_Gracias…" dijo ella "…por lo de ayer, fuiste un verdadero caballero conmigo" _

"_Oh, eres la chica de ayer, ¿te sientes mejor?"_

"_Si, fue todo gracias a ti" dijo ella sonriéndole, Ichigo se la llevo afuera del salón mientras charlaban amenamente_

"_¿Quién era ella?" Tatsuki le pregunto _

"_No se, pero al parecer se llevan bien" Renji le dijo "Me siento orgulloso, al fin Ichigo tendrá una novia…"_

"_Lo dices como si fuera un gran logro…"_

"_Lo es…"_

_Ichigo y esa chica estaban muy felices hablando, conociéndose, todos los miraban, a parte de que era raro que Ichigo hablara con una chica de esa manera a menos que fuera Tatsuki, esa chica era…una mujer muy famosa en la escuela, por su belleza era muy conocida y codiciada, pero ahora estaba con Kurosaki Ichigo sonriendo._

"_¿Entonces te llamas Haruka?" dijo Ichigo_

"_Si, pero la mayoría de la gente me dice Hagu, es mas común para mi…"_

"_¿Puedo llamarte Hagu?"_

"_Por supuesto" dijo ella "¿Ichigo?"_

"_Si…"_

"_Estaba tratando de llamarte por tu nombre, no estoy muy acostumbrada…"_

"_¿Es eso?" Ichigo le dijo "¿Por qué llorabas ayer?"_

"_Por tonterías, pero ahora estoy bien" _

"…"

"_Antes hubiera creído que eras diferente, pero eres muy amable" dijo ella "espero que podamos ser amigos" _

"_Espero lo mismo, Hagu"_

"_Mmm" ella le sonrió cariñosamente haciendo que Ichigo se sonrojara _

"_Y pues…nos vemos luego" Ichigo le dijo _

"_Si…" ella se fue_

"…"

"_Ese es mi Ichigo" Renji le abrazo por el cuello casi asfixiándolo "¿Quién es esa lindura de chica?"_

"_Una amiga…"_

"_¿Puede ser algo mas que eso?"_

"_¿De que hablas?" Ichigo se sonrojo _

"_Vamos, Ichigo. Ella es un chica linda, tu no eres nada feo, algo puede pasar…"_

"_Si tu lo dices…"_

"_Invítala, a una cita doble conmigo y con Tatsuki" le dijo "Esa puede ser tu oportunidad de avanzar…"_

"_Si, si" le dijo Ichigo_

"_Ve" Renji lo aventó_

"_Si"_

_Ichigo camino hacia donde Hagu se había ido y la vio, estaba viendo por la ventana, como si viera un añorado pasado_

"_Hey" le dijo_

"_¿Ichigo?" ella dijo sorprendida_

"_¿Quieres salir conmigo y con unos amigos hoy?" le pregunto_

"_¿Hoy?" dijo ella pensando "Si, si puedo"_

"_Te esperamos en el parque Houku a las 8, Hagu"_

"_Si…" dijo ella "…a las 8"_

"_Te estaré esperando" _

_El día transcurrió como todos, hasta que la hora acordad llego_

"_Hola" Hagu llego apresurada "Perdón por la tardanza, no sabia que ponerme…"_

"_No te preocupes…" Ichigo le dijo "…ellos son Renji y Tatsuki, vendrán con nosotros…"_

"_Es un placer" dijo ella haciendo una reverencia _

"_Eres tan linda" Renji dijo y justo en ese momento Tatsuki lo golpeo_

"_¿Nos vamos?" Ichigo dijo_

"_Si" contesto Hagu_

"_Hagu-chan, ¿te gusta beber?" Renji le pregunto_

"_Si, aunque no soy muy buena cuando bebo mucho"_

"_Entonces, hoy será el día en que beberemos juntos…"_

"_Renji" Ichigo estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando…_

"_Si, quisiera disfrutar esta noche junto a ustedes…" Hagu dijo "…y junto a Ichigo"_

_La noche se fue en idas al karaoke, a comer, a ver películas, y por ultimo a ir a beber, era cierto Hagu no era bueno tomando, cuando llego a la tercera estaba casi cayéndose, Ichigo noto eso y la detuvo_

"_Esta bien, hasta aquí puedes beber…" le dijo_

"_Pero…" dijo ella_

"_Ya no mas…"_

"_Si"_

"_Nos vamos" Ichigo cargo con ella _

"_Adiós" antes de que salieran de ahí, Hagu se despidió _

_Mientras Ichigo la llevaba, ella iba tarareando la canción de Claro de Luna, Ichigo vio que llegaron al lugar donde ellos se conocieron, y se detuvo_

"_Hagu, ¿dónde vives?" le pregunto_

"_En…mi casa…" dijo ella_

"_La dirección…"_

"_Te la diré si te quedas a hablar conmigo un momento…"_

"_Esta bien"_

"_Estoy ebria" dijo ella bajándose de la espalda de Ichigo y sentándose en la orilla del río_

"_¿Cómo no?" Ichigo dijo haciéndole compañía _

"_¿Sabes?" dijo ella "Aquí fue el lugar donde mi novio termino conmigo"_

"_¿Eh?"_

"_Ese día, cuando me viste llorando, él termino conmigo, era nuestro día numero 100 como novios, ¿sabes cuan importante era para mi ese día?" ella soltó de un grito "Era muy importante…"_

"_¿Hagu?"_

"_La única que se vio mal ese día, fui yo" le dijo "Me vi como una estupida delante de él…"_

"…"

"_Pero, ¿no soy bonita?, ¿qué tiene esa otra chica que no tenga yo?" _

_Ichigo no esperaba ver a Hagu de esa forma, era muy diferente a la que ve en la escuela, a la chica alegre, por un momento solo deseo no verla llorar, era demasiado linda para eso._

"_Detente" Ichigo abrazo a Hagu "No llores…"_

"_¿Ichigo?"_

"_Eres hermosa, y no eres quien quedo mal, ese chico, tu novio, fue el único idiota. Dejar a alguien como tu, estaba loco" le dijo "No llores…o al menos, deja que sea yo quien limpie esas lagrimas"_

"_¿Por qué?" dijo ella "¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? No lo merezco, no soy digna…no me conoces" _

"_Se que sonora algo superficial, pero…" dijo Ichigo "…me gustas, y no me interesa no conocerte…se que puedo conocerte a partir aquí, eso es lo que importara"_

"_Idiota" dijo ella bajando la cabeza_

"_Si, lo soy" _

_Un hermoso comienzo, de una hermosa y trágica historia de amor…eso es lo que el destino tiene deparado para estos jóvenes._

_Poco a poco ambos se enamoraron, se declararon y formalizaron, eran una de las parejas más sólidas de la escuela a parte de Renji y Tatsuki. Ichigo la amaba, Hagu lo amaba, todo era perfecto, ya no había más lágrimas. Ya no había problemas._

"_Vamos" dijo ella "Deja que te grabe"_

"_No quiero"_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Porque no"_

"_Anda…" le volvió a pedir_

"_No…"_

"_Vas a invitarme a comer…" dijo ella_

"_Solo piensas en comer…"_

"_Por supuesto" dijo Hagu "Lo amo mas que a ti"_

"_Maldita…"_

"_Oye, si alguna vez llegase a pasarme algo, o por azares del destino tuviéramos que separarnos, por favor, no sufras, se feliz"_

"_¿Por qué me dices eso?"_

"_Vi en la TV que ha habido muchos accidentes, por eso…"_

"_No va a pasarte nada…" le dijo Ichigo abrazándola "…no dejare que me dejes, te amo, solo a ti, a nadie mas podré amar como lo hago contigo…"_

"_Ichigo…" ella correspondió el abrazo "…también te amo"_

_La vida es algo que nunca sabes que te tiene preparado, no importa si eres joven o viejo, la vida puede terminarse en un segundo…_

"_Ichigo…" Hagu iba caminando por la acera cuando Ichigo se detuvo en mitad de la autopista, supuestamente no había ningún automóvil "…no hagas eso, puedes lastimarte…"_

"_Estaré bien" le dijo Ichigo_

"_Pero…"_

_Hagu desconfiaba de esas palabras, habían accidentes a diario, era por la constante lluvia que se suscitaba en esos días_

"_Ven" ella le pidió_

"_Un momento…"_

"…"

_Hagu por fin vio una luz, era un automóvil que venia a toda velocidad a donde Ichigo estaba, ¿qué debería hacer?, ¿ver como era atropellado?, ¿qué? Reacciono impulsivamente, corrió a donde su amado estaba, con una sonrisa lo aventó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que él cayera en la acera, estando ileso._

"_¿Hagu?" Ichigo miro como ella le sonreía esperando que el auto llegara a ella, en cámara lenta Hagu le susurro algo que era_

_Te amo_

_El vehiculo se llevo a Hagu, frente a los ojos de Ichigo ella fue atropellada…de repente, esa melodía volvió a sonar, Claro de Luna, cuando la conoció y cuando se fue, esa melodía._

"_¡¡¡HAGU!!!" _

_Un grito de desesperanza, era lo único que Ichigo logro decir, el nombre de la persona mas amada…_

_Aun después de eso, ella pudo decirle algo más a Ichigo, con sus últimos alientos…_

"_Ichi…go" dijo ella_

"_No hables, por favor no hables…"_

"_Quiero que sepas que el tiempo que estuve contigo fue el mas feliz de mi vida, no me arrepiento de nada, fuiste tu quien calmo mis lagrimas, te amo…" le dijo sin fuerza "…pero, por favor…"_

"_No, no vas a morir, no puedes…" _

"_Se feliz…" _

* Fin Flash Back *

"Después de eso…jamás quise tocar Claro de Luna, hasta que te conocí" Ichigo le dijo a Rukia

"¿Eso fue lo que paso?" Rukia parecía sentirse culpable "No debí hacer que lo recordaras…"

"Esta bien, ahora solo algunas veces recuerdo ese día, solo me gusta recordar cuando ella vivía…es mejor"

"Yo…estoy aquí para cuando necesites hablar" Rukia le dijo recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Ichigo

"¿Sabes?" dijo él "Amaba a Hagu, eso no era mentira…"

"Si…"

"Pero, ahora mismo me gusta alguien mas…"

"…" ella no dijo nada

"¿Recuerdas que querías saber que te dije la noche en que ambos nos emborrachamos?" Ichigo se sonrojo "Lo que dije fue que…te amo"

"…mmm…"

"Quiero avanzar en esto, quiero luchar por ti contra Ulquiorra y contra quien sea, se que aun no estoy a su nivel, pero…" Ichigo miro a Rukia "…te amo…"

Se dio cuenta que ella se había dormido, ¿qué tanto había escuchado?, quizás nada…pero, ahora que pudo decirle quien era Hagu podía empezar a tomar en serio lo que desea mas que nada, y es estar con ella, con Rukia.

Ulquiorra debe prepararse…que este intruso ha venido por todo.

Ahora Ichigo iba a luchar por ser feliz.


	18. Ella muestra su belleza

**Titulo:** This ironic tale of love

**Summary:** You never know when you're really in love

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, mucho menos sus personajes, son propiedad de Tite Kubo [a que sonó a albur].

**~ Decimoséptimo capitulo: Ella muestra su belleza ~**

Era el día, iba ser presentada ante la sociedad como la oficial novia de Ichigo, pero eso no le tenía preocupada sino la constante declaración de Ichigo, era ¿un sueño?, ya no sabía, habían sido dos veces que creyó que Ichigo le había dicho 'te amo', pero eso solo podría ser un sueño…solo eso, no podía ni quería que fuese algo mas, eso arruinaría su amistad.

"Buenos días…" Ichigo llego aun sentando en la silla de ruedas "…Rukia"

"Buenos días…" dijo ella "…Ichigo, ¿no crees que ya es hora de que dejes la silla?"

"Estoy invalido…" Ichigo le recalco "No puedo andar por ahí sin la silla…"

"Lo siento" dijo ella 'disculpándose'

"¿Estas burlándote de mi? ¿Tu amo?" le grito Ichigo

"No, ¿quiere un baño?, eso lo relajara y el quitara ese mal humor que siempre se carga" ella sonrió al decirle esto sarcásticamente

"No" le dijo

"…"

Era un silencio incomodo, tanto para Ichigo como para Rukia, no eran ellos. Ahora una barrera creció entre los dos separándolos, como un amo y una esclava deberían ser.

"¿Y dormiste bien?" ella le dijo intentando crear una platica

"Si, bien"

"Que bueno"

"Rukia…" Ichigo se aproximo a Rukia, ella no pudo evitar quedarse inmóvil "…yo…"

"…que…" no, ella no quería escuchar esas palabras de Ichigo, no quería arruinar su buena amistad…porque ya acepto que es solo eso, una amistad.

"Yo…te…" ahora no podía secarse, iba a decirlo sin que estuviera ebria ni dormida, esta vez iba a escucharlo "…te…"

"Hola, hola" Renji entro junto a Ishida, en eso Ichigo se separo de Rukia

"¿Qué hace aquí Kuchiki-san? No has ido a la escuela en un buen tiempo…" el atento de Ishida le pregunto "¿Viven juntos ya?"

"Si" Ichigo respondió

"Estaba jugando, pero…" Ishida recalco "¿En serio?"

"Si…"

"Eres muy rápido" Renji le hizo saber "Aun así me siento orgulloso, aun falta Ishida que se vaya a vivir con Nemu"

"Eso es imposible, con su padre de entrometido…" afirmo Ishida "…aunque de todos modos no es necesario…"

"Creo que hay una pequeña equivocación" dijo Rukia "Solo viviré con él por un tiempo, no es nada serio"

"Rukia…" Renji acerco su cara a la de Rukia "…me pareces conocida, no a como normalmente te veo, pero te juro que últimamente he logrado verte mas hermosa, a pesar de tu ropa y de los lentes…"

"Debe ser tu imaginación" le dijo ella nerviosa, eran las consecuencias de que ni Neliel ni Halibel estuvieran para maquillarla

"Si, tu imaginación" Ichigo los separo "No importa, ¿a que han venido?"

"Escuchamos en las noticias que vas a presentar a tu novia…" Ishida dijo seriamente "…ella, ¿es Kuchiki-san?"

"Si…"

"¿Y dices que no es nada serio?" Renji le dijo a Rukia

"Es que…es mi amo" dijo ella

"¿Qué clase de relación tienen?, son unos masoquistas" Ishida aparentaba estar asustado

"No es de su incumbencia" Ichigo les dijo "Si voy a presentar a Rukia como mi novia, es algo por lo que no vendrían hasta acá, ¿a que han venido realmente?"

"Nos atrapaste" Ishida sonrió malévolamente "Bueno…"

"Rukia, ve por algo para los chicos" le ordeno

"Si…" no tenia ganas de pelear así que se fue

"¿Qué es?" Ichigo dijo

"Vinimos a ver que es esto…" le dijo seriamente su amigo "…sabemos que ella te gusta…pero, ¿vivir con ella?"

"Es cierto" Renji prosiguió "…estoy de tu parte, pero ¿estas seguro de todo esto?"

"Estoy mas seguro que nunca" les dijo "Rukia no solo me gusta, ella es…a quien amo"

"Pero…"

"Le he contado sobre Hagu…" dijo sorprendiéndolos "…se que no será fácil porque ella tiene a alguien mas a quien amar, pero estoy seguro que esto no es una equivocación"

"¿En verdad te gusta?" Ishida le pregunto

"Si"

"Estábamos preocupados porque quizás esto era un capricho tuyo, pero…" Renji le dijo "…te deseamos suerte"

"Gracias, ¿vinieron por eso?" les preguntó riéndose un poco "Que buenos amigos son"

"No digas eso, solo nos preocupaste" Ishida le dijo "¿Cómo va la pierna?"

"Bien, con los cuidados de Rukia bien"

"¿Qué le pareció a ella venir a vivir contigo?"

"Bien, supongo…no le gusta estar sola" Ichigo dijo un poco triste "Ella vino aquí mientras el chico a quien ama no esta, es solo por un tiempo, hasta que deje de ser mi esclava"

"¿Te tomaste eso muy en serio, no?" Ishida le pregunto

"Si, porque se que es la única manera de que este a su lado, aunque ella no lo sepa me gusta su presencia aquí" dijo

"Se que esto sonara algo tan cruel, pero ¿que le has visto?" dijo Renji "Se que es una chica muy amable y todo eso, pero físicamente…"

"Es hermosa" dijo Ichigo "Su alma es hermosa, y ella lo es físicamente también, no se como la veas tu, pero para mi ella es hermosa…"

"Es cierto eso de que el amor es ciego…" comento Ishida "…aunque en la escuela están corriendo rumores sobre si ya se han casado, si van a ser padres, o de cuantas veces lo han hecho ya, es un caos…"

"No me importa, jamás me importo que hablaran de mi, ¿por qué ahora debería hacerlo?" asumió Ichigo

"Aunque eso sea verdad, ¿cuándo planeas decirle lo que sientes?" Ishida sonrió al decirle esto "Sabes muy bien que este sueño no será eterno, esperemos que no despiertes antes de decírselo…"

"He intentado decírselo muchas veces" Ichigo se sonrojo mirando hacia otro lado "Pero es como si ella no quisiera escuchar eso de mi"

"¿Qué es eso?" Renji molesto a Ichigo como de costumbre "Se ha sonrojado y volteado hacia otro lado, que lindo"

"Cállate" le grito

"¿Qué pasa?" Rukia llego con unos vasos de limonada "No se si les guste, pero…"

"Están bien" Ishida le sonrió "Es verdad lo que Abarai-kun dijo, te ves extrañamente mas bonita…si te quitaras esos lentes y te cambiaras de ropa por una mas ajustada seguramente te verías mejor…"

"¿Mis lentes?" ella miro a Ichigo "No…yo no…"

Ichigo la noto un poco nerviosa, al parecer Rukia le tenía gran amor a esos lentes, jamás lo había dejado tocarlos, eran demasiado especiales para ella…

"Si te gustan esos lentes…esta bien, no hay necesidad de que intentes hacerte ver mas bonita si no quieres, para mi estas bien así"

"¿Qué dices?" ella se sonrojo "Tu no eres así…"

"Solo digo lo que pienso…no tienen ningún significado en especial, por eso si a la presentación quieres irte así esta bien, eres la chica que me gusta, eso los demás deben aceptarlo, si me gustas así no hay necesidad de cambiarte, Rukia"

"Tengo que ir a…" sin terminar lo que iba a decir ella se fue corriendo

"La intimidaste…" Renji se bufo "…Ichigo"

"Es una chica simple…" Ichigo rió "… creo que es hora de jugar"

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Ishida conocía esa risa, esa mirada en Ichigo "La ultima vez que te comportaste así fue cuando Hagu existía, pero…"

"Se muy bien lo que las chicas quieres, que no lo haya usado quiere decir que ninguna era interesante…"

"¿Kuchiki-san lo es?"

"Demasiado"

"Te apoyamos, solo no vayas a pasarte con ella…" le pidió Renji

"No voy a hacerle nada que ella no quiera que le haga…" Ichigo sonrió "…se que algún día…ella será mía…por voluntad propia"

Mientras eso pasaba, Rukia llego a la habitación de Ichigo, estaba espantada, estaba aterrorizada, esas palabras habían llegado a lo mas profundo de su alma, pero ¿por qué ahora parecía como si Ichigo en verdad estuviera enamorado de ella? ¿Qué fue eso de 'si me gustas…' que dijo?

"Idiota" dijo ella "Decir eso como si fuera verdad…"

"¿Cómo que si fuera?" Ichigo llego ahí "Pero si es verdad…"

"¿Ichigo? ¿No estabas con los chicos?" dijo ella nerviosamente

"Les pedí que se fueran…"

"¿Por qué?"

"Necesitamos mas privacidad, ¿no lo crees?" le dijo acercándose

"¿Privacidad? ¿Para que?" ella no podía o más bien no quería entender las palabras de Ichigo

"Somos unos jóvenes que vivimos juntos, es normal que…" dijo Ichigo mas cerca de Rukia

"No sigas, por favor" le pidió

"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no quieres lo mismo que yo?"

"Detente…" dijo ella

"Si dices que no quieres, yo te dejare…"

"Solo déjalo ahí…" le dijo

"Aun no dices: '_no quiero_', dilo y te dejare…"

"Ichigo…" ella dijo "…déjalo hasta aquí"

"No quiero…" dijo

"…" ¿por qué demonios no decía que no quería?, se preguntaba Rukia, era solo decirle eso

"Vaya, vaya…" Ichigo se alejo de ella "…eres una chica difícil…"

"¿Qué?"

"Solo estaba bromeando" rió como si nada hubiera pasado "Eres difícil, pero me alegro…"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque se al menos que no eres de las que se acuestan con alguien solo porque si, odio a ese tipo de chicas…"

"Ya veo…"

"Pero…entre toda esta broma hay una verdad…" dijo "…que es…"

"No digas que te gusto o que me amas…" le pidió Rukia

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque si lo haces yo…me tendría que alejar de ti…para siempre"

"Entonces, no lo diré" Ichigo dijo "Y eso elimina la única verdad en mi broma…"

"Idiota"

"Sal de aquí" Ichigo le dijo seriamente

'_¿Estará enojado?_' pensó Rukia

"Tengo que cambiarme" luego le dijo eso sonriendo "Y por favor, cámbiate tu también, vamos a donde será la presentación…"

"Pero, no estoy presentable…" Rukia le dijo "…te haré quedar mal"

"Ya te lo dije, si me gustas así es porque me gustas así…no hay necesidad de cambiarte por nada ni por nadie…" le dijo "Aunque es tu decisión aparecer como una chica con lentes o sin ellos, me gustas de las dos formas…porque sigues siendo Rukia"

"Idiota, dije que no dijeras que te gustaba"

"¿Quién esta hablando de amor?" pregunto Ichigo "Me gusta como eres, se puede decir amistad, ¿esta bien si te digo que me gustas como amiga, no?"

"Si, eso esta bien"

"Si digo que te amo, ¿te iras?"

"Si…"

"Entonces, no te amo"

"Eres un idiota" le dijo

"Si, Si, pero ve a cambiarte"

"Como ordene, amo" dijo esta y se fue

Que relación, era extraña como la de nadie. Pero mientras ella estuviera ahí, todo estaría bien…si eso significaba no decirle que la amaba, entonces no se lo diría, pero algún día, cuando nada sea capaz de separarlos lo haría…

**

"¿Cómo van las investigaciones?" Ulquiorra le preguntaba a Halibel

"Mejor de lo que esperaba" contesto "Terminaremos justo en el mes, sin un día mas ni uno menos…"

"Me alegro" dijo

"¿Quiere verla ya?"

"Si…"

"Pero…" dijo Halibel "…puede que no salgamos ilesos, ellos son…fuertes"

"¿Cuántos?"

"1000, por lo menos"

"Eso quiere decir que son 500 míos y 500 de Grimmjow" Ulquiorra dijo

"¿De que hablas?" le grito Neliel "¿Para que estamos aquí Halibel y yo?"

"Cálmate, Neliel" Grimmjow le dijo "Somos los hombres aquí, si Halibel dice que podemos salir heridos es porque es verdad, como hombres es nuestro deber protegerlas"

"Pero…"

"Somos una familia, si algo les pasara nuestra señorita se enojaría…" dijo Ulquiorra

"No puedo decir nada en contra de eso…" dijo Neliel "…pero, si vemos que la pasan mal, entraremos a la pelea, ¿eh?"

"Si, si"

"Días para terminar con todo esto…" dijo Halibel "…son 7…"

"Esta bien, es hora" Ulquiorra miro a Grimmjow "De preparar nuestras armas…"

"Si, lo se"

"Es momento de matar…"

Matar, estos hombres lo hacían como si fuese algo normal en su vida, era algo normal.

**

"¿Ya estas lista?" Ichigo le dijo desesperado a Rukia, ya iba a ser la hora

"Si, ya estoy" Rukia salio

¡Dios! Ese vestido le quedaba mejor que a cualquier modelo que Ichigo hubiera visto antes, y su cabello estaba arreglado solo con un parte de broches, se había maquillado naturalmente, se veía muy hermosa. Aunque llevaba aun sus lentes.

"Te ves espectacular…" le dijo "…me has sorprendido…"

"Lo se, esto soy yo en verdad, ¿crees que soy bonita?"

"Lo eres, antes lo eras, ahora también lo eres…"

"¿Puedes…?" Rukia toco sus lentes dándole a entender a Ichigo que era hora de quitárselos, era hora de que en verdad la descubriera a ella…

"Si…" Ichigo lentamente se acerco, tomo los lentes de Rukia y se los quito…era hermosa, sus ojos eran hermosos, ella era Rukia

"Nunca deje que nadie tocara mis lentes porque eran un regalo muy especial, tampoco deje que nadie me los quitara porque me sentía desnuda, como si fueran capaces de ver a trabes de mi alma, pero…tu viste a través de mi, sin necesidad de quitarlos, eso me hizo muy feliz…"

"Rukia, ¿nos vamos?"

"Si…"

Ichigo sabía que esos lentes fueron regalos de Ulquiorra, pero ahora fue capaz de tocarlos, eso le daba a entender que estaba mas cerca de ella, que ahora era capaz de tocar su alma.

Mientras que Rukia no sabia porque le había dejado hacer eso…pero, estaba feliz, estaba feliz de que a Ichigo le gustara la verdadera Rukia y que no se comportara diferente al verla así.

************************************************************************************************

**Lamento la tardanza, cosas personales. Pero aquí esta este capitulo. Espero y les guste, recibo comentarios tanto positivos como negativos…**


	19. Ella es Sumire, ¿y eso?

**Titulo:** This ironic tale of love

**Summary:** You never know when you're really in love

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, mucho menos sus personajes, son propiedad de Tite Kubo [a que sonó a albur].

**~ Decimoctavo capitulo: Ella es Sumire, ¿y eso? ~**

_Siempre intento dar lo mejor de mí. Siempre estoy dando lo mejor que puedo, siempre. Sin embargo, eso ha sido insuficiente. Lo siento._

"¿Estas lista, no?" Ichigo le dijo a Rukia mientras iban en la limosina "Ya te dije que no es necesario que des tu nombre, con tu presencia basta"

"Si, lo se" dijo ella

Estar ante un escenario no era el problema, el real problema era que alguien la descubriera y si eso sucedía, Ichigo ¿se enojaría?, lo mas probable es que si.

"¿Estas nerviosa?" le pregunto

"No…"

"Que bien"

"Ichigo…" dijo Rukia "…tengo algo que decirte"

"¿Puede esperar para después de la presentación?"

"Si, puede esperar"

"Sea lo que sea, dilo" él le dijo sonrientemente "Quiero saber mas cosas sobre ti"

"Si"

Su sonrisa, era inevitable que cayera ante ella, era como si la hipnotizara cada vez que dejaba escapar esa sonrisa…era un idiota.

"Ya llegamos, señor" el chofer le dijo

"Gracias…"

Al bajar de la limosina, Ichigo le extendió la mano, ella se la tomo. En un instante, eran flash por todos lados, gente vestida elegantemente, Rukia estaba acostumbrada, a como ella recordaba cuando inicio en el mundo del modelaje le daba miedo todo eso, pero ahora era diferente, no porque tuviera experiencia sino porque alguien estaba a su lado para tomarla de la mano y no dejar que algo malo le sucediera.

"Bienvenida" Masaki la recibió con un caluroso abrazo "Tenia tantas ganas de que viniera, Rukia-chan"

"Mama, te dije que ella esta solo para ser presentada como mi novia, la demás gente no tiene porque saber como se llama" dijo Ichigo

"Pero…"

"No quiero que nadie la acose después de esto, ella es mía" termino diciendo Ichigo

"Lo se" Masaki hizo una pequeña rabieta "Entonces, ¿cómo la presentare?"

"Como la novia de tu hijo, solo eso…"

"Si, si"

¿Novia, eh?

"Ichigo…" Rukia bajo la cabeza

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunto "¿Te sientes mal?"

"Deja de decir tantas estupideces…" le dijo "…si lo sigues haciendo yo…no se que haré cuando tenga que dejarte…"

"Es eso…" Ichigo sonrió "…pensé que estabas enojada, y no te preocupes no dejare que nadie te aleje…"

Idiota. Era él, pero Rukia no se quedaba atrás, ya había comenzado a hablar sin pensar, le dijo que no quería dejarlo, esto se complica a cada día…

¿Qué pasara cuando Ulquiorra regrese? ¿Dónde quedara ese amor que decía tenerle? ¿Era ya parte del olvido?

"Rukia…" alguien la llamo

"¿Hermana?" dijo ella sorprendida "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te mando mi hermano?"

"No te preocupes, Byakuya-sama no sabe nada, solo vine a decirte que puedes aparecer con Kurosaki-kun frente al publico cuanto desees"

"¿Cómo?"

"Le pedí a un viejo amigo ayuda…" Hisana le dijo "…por favor, diviértete lo mas que puedas…"

"Gracias…"

"Soy tu hermana, no importa si soy la esposa de Byakuya-sama, quiero que seas feliz…"

"Lo se"

"¿Eh? ¿Son dos Rukias?" Ichigo las encontró

"Ella es mi hermana mayor, se llama Hisana" le dijo Rukia

"Es un placer, Kurosaki-kun"

"Lo mismo digo"

"Cuida de mi hermana"

"Lo haré"

"Me tengo que ir" después de decir eso, Hisana se fue

"Uff, si que se parecen" dijo Ichigo

"Eso dicen"

"Pero…eres mas bonita tu"

"Cállate"

"Pero si es la verdad…"

"Vamos, ya es hora de la presentación"

"Si, si"

Todo transcurrió normalmente, hasta que Rukia por fin…fue presentada…

"Y me da el grata gusto de presentarles a la novia de mi hijo mayor" dijo Masaki "Me siento orgulloso de él por tener a alguien como esta chica junto a él, por el momento me es imposible decir su nombre, por cuestiones personales…"

Todo el mundo se sorprendió por la belleza de Rukia, era como ver una pequeña muñeca al lado de su príncipe…eran una pareja maravillosa…

"Oh si" dijo Masaki "También hay un invitado mas…es Hisagi-san"

"¿Hisagi?" Rukia dijo sorprendida

¿Qué hacia ese idiota ahí? ¿No estaba de viaje? Hisagi si iba a reconocerla, era seguro…

"Ichigo" Hisagi se dirigió al pelinaranja "¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte? Has crecido mucho"

"Lo mismo digo" comento Ichigo "Pero, ¿no estabas de viaje?"

"Si, pero no podía perderme la presentación de la novia de mi mejor amigo, ¿no lo crees?"

"Como digas, pero si antes ni te preocupaste por una nota o algo…"

"El trabajo…"

¿Qué era esto? ¿Por qué esos dos parecían tan cercanos? ¿Por qué se comportaban como si fueran conocidos de toda la vida? ¿Por qué?

"¿No te lo dije?, él y yo nos conocemos desde preescolar" le dijo Ichigo "Puede decirse que somos amigos de niñez…"

"¿Amigos?" dijo Rukia intrigada, Hisagi jamás nombro a Ichigo, aunque casi nunca hablaba sobre su familia y/o amigos cercanos, así era Hisagi

"Es un placer…" Hisagi saludo a Rukia, se acerco a ella para susurrarle "…verte de nuevo, Sumire…"

Lo sabía, Hisagi se iba a dar cuenta al momento en que la viera, siempre tan perspicaz.

"Ella es mi novia…" el dijo Ichigo "…no intentes nada de lo que pueda molestarme…es alguien muy importante para mi…"

"No lo haré, después de todo ella no es mi tipo"

"Que bien"

"Ichigo…" Masaki llego "…te necesito"

"Si" dijo y se fue

Era hora de la verdad, iba a haber un enfrentamiento…entre ellos dos…

"¿Qué es esto, Sumire?" Hisagi le pregunto "Me voy unos días y ya estas con mi mejor amigo, eso no es algo propio de una dama como tu…"

"¿De que hablas?" le grito Rukia "Ni que fuéramos algo para darte explicaciones…"

"Se suponía que éramos amigos" le dijo "¿Qué paso con Ulquiorra?"

"Esta de viaje"

"¿Aprovechando la ausencia?"

"No, yo nunca…"

En parte, tenía razón. Estando Ulquiorra lejos, ella no debería estar con Ichigo, era contraproducente.

"Te han presentado como su novia, Ichigo no es cualquier chico, esta noticia llegara a todos los rincones del mundo"

"Lo se, pero…"

"¿Qué crees que pasara con Ulquiorra al verte así?" le dijo "Él ha dado todo por ti, ¿no es eso lo que siempre me decías?"

"Si, pero…"

"Nunca intente nada de lo que tu no quisieras porque siempre me bombardeabas con tu amor por Ulquiorra, ¿era eso mentira?"

"No, no lo era"

"¿Ahora lo es?" Hisagi se altero un poco más

"Si hago esto por Ichigo no es precisamente por que sea verdad, es solo un favor. Y te pido que no pongas en duda lo que siento por Ulquiorra, sabes muy bien cuales son mis sentimientos"

"¿Un favor?"

"Si"

Hisagi se detuvo, ¿un favor?, ¿presentarse como novia de alguien podía ser considerado como un favor?, a pesar de eso, Rukia tenía razón, no era nadie para reclamarle.

No obstante aun hay algo que no podía permitir…y eso era que dañaran a Ichigo.

"¿Ichigo ni siquiera sabe que eres la famosa modelo Sumire, o me equivoco?" le pregunto

"No"

"¿Qué sucede contigo?"

"No lo se" grito fuertemente "No se que pasa conmigo, se que hago mal haciendo esto, pero no puedo evitarlo…"

"…"

"…esta mentira se hace cada día mas grande sin que yo pueda hacer algo…"

"Sumire" le dijo Hisagi "Se sincera"

"…no me digas Sumire…"

"Por supuesto, Rukia. Pero, quiero decirte que Ichigo es un buen chico, no hagas que te odie, si le quieres ahora a él, esta bien. Pero también díselo a Ulquiorra, no hagas que ambos te odien"

"Lo se"

"No les mientas…"

"…si…" le respondió Rukia

"Esa es la Rukia que yo conozco" dijo Hisagi "Aunque si me sorprendió el hecho de que fueras tu la novia de Ichigo"

"Esa es un historia muy larga, otro día te la contare" le dijo ella

"Esperare ese día"

"Aunque, yo también me sorprendí al saber que conocías a Ichigo" Rukia comento

"¿Eso?" Hisagi hizo una mueca como si pensara en el pasado "Es desde niños, íbamos juntos a preescolar, ya que su madre y la mía eran grandes amigas"

"El mundo si que es pequeño"

"Lo es" Hisagi sonrió "¿Ichigo no te contó?"

"¿Qué?"

"Él y yo hicimos nuestra primera sesión de fotos juntos"

"¿Sesión de fotos?"

"Si, su madre era modelo, la mía también, cuando teníamos 12 años nos hicieron esa sesión"

"¿Ichigo como modelo?"

"Nunca le gusto"

"Conociéndolo, él diría algo así: _¿modelo?, eso jamás, andar vistiendo cosas y siguiendo ordenes de los diseñadores, no gracias_" dijo Rukia imitándolo

"¿Ichigo te gusta, no?" Hisagi le dijo

"¿Qué?"

"Quiero decir, no eres de las chicas que se comportan así por un amigo"

"No puedo negar que no me es indiferente, pero…amo a Ulquiorra"

"Creo que tu guardaespaldas ha tenido demasiada suerte, eres la mujer mas hermosa y impresionante que he conocido" Hisagi le tomo de la mano "Hoy solo te pido…que no les mientas…"

"Claro"

"¿Mentir?" la voz de Ichigo los interrumpió "¿Quién esta mintiendo?"

"¿Desde cuando estas ahí?" Rukia le pregunto

"Desde hace mucho"

Hisagi noto los celos de Ichigo en esas palabras, era hora de dejarlos solos…

"Creo que iré a dar un paseo…" Hisagi se fue

"¿Rukia?" Ichigo la miro enojado "¿Qué estabas haciendo con él?"

"Platicaba"

"Pero si te tomo de la mano"

"¿Y que?"

"Que eso…" el pelinaranja se sonrojo "…no me gusta"

"¿Estas celoso?"

"No, no lo estoy"

"Gracias por eso…" Rukia le dijo "…por preocuparte"

"…"

"Hay algo que tengo que decirte" ella le dijo seriamente

"¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que dijo Hisagi?"

"Yo te he mentido"

"¿En que?"

"Yo no solo quiero ocultar que soy Kuchiki Rukia, sino que también tengo otra identidad que desconoces…"

"…"

"Se que puedes odiarme por esto, y estarás en tu derecho, pero…" ella se detuvo "…no quiero seguir mintiendo a gente que quiero…"

"Dilo, yo entenderé" le dijo Ichigo

Esas palabras calmaron el miedo de Rukia, eran como una frase de aceptación por parte de Ichigo, siempre, siempre…era así.

"Soy una modelo…"

"¿Qué?" Ichigo no entendió

"Mejor dicho, soy Sumire…"

"¿Sumire?" dijo él "Es imposible, si tu no puedes…"

"Lo soy…"

"¿Por qué no me dijiste eso antes?"

"¿Me crees?"

"Si, no tengo porque dudarlo si estas siendo sincera"

"Gracias…"

"Pero, ¿por qué?"

"Tenia miedo a tu reacción" le dijo "No quería que me odiaras por eso"

"Yo nunca te odiaría, aunque quisiera"

"Eres un idiota" Rukia le dijo sonriendo

"Sumire…" dijo Ichigo "…ahora que te veo, tienes cierto parecido"

"¿Cierto parecido?"

"Si, ya que después de todo Sumire no es Rukia…" dijo Ichigo

"¿Qué diferencia hay?"

"En que una me gusta y la otra no"

"Idiota, eres mas idiota de lo que esperaba"

"Lo se" Ichigo la miro "Entonces, ¿por eso conoces a Hisagi?"

"Si, somos compañeros de trabajo"

"Eso me da mas tranquilidad"

"¿Si estabas celoso?"

"Si, lo estaba"

"Gracias. Ah, Hisagi me contó que hiciste una sesión de fotos cuando tenían 12 años, ¿puedo ver las fotos?"

"No"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no"

"Vamos"

"No"

++//++//++//++//++//++//++//

En una habitación de Paris, un pálido chico tenia en sus manos una revista, la miraba detenidamente…

"Ulquiorra" Neliel entro en esa habitación llamándolo "¿Paso algo?"

"No…"

"Es hora, tienes que estar listo. Si estas pensando en algo mas puedes morir"

"Lo se, pero ¿con quien crees que estas hablando?" le dijo con una melancólica sonrisa "Se hacer mi trabajo"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Nada, estoy bien"

"Te esperamos abajo"

"Si"

Neliel se fue de ahí, entendió que Ulquiorra necesitaba un poco de privacidad

"¿Debo desearle solo su felicidad, señorita?"

Ulquiorra dejo caer la revista sobre su cama, en la portada decía: _Kurosaki Ichigo, hijo de la modelo Kurosaki Masaki, hizo la presentación de su novia, su nombre es aun desconocido_, Rukia se veía muy feliz en la fotografía…junto con Kurosaki

"No soy nadie para impedirle que sea feliz, pero…" dijo Ulquiorra "…estoy sintiendo de nuevo aquel vació en mi corazón"

Él fue a un cajón…lo abrió y saco una fotografía donde estaban Rukia y él juntos, la dejo a un lado, lo que hizo fue tomar un arma.

"Al menos tengo algo con que desquitar mi desprecio ahora…" dijo "…Neliel deja de esconderte"

"Lo siento" Neliel entro por la ventana

"¿Estabas preocupada por mi?"

"Si"

"No pasa nada" dijo

"Pero, la señorita y Kurosaki…"

"Confió en ella…" dijo "…es lo único que puedo hacer, pero si lo elije a él, estará bien"

_Porque la amo, y si es feliz con él, yo seré feliz también. Ella solo se merece ser amada, no importa por quien…_

*************************************************************************************************

**¡Dios! Tarde mucho, ¿no? **

**Pero aquí esta buahahahahahaha**

**Tengo una pregunta, ¿sigue con el mismo nivel que al principio? Si no sigue igual díganmelo para hacer algo al respecto, aunque el siguiente capitulo puede que sea mas para otros personajes, pero aun así…hablen ahora o callen para siempre…ok no**

**Pista de lo que va a pasar los próximos capítulos: va a haber un compromiso**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS *hace una reverencia***

**Ichiruki-zr****: **Gracias por tus constantes comentarios.

**Uchiha Katze****: **A Ichigo tienes que decírselo directamente o no entiende, vaya chico. Gracias por tus comentarios.

**Naoko tendo****: **Y faltan más insinuaciones, Ichigo no va a desistir hasta que ella caiga, aunque va a pasar algo que…puede cambiar muchas cosas, pero no puedo decir nada aun…

**story love****: **Gracias por los comentarios…

**Anita509****: **Si, por fin se quito los lentes xDDDD

**HOTARU SATURN BLACK****: **OMG, jamás creí que tu fueras a comentar una de mis historias en FF, me siento halagada y mas por ser tu primer comentario…gracias.

**sadame jigoku****: **Y la continuación esta aquí, y bienvenida a mi Fic, me di cuenta que es la primera vez que comentas en una de mis historias, ¿no?


	20. El deber de un hombre

**Titulo:** This ironic tale of love

**Summary:** You never know when you're really in love

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, mucho menos sus personajes, son propiedad de Tite Kubo [a que sonó a albur].

**Nota: **A partir de aquí, los capítulos dejaran de tener como inicio, ella…

**~ Decimonoveno capitulo: El deber de un hombre ~**

_El deber de un hombre es…proteger aquello que mas quiere…ese es el deber de todo hombre, ¿suena sentimental?, quizás si, pero esto no es nada vergonzoso si tiene que ver contigo…_

En Paris, era ya de día. Ulquiorra no había dormido en esas últimas horas, ella estaba con él y no podía evitarlo. ¿Qué pasaría con él si ella elije a Kurosaki?, ¿qué relación tendrían?, ¿amistad?, no, después de todo lo que vivieron juntos terminar como amigos seria…estupido, pero…

"Debo olvidar eso" se dijo a si mismo "Ella no es así…"

"¿No has dormido nada?" Neliel entro "Lo supuse"

"¿Qué paso?" le pregunto evitando contestarle

"Todo esta preparado, esta noche entraremos en acción" contesto "Halibel y yo abriremos toda la seguridad para que ustedes puedan entrar sin problema, no obstante…"

"…"

"…él tiene mucha vigilancia, ya que nos has prohibido pelear no podemos hacer mucho con ellos…"

"No hay problema, tanto Grimmjow como yo sabes como acabar con basura como ellos"

"¿Estas muy molesto, no?"

"Si, ellos están detrás de nuestra señorita, aunque ella no lo sabe, nosotros debemos protegerla"

"Eres demasiado molesto" le grito Neliel

"¿Eh?"

"¿Por qué simplemente no admites que estas enojado porque nuestra señorita esta con Kurosaki?" le dijo "Es algo tan sencillo de decir"

"Si" dijo seriamente Ulquiorra "Estoy enojado por eso, pero quiero confiar…"

"Esta bien, confía, haz lo que quieras" le dijo Neliel e intento irse, pero Ulquiorra la detuvo

"¿Qué sucede contigo?"

"Estoy molesta" le dijo "Eres demasiado ingenuo, solo no quiero que sufras…porque eres mi hermano mayor"

"Yo aceptare lo que Rukia elija" dijo Ulquiorra, siempre que hablaba de ella por su nombre lo hacia en serio "Si se queda con él, esta bien. ¿Sufriré?, si. Pero ella será feliz, eso es lo que mas importa"

"Pero…" dijo Neliel "…quien mas merece ser feliz, eres tu"

"…"

Ulquiorra abrazo a Neliel, ella se sonrojo, era la primera vez que sentía un abrazo tan calido de parte de él

"Soy feliz" dijo él "Ahora mismo soy feliz porque los tengo a ustedes, ¿puedes sentir el latir de mi corazón?"

"Si…" dijo ella levemente

"Antes no podía hacer que alguien lo escuchara porque estaba solo, ahora estoy rodeado de gente que me aprecia, por eso soy feliz"

"Entiendo" dijo ella

"Tu debes sentir lo mismo, Grimmjow también, hasta Halibel" dijo "Porque fuimos rescatados por nuestra señorita, ¿no crees que es ella la que se merece ser inclusive mas feliz que nosotros?"

"Si…" Neliel agacho la cabeza "…y creo que puedo darme cuenta de porque ella se enamoro de ti"

"¿De que hablas?"

"Ella se enamoro de tus palabras de amor, de tus abrazos, de sentirse protegida entre ellos…"

"Oh" Ulquiorra dejo de abrazarla "Lo siento…"

"La verdad…siento envidia por ella" Neliel le sonrió "¿Seré alguna vez capaz de amar y ser amada de esa manera?"

"Lo serás, Neliel"

"Si"

"Por cierto, ¿dónde están los otros dos?" pregunto Ulquiorra "Que raro, no están molestando como de costumbre"

"Ellos…" dijo Neliel "…están…tu sabes…"

Neliel le susurro algo al oído…

"¿No puede ser?" Ulquiorra se sorprendió "Ellos, ¿han llegado a ese punto?"

"Si, los encontré en la mañana y me pareció lo mejor ignorarlos"

"No puedo creerlo, hace unos días Halibel me decía que me amaba" dijo Ulquiorra

"…"

"Pero, bueno, no lo esperaba…"

En la habitación de Grimmjow, este todavía estaba dormido, pero eso si con Halibel a su lado. Esos días, ellos dos se había vuelto mas 'íntimos'

"…" Grimmjow abrió los ojos "…despierta Halibel"

"No me apresures…" dijo ella estirando los brazos

"¿Sabes?, te ves mas bonita cuando despiertas…" Grimmjow beso delicadamente a Halibel

"Deja de hacerlo siempre sin decírmelo" ella lo empujo

"Eso duele"

"¿Crees que estemos haciendo bien?" dijo ella

"¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?"

"Si…"

"No importa si los demás creen si es o no correcto, ¿tu crees que estamos bien así?"

"Si"

"Entonces, esta bien"

"Idiota" le dijo

"Vaya, al fin despertaron" Ulquiorra apareció

"Esto…" dijo Halibel asustada

"Felicidades" les dijo "Estoy feliz por ustedes, tienen todo mi apoyo"

"¿Lo ves?" le dijo Grimmjow "No es algo malo después de todo"

"Lo se"

"Pero…" dijo Ulquiorra "…hoy es el día…"

"Lo sabemos" dijo Halibel

"¿Están listos?"

"SI"

¿Qué van hacer? ¿Saldrán ilesos o no? ¿Quién es la persona que esta detrás de Rukia?

:/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/

"Renji" Ichigo llamo a Renji

"Al fin viniste a la escuela" dijo y miro atrás de Ichigo "Pero si es Rukia…"

"Hola" Rukia se escondía detrás de Ichigo

"¿Por qué se esconde?"

"Es que la hice venir sin sus lentes y con un uniforme menos holgado" le contesto Ichigo

"¿Es eso?" dijo Renji

"Déjate de juegos" le ordeno Ichigo

"…" Rukia se mostró ante Renji

"Vaya, te ves muy linda" dijo este

"…"

"Deja de comportarte como una niña" Ichigo le grito

"Deja tu de gritarme a cada rato" le grito Rukia

"Siguen siendo los mismos" Renji se rió de ellos "Rukia, aunque te veas así no creas que voy a cambiar mi forma de ser contigo"

"¿Eh?"

"Sigues siendo tu…y aun me debes aquel zumo que me quitaste…"

"Si"

"Nos vemos después" dijo Renji y se fue

"¿Lo ves?" le recrimino Ichigo "Va a haber gente que aunque te veas mas linda de lo normal siga siendo la misma contigo, no es necesario que ocultes quien eres en verdad"

"…"

"Pero, también va a haber gente que te acose porque te ves mas bonita"

"Lo se"

"Te ves muy bien…" dijo Ichigo, en eso acerco su mano a la boca de Rukia "…tenias un poco de ¿helado?"

"Eso…" Rukia se rió sospechosamente

"Te dije que no te lo comieras, además ¿a estas horas?"

"Es que estaba ahí y se me antojo…" le dijo Rukia

"Que excusa tan mas simple…"

"Que bien se ven juntos…" Ishida los interrumpió "…y Kuchiki-san, tu en particular te ves muy bien, ¿te hiciste un nuevo corte?"

"No, pero…" dijo ella "…gracias"

"¿Vienen juntos?" Ichigo noto que venia con Orihime "¿Pasa algo?"

"Termine con Nemu" dijo Ishida

"¿Por qué? Hacían una buena pareja" le recalco Ichigo

"Mas bien…fue ella quien termino conmigo" comento Ishida "No me dio razones, pero dijo: _estar con alguien tan patético como tu es de lo único que me he arrepentido_, creo que fue lo mejor"

"¿Inoue que tiene que ver con esto?" dijo Ichigo

"Pues…solo se preocupo por mi"

"Oh Inoue, eres una linda chica" Rukia abrazo a Orihime mientras ella solo reía "Pero…creo que tienes que ver porque dijo eso Nemu, en el tiempo que la conocí puedo decirte que no es de ese tipo de chicas, no desistas hasta saber la verdad. Bueno, si es que la quieres en verdad"

"El cambio te ayudo mucho" dijo Ishida "Gracias por esto"

"Nos hay de que" dijo ella "Para eso son los amigos, ¿no?"

"Tienes toda la razón"

Era la primera vez que Rukia decía eso ante alguien que no fuera Ulquiorra o sus demás guardaespaldas…se sentía bien.

Un extraño viento hizo que Rukia se estremeciera, pasó por todo su cuerpo, era como si algo estuviera a punto de suceder, algo que no era nada bueno. Pero, ¿qué?, no entendía del todo bien, solo atino a tocarse el pecho, tenia miedo, sentía una fuerte sensación de que algo iba a ir mal…

"¿Pasa algo?" Ichigo le pregunto

"Ulquiorra…" susurro

Fue en ese momento que lo que sentía era por él y sus demás guardaespaldas, Rukia saco su celular y marco un número que fue:

"Hermano" dijo Rukia "Soy yo…"

"_Rukia, tanto tiempo sin escuchar tu voz"_

"Quiero que le digas a Ulquiorra que regrese, que no es necesario que haga eso…" le pidió

"_Me gustaría complacerte, pero esta misión es parte ajena a ti…" le dijo Byakuya_

"Por favor" le suplico "Dile que no lo haga"

"_Ya te lo dije, eso no te incumbe"_

"Por supuesto que es de mi incumbencia, porque ellos son sumamente importantes para mi…"

"_Ya te dije que es imposible"_

"Te ruego que hagas algo…por hacerles saber lo que quiero"

"_¿Es por Ulquiorra?"_

"Si…"

"_Haré lo que pueda, pero no te prometo nada"_

"Gracias, hermano"

"_Adiós"_

Byakuya colgó el teléfono

"¿Qué fue eso Rukia?"

"Es que tuve un mal presentimiento" dijo ella

"Ya veo, ¿mañana salimos?" le pregunto

"¿Eh?"

"Haré que mañana te la pases muy bien…" le prometió Ichigo "…porque mañana es nuestro ultimo día…"

"¿De que hablas?"

"Nuestro ultimo día como amo-esclava" le dijo

"Es verdad…" dijo ella

"Pasemos el día juntos"

"Claro"

:/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/

"¿Hablaste con Rukia?" Hisana le preguntaba a su esposo en la mansión Kuchiki

"Si, me dijo que le dijera a Ulquiorra que regresara"

"¿Eso dijo?" Hisana no esperaba eso, pensó que al pasar con Ichigo todo este tiempo ayudara a que ellos crearan alguna clase de sentimiento.

No es que no quisiera a Ulquiorra, pero…Hisana siempre ha sido muy observadora y quizás él no sea la pareja que Rukia en verdad esperaba…

"Pero…no puedo hacerlo" dijo Byakuya

"¿Por qué no piensas mas en los sentimientos de ella?" le dijo Hisana, Byakuya se sorprendió de que Hisana fuera capaz de hablarle así "Rukia es muy joven como para asumir toda la responsabilidad que le estas dando…"

"Lo se, pero ella es una Kuchiki…"

"Es una niña que quiere ser feliz, solo te pido que pienses mas en lo que ella quiere"

"Lo haré, al fin y al cabo Rukia es nuestra…" Hisana evito que su esposo hablara

"Ningún lugar es seguro" dijo ella

"Lo se"

:/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/

"¿Cómo va todo entre los chicos?" Urahara interrogaba a Chad y a Senna

"Bien" dijo Senna "Ellos están mas unidos que nunca…"

"Es verdad…"

"Pero…ellos van a regresar pronto" interrumpió Yoruichi

"Lo se, ahora veremos de que es capaz Ulquiorra" dijo Urahara

"Hola" un 'cliente' entro en el almacén

"Bienvenido ~" dijo Urahara, pero al ver quien era se sorprendió "¿Isshin-san?"

"¿Ahora me llamas por el san tan odioso?" le pregunto sonriendo

"Es cierto, tu no eres así Urahara" ahora quien entro fue Masaki

"Son ustedes…"

"Si, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos" dijo Isshin

"Supongo que han venido a hablar sobre su hijo…"

"Y sobre Rukia-chan" dijo Masaki

"Siguen siendo los mismos" Urahara sonrió

"¿Por qué intentas unirlos?" le pregunto Isshin "Sabes mejor que nadie que Kuchiki Byakuya nos odia"

"Me siento responsable de que ese odio surgiera, cuando supe que ellos dos iba a asistir a las misma escuela no pude evitar querer arreglarlo"

"Sabemos que no lo haces con ninguna malicia, pero…esto puede salir mal" le dijo Masaki

"Fui yo quien te presento a Isshin-san, si no hubiera hecho eso…"

"Ni Ichigo ni Rukia estuvieran vivos" dijo Isshin "La verdad no odio a Byakuya, pero su orgullo pudo mas que nuestra amistad…"

"De todos modos ya no podemos hacer mucho" Masaki dijo "Mi hijo ya esta enamorado, esto es quizás el destino…"

"Aunque Byakuya no dejara que ellos se unan…"

"Eso es cierto"

"No obstante…" dijo Isshin "…no le permitiré que lastime a Ichigo"

"Yo haré lo que pueda por hacer lo mismo" dijo Urahara "Ya que fui yo quien empezó todo"

"No te culpamos" dijeron los esposos

"Es mas, gracias" dijo Masaki "Puede que esto sea lo que tenia que pasar…"

"Si, ahora Ichigo es mas feliz, además fue él quien decidió enamorarse"

"Es cuestión de esperar"

Si, solo esperar a lo que el destino les depara…solo esperar.

:/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/

En Paris, Ulquiorra y Grimmjow estaban irrumpiendo en un enorme edificio

"_Están en el piso dos" Halibel les decía por un apuntador "Hay alrededor de 200 personas ahí, tienen que eliminarlas a todas…"_

"¿Eso es todo, cariño?" dijo Grimmjow "Entonces yo me encargo de ellos"

Ulquiorra fue quien le abrió el paso, cuando Grimmjow guardo el arma que llevaba en las manos, miro a todos los hombres que aparecieron ante él con una mirada deseosa de sangre

"Vengan a mi, jugar con armas seria aburrido…"

Grimmjow siempre fue un hombre extremadamente fuerte ante los ojos de Ulquiorra, pero esa fuerza era su carta de la victoria, nunca le gustaba pelear con armas a menos que fuera muy necesario, porque según él no se sentía la misma adrenalina y era mas satisfactorio sentir como la sangre corría entre los dedos de las manos…era un sádico al momento de pelear.

"Fue demasiado sencillo" dijo cuando termino con el ultimo

"¿Neliel como están los siguientes pisos?" Ulquiorra le pregunto

"_Hay dos mas, antes de llegar el ultimo, en el que sigue no hay mucha seguridad, pueden pasar sin preocupación, pero después esta mucha seguridad" dijo ella_

"Esta vez iré yo…" dijo Ulquiorra

"Como quieras…" dijo Grimmjow

A diferencia de Grimmjow, Ulquiorra era demasiado limpio al momento de matar, odiaba llenar sus manos de sangre, siempre usaba un arma, era mejor que el arma se ensuciara que él…

Por esa razón, Grimmjow y Ulquiorra eran tan diferentes, pero a la vez se complementaban.

"_Han llegado" dijo Halibel_

"Este es el lugar" dijo Ulquiorra

"Pero no hay nadie…"

"¿Cómo que no hay nadie?"

Alrededor de 1000 hombres los rodearon

"Esto es inesperado…" dijo Ulquiorra "…una emboscada"

"Si…"

"_Lo siento" dijo Neliel "Pero no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada"_

Neliel y Halibel entraron por la puerta

"¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?" les grito Grimmjow

"Somos un equipo" dijo Halibel "Cariño"

"Eso somos" afirmo Neliel

"Idiotas" les dijo Ulquiorra "Este es el deber de un hombre…"

Por alguna razón, Ulquiorra y Grimmjow sabían que esos hombres no eran cualquier cosa, por eso se pusieron delante de las chicas, era su deber protegerlas.

Y como era esperado…les ganaron, esos hombres eran demasiado fuertes, mas no lastimaron a las chicas, solo hicieron que se desmayaran

"Señor, ¿qué hacemos con ellos?" unos de esos hombres le preguntaron a otro que llego

"Nada, creo que han aprendido que con nosotros no se juega" dijo

"¿Y con ellas?"

"No me interesan, si algún día Rukia se entera que fui yo quien les hizo algo nunca me perdonara…" dijo "…solo envíenlos de regreso a Japón y intérnenlos en algún hospital"

"Si"

"No se como es que ella se interesa mas en ti que en mi" dijo mirando a Ulquiorra

:/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/

"He pasado la mejor cita de mi vida" dijo Ichigo

"Que bien"

"Este es nuestro ultimo día como amo-esclava, ¿tienes algunas palabras?" le dijo el pelinaranja

"Solo gracias"

"¿Por qué?"

"Me diste un lugar donde quedarme, sin aprovecharte de la situación y me enseñaste que mostrarme a los demás no es tan malo, por eso gracias…"

"Yo también tengo algo que decirte" dijo Ichigo

"¿Qué es?"

"Que te amo" le dijo "Eres a quien mas amo…"

"¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?"

"Porque quiero que lo sepas, eres hermosa, lo eras antes para mi." dijo "Siempre lo has sido, sin importar los lentes, la ropa a cualquier cosa material, yo amo a Kuchiki Rukia"

"Idiota" dijo ella sonriendo

"Por eso, ¿puedo besarte?"

"¿Eh?"

"Me queda el cupón del beso…pero no quiero hacerlo si tu no quieres"

"Yo…"

"…"

"Acepto"

"¿Por el cupón?"

"No, es porque quiero hacerlo" dijo ella "Aunque un beso sin sentimientos no es lo que desearía"

"¿Sin sentimientos?" Ichigo sonrió y beso a Rukia "Este beso significa _te quiero_"

"Pero…"

Ichigo no dejo que terminara y la beso de nuevo

"Este beso es con el sentimiento de querer conocerte mas" le dijo

"…"

"Existen muchos tipos de besos, ¿entiendes la diferencia?"

"Si…"

"Estos besos son para TI, nadie mas puede tenerlos, porque les he puesto SENTIMIENTOS por ti…"

"Entiendo"

"Este es el beso de verdad"

Ichigo la beso…ese beso fue un beso de verdad…lleno de sus verdaderos sentimientos

El celular de Rukia sonó…

"Si, soy yo" dijo y luego se sorprendió "¿En que hospital están?"

"…Rukia…" dijo Ichigo

"Llévame al hospital…"

"¿Por qué?"

"Ellos me necesitan"

"Esta bien" dijo

¿Quién es la persona que desea hacerle tanto daño? ¿Cómo reaccionara Byakuya ante esto?

**************************************************************************************************

**OMG, he tardado, pero me gusto. En realidad le avance lo que iba a hacer en 2 capítulos, pero es que tengo que entrar en la trama mas fuerte, es decir, donde se decidirán muchas cosas xDDDD**

**¿Les gusto? Necesito sus comentarios**


	21. Un compromiso 1

**Titulo:** This ironic tale of love

**Summary:** You never know when you're really in love

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, mucho menos sus personajes, son propiedad de Tite Kubo [a que sonó a albur].

**~ Decimonoveno capitulo: Un compromiso + 1 ~**

_Prisionera del amor, eso es lo que soy. Mi corazón divido en dos y no sabe que hacer. No sabe a quien elegir. A ti, mi fiel amante, quien siempre ha mi lado ha estado. O a ti, mi joven y nuevo amor, con quien he sido capas de forjar nuevos sentimientos, puros y llenos de amor. Soy solo una prisionera del amor._

:/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/

Ichigo y Rukia llegaron al dichoso hospital, ella estaba aturdida y por esa razón fue Ichigo quien tuvo que llevarla, se veía tan pérdida…era difícil verla así.

"¿Esta aquí internado Ulquiorra Schiffer?" Ichigo fue quien pregunto a la enfermera encargada

"¿Schiffer?" dijo ella "Si, están en la habitación 206, pero me gustaría que pasaran antes con el doctor, ¿usted debe ser Kuchiki Rukia?"

"Si, ella es…" contesto Ichigo

"Pasen al consultorio 25" les dijo

"Si"

Ichigo jalo a Rukia, le dolía verla así, era como si nada mas importara que el bienestar de Ulquiorra, menciono a otros chicos, pero parecía que quien mas le preocupaba era Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra, siempre era él, a veces creía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad ante un hombre como lo era el guardaespaldas de Rukia, seguramente la conocía mejor, sabía de sus gustos, sus disgustos, a donde quiere ir, o lo que mas odia hacer, pero amaba a Rukia y eso era lo único que hacia que Ichigo luchara por ella.

"Doctor" dijo Ichigo entrando

"Deben ser los conocidos de Schiffer-san" dijo el doctor

"Si"

"Bueno, esto no son malas noticias" dijo el doctor "A decir verdad me sorprendió la manera en que los dos hombres ingresados resistieron tanto a sus heridas, fue muy problemático evitar las hemorragias internas, pero…"

"…"

"…estarán bien" termino por decir

"Que bien" por fin Rukia dijo algo "¿Cómo están ellas?"

"Las chicas están bien, solo fue el desmayo" confirmo el doctor "A decir verdad ahora están con ellos…"

"¿Sabe quien fue el que les hizo eso?"

"No, pero si sabemos que quien se los hizo no era por algo simple, ¿usted sabe algo sobre ello?"

"Realmente no"

"Ya veo, es todo lo que tengo que decirle"

"Gracias" Ichigo levanto a Rukia y se la llevo

"Señor…" el doctor hablo por su celular "…ella no tiene ni la mas remota idea de quien les pudo hacer esto…si"

Rukia estaba en peligro, a pesar de que ella lo ignoraba, estaba metida en algo que podría ponerse muy difícil en el futuro, pero eso era lo menos importante ahora.

"Vamos, entra" Ichigo la empujo para que entrara en la habitación 206

"¿No vienes?" le pregunto

"No, te espero aquí"

"Bien"

Rukia entro hallándose a Neliel, Grimmjow y Halibel

"Hola" les dijo

"Señorita" todos se sorprendieron al verla

"Lo lamentamos" dijo Grimmjow "Fallamos"

"Es cierto, fallaron…" Rukia se puso fría y seria al decirles eso "Fallaron…en no cuidarse. Son un grupo de idiotas, ni se imaginan que pensé al creerlos muy heridos…"

Rukia los abrazo, ellos se sorprendieron ante la calidez de ese abrazo, no lo esperaban, no esperaban que ella estuviera tan preocupada por ellos, era algo hermoso que alguien siempre los tenga en mente.

"¿Saben cuanto me preocupe al saber que estaban en el hospital?" dijo Rukia "Aunque me sorprendió mas que las chicas no fueran heridas"

"Ellos nos protegieron" dijo Neliel "Ese era el deber de un hombre"

"Eres todo un hombre, Grimmjow" Rukia toco la cabeza de su amigo "Has hecho lo que deberías hacer, estoy orgullosa de ti"

"Ya lo sabia" Grimmjow hizo una mueca de disgusto

"¿Dónde…?" dijo Rukia y se detuvo

Ichigo entreabrió la puerta, estaba viendo a la Rukia que ellos conocían, era un poco diferente a la que él conocía, se mostraba más amable de lo que la recordaba, y al decir eso último parecía un poco apenada…

"Estoy aquí" la voz de Ulquiorra sorprendió a Rukia "¿Ibas a preguntar por mi?"

"Estas bien…" dijo ella

"Lo estoy"

"Que bien…" Rukia dijo sin mirarle a los ojos

"Rukia…" le dijo, ella lo miro, al verlo se topo con un Ulquiorra abriendo sus brazos "…ven y dame un abrazo…"

Rukia dejo salir lagrimas por sus ojos, estaba bien, era el Ulquiorra de siempre, estaba bien…ella fue a abrazarle fuertemente

"Lo siento" dijo Rukia

"¿Por qué eres tu la que se disculpa?"

"No pude evitar que fueran" dijo "Es mi culpa"

"No, no es tu culpa" le dijo Ulquiorra "Estamos bien, así que deja de decir ese tipo de cosas que harás que nos preocupemos…"

"Si"

"¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?" dijo Ulquiorra

"Si" dijo ella "Bienvenido…"

"¿Solo eso?"

"Si"

"¿Quién te trajo? Dudo que con la noticia hayas podido llegar tu sola"

"Oh, es verdad, ahora regreso"

Rukia salio de la habitación esperando encontrar a Ichigo, pero ya no estaba, era algo raro. Por una extraña razón su corazón se encogió de angustia, ¿se habrá enojado con ella?, no lo sabía…

"¿Qué pasa?" le dijo Ulquiorra una vez entro

"Nada, creo que se fue…"

Rukia dejo ver una cara de tristeza que al parecer Ulquiorra pudo ver, pero después le sonrió

"No importa, después arreglare las cosas" dijo ella

:/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/

"Demonios, ella lo ama" Ichigo iba diciéndose a si mismo "Aun no soy TAN importante como para que lo deje por mi, ¿o si?"

Que dilema, ¿amar y ser amado?, o, ¿amar y ver feliz a la persona que amas? Un horrible dilema

"Quisiera ser correspondido…" dijo al viento "…pero, quiero que ella sea feliz"

"Ichigo…" alguien lo llamo

"¿Senna?" Ichigo estaba sorprendido, tenia mucho que no la veía de esa manera "¿Dónde te habías metido?"

"Fueron asuntos familiares" le dijo "¿Tienen un momento?"

"¿Necesitas mis sabios consejos?" le pregunto Ichigo

"No…" ella le sonrió "…vengo a ofrecerme para que me platiques tus problemas amorosos, como en los viejos tiempos…"

Era sorprendente, justo cuando mas lo necesitaba ella estaba ahí, ahora que Ichigo lo recordaba cuando peleaba con Hagu, era Senna la que siempre lo consolaba y le daba ánimos…

"Senna…" dijo el pelinaranja "…gracias por todo"

"No ha de que" dijo ella "¿Qué pasa con Rukia?"

"Bueno, es que…"

Era agradable, tener a alguien que se preocupara por ti de esa manera.

:/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/

"Gracias por acompañarme" era Ishida que iba junto a Orihime

"No tienes porque agradecerlo, vine porque quiero" dijo ella "Tienes que hablar con Nemu-san, se que ella y yo tuvimos nuestros problemas, pero ella no es de ese tipo de chicas…"

"Si"

"¿Ya me has…perdonado?" Orihime le pregunto

"Creo que si" dijo el chico "La verdad, nunca te odie, es solo que pasaron tantas cosas y yo…no estaba listo para poder hablar contigo como antes…"

"Siento todo el dolor que te hice pasar, se que fui demasiado dura contigo y eso me dolió a mi también, pero sabias mejor que yo que lo nuestro era realmente imposible…" Orihime evadió la mirada de Ishida, era doloroso recordar ese pasado "…pero, ahora puedes ser feliz"

"Si…"

"Vamos, una vez que esto se soluciones, invitare a Nemu-san a comer a mi casa y le explicare que ya no quiero nada contigo…" la animada de Orihime se mostró

"Si, si" dijo Ishida "Pero cocina algo decente…"

"¿Qué quieres decir con decente?" dijo ella

"Algo donde no combines cosas que no se mezclan…"

"Bien, haré lo que este en mis manos para complacer a Nemu-san" dijo ella con pose de victoria

"…" Ishida soltó un par de carcajadas "…sigues siendo la misma, tan enérgica"

Orihime no pudo evitar sonrojarse…

"Voy a luchar por estar con quien quiero" dijo el joven de lentes

"Se que lo harás" le dijo Orihime "Porque se cuan fuerte puedes ser cuando algo te interesa…"

"Gracias…"

"¿Esta es la casa?" le pregunto Orihime

"Si, lo es…"

"Es demasiado grande"

Era verdad, una gran mansión custodiaba a la hermosa y delicada Nemu, ¿qué secretos existen detrás de sus muros?, ¿es verdad todo aquello que le dijo Nemu a Ishida?, ¿es su amor un error?

"¿Esta le señorita Nemu?" Ishida pregunto

"Si, pero en este momento esta en una importante reunión" le dijo el vigilante de la entrada

"¿Reunión?"

"Si, es por su compromiso" dijo y cerro la puerta

"¿Se va a casar?" Ishida dejo caerse en el suelo, era demasiada la impresión

"Ishida-kun" dijo Orihime "…no es para que te pongas así, esperemos a que termine, se que ella va a tener una razón para esto, lo se"

"Si, pero se va a casar…"

"Por favor, esperemos"

"…si…"

:/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/

"Eso es lo que paso" decía Senna "Pues, es que eres demasiado lento, Ichigo"

"Se que soy así, pero es que de alguna manera cuando se trataba de Rukia, era imposible decírselo, nunca he tenido ese problema con las chicas, solo con ella, ¿me pregunto porque será?"

"Porque a ella la quieres…" le dijo "…eres siempre así cuando alguien te gusta de verdad."

"Ahora me he dado cuenta que ella lo quiere, como no tenia idea"

"¿Seguro que es amor?" le pregunto "Por lo que me dijiste, él ha sido quien la ha cuidado desde hace años, ¿ese no puede ser un amor de hermanos, de familia?"

"Puede ser, pero los hermanos no se besan, no se acarician, no se miran de la forma en que ellos lo hacen"

"No seas negativo" Senna le pego en la cabeza "Se que ella no te quiere como un amigo, es algo mas profundo"

"¿Segura?"

"Soy una chica y se como es nuestra forma de expresar nuestros verdaderos sentimientos"

"De verdad, muchas gracias"

"Somos amigos, siempre estaré aquí para escucharte"

"Gracias"

:/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/

En el hospital, Rukia estaba junto a Ulquiorra, desde que llego no se le aparto ni un solo momento…

"_Me gustaría llamarle a Ichigo, pero…" pensaba Rukia_

"¿Pasa algo, señorita?" Ulquiorra le pregunto

"Si, tengo que ir a casa…" les dijo seriamente "…de mi hermano"

"¿Con Kuchiki-sama?" Halibel pregunto "¿A que?"

"Voy a hablar seriamente sobre algo que estuve pensando mientras no estaban"

"¿Qué es?" le pregunto Ulquiorra

"No quiero que ustedes vuelvan a ser enviados a este tipo de misiones, se que nunca le he gritado a mi hermano, pero esta vez es necesario…"

"Se va a enojar" dijo asustada Neliel "No es bueno que lo haga con usted"

"Si, se va a enojar" dijo Rukia "Y estoy muy asustada por eso, se como se pone cuando se molesta, pero ustedes son muy importantes para mi que tengo que quitarme ese miedo y hablar directo a la cara con él"

"¿Esta segura?" le pregunto Grimmjow "Puede ser muy difícil estando sola…"

"No estaré sola" dijo sonriendo "Ustedes estarán conmigo, en mi corazón. Esto lo hago porque no quiero volver a verlos en un hospital y les juro que hallare a quien les hizo esto y lo matare con mis propias manos…"

"…"

"Me voy, regreso mas tarde" Rukia salio alegremente

"Esta enojada" dijo Neliel "Muy enojada"

"Se que no es capaz de matar a nadie, pero puede hacer que 'alguien' mate por ella" dijo Halibel "Me asusta cuando se pone así"

"…" Ulquiorra dejo escapar una sonrisa "…ella es después de todo nuestra señorita, jamás perdonara que alguien nos haya lastimado"

"Si"

Por eso la amaba, ella daba todo por quien era especial para ella, si Kurosaki creía que la iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente estaba muy equivocado, no todos los días encuentras a alguien como ella.

"Voy a pelear por ella" dijo

:/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/

En la casa de Nemu, Ishida y Orihime estaba afuera esperando que saliera…

"Gracias por venir" la voz de Nemu se escucho "Aizen-san"

"No, estoy complacido"

"Nemu" Ishida apareció ante ellos

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Nemu estaba impresionada

"¿Es verdad que te vas a casar?" le preguntó

"Si…" dijo ella nerviosamente

"Conmigo" la voz del hombre que estaba ahí le expreso "Soy Aizen Sousuke"

"Ya veo…" la mirada de Ishida parecía herida "¿Podemos hablar?"

"…si…" dijo Nemu y luego miro a Aizen "¿Puedes irte sin mi?"

"Por supuesto" dijo "Vendré a verte otro día…"

"Si…"

Nemu se fue con Ishida dejando ahí a Orihime y a Aizen

"Hola" dijo Aizen

"Hola"

"¿Sabes si ellos dos son?" Aizen no termino de preguntar

"Si, lo son" dijo Orihime

"Ya veo, ¿te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo?" le pregunto "Odio estar solo…"

"Yo…"

"¿Tienes novio, es eso?"

"No, no es eso…" dijo ella "…es que tu eres el prometido de Nemu-san y yo…"

"Quiero hablar sobre eso…" dijo Aizen "…eres amiga de ese chico, ¿no?"

"Si…"

"Acepta…"

"Esta bien" dijo Orihime

No era apropiado que aceptara, pero ella quizás podría ayudar a Ishida con eso, era lo único que tenia en la mente…

"¿Así que eres Aizen-san?" decía Orihime mientras iba con él "Yo me llamo Inoue Orihime"

"¿Orihime?" dijo Aizen "Es un nombre bonito, pero puedes llamarme solo Sousuke"

"Si, Sousuke"

¿Qué pasara ahora que Rukia va a hablar con Byakuya? ¿Qué es lo que le dirá Nemu a Ishida? ¿Qué su amor fue un error? Y quizás un nuevo amor se de…

**:/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/**

**waaaaa, ¿qué les pareció?**

**Cometarios por favor…**

**Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODS LOS QUE LEEN MIS HISTORIAS, ES UN GRAN APOYO A ESTA MUCHACHITA QUE LE GUSTA ESCRIBIR EN SUS MOMENTOS DE ABURRICIÓN**


	22. Confrontacion

**Titulo:** This ironic tale of love

**Summary:** You never know when you're really in love

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, mucho menos sus personajes, son propiedad de Tite Kubo [a que sonó a albur].

**~ Vigésimo capitulo: Confrontación ~**

:/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me siento feliz al saberlo? ¿Por qué solo superficialmente me siento feliz? ¿Qué es este sentimiento de agonía? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

:/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/ :/:/

Por fin, Rukia llego a la gran casa de los Kuchiki, que recuerdos le traía ese lugar.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Hisana estaba sorprendida de que estuviera en la casa

"Quiero hablar con mi hermano" dijo seriamente

"Esta en su despacho…"

"Preferiría que no interfirieras en esto"

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

"Después de cuento…" dijo Rukia dándole una leve sonrisa y entrando al despacho de Byakuya

Ya adentro del despacho, Byakuya estaba en una pose totalmente impredecible, era como si ya la estuviera esperando.

"Bienvenida…" dijo

"Tenemos algo de que hablar"

"Creo que si"

"¿Sabias que ellos podían salir heridos?" Rukia le pregunto

"Si, lo sabia"

"¿Por qué los enviaste?"

"Porque su deber es protegerte…"

"¿Solo por protegerme?"

"…"

"Casi se me fue la vida al enterarme que estaba hospitalizados, gracias a dios las chicas no sufrieron nada grave, pero ellos…ellos están mal"

"Son guardaespaldas, eso es propio de su trabajo"

"Lo se, pero si alguno de ellos se muere, yo…solo no podría vivir…"

De verdad que eran importantes para ella, pero muy dentro de su corazón sabia muy bien porque fue su susto…eso tiene un nombre…

"¿Uno? ¿Hablas de Ulquiorra?"

Ouch, acertó.

"…"

"…"

"Si tengo que ir en contra de lo que tu digas…" dijo ella "…a pesar de ir en tu contra, voy a defenderlos"

"¿Harías eso solo para quedártelos?"

"Eso y mas…"

"Vaya…"

Dos Kuchiki, frente a frente, ambos confiados en lo que van a hacer, ¿qué puede pasar?

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Por otro lado, Aizen llevo a Orihime a un carísimo restaurante. Ella estaba seria ante lo que podía pasar con este hombre, no era de fiarse.

"¿Por qué tan seria?" le pregunto "¿Es que no te gusta la comida de aquí?"

"No, no es eso…" respondió ella sonrientemente "…es solo que, ¿por qué vas a casarte con Nemu-san?"

"Es bonita, delicada, amable y…" se detuvo de golpe "…son ordenes"

"¿De que hablas?" dijo ella "¿No es estupido casarte con alguien por ordenes?"

"Todos nosotros…" dijo Aizen "…que somos hijos de familias poderosas, tenemos como obligación cumplir ciertas condiciones a cierta edad"

"¿Es que nunca te has enamorado?"

"No, nunca" dijo "Y si me caso con ella esta bien, si me caso con otra igual esta bien"

"No tienes sentimientos…" le dijo

"Y tu eres muy directa preguntando este tipo de cosas…" dijo sonriendo maliciosamente "…por SOLO un amigo"

"Ese amigo…" dijo ella "…fue mi novio"

"Oh…"

"Yo le hice mucho daño cuando estábamos juntos…" Orihime le susurro "…solo quiero que sea feliz"

"Tienes unos hermosos sentimientos…" dijo él "…puedes aprovechar este matrimonio para consolarlo"

"No quiero eso…" dijo Orihime enojada "…no es tan fácil hacerlo, solo se que Ishida-kun será feliz con Nemu-san y eso me basta…ya lo lastime demasiado…"

"Ok, no es para que te enojes, te ves mejor sonriendo, Orihime"

"…"

"¿Qué puedes darme TU para que yo desista de este matrimonio?"

"¿Eh?"

"Quiero decir, por mucho que mi familia me imponga este matrimonio, si yo quiero puedo negarme" le dijo

"¿De verdad?"

"A ciencia cierta, Nemu no me gusta, es hermosa y todo, pero ¿qué importancia es tener una esposa que no me ama a mi?" dijo Aizen "Soy muy sensible…"

"Yo…"

"Oh, perdón" dijo él sacando el celular "Lo puse en vibrador…"

"Contesta…"

"Si, si soy yo…" la cara de Aizen se pudo pálida "…eso les paso, ¿dónde esta? Si, si se donde esta, voy para allá…"

"¿Algún problema?"

"Si, lo siento" dijo Aizen

"¿Es importante?"

"Mucho"

"Una novia, quizás…"

"No, pero es tan importante como eso" le contesto

"Aquí esta…" Orihime le dio un papel "…me tengo que ir también, pero ahí esta mi numero de teléfono…"

"…"

"Puedes llamarme, si quieres, para continuar con nuestra platica" le sonrió "Pensé que esto terminaría de otra forma, pero me has sorprendido"

"Orihime…"

"Alguien que se preocupa de esa forma por otra persona no es para nada una mala persona, quiero confiar en ti y se que harás lo correcto…" le dijo yéndose "…llámame cuando lo creas necesario"

Orihime desapareció del restaurante

"Que chica tan interesante…" dijo Aizen

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"…entiendo tu punto de vista" Byakuya le decía a Rukia

"Quiero exigirte que dejes de hacer que ellos hagan ese tipo de cosas, no quiero ser protegida anteponiendo la seguridad de las personas que quiero…"

"Esta bien" contesto Byakuya

"¿En serio?" dijo ella sin creerlo "Ha sido demasiado sencillo…"

"No volveré a enviarlos a esas misiones…" dijo Byakuya

"Algo pasa contigo…"

"Tu hermana dijo que debía ser mas comprensible contigo, estoy intentándolo…"

"Ya veo, gracias"

"Hay algo mas…" Byakuya se escucho mas serio "…tú ¿amas a Ulquiorra?"

¿Qué demonios? Jamás, jamás, nunca Byakuya le había preguntado de esa manera tan directa acerca de sus sentimientos, es un cambio demasiado drástico.

"S-si" contesto Rukia "Lo amo…"

"En ese caso…" Byakuya evito la mirada de Rukia "…entonces, ¿por qué no se casan?"

"Porque tu no aceptarías…eso"

"Si crees que tu felicidad esta con él, creo que puedo hacer un esfuerzo por entenderlo"

"¿Hablas de que aceptas que me case con él?"

"¿Tenían pensado casarse aun si yo me negaba, no?"

"Si"

"Ahora tienen mi permiso"

"¿Estas seguro?"

"Hagan lo que se les plazca con sus vidas, mientras no tengas algo que ver con ese Kurosaki, esta bien"

"Bien, me voy"

"…"

"Gracias, hermano"

Rukia se fue, Byakuya en eso se sentó en su gran sofá mirando una copa de vino

"No sabes cuan difícil ha sido protegerte…" dijo Byakuya "…pero, confió en ellos para que ahora puedan protegerte mejor"

"¿Aceptaste ese matrimonio?" Hisana entro

"Si, creo que por el momento es lo mejor"

"¿Con Ulquiorra?" Hisana parecía preocupada "Rukia se veía feliz…"

"Si…" Byakuya miro a su esposa "…ella dijo 'gracias, hermano'"

"…"

"No se porque odio que lo haga…"

"Todo a su tiempo"

"Si, si"

"…"

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"¿Por qué?" Ishida acorralo a Nemu "¿Por qué no me dijiste esto antes?"

"No sabia como ibas a reaccionar…" Nemu le dijo con la seriedad que la caracteriza "…y creí que era mejor que no estuviéramos juntos"

"¿En verdad eso es mejor?"

"N-no"

"Te amo e iba a entenderte, ¿sabes al menos lo que sentí al pensar que ibas a casarte por amor?"

"No…"

"Quiero estar contigo, por favor déjame ayudarte en esto"

"Yo…lo siento" dijo Nemu

"Idiota" Ishida la abrazo con uno de sus brazos "Extrañe tenerte así…"

"…"

"Por favor, confía en mi…" dijo él "…y ya no desconfíes de Inoue-san, ella fue quien me impulso a venir aquí. De verdad, ella no es una mala persona y mucho menos quiere volver conmigo, es mas, aun si lo quisiera, mi corazón ya tiene una dueña…"

"S-si"

"Vamos a salir de esto juntos"

"Gracias"

El amor, cuando llega, llega. Nemu no esperaba que después de lo que le había dicho a Ishida, este hubiera ido hasta su casa para enterarse de la verdad. Era cierto, iba a casarse, pero…eso podía evitarse.

"Nunca mas vuelvas a decir que lo nuestro fue un error porque de todo lo que he echo, esto es de lo único que no me arrepiento" Ishida lentamente beso a Nemu

"…"

"Te amo"

"Yo también" ella le susurro al oído

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Vine lo mas rápido que pude…" Aizen se encontró con Rangiku y Gin

"No importa, ellos están bien" dijo Gin "Aunque jamás imagine verlos así…"

"¿Están bien?"

"si, lo están" dijo Rangiku "Nosotros ya hemos entrado a verlos, puedes ir si quieres…"

"¿Ahí?" apunto a la puerta que estaba frente a ellos

"Si, si"

"OK"

Aizen abrió la puerta y se encontró a las dos chicas alimentando a los otros dos chicos

"Es Aizen" dijo Grimmjow

"¿Qué haces aquí?" le pregunto Halibel

"¿Has venido a vernos?" Grimmjow lo molesto "Que dulce de tu parte…"

"Señor…" Neliel estaba seria después de todo para quien trabajaba era para Aizen "…perdimos…"

"¿Perdieron?"

"Si, lo lamento"

"No tienes que disculparte" Ulquiorra le dijo

"Eres una idiota" Aizen miro a Neliel

"…"

"…" Aizen abrazo a Neliel "Pensé que algo grave te había pasado…"

"Señor" Neliel se sonrojo

"…gracias a dios…que estas bien"

"Gracias por preocuparse…"

"Y que bueno por ustedes, la han protegido bien"

"¿Ni unas palabras de si estamos bien?" Grimmjow le reclamo "Eres un desconsiderado…"

"Las mujeres son la prioridad, si ustedes están mal es por protegerlas, entonces no importa si están heridos" Gin hizo una entrada "Pero seguramente estamos felices que no hayan muerto"

"Eres un…"

"Cálmate" Halibel le dijo a Grimmjow

"Oh, ¿algo paso entre ustedes?" Rangiku les pregunto

"¿De que hablas?" Halibel se sonrojo

"Ellos son pareja" ulquiorra dijo

"¿En serio?" Gin estaba enojado

"Pareces molesto" Aizen le dijo

"¿Cómo no?" Rangiku dijo riendo "Ahora le toca invitarme a cenar…"

"¿De que hablan?" Grimmjow le pregunto

"Sabia que algo pasaba entre ustedes…" dijo la hermosa mujer "…pero Gin decía que no"

"¿Cómo iba a saberlo si Halibel solo estaba con Ulquiorra?" reclamo Gin

"Hola" Rukia fue la que los saludo

"Rukia-chan" dijo Rangiku "¿Sabes que Halibel y Grimmjow son pareja?"

"¿Eso verdad?" les pregunto

"Si" dijeron

"Me alegro…"

Rukia miro a Ulquiorra detenidamente, quería decirle pero…

"¿Pasa algo?" fue lo el pálido chico le dijo

"Fui a hablar con mi hermano…" dijo ella

Todos se silenciaron, era un tema demasiado problemático.

"¿Y que paso?"

"Grimmjow ni Halibel van a trabajar mas para él, son míos y si Neliel quiere seguir con Aizen, esta bien"

"¿Solo eso?"

"N-no" susurro ella "Hay algo mas…"

"¿Puso condiciones?" Ulquiorra conocía a Byakuya

"No, pero dijo algo que me sorprendió" Rukia se sonrojo "Esta de acuerdo con que tu y yo…nos casemos"

"¿Cómo?" ninguno podía creerlo, ¿eso dijo Byakuya?

"¿Tu estas de acuerdo?" Rukia le pregunto a Ulquiorra

"S-si" respondió "¿Y tu?"

"También…"

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me siento tan feliz como debería? ¿Qué no había luchado tanto para esto?_

"Tienes una visita…" Ulquiorra dijo

"¿Yo?"

"Si, dudo que un Kurosaki venga a vernos…"

Rukia se giro, Ichigo estaba en la puerta mirándola…

"¿Podemos hablar?"

"Si" respondió Rukia

"¿Estarás bien?" Rangiku le pregunto seriamente

"Eso creo…"

Tenia que decirle la decisión de su hermano, aunque por algo su corazón parecía rasgarse poco a poco.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Rukia le dijo

"Necesitaba verte…" le dijo

"¿Verme?"

"Si, me he dado cuenta de que cada vez que me alejo de ti es como si mi vida se detuviera…" Ichigo sonrió al decirle eso "¿No es extraño?"

"Quiero decirte…" Rukia se detuvo

"Primero deja decirte esto…" le pidió el pelinaranja

"Adelante…"

"Se que me dijiste que no te mencionara nada de esto, pero ya no puedo mas…" le dijo "…Rukia, yo…te amo"

"¿Por qué lo dices ahora?"

"No lo se, de repente sentí ganas de decirlo…"

"Es tarde" le dijo ella

"¿Tarde?" Ichigo le sonrió "¿Lo dices por Ulquiorra?"

"Si…"

"¿Lo amas?"

"S-si"

"Eso esta bien, solo quiero que sepas que te amo, y no te estoy pidiendo que me correspondas…"

"¿Por qué lo dices entonces?"

"Porque si no te lo digo ahora, quizás en el futuro no pueda decírtelo…"

Tenia que decírselo…

"Ichigo…voy a casarme con él" le grito

"¿Casarte?"

"Si, mi hermano me dijo que podía hacerlo…" la voz de Rukia parecía mas débil de lo normal "…solo necesitaba de su permiso"

"Me alegro" él le sonrió "¿Vas a ser feliz?"

"Eso creo…" Rukia bajo su mirada "¿Estarás bien con esto?"

"Estaré bien, te lo juro"

Ichigo aun con una sonrisa acerco su boca al oído de Rukia y levemente le susurro

"Si algo pasa antes de la boda y decides no casarte, llámame…" Ichigo se detuvo antes de continuar "…iré por ti en ese momento y te secuestraré"

"I-idiota" Rukia tuvo que contener sus lagrimas, si Ichigo la veía llorar seguramente intentaría detener esa boda

"Voy a extrañar que me digas idiota, pero…" le dijo "¿Nos veremos en la escuela?"

"Por supuesto"

"Cuídate" le dijo "Y estaré esperando la invitación…"

"Si"

"Adiós"

Ichigo se fue, rápidamente dejo el hospital. Rukia quien estaba despidiéndose de él con su mano, la bajo y toco su pecho y se dio cuenta que le dolía, le dolía mucho.

"I-idiota"

"¿Estarás bien?" la voz de Rangiku la asusto

"S-si"

De repente Rukia se dejo caer al suelo, le dolía demasiado, era algo insoportable. Pero, ¿por qué sentía eso si amaba a Ulquiorra?, ella debería estar muy feliz.

"Duele…" dijo ella "…duele mucho"

"Lo se…" Rangiku se arrodillo y la abrazo "…se que duele, pero ¿estas segura de tus sentimientos?, ¿de verdad amas a Ulquiorra?, ¿qué es lo que sientes realmente por Kurosaki Ichigo?, si estas segura de que amas a Ulquiorra entonces, todo estará bien"

"¿Y si no?"

"Te aconsejaría no embarcarte en un matrimonio que no tendrá futuro…"

"Se que amo a Ulquiorra…lo se"

"Entonces, todo estará bien…"

Mientras Rangiku abrazaba a Rukia comenzó a llover…

"Esta lloviendo…" dijo Rangiku

"_Como seguramente el corazón de ese chico lo esta…" pensó ella "…mostrar una falsa sonrisa es muy difícil…y mas cuando la persona que amas, no te ama…"_

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Los hombres no deben llorar, eso siempre se les enseña, pero ¿qué pasa cuando su corazón esta implorando porque esa agua salada salgo por sus ojos?, ¿cuándo el dolor es mucho incapaz de ser soportado?

"Ichigo…" Senna era quien esperaba a Ichigo afuera "…tu…"

"Siento como si ya no me quedaran fuerzas para nada…" dijo él "…es como si mi vida ya no tuviera sentido, ¿por qué se siente diferente a cuando Hagu murió?, yo la amaba, pero...no puedo con esto"

"¿Qué paso?"

"Ella va a casarse…lo ama…de verdad lo ama" Ichigo puso su cabeza en el hombro de Senna

"Todo va a estar bien…" le dijo

"Me siento perdido…" dijo "…yo la necesito"

"…lo se…"

"Se supone que no debería llorar, pero es demasiado para mi…"

"¿Qué te parece si vamos a un lugar donde puedas desquitar todo este dolor?"

"¿A dónde?"

"Ya veras…" le dijo Senna

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Ya llegamos…" eran Ishida y Renji "…Kurosaki, ¿dónde esta?"

"Ahí…" Senna apunto a una caseta

Senna llevo a Ichigo a un lugar donde se podía jugar béisbol, el bateaba y bateaba como si nadie pudiera detenerlo.

"¿Cuánto lleva ahí?" Ishida dijo

"Lo suficiente ara haber ganado 3 record seguidos" les dijo

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?"

"Kuchiki Rukia va a casarse…"

"Esto va a ser difícil" dijo Renji

"¿Lo sacamos?" preguntó Senna

"No, déjalo que juegue hasta que ya no pueda mas…"

Un hombre lleno de dolor intentando sacarlo, eso es imposible, pero…al menos puede intentarlo.

***************************************************************************************************************

**Contra viento y marea tuve que hacer este cap. Ya lo tenia, pero se iba la luz y quizás no haré nada en toda esta semana, andaré de viaje :P**

**Bye**


	23. Bajo la lluvia

**Titulo:** This ironic tale of love

**Summary:** You never know when you're really in love

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, mucho menos sus personajes, son propiedad de Tite

**~ Vigésimo segundo capitulo: Bajo la lluvia ~**

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

_Hagamos lo que nunca haríamos normalmente, hagámoslo bajo la lluvia…nadie podrá evitarlo…_

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Han pasado 3 días desde que Rukia le confirmo a Ichigo su futura boda con Ulquiorra, era tan desesperante tener que verla en la escuela sabiendo que nunca podrá ser suya, era tan doloroso.

*Flash Back*

"_¿Estas bien?" Ishida le pregunto una vez Ichigo se salio de la caseta de Béisbol "¿Kurosaki?"_

"_¿Qué hacen aquí?" Ichigo se comporto normal al hablarles_

"_Supimos lo de Kuchiki-san"_

"_Ah, ¿eso?, estoy bien"_

_Obvio no lo estaba, se le notaba en todo su cuerpo, su cara, sus acciones, estaba devastado, triste. Quería evitarles a sus amigos que se preocuparan por él, siempre igual de estupido. Pero, ellos lo conocían, sabían que no estaba bien._

"_¿Seguro?" Renji le dijo "Somos tus amigos, puedes decirnos lo que quieras…"_

"_Me duele…" dijo Ichigo confesando todo lo que sentía en ese momento, su cara daba la expresión de agonía, como si su mundo estuviera cayéndose a pedazos frente a su cara y él no pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, pero ¿qué más podía hacer?, todo estaba hablado "…no tienen una idea, pero Rukia va a ser feliz. Por eso yo también soy feliz"_

"…"

_Ellos no dijeron nada, era mejor que Ichigo expresara todo lo que en su alma llevaba cargando, ya después hablarían de que podrían hacer para evitar esa boda, primero es lo primero, el bienestar de Ichigo._

"_La adoro, ella es la cosa mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida, pero…no soy a quien ama" dijo con el corazón en la mano "…no me ama a mi, lo ama a él"_

"_Esta bien" le dijo Ishida "Haremos algo, ya lo veras"_

"_S-si" susurro Ichigo _

*Fin de Flash Back*

Esos tres días, cada vez que ella miraba a Ichigo le huía como si no quisiera verlo. De vez en cuando éste se la topaba hablando con las demás chicas del vestido de novia y del pastel, pero cuando lo veía solo se levantaba y se iba, era agotante. Él la amaba, si. Pero, aceptaba que se iba a casar por muy doloroso que fuera, solo intervendría si ella se lo pidiera.

"Rukia" la llamo en la clase "Tenemos que hablar"

"Lo siento, Ichigo" le contesto sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos "Tengo que ir con Ulquiorra saliendo de clases, ¿hablamos otro día?"

"Si, otro día"

Al parecer las cosas se calmaban entre ellos, a Rukia ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre negarse a cada petición que le proponía Ichigo, y él ya estaba enfadándose.

"¿No has hablando con ella?" le preguntaba Senna

"No, ella se niega cada vez que intento hablar con ella" le dijo Ichigo

"Que lento" Ishida hizo presencia en la platica "Acorrálala, no podrá escapar"

"No conoces a Rukia, si hago eso de seguro me manda al infierno, no se que pueda hacer para que acepte que hable seriamente conmigo"

"Espera a que ella te busque" dijo Nemu "Ella será la que te dará la invitación de boda personalmente…"

"Eres una genio" dijo Ichigo "Te besaría si no fueras la novia de Ishida"

"Oye" Ishida se enojo

"Hola, chicos" Inoue Orihime hizo su aparición "¿Qué tal les ha ido?"

Estaba mas radiante que nunca, eso era muy sospechoso, además de que los últimos días había estando saliendo con alguien muy misterioso de quien se negaba a decir su nombre, eso aumentaba la curiosidad de todos.

"Bien" dijo Ichigo con una cara que decía todo lo contrario

"¿Qué pasa, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Debe ser Kuchiki-san" le dijo Inoue "Todo va a estar bien, solo dale tiempo al tiempo"

"Inoue…" susurro Ichigo "…dime, ¿con quien estas saliendo?"

"No, es un secreto" ella al decirle eso sonrío como un dulce ángel "Pero, es una buena persona aunque lo duden"

"Hola…" la voz de Rukia aturdió solo a Ichigo, era mas hermosa que cualquier otra voz, solo porque era su voz "…Inoue, ¿podemos hablar?"

"Claro" dijo Inoue y se fue con Rukia

"Me ignora" dijo Ichigo "¿Saben cuanto me duele que ella me ignore?"

"Si, lo sabemos" dijo Renji "Pero, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando puedan hablar?"

"No lo se"

"Piensa bien, todo depende de esa platica" le aseguro Ishida "Piensa bien que vas a decirle"

¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué la amaba? Ella sabia eso, ¿qué mas?, ¿Qué la necesitaba?

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"¿Qué pasa, Kuchiki-san?" le dijo Inoue

"Necesito un consejo" le dijo Rukia "Ya no se que hacer con Ichigo, desde que le dije que me iba a casar esta muy ansioso en querer hablar conmigo y no estoy preparada"

"Habla con él" Inoue puso sus manos en los hombros de Rukia "Se que es lo que tu corazón desea, habla con él y dile lo que piensas, después tomas todas las decisiones que quieras, pero primero habla con el corazón ante Kurosaki-kun"

"¿Y si comento alguna estupidez?" le pregunto

"Él lo entenderá, y sino pues ni modo" le dijo "Cualquiera puede equivocarse, si le dices algo que no le caiga bien, no importa mientras lo digas con toda la sinceridad que puedas"

"No hablo de ese tipo de estupideces" dijo Rukia "Soy débil…tu entiendes, ¿no?"

"¿Débil?"

"S-si, temo que si estamos a solas, nosotros podríamos _hacerlo_…" dijo Rukia avergonzada

"¿Hacerlo?" Inoue se sonrojo también "¿Nunca lo has hecho en tu vida?"

"S-si, pero es diferente" dijo Rukia "No puedo imaginar como seria con Ichigo, es que…no se que me pasa, ni siquiera quiero pensar que eso puede pasar entre nosotros"

"¿Tu de verdad estas enamorada de Ulquiorra-san?" dijo Inoue "…dime la verdad"

"Si, lo amo"

"¿Qué sientes por Kurosaki-kun?" le pregunto Inoue "¿Es amor?"

"N-no lo se…"

"¿Cómo que no lo sabes?"

"Estar cerca de Ichigo me hace sentir…diferente a cuando estoy con Ulquiorra, entonces eso no puede ser amor, pero ahora que estoy alejada de él, mi corazón se siente…solo"

"Kuchiki-san, eso es…"

Antes de que Inoue terminara de decir lo que iba a decir, el celular de Rukia sonó interrumpiéndolas

"Hola…" Rukia sonrío débilmente "…eres tu, extrañaba escuchar tu voz"

"¿Es Ulquiorra-san?"

Rukia asintió

"Revisa tu corazón, espero encuentres la verdad antes de que te arrepientas" Inoue dijo y se fue

"¿_Pasa algo?" _le pregunto Ulquiorra por el teléfono

"N-no, solo que parece que Inoue se molesto conmigo"

"_¿Algo grave?" _

"No, no es nada" le dijo Rukia "¿Vamos a vernos hoy?"

"_Si, tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante_"

"Te amo, Ulquiorra" susurro Rukia

"_¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo?, ese te amo suena un poco raro, aunque también te amo"_

"No, solo quería decírtelo…" le dijo ella "…esta bien, también necesito hablar contigo seriamente de algo, ¿nos vemos?"

"_Mm, si, nos vemos. Paso por ti"_

"Estaré esperando" dijo Rukia y colgó "¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Se supone que debo estar feliz, y lo estoy pero…"

_Ichigo._

Era toda la culpa de él, nunca pensó que alguien como él la hiciera sentirse tan culpable, aun no olvida la manera en que la vio cuando le dijo que ella amaba a Ulquiorra, estaba destrozado. Pero, ella quería vivir con Ulquiorra, habían luchado tanto para que su hermano aceptara esa relación que no podía echarse para atrás. Ese era su deseo.

"¿Por qué ahora apareciste tu en mi vida?" se dijo a si misma "Yo seria feliz si tu me dijeras que no me amas, ¿seria feliz, no?"

"Kuchiki-san"

Rukia al escuchar que alguien la llamaba giro para responderle.

"Ishida, eres tu" dijo ella

"Hola" Ishida le sonrío "¿Tienes un segundo libre?"

"S-si" contesto

"Quiero que hablemos"

"¿Es sobre Ichigo?" le pregunto

"Eso, entre otras cosas"

"Esta bien"

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"¿Kurosaki te contó sobre Hagu?" fue la primera pregunta de Ishida "¿Sobre todo?"

"S-si"

"No estoy aquí como amigo de Kurosaki, estoy aquí como TU amigo, Kuchiki-san" le dijo Ishida "Las cosas entre ustedes las solucionaran ustedes, valga la redundancia, pero es la verdad. Solo quiero decirte, que decidas hacer lo que decidas, nosotros y personalmente yo, estaremos a tu lado. Eres una de las chicas mas hermosas que he conocido, no lo digo solo físicamente sino como persona, eres amable y justa, ocultaste tu belleza ante la mirada de todos temiendo que se fijaran en ti por solo eso, y déjame decirte tanto Abarai-kun como yo sentimos que bonita o no, eres invaluable ya en nuestras vidas. Estamos preocupado por ustedes."

"Siento preocuparlos" susurro Rukia "No ha sido mi intención, pero…"

"¿Qué?"

"Son amigos de Ichigo, es preferible que estén de su lado"

"No estaremos del lado de nadie, solo queremos que sean felices" dijo "Si eres feliz estando con ese Ulquiorra, esta bien. Y te digo que Kurosaki sabrá entenderlo, pero nada acabara hasta que hablen seriamente del tema, no se escapen de lo inevitable."

"Ishida, ¿es malo desear a alguien cuando amas a otra persona?" dijo Rukia inevitablemente sonrojada

"N-no, no lo es, pero si eso pasa deberías pensar quien es mas importante para ti"

"Entiendo"

"Kurosaki…" soltó Ishida "…jamás se fijo en otra chica después de Hagu, no hasta que apareciste tu en su vida. Siempre creyó que todas las mujeres eran estupidas, pero se intereso en ti sin saber que eras bonita porque se enamoro de quien eres tu, no de tu cuerpo"

"Lo se"

"Él va a ser feliz aunque no este contigo, mientras tu seas feliz, él lo será" le confeso Ishida "Elige sin preocuparte por nadie mas que por ti, tu felicidad es lo primordial para nosotros y para Kurosaki"

"Gracias, Ishida"

"Nunca olvides que estamos contigo, en las buenas y en las malas"

"Lo recordare"

"Habla con Kurosaki"

"Si"

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Hola" al salir de la escuela Rukia fue directamente al automóvil de Ulquiorra y le beso frente a la mayoría de sus compañeros "Llegaste temprano"

"No iba a hacer esperar a mi novia" le dijo

"…"

"¿Nos vamos?"

"Si, mas bien no."

Rukia subió al auto mirando solo a Ulquiorra

"¿Podemos hablar aquí en el auto?" le pregunto Rukia "Quiero aclarar las cosas aquí, necesito arreglar un asunto antes de que este día termine"

"Esta bien" dijo Ulquiorra

"Voy a invitar a la familia Kurosaki, a todos" dijo Rukia "Pero mi hermano seguramente estará en contra, no los soporta mucho, realmente quiero que Ichigo este ahí, necesito que este ahí ese día…"

La cara de Ulquiorra no dio ninguna expresión al escuchar el nombre de Ichigo, tenia que confiar en ella y era lo que iba a hacer.

"En nuestra boda…" Ulquiorra le quito un mecho que caía sobre su mejilla "…vamos a invitar a quien quieras, si quieres que ellos vayan, ellos irán. Despreocúpate"

"Si…"

"¿Es todo lo que quería decirme?" le pregunto Ulquiorra "Mi señorita"

"S-si, es todo"

"Yo solo quería verte, por eso llame, pero veo que tienes cosas que hacer" le susurro "Nos vemos en la noche, Halibel y Grimmjow estarán fuera, Neliel tiene cosas que hacer y yo…te esperare"

"S-si"

"Ten cuidado, parece que va a llover. Llámame si necesitas que venga por ti"

"Lo haré…" le contesto Rukia bajando del auto "…adiós"

Ulquiorra miro por ultimo a Rukia y se fue dejándola ahí, afuera de la escuela, sola. Esperaba estar más tiempo así y poner en claro lo que iba a hacer, pero algo la interrumpió, era una mano que se poso sobre su hombro, al sentirla sintió un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

"Dijeron que querías verme" le dijo una voz "¿Qué es lo que necesitas?"

"No me asustes así…" le pidió "…Ichigo"

"Y dime…" le dijo ignorando su petición

"Tenemos que hablar…" dijo ella "…de ti y de mi"

"Hablemos, espere a que todos se fueran. No hay nadie mas en la escuela, nadie interrumpirá nuestra anhelada platica"

"Lo se"

"Dime"

"¿Tu dijiste que me amas?" le pregunto Rukia

"S-si, y lo sostengo"

"¿Por qué?" le dijo entre risas "¿Por qué yo? Sabias que yo estaba con Ulquiorra, ¿por qué fue precisamente de mi de la que te enamoraste?"

"…"

"No era tan hermosa a tu vista y aun así, ¿te enamoraste de alguien como yo?"

"El físico no me importa, eres tu de la que me enamore" le dijo Ichigo "Ni siquiera se yo porque fuiste tu quien me gusto, pero me gustas, mas de lo que imagine alguna vez sentir por una mujer"

"Me siento culpable" le dijo ella "Se supone que no debería gustarte, fue por eso que me vestí lo mas fea que pude, no quería que nadie se fijara en mi, pero tu…lo hiciste"

"No me culpes" le grito Ichigo "Tu belleza va mas allá de lo físico, no es todo culpa mía"

"Al menos" dijo Rukia en susurros "Si al menos me dijeras que no me amas…si al menos lo dijeras yo estaría feliz porque no me sentiría tan mal al dejarte"

"Yo no seré quien diga eso" le dijo Ichigo "No quiero hacerlo"

"Solo dilo"

"N-no, mejor dilo tu"

"…"

"Si lo amas a él, solo a él, solo dímelo" le pidió a Rukia "Si me dices que no sientes ni lo mas mínimo de amor por mi, juro que me olvidare de estos sentimientos por ti, solo di eso…"

"No puedo" dijo Rukia "No puedo hacerlo…"

"¿Por qué?"

¿No era obvio? A pesar de saber que ha luchado tanto para estar con Ulquiorra, hay sentimientos que Rukia no puede evitar, sentimientos que hace que sienta la necesidad de estar con Ichigo. De ¿desearlo?, no, era algo mas profundo, solo sentía la necesidad de estar mas y mas cerca de él, no podía ya con eso.

"¿Por qué siempre me provocas esto siempre?" Rukia le grito "¿Por qué tu?"

"¿Eh?"

"¿Por qué deseo estar contigo? ¿Por qué?"

"…"

"Deseo que me toques, que me beses y que hagas conmigo lo que quieras…no lo entiendo"

"Rukia…"

Ichigo lentamente se acerco a ella y le toco el cabello, luego de eso la lluvia empezó a caer sobre ellos, era algo inexplicable. Él le toco después del cabello el rostro, siguiendo por el cuello…ella no negó esas caricias, porque eso eran caricias. Ichigo no espero más para tocar lentamente los labios de Rukia, ella le acepto inmediatamente. Estaba mal ambos sabían que eso estaba mal, pero hay cosas que no pueden impedirse, cosas que van mas allá del lo que esta bien o lo que esta mal.

"Te amo…" le susurro Ichigo al oído "…entenderé que me digas: 'detente', estas en tu derecho, pero si me das la oportunidad no te dejare escapar…ni un segundo"

"Se que esto terminara mal, pero…mi cuerpo lo pide, lo quiere. Esta mal perpetuarlo, pero no puedo ni quiero reprimir estos deseos…" le dijo Rukia "Este día soy tuya, y tu eres mío"

"¿Esta bien hacerlo bajo la lluvia?" le pregunto Ichigo

"Donde sea esta bien…"

"N-no, vamos a uno de los salones"

"Ok" dijo Rukia "Vamos…antes de que me arrepienta"

Ambos llegaron a uno de esos salones, estaban más apresurados que entraron en el primero que vieron.

"Es…la sala de profesores"

"Es mas cómodo que otros lugares, ¿aquí?"

"Si" contesto Rukia

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando por la cabeza de los dos? ¿Dónde quedaban sus valores? ¿Dónde quedo el gran amor por Ulquiorra? ¿Dónde quedo la aceptación de parte de Ichigo? Esas cosas están ocultas dándole paso a los deseos más bajos de estas dos personas. El inconciente se apodero de ellos y no los dejara escapar.

"¿Tienes un condón?" Rukia le pregunto, y él negó "Da lo mismo…"

"¿Estas segura?" le dijo

"S-si"

¿Qué importaba? Solo quería estar con él, ser una solo él. Es lo único en lo que podía pensar, estar con Ichigo, solos como si fueran solo uno. Solo eso.

"Te amo…" le dijo Ichigo "…esto…es lo que quieres, ¿verdad?"

"Si, lo quiero"

Ichigo intento hacerlo poco a poco, mientras su boca tocaba cada parte del cuerpo de Rukia, el cuello, los labios, las piernas…ella solo gemía del gran placer que le proporcionaban los labios de Ichigo sobre su piel desnuda, había olvidado todo lo que eso se sentía, era como su primera vez. No quería terminar con Ichigo de esta manera, pero…lo deseaba.

Ichigo le comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su blusa para quitársela lentamente. Era hermosa, mas de lo que alguna vez imagino, Rukia era perfecta en todo. Su cara mientras clamaba era hermosa, delicada y sensible que por un momento quiso detenerse y mejor contemplar ese rostro en vez de hacerlo suyo.

"Eres hermosa" le dijo "Mas de lo que imagine"

"Calla…" Rukia le beso fuertemente "…estamos llegando al punto de no retorno…"

"S-si"

El contacto de los labios de Ichigo sobre sus ahora desnudos pechos le hizo estremecer, esto ya no tenia retroceso, estaba segura, pero aun así quería acabar con lo que había comenzado, sentirse de esta manera entando a unos días de casarse con otro hombre estaba mal, pero su cabeza y su corazón estaban de acuerdo esta vez, ambas querían esto y lo habían ocultado desde hace mucho tiempo, el deseo de que Ichigo tuviera el cuerpo de Rukia entre sus piernas.

"Ichigo…yo te quiero…" le dijo Rukia "…mucho"

¿Qué era eso? ¿Una despedida? ¿Por qué sonó a eso? Esas preguntas invadieron a Ichigo mientras la seguía besando, la quería solo para él porque los humanos somos tan egoístas, no podía evitar sentirse mal.

Cuando la boca de Ichigo la tocaba, Rukia sentía como eso la provocaba, de pronto la falda de la escuela se convirtió en un estorbo, quitársela fue cosa de placer para Ichigo. Ella ya no sabia que era lo que pasaba, que era lo que quería, solo necesitaba a Ichigo dentro de si.

"¿Estará bien?" le pregunto Rukia "Todo esto…"

"No lo se…"

¿Qué importaba ya? Las manos de Ichigo ya conocían todo el cuerpo de Rukia, sus labios habían pasado por cada centímetro de piel de la Kuchiki, había podido probarla, sentirla y ya nada era importante, ese día, mientras ellos estaban bajo un día de lluvia dentro de la sala de profesores, Rukia era suya y él era de Rukia, ya nada importaba.

"¿Puedo…?" le dijo Ichigo

"S-si"

La mirada de Ichigo fue bajando al igual que sus labios, estaban besando sus pechos, luego el abdomen, hasta llegar a las piernas, que sensible era Rukia en esa sección de su cuerpo.

"Esta bien…si nos detenemos aquí" le dijo Ichigo "No quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres"

"Ichigo…" le susurro Rukia "…quiero que lo hagas"

Ichigo solo le sonrío, ella debería saber lo que tenia que hacer, tuvo experiencia en el pasado, y él también la tuvo, aunque…

"Parecemos unos primerizos" jugo Ichigo

"S-si" le dijo ella "Y lo somos, esta es mi primera vez contigo…es diferente"

"Si"

Ichigo por fin se decidió a acariciarla con su miembro, ella con cada roce de la extremidad de Ichigo sentía como su cuerpo reaccionaba poco a poco ante ese sentimiento, era diferente a cuando estaba con Ulquiorra, esto era mas mágico y como lo contaban los libros que ella suele leer de vez en cuando, libros de historias románticas, es mas sensible, mas satisfactorio que hacerlo con otro, era mas imprescindible ahora para ella querer que Ichigo la hiciera suya.

"Quiero ser tuya…" le susurro "…y quiero que seas mío, no importa si es solo este día, no importa si la lluvia después de que termine lave y borre lo que hoy sucedió, nadie mas que tu y yo existimos, nadie"

"Te amo" le confeso Ichigo

Rukia abrió las piernas y movió las caderas esperando poder sentir más. Los dos se movieron al unísono y la erección de Ichigo provoco una fricción húmeda y vehemente, Rukia se presiono mas aferrándose mas a él, eso era la verdadera pasión, ambos ya eran esclavos del deseo.

Eso ya era perderse en una persona.

Quería desesperadamente que la penetrara. Pero, quería jugar antes de que eso pasara…quería jugar con la parte de Ichigo que mas deseaba en estos momentos, sin que este se lo esperara Rukia comenzó a asearle su miembro con su lengua, como una niña jugo hasta que Ichigo se endureció mas, y supo que no podía posponer lo inevitable.

Entonces Ichigo la penetro, y ella soltó un suspiro de placer.

Se movieron al unísono y adoptaron un ritmo que ambos reconocían y querían. Ichigo la miro mientras la miraba, empujando lentamente con un rubor en sus mejillas mientras la temperatura de los dos se elevaba y así se fundieron en uno.

El tiempo, la lluvia, los pensamientos quedaron frustrados por el amor y la sensación de estar unidos, era ya insignificante todo comparado con lo que sentían en ese momento.

Mas y mas, mas rápido, mas…hasta que le orgasmo se produjo y ambos cayeron exhaustos sobre lo que era la mesa de profesores, ninguno pudo hablar en un tiempo. Ella por fin pudo reincorporarse, solo miro a Ichigo y le beso en el pecho, estaba feliz, en su mente solo cabía lo que ahora pudo entender.

"Creo…que…" dijo Rukia, pero se detuvo "…esta bien hasta aquí"

"S-si…"

"Toma…" Rukia se levanto y saco algo de su mochila lanzándosela a Ichigo "…es la invitación, es este sábado, no faltes"

"Estaré ahí" le dijo sonriendo "Y te robare, es una promesa"

"Haz lo que quieras…"

"Estaré ahí y juro que te quedaras conmigo"

"S-si"

Rukia levanto su ropa y comenzó a cambiarse, tenía que ir con ¿Ulquiorra?

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"¿Qué hace mojada?" Ulquiorra le pregunto una vez Rukia llego a su casa "Le dije que me llamara…"

"¿En verdad quieres pasar el resto de tu vida junto a alguien como yo?" fue lo que Rukia le dijo

"¿Paso algo, señorita?"

"Te amo…realmente lo hago, hemos luchado tanto para casarnos y yo…" dijo ella llorando "…no se…"

"¿Qué le pasa?"

"¿Te merezco?" fue lo ultimo que Rukia dijo

Después de hacer lo que ella hizo, ¿en verdad merece casarse con alguien que siempre ha estado incondicionalmente con ella?, ¿lo merece?

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**Uyyy, no se como quedo, pero bueno de todas formas no estoy acostumbrada a escribir ese tipo de cosas, son muy personales para mi gusto, pero bueno ya quedo.**

**Tardare mas en subir capi, es que tengo ya que entrar a clases, pero aprovecho para hacer esta actualización :3**


	24. Se feliz

**Titulo:** This ironic tale of love

**Summary:** You never know when you're really in love

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, mucho menos sus personajes, son propiedad de Tite

**~ Vigésimo tercer capitulo: Se feliz ~**

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

_Creo que es demasiado tarde para corregir lo que siento ahora por ti._

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Los días transcurrieron normalmente después de aquel 'incidente' entre Rukia e Ichigo, ellos seguían comportándose lo mas normal posible. Ella tenía que arreglar los últimos preparativos para la boda, mientras Ichigo estaba estático ante esa situación.

"¿Estas bien?" Ishida le dijo

"Si, estoy bien"

"¿Vas a ir a la boda?"

"Si, junto con toda mi familia…"

"¿Estarás bien con eso?" Ishida se comporto mas serio de lo que haría habitualmente "¿Con que ella se case con él?"

"Hice lo que esta en mis manos para que ella se quedara conmigo, solo me queda esperar a que ella diga 'no' a casarse con él, sino lo hace yo…" paro antes de continuar, esto era aun doloroso "…tendré que ser feliz porque ella será feliz"

"A veces creo que eres demasiado bueno…"

Renji apareció detrás de ellos diciendo esto.

"Para mi…" dijo fuertemente, parecía enojado "…eres el que mas merece ser feliz de los que están involucrados en este raro triangulo amoroso"

"No, esa es Rukia"

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué parece como si no te importara que ella vaya a casarse con otro cuando antes estabas devastado?" le grito Renji

"Porque la amo, es el motivo que me impide evitar que se case con alguien a quien ella ama" contesto Ichigo "Si la amaras como yo lo hago comprenderías muy bien mis sentimientos"

"Sigo con que eres demasiado bueno"

"Quizás lo soy, pero…" dijo "…si es por el bienestar de Rukia, esta bien"

"Como digas…"

"Hola" entro Rukia saludándolos "¿Cómo han estado?"

"Bien" dijo Ishida "¿Y tu Kuchiki-san?"

"Igual, aquí tienen sus invitaciones" les dijo a Renji e Ishida "No falten"

"¿Y la de Ichigo?" pregunto Renji

"Yo…ya se la entregue" dijo un poco sonrojada "¿verdad?"

"Si"

"Nos vemos" dijo ella yéndose "Por favor, no falten"

Ese 'no falten' no iba ni dirigido a Ishida o a Renji. No, era dirigido exclusivamente a Ichigo, era él quien mas necesitaba estar ahí, para que ambos estuvieran seguros de que lo que había pasado no fue nada más que un error.

Tenia que serlo, acostarse con otro antes de casarse con quien supuestamente amaba era…algo fuera de lógica.

Después de eso, pasaron los días mientras el tan 'anhelado' y el tan 'temido' día llegaba.

"Ichigo" era Isshin quien lo llamaba "Mañana, ella va a casarse…"

"Si, lo hará"

"¿Estas bien?"

"Si, lo estoy" dijo sonriendo "Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas personas me han preguntado si estoy bien…"

"Se un poco mas sincero con nosotros, sabemos que no es precisamente lo mejor que te ha sucedido. A veces parece que no nos necesitas…"

"Estoy bien" le dijo sonriendo "De verdad, ya hice todo lo que pude. Al menos intente todo y no me quede solo mirando, estoy conforme con este resultado. No me arrepiento de nada que haya pasado entre Rukia y yo…si ella es feliz al casarse, yo no soy nadie para impedirle que sea feliz"

"Pero…" dijo Isshin "…Ichigo"

"A veces es mejor desistir" le confeso el pelinaranja

"Ichigo…"

"Es la boda de Rukia, al menos debo sonreír al verla feliz"

"Si" contesto Isshin

Las cosas no eran tan fáciles con solo sonreír, era más difícil que esto, Isshin lo entendía, lo entendía muy bien. Si al menos Ichigo se abriera mas ante su familia seria mejor.

"Déjalo, cariño" apareció Masaki "Él ya es un hombre capaz de elegir lo que nos dirá y lo que no nos dirá"

"¿Masaki?"

"¿No es verdad hijo?" le sonrío

"…"

"Nosotros te acompañaremos…" dijo ella "…felicitaremos a Rukia-chan por su boda, pero siempre apoyaremos lo que hagas…"

"Nosotros te entendemos muy bien" dijo Isshin "Mas de lo que imaginas"

"Mama, papa"

"Después de todo ella fue una de mis compañeras laborales alguna vez…"

Ichigo se sorprendió al escuchar eso, ¿su madre sabia que Rukia era la famosa modelo Sumire?, era imposible.

"Siempre supe quien era ella en realidad, ella es Kuchiki Rukia y también es Sumire…mi supuesta rival en mi trabajo…" dijo Masaki "…además de todo eso, Rukia-chan es la hija de dos de mis mas grandes amigos de mi pasado, Kuchiki Byakuya y Kuchiki Hisana"

"¿Qué? ¿Su hija?" al escuchar eso Ichigo recordó que Rukia dijo que ellos eran sus hermanos, no sus padres

"Si…" contesto Masaki "…aunque para Byakuya-san ya no somos tan buenas personas como en el pasado"

"Mentir sobre esto ya no tiene sentido" susurro Isshin "Prepárate, que una vez en la boda lo conocerás y sabrás que nosotros y él ya no somos tan buenos amigos como lo éramos"

"¿Por qué?"

"Lastimamos su orgullo mas de lo que nadie lo había hecho antes" le contesto su padre "Ahora mismo el padre de Rukia-chan nos odia"

"…"

Kuchiki Byakuya odia a la familia Kurosaki, esa es una realidad que quizás nadie pueda cambiar.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Me niego" dijo rotundamente Byakuya "No aceptare la presencia de la familia de ese chico en tu boda"

"Hermano…" dijo Rukia enojada "…ellos ya están invitados, no les impedirás la entrada"

"Rukia…" dijo su hermano "…ellos no…"

"Esta bien" dijo Hisana "Si eso quiere Rukia, eso va a tener"

"¿Hisana?"

"Es su boda, ella invitara a quien quiera invitar"

"¿En serio?" Rukia sonrió "Debo decirle a…Ulquiorra"

Al decir eso Rukia se fue dejando a Byakuya y a Hisana solos, ambos mantuvieron el silencio hasta que los pasos de Rukia dejaran de escucharse, este iba a ser un tema muy largo por discutir.

"¿Qué es eso de dejar que invite a quien ella quiera?" le pregunto Byakuya "Son ellos…"

"Rukia-chan no tiene nada que ver con tu odio por esa familia, ella les quiere y si es verdad que la quieres acepta que ellos se presenten…" Hisana hizo una pausa "…no es el único modo de limpiar un poco nuestras mentiras"

"Bien"

"Yo, personalmente, quisiera ver a Masaki-san y a Isshin-san" susurro Hisana "Y se que también tu deseas verlos…"

"Eso nunca" termino por decir Byakuya muy enojado

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué los hombres tienen que ser siempre tan orgullosos? ¿Por qué?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Rukia quien estaba en la sala de la familia Kuchiki, llamo a su futuro esposo felizmente…si, feliz.

"Si, aceptaron de mejor gana que los Kurosaki vayan" Rukia decía mientras sonreía enormemente "Si, lo que mas me importa es que ellos vayan"

"_Me alegro por ti, te veías un poco molesta al escuchar a Kuchiki-sama decir que no había manera de que los aceptara" Ulquiorra le decía "Kuchiki-san, ¿podemos hablar hoy?"_

"Hoy…tengo que ir a ver lo últimos detalles del vestido, del pastel y del menú" contesto Rukia "¿Es muy importante?"

"…_no…" susurro Ulquiorra_

"Hablemos sobre eso después de la boda" dijo ella "unas horas y seremos marido y mujer, cuando eso pase tendré todo el tiempo de estar contigo y escucharte"

"_Bien, hablaremos después" _

"¿Tienes cosas que hacer, no?"

"_Si, Grimmjow organizo una despedida de soltero para mi" dijo seriamente "Aunque creo que esta fiesta será mas para él que para mi"_

"Divierte porque después de eso serás todo mío"

"_Como diga"_

"Adiós"

Rukia tiro su celular sobre el sofá y sonrío para sus adentros, pronto seria Schiffer Rukia…adiós al apellido Kuchiki, adiós a Sumire...

"Adiós…" dijo un poco triste "…Ichigo"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Todo el mundo se estaba preparando porque le fabuloso día había llegado, Kuchiki Rukia iba a casarse. Mientras que Ichigo y su familia estaban ya casi saliendo de la casa.

"Ichigo apúrate" le decía su madre "Vamos a llegar tarde"

"Si, si"

"Hermano, rápido" le decía Yuzu

"¿Tu también?"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Bienvenidos"

La boda iba a llevarse en la casa de Byakuya, era enorme y tenía una infraestructura capaz de sostener una hermosa ceremonia.

"Kuchiki-san" dijo Inoue "Te ves hermosa"

"Gracias, Inoue"

"…"

"¿Por qué has venido con Aizen?" dijo interesada la Kuchiki

"Es que…hemos comenzado a salir" dijo Aizen

"Oh, felicidades" dijo Rukia "Que sorpresa"

"Hermosa" la voz de Gin se escucho a lo lejos "Realmente te ves hermosa, Rukia-chan"

"¿Lo dices en serio?" dijo ella

"Si, nunca te mentiría"

"Ellos tienen razón" dijo Ishida "Esta vez si que nos has sorprendido"

"Ishida, Renji, Nemu, Tatsuki" dijo sorprendida "Que alegría que si estén aquí"

"No íbamos a faltar a la boda de la pequeña Rukia" dijo Renji

"¿A quien llamas pequeña?"

"¿A quien mas, enana?"

Esa voz, era Ichigo. Rukia volteo y se topo con todos los miembros de la familia Kurosaki.

"Masaki-san, Isshin-san, Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan, idiota" dijo Rukia

"¿Ahora me llamas idiota?" dijo Ichigo

"Que bueno que hayan venido"

"Rukia…" la voz de Byakuya la llamo

"Me tengo que ir, es hora"

"Rukia…" Ichigo fue ahora quien le hablo "…te ves hermosa, estoy muy celoso de Ulquiorra"

"Idiota"

Todo listo, aunque Rukia estaba al lado de Byakuya quien era el que la entregaría, su mirada se desvío hacia la de Ichigo, ¿por qué era tan doloroso intentar dar un paso hacia el altar?, ¿por qué ahora le sucedía eso?

Ver como Ulquiorra estaba esperándola con una sonrisa amable, una de esas sonrisas que solo le dedicaba a ella no era algo que desearía presenciar.

¿Dónde quedo ese amor que le decía tener? ¿Por qué ahora desearía correr a donde estaba Ichigo?

"Rukia" la voz de Byakuya saco a Rukia de donde sus pensamientos estaban "ya es hora…"

"Hermano…yo…"

Unos pasos se escucharon, Ulquiorra caminaba hacia donde estaba Rukia con su rostro serio, antes de llegar hasta donde ella estaba se detuvo.

"Ven conmigo" le dijo extendiendo su mano "Rukia"

"…Ulquiorra…"

"Tenemos que hablar" dijo sin tomar en cuenta los cuchicheos de la gente

"Si…"

Rukia y Ulquiorra entraron en la mansión de los Kuchiki, era necesario hablar muy seriamente…aunque ¿justamente segundos antes de la boda? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que Ulquiorra desea decirle a Rukia?

"¿Qué demonios?" Dijo Byakuya enojado, hacer algo de ese nivel frente a su cara. Que descaro de parte del guardaespaldas.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" dijo Inoue algo preocupada por Rukia

"Esto tenia que pasar" susurro Masaki "Es algo que ellos deben hablar sin necesidad de mentiras"

"Rukia…" susurro Ichigo angustiado por la actitud del chico pálido

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"¿Qué sucede, Ulquiorra?" Rukia le preguntaba a su futuro esposo "¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?"

"…yo…" fue lo único que puedo decir Ulquiorra al ver como estaba Rukia confundida, decir lo que iba a decir no estaba en su boca, no podía decirlo, no quería decirlo…pero tenia que hacerlo "…esta boda es un error"

¿Un error? Eso fue lo que Rukia escucho, ¿un error?, ¿desde cuando?

"¿De que hablas?" le dijo ella sin entender "¿Un error? Debes estar equivocado, ¿son nervios por la boda? Esta bien si es eso, Ulquiorra"

"¡¡¡Ya basta!!!" grito Ulquiorra "¿Es que crees que no he visto como es que lo miras, como es que te sientes cuando él esta aquí? ¡¡¡No estoy ciego, Rukia!!!"

"¿Ulquiorra?"

"Se mas sincera contigo misma" le dijo "Tu le amas, y Kurosaki también te ama"

"¿Qué tiene que ver Ichigo con todo esto?"

"Todo…" le contesto

"Esto es algo que solo nos concierne a nosotros" susurro Rukia "Déjalo a él a parte"

"¿Dejarlo a parte?" pregunto enojado el chico guardaespaldas "¿Qué no se ha dado cuenta de que desde que Kurosaki apareció en SU vida el 'nosotros' ya no existe?"

Rukia no podía creer que Ulquiorra estuviera tan enojado, jamás le hablo de esa manera tan fuerte…odiaba verlo así, todo era culpa de ella y de su extraña relación con Ichigo, ¿es que no juraba y perjuraba que amaba a Ulquiorra por sobre todas las cosas?, si eso era cierto, ¿por qué tuvo esa noche de pasión al lado del chico de cabellos naranjos estando a días de casarse con su guardaespaldas? ¿Por qué?

Ulquiorra, su cuerpo estaba helado, el hablarle de esa manera a SU señorita le rompía el corazón, él la amaba tanto que gritarle era mas como hacerse daño a si mismo que a ella. Pero, ella ya no lo amaba, no como lo hacia antes de que Kurosaki Ichigo apareciera ante ellos. Sin embargo, Ulquiorra no odiaba a Ichigo y mucho menos le culpaba de la situación, es mas, entendía a la perfección el porque el pelinaranjo se enamoro de la Kuchiki…era casi imposible no hacerlo. Ella es hermosa.

"Ulquiorra…" dijo Rukia "…el 'nosotros' siempre ha existido, no digas ese tipo de cosas…"

"No" volvió a decir fuertemente "Eso ya no existe, usted y yo ya no somos como éramos antes, usted ya no siente el mismo amor que sentía antes por mi, el amor por el que estaba dispuesto a ir contra su familia"

"¿Es que no fui contra mi hermano para podernos casar?" le pregunto Rukia, era ella ahora la enojada "Te amo…en verdad lo hago"

"No lo hace" Ulquiorra volvió a tener le aura tranquila que lo caracterizaba "Soy un hombre que tiene la facilidad de entender muy bien sus verdaderos sentimientos, creo que es mejor detener la boda"

"No quiero" grito Rukia "No acepto esas palabras de ti. Es el día de nuestra boda, debería ser el día mas feliz de mi vida, no lo arruines…"

"No habrá boda"

"Dijiste que me amabas, entonces cásate conmigo"

"No lo haré…"

"¡¡¡Es una orden!!!"

Esas palabras que Rukia dijo hicieron que Ulquiorra se estremeciera, jamás fue en contra de las ordenes de la chica, nunca le dijo 'no' a una orden de su parte.

"La refuto" contesto Ulquiorra "No me voy a casar con usted"

Para todo hay una primera vez.

"No te estoy diciendo 'por favor', te estoy ordenando que lo hagas"

"No hay manera que cambie de opinión" dijo Ulquiorra

"¿Por qué?" susurro Rukia al momento en que lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos "¿Por qué no quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Por qué? ¿Es que no te haría feliz?"

"Lo siento…" dijo fríamente "…pero, odio a las chicas que no saben lo que realmente quieren"

Rukia ya no estaba segura de nada, quería casarse con este hombre, pero…era cierto lo que decía, ella no sabia lo que realmente quiere, ¿es Ulquiorra o es Ichigo?, ¿a quien amaba mas? Todo era tan confuso, pero su corazón estaba rompiéndose poco a poco por las palabras de Ulquiorra, no soportaba el hecho de que le hablara de esta manera.

¿Qué debería hacer ante esta situación?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Hola" Masaki saludo a Hisana "Ha pasado mucho tiempo…"

"Si" dijo Hisana "Lo siento, Byakuya-sama es un poco…"

"…es insoportable" completo Isshin que estaba cerca de las dos mujeres "…siempre fue así, no te preocupes"

"Si"

"Voy con Ichigo, esta un poco alterado" dijo el esposo de Masaki y se fue

"Dejando tiempo solo para nosotras dos" susurro Hisana "Isshin-san no ha cambiado nada"

"Si, siempre haciendo este tipo de cosas"

"Yo…ellos ¿no van a casarse?" le pregunto Hisana

"No se, pero…si es así, creo que Ulquiorra-kun no es como Byakuya-san" contesto Masaki "Jamás imagine que esto fuera a pasar, no entre mi hijo y tu hija…"

"¿Mi hija, eh?" murmuro Hisana "Ella no lo sabe, que Byakuya-sama y yo somos sus padres…"

"Lo supuse"

"Ha sido mucho tiempo, es raro encontrarnos ahora en esta situación" Hisana parecía recordar algo de su pasado "Rukia amaba a Ulquiorra, yo lo le…pero, Kurosaki-kun entro en su corazón llevándoselo casi completamente"

"Mi hijo ama de verdad a Rukia-chan, pero…" dijo Masaki "…igual que tu, tampoco imagine que esto se fuera a repetir"

"¿Rukia se sentirá de la misma manera de la que tu te sentiste?" pregunto Hisana "Ahora puedo entenderla un poco mejor, igual que lo entendí contigo"

"Por favor" Masaki le dijo "Deja que sea yo quien hable con Rukia-chan si lo que pasa es que la boda se cancele"

"Si, creo que eres la indicada para esto, Masaki"

"Gracias por todo"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Hey…" Isshin le dio una copa de vino a Byakuya "…estas ¿preocupado por tu hija?"

"¿Qué quieres?" Byakuya estaba sentado con una pose de superioridad que fue incapaz de ocultar su preocupación

"Sigo apreciándote, después de todo fuimos grandes amigos en el pasado" susurro "Me preocupas, además mi hijo no esta de ánimos para hablar, ¿por qué no recordamos viejos tiempos?"

"Este no es asunto tuyo, Kurosaki Isshin"

"Oh ~ ¿ya deje de ser Isshin a secas?" dijo este sonriendo "Sigues dando el mismo miedo, Byakuya"

"Lo se" contesto "¿Es que no ha sido bueno hacer de esta mentira una verdad para que ella crezca feliz?"

"Ser padre es hermoso, Rukia-chan es realmente linda y se que los comprenderá una vez le digan la verdad"

"Si, lo se" Byakuya bebió de su copa mientras le sonreía a Isshin, no esperaba nada de él…pero, era agradable hablar con un viejo amigo "Que raro…ahora mismo no siento odio por ti"

"Hemos crecido, y madurado" dijo Isshin "Sabia que tu odio no podía durar para siempre"

"Isshin" dijo Byakuya "¿por qué es tan difícil proteger a nuestros hijos?, aunque hagamos todo porque no sufran ellos van y buscan su perdición"

"Es una de las grandes incógnitas de crecer, ellos deben vivir sus propias vidas"

"Si"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Ya esta bien de este juego, Ulquiorra" le gritaba Rukia "No es nada divertido"

"No estoy jugando" contesto Ulquiorra "Estoy hablando mas en serio de lo que imaginas"

"Este es el día de NUESTRA boda"

"Debimos haber hablado antes" comento Ulquiorra "Es en parte mi culpa por dejar pasar el tiempo"

"¿Es en serio?" dijo ella

"Si, lo es"

"¿Se acabo?"

"Si, se acabo"

"No entiendo…" dijo Rukia "…todo estaba bien, nos amábamos, no entiendo"

"No…es tu culpa que esto sucediera, es solo que no soy nadie para hacerte sufrir"

Ulquiorra acerco su boca a la mejilla de Rukia y así le dio un beso, esa seria la ultima vez que ellos tuvieran ese tipo de acercamiento.

"Ha sido todo un placer ser todos estos años el hombre que amaba, en serio…" que hermosa sonrisa, era de esas pocas que él otorgaba, era un sonrisa sincera "…he sido muy feliz"

"…"

"Vamos…" Ulquiorra extendió su mano y se llevo a Rukia

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Rukia y Ulquiorra volvieron a donde estaban todos, ambos parecían estar alejado a pesar de estar juntos

"Yo…" dijo Rukia "…tengo algo que decirles"

"Dilo" le dijo Ulquiorra

"La boda ha sido cancelada" termino diciendo Rukia

Ichigo, Ishida, Nemu, Inoue, Aizen, Gin, y Matsumoto fueron los más sorprendidos, mientras que Masaki y los más adultos esperaban esa resolución del problema. Ulquiorra puso su mano en el hombro de Rukia, pero esta vez lo que hizo ella, que se puede catalogar como 'reacción involuntaria', fue el aventarlo y corriendo adentro de la casa.

"¿Qué paso?" Grimmjow se acerco a Ulquiorra "¿Por qué esa decisión?"

"Odio a las chicas como ella" dijo Ulquiorra "Es todo"

"Tu…" Ichigo tomo a Ulquiorra por el cuello de su saco "…dime, ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste a Rukia?"

"Dejarla intentar ir por su felicidad…" dijo Ulquiorra e hizo que Ichigo le dejara "…no desperdicies esto"

Lejos de armar una pelea, Ulquiorra camino hacia la salida sin ver a nadie mas, Hallibel y Grimmjow se fueron con él.

"Aizen-sama" dijo Neliel

"Ve"

"Gracias"

Neliel fue a alcanzar a sus demás compañeros, ellos tres amaban a Rukia, pero la verdad es que quien mas mereces ser consolado es Ulquiorra.

"Ahora mismo…" dijo Masaki "…se que Rukia-chan no querrá hablar con nadie, pero quiero ir con ella antes de que alguno de ustedes hablen con ella"

"¿Mama?"

"Déjalo en mis manos, Ichigo"

"Si…"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ulquiorra no entendía nada, ella iba a olvidarse de Ichigo…iba hacerlo una vez se casaran…pero, ya no hay boda, ya no hay nada mas.

"Rukia-chan" dijo Masaki en la puerta de la habitación donde estaba encerrada Rukia "Voy a entrar"

Una vez dentro, Masaki se sentó al lado de Rukia y toco la cabeza de la Kuchiki con un aire maternal que Rukia se sintió con mas ganas de llorar que antes.

"No…quiero hablar de este tema" dijo Rukia

"Esta bien" contesto Masaki "Entonces, ¿me dejarías hablar de una historia que me sucedió a mi hace muchos años?"

"Si…"

"¿Sabes como conocí a mi esposo?" pregunto Masaki y luego se rió "Seguramente no, fue hace muchos años, yo estaba enamorada de un joven que era perfecto en todo, era inteligente, amable, de una posición económica muy aceptable, yo realmente lo amaba con todo mi ser hasta llegar al punto de no saber si mi vida valía la pena sin él. Poco tiempo después de que fuéramos novios decidimos casarnos, solo un mes nos separaba de ser un matrimonio…"

Masaki hizo una pausa, era tan raro platicar esa historia precisamente a Rukia.

"…en ese mes llego a mi vida uno de sus mejores amigos, su nombre era Kurosaki Isshin. Si, mi esposo era el mejor amigo de mi novio, sonora raro que esto me hubiera sucedido, además de que yo no tome en cuenta la presencia de ese chico, mis ojos eran solo para mi novio. Sin embargo, un día él tuvo que irse de viaje y me quede sola, desde ese tiempo yo era modelo o al menos estaba iniciando, fue ahí cuando se dio todo. Ese día, uno de los fotógrafos que iban a tomarme fotografías se lastimo la mano dejándolo sin poder usar la cámara, entonces Kurosaki Isshin dijo: _¿ésta bien si yo lo hago?, _no tenia ni la menor idea de que fuera un fotógrafo reconocido en aquellos tiempos, fue así como nuestra relación se hizo mas estrecha. Cuando llego mi novio, no pudimos estar juntos mucho tiempo, él tenia que terminar unas tesis de su universidad, quien estuvo todo ese tiempo conmigo fue Isshin"

"¿Y se enamoro de él a pesar de que llevaba mas tiempo con su novio?" pregunto Rukia

"Si, me enamore de Isshin sin darme cuenta" contesto Masaki "Fue como si una flecha con su nombre hubiera sido incrustada en mi corazón y yo no pudiese sacarla ni con todas mis fuerzas. Pasaron los días y la boda llego, iba a casarme con mi novio sin importar que, pero cuando iba a decir _'acepto', _Isshin se levanto de su asiento y tomo una de mis manos llevándome con él sin importar que su amigo lo odiara, no importaba nada mas que yo"

"Es una sorpresa" susurro Rukia

"¿Sabes quien era mi novio?"

"No…"

"Su nombre es…Kuchiki Byakuya"

"¿Mi hermano?"

"Si, tu '_hermano_'…" contesto riendo "…yo estuve comprometida con Byakuya por mucho tiempo, pero Isshin llego a mi vida como si fuese un juego del destino"

"¿Es por eso que mi hermano los odia? ¿A la familia Kurosaki?"

"Puede ser, pero se que ya no existe ese odio como fue el día en que Isshin me llevo con él, ahora que nos hemos vuelto a ver de nuevo todo esta en calma" dijo Masaki "Rukia-chan, creo que tu pasaste algo similar a lo mío y lo bueno de tu situación es que Ulquiorra-kun no es como Byakuya, él entendió a la perfección tus sentimientos por mi hijo y prefirió dejar que fueras feliz con quien amas, Ulquiorra-kun solo desea que tu seas feliz como debes serlo"

"Lo se, pero aun así duele…"

"Se que duele y mucho, pero no hagas que la gente te quiere se preocupe por ti, ahora mismo ahí afuera todos están angustiados por saber si estas bien o no"

"Lo se"

"Ah, mi hijo dijo que te dijera esto: _estaré esperándote_" le dijo Masaki "Creo que es todo lo que puedo hacer yo por ti, Sumire"

"¿Cómo lo sabe?"

"La vida me ha enseñado muchas cosas"

Masaki se levanto y salio de ahí, luego de eso entraron Hisana y Byakuya

"Rukia, ¿estas bien?" le pregunto Hisana

"Si, lo estoy" respondió Rukia "Mama, papa, lamento esto"

"¿Te lo dijo Masaki?" Byakuya le pregunto "¿Qué somos tus padres?"

"No, lo supe hace unos meses…siempre tuve curiosidad, ya que ustedes nunca dejaron que yo viera mi acta de nacimiento y si la necesitaba ustedes nunca me la prestaban, un día la olvidaron y pude por fin ver el nombre de mis padres"

"¿Estas enojada?" dijo Hisana

"No, entiendo que no fue su intención" contesto Rukia

"¿Estas bien? ¿Con lo de Ulquiorra?" le dijo Byakuya "¿O es que quieres que haga algo al respecto?"

"No…estoy bien"

"Si eres feliz, nosotros también seremos felices" dijo Hisana

"¿Aun odias a los Kurosaki, papa?"

"No…ya no"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Era hora de ir a ver a alguien mas, un poco mas, espera un poco más…

"¿Vas a huir?" Grimmjow le preguntaba a Ulquiorra "¿Vas a irte solo por lo que ha pasado? No puedes irte así después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ti"

"No es huir, creo que ella no querrá verme en un buen tiempo"

"Es la señorita" dijo Hallibel "Jamás nos ha dado la espalda"

"Puede que sea la primera vez…" dijo Ulquiorra

"Si te vas a ir…" la voz de Neliel se escucho "…deja que yo vaya contigo"

"…" no hubo respuesta por parte de Ulquiorra

"Por favor"

"Adiós…nos veremos"

"Espera…" Rukia llego antes de que Ulquiorra tomara sus maletas "…no te vayas"

"¿Señorita?"

"Quédate" le pidió "Sin ti, no soy yo…"

"Yo no puedo…nosotros acabamos"

"Si, no te vayas…yo jure estar con ustedes hasta el final…" dijo ella "…no me dejes"

"Señorita…"

"Nosotros somos una familia…no quiero que se distorsione"

"…yo…"

"Si no me quieres como una mujer, quiéreme como una amiga"

"Lo siento" dijo Ulquiorra "Tengo que irme…"

"Ulquiorra…"

"Pero, volveré" dijo dándoles una sonrisa y yéndose, Neliel a pesar de que Ulquiorra no le dijese nada fue detrás de él

"¿Esta bien con todo esto?" Grimmjow le dijo a Rukia

"Si, volverá" contesto "Y nosotros estaremos esperándolo como siempre"

"…"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ulquiorra iba a volver, ella sabia que si había dicho que iba a volver, volvería.

Ahora…

"Hey"

"Ichigo…"

Rukia fue al departamento de Ichigo y entro sin decirle a nadie

"Has venido…"

"Dijiste: _estaré esperándote" _le confeso Rukia "Aquí estoy…"

"Si…"

"…"

"¿Podemos comenzar de nuevo?" le pregunto Ichigo dándole la mano en forma de saludo "Hola, soy Kurosaki Ichigo, ¿cómo te llamas?"

"Soy Kuchiki Rukia" dijo tomando su mano "Es un placer, Kurosaki Ichigo"

El nuevo comienzo traerá igualmente nuevos problemas

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Lo siento *hace reverencia*, he tardado mucho con este FIC, lo siento mucho.**

**Odio las huelgas, hay una en mi escuela y pues eso me dio chance de actualizar. Espero les guste.**

**Este no es el final xDDDD**


	25. DESPEDIDA

**Titulo:** This ironic tale of love

**Summary:** You never know when you're really in love

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, mucho menos sus personajes, son propiedad de Tite

**THIS IRONIC TALE OF LOVE**

**LA DESPEDIDA **

Hola, hola.

Soy la escritora de esta bella historia de amor. He tomado la decisión de terminar con esta historia en está que es la despedida. This Ironic Tale Of Love para mi ha significado una de las mejores historias que he escrito hasta el momento, me ha dado dolores de cabeza tanto como satisfacciones. No planeaba que fuese tan larga al inicio, pero lleno más allá de mis propias expectativas que mi convicción por escribir me impulso a continuarla.

Agradezco a:

**Anita509:** Has sido una hermosa niña y gracias por todos los cometarios que me has dado, en verdad muchas gracias.

**RukiaxUchiha:** ¿Qué puedo decirte a ti? Eres una fiel seguidora de mis FanFic's, el simple hecho de darme alguna crítica, felicitación te hace una persona merecedora de mi agradecimiento y cariño.

**aLeKuchiki-zr:** Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia hasta el final. Gracias.

**Naoko Tendo:** Otra chica a la cual aprecio, durante cada capítulo no falto ni un solo review de tu parte, eres un amor.

**Uchiha Katze:** A ti te debo mucho, aunque no lo sepas eres una de las chicas que más me ha dado en sus reviews con sus buenas críticas. Espero algún día poder darte un final bien hecho de Sakura Biyori que a ti te quedaron un millón de incógnitas sobre Miyako y sus traumas (ataques), espero realmente darte una buena explicación.

**Velonique Yuuko:** Ya sé, me odias mucho por este final y qué bueno que valió la pena, eso me ha dado más fuerzas para mejorar mi manera de escribir.

**Ghost iv:** Que bueno, has leído un par de mis historias, te estoy muy agradecida por el cumplido.

**Itziarxknup:** Gracias por tus comentarios.

Estos son algunas de las personas que han posteado en mi fic, lo siento a las demás, tengo una memoria pésima o sea de teflón, y chicas les estoy sinceramente agradecida, deseo que pudieran ver mi cara en estos momentos casi con lagrimas.

Me alegro que esta historia haya llenado también sus expectativas como las mías, de verdad espero eso.

GRACIAS CHICS.

¡¡¡Y que creían!!! ¿Qué de verdad iba a dejar inconclusa una historia que me ha dado tanto? Pues no, solo este es el final y la despedida de la primera temporada. Porque pronto iniciaré:

**THIS IRONIC TALE OF LOVE: SEASON II**

Espero sigan la continuación de la historia. Si las asuste por dejarla inconclusa, lo siento mucho, de igual forma se les aprecia de verdad.


End file.
